My Heart, My King
by Queen Lauverea
Summary: Haruno Sakura, sejak kecil selalu kandidat pertama yang dirujuk untuk menjadi Permaisuri masa depan. Putri dari perdana menteri Haruno, cantik, pintar dan elegan. Setengah hati harus rela ketika keluarga kerajaan Uchiha menjemput dirinya untuk menjadi istri sah Raja Sasuke yang baru diangkat setelah Raja terdahulu wafat, Raja Uchiha Fugaku.
1. 1

Disclaimer: Naruto Mashashi Kishimoto

Pairing: Sasuke Sakura

Warning: Typo, OOC

.

.

.

.

.

HAPPY READING

* * *

.

.

.

"Apakah harus seperti ini, Ayah?" Konfirmasi Sakura kepada Haruno Kizashi. Beberapa jam lalu dia mendapatkan surat perintah dari Ibu Suri Mikoto- janda Kerajaan Uchiha- untuk menempati posisi Permaisuri yang kosong setelah ia lengser minggu lalu tepat saat raja baru diangkat sehari setelah Raja Fugaku dimakamkan.

"Jika ibu suri sudah berkehendak demikian maka kita hanya bisa mengikuti." Ujar Kizashi tegas

"Tapi Ayah, mungkin lebih baik mereka berunding kembali, masih banyak gadis-gadis dari kalangan tinggi yang lebih baik dari saya." Sakura ingin menolak, tapi ia tahu hati sang Ayah agar ia naik tahkta juga.

"Nak... Kau tidak mau?" Pertanyaan spontan ia berikan. Namun masih mengandung kelembutan saat merasakan ekspresi ragu pada putrinya.

"Bukan begitu-" Sakura menghela nafas pelan. "Aku hanya tidak siap."

"Maka jika menunggu kau siap, posisi permaisuri sudah menjadi milik gadis lain. Kau ingin itu terjadi?"

"Bagaimana dengan putr- tidak, Raja Sasuke?" Tanya Sakura ragu. Semasa kecil mereka adalah teman sepermainan dan terpisah selama masa pendidikan hanya sesekali bertemu. Kemudian saat usia Sakura dua belas mereka adalah tunangan dengan selisih usia hanya 3 tahun.

"Apa yang kau khawatirkan? Kalian sudah pernah berinteraksi." Pernyataan Kizashi benar, tapi Sakura merasa kosong. Enam tahun berlalu setelah hari pertunangan, mereka semakin jarang bertemu dan jauh. Ia selalu merasa pihak lelaki tak mengharapkan pertunangan ini ada. Sehingga dengan pemikiran demikian ia pun berusaha tidak terlalu antusias dengan menjadi pengantin Raja.

"Ayah, bukankah untuk mengangkat calon pengantin raja selalu diadakan sayembara pemilihan calon pengantin raja." Sakura seolah-olah bertanya untuk terhindar dari kata menolak pernikahan.

Kizashi mengusap jenggot perlahan. "Yang kau katakan benar." Sakura tersenyum senang. "Tapi pemilihan harusnya dilakukan pada saat Raja Sasuke usia lima belas ketika beliau masih menjadi Putra mahkota."

Sakura mengkerutkan alis bingung. "Maksud Ayah?"

"Pada saat itu Raja Fugaku dan Permaisuri Mikoto memang tidak mengadakan sayembara yang kau katakan itu, karena telah menentukan siapa yang ingin mereka jadikan menantu, yaitu kau." Tunjuk Kizashi pada Sakura yang bermuka pias.

"Dan seharusnya pernikahan terjadi saat kau usia enam belas." Tambah Kizashi yang membuat Sakura membeku ditempat. "Tapi karena aku belum rela melepaskan mu jadi yah seperti sekarang kau masih tetap duduk didepanku sebagai anak."

"A..yah" ucap Sakura haru mendengar pernyataan terakhir Kizashi.

"Tapi sekarang sudah lain cerita, Putra Mahkota sudah naik tahta, dan Ibu suri ingin posisi Permaisuri segera diisi." Ucapan Kizashi menyadarkan Sakura dari rasa haru. "Dan jika kau menjadi Permaisuri akan membuat klan kita semakin kokoh. Hahahaha." Kizashi tertawa senang tapi bagi Sakura pernikahan politik seperti ini bukan menjadi prioritas hidupnya. Dia pintar, dia bisa saja menjadi apapun yang diinginkan asal tidak ada tembok kokoh bernama peraturan. Tapi jika dia menolak dan memutus pertunangan, yang akan menjadi korban adalah keluarga dan klan kebesaranya.

"Nak.. Jika kau tak ingin ada pernikahan, katakan saja" Kizashi berhenti tertawa saat melihat raut murung putrinya.

"Tidak, Ayah. Akan pergi ke Istana." Demi keluarga dan klan Sakura berucap mantap.

"Bagus. Berkemaslah. Pengawal Istana akan datang besok pagi-pagi sekali." Ucap Kizashi lembut.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Setelah menempuh perjalanan 10 jam, Sakura tiba dikawasan istana. Sakura bisa melihat Istana yang berdiri kokoh dan megah, sangat elegan, persis seperti kasak kusuk yang sering ia dengar bahwa "identitas identik dengan pemilik" itu artinya Istana ini sangat khas keluarga Kerajaan Uchiha yang mendominasi warna gelap namun elegan.

Sakura dikawal untuk memasuki sebuah aula pertemuan untuk menyapa penguasa Istana ini.

Sakura gugup ketika sudah melihat pintu ganda kokoh yang siap dibuka begitu dia dekat.

"Putri Haruno memasuki ruangan." Informasi penjaga pintu pada penghuni didalam.

Semua pengawal dan dayang membungkuk hormat saat Sakura jalan ke depan menghadap Raja Sasuke dan Ibu Suri Mikoto.

Membungkuk hormat. "Salam Paduka Raja dan Ibu Suri Kerajaan Uchiha." Raja Sasuke hanya memandang Sakura tanpa ekspresi. Berbeda dengan Ibu Suri yang tersenyum senang.

"Silahkan duduk Putri. Kau pasti lelah setelah menempuh perjalanan jauh." Ujar Ibu Suri lembut

"Kebaikan anda Ibu Suri." setelah membungkuk hormat Sakura duduk dihadapan ibu suri.

"Jadi bagaimana, kau mau Istirahat dulu atau kita diskusikan pernikahan sekarang, Putri? " Tanya Ibu Suri

"Pernikahan?" Tanya Sakura bingung, dia pikir ini bukan sesuatu yang perlu didiskusikan dengan dirinya, biasanya pernikahan kerajaan ada bagian pengelolaan masing-masing.

"Ya."

"langsung saja Yang Mulia." Mikoto tersenyum senang.

"Hohoho... Saya senang anda antusias putri." Sakura hanya tersenyum menanggapi.

"Sejujurnya tidak ada hal serius yang harus didiskusikan, karena kau pasti sudah menerima surat dari kerajaan sebelumnya. Tapi secara pribadi kami ingin menyampaikan sendiri." Mikoto menjeda dan menoleh kepada Sakura dan sang raja.

"Seperti yang anda ketahui, pernikahan akan diadakan dua hari lagi." Sakura terkejut. Tentu saja ia tidak pernah membaca surat dengan pernyataan seperti itu.

"Tunggu.. Maaf menyela Yang Mulia, saya tidak menerima surat yang menyatakan waktu pernikahan."

"Benarkah? Apa terjadi kesalahan?" Mata ibu suri menyipit tajam. "Tapi itu sudah tidak penting ketika anda sudah disini, Putri. Adakah masalah dengan waktu yang mengejutkan Anda?" Tanya ibu suri dingin, yang membuat bulu roman Sakura merinding.

"Ti.. Tidak ada, Yang Mulia." Ibu Suri tersenyum senang dan jangan tanyakan Raja Sasuke yang hapal akal-akalan ibunya, dia hanya mendengus bosan.

"Bagus. Setelah Upacara Pernikahan selesai, saat itu juga akan dilangsungkan Upacara pengakatan Permaisuri." Sakura menelan ludah gugup.

"Ini akan menjadi kontroversi bagi para bangsawan, karena biasanya tidak ada istri yang langsung menduduki posisi permaisuri tanpa melahirkan keturunan. Atau paling rendah melakukan pelatihan selama satu tahun." Mikoto menghela nafas, akan konflik yang akan terjadi dimasa depan.

"Tapi karena posisi permaisuri tak boleh kosong. Dan karena perdana menteri yang terlalu serakah untuk melepaskan putri kesayangannya saat itu, Jadi kau harus berdiri menjadi permaisuri tanpa persiapan apapun. Lebih lagi menjadikan putri sebagai permaisuri adalah keinginan raja terdahulu."

"Jika itu menyebabkan konflik, bukankah harus dirundingkan ulang, jalan terbaiknya."

"Kalau begitu Putri, apa jalan terbaik itu?"

"Mungkinkah mengikuti tradisi lebih baik untuk menekan konflik?" jawab Sakura ragu

"Sudah ku katakan posisi permaisuri tidak boleh kosong, mempersiapkan dirimu untuk pelatihan membutuhkan setidaknya satu tahun, begitu juga melahirkan keturunan." Sakura menunduk malu karena idenya cukup buruk.

"Tapi jika konflik antara bangsawan timbul yang dirugikan adalah kerajaan."

"Hujatan, konflik, dan perebutan kekuasaan adalah makanan keluarga kerajaan." Sembur sang Raja dingin. "Jadi, ada atau tidak ada konflik yang terlihat, keluarga kerajaan harus tetap waspada dan memikirkan solusi." Meskipun bingung, Sakura paham maksud sang raja bahwa konflik dalam politik kekuasaan tidak akan pernah padam, celah sedikit saja bisa berakibat fatal

"Itulah Ibu memanggilmu lebih awal Putri, Ibu sengaja memberitahukan ini agar kau siap. Ibu banyak mendengar jika kau sangat telaten dan cerdas, itu adalah modal sebagai pengganti pelatihan. Tapi, Ibu harap kalian juga tidak menunda datangnya momongan." Sakura dan Raja Sasuke bergeming di tempat.

.

.

.

.

.

Segala prosesi Upacara telah berjalan sesuai jadwal. Sesuai perkiraan Mikoto terjadi banyak Pro dan Kontra masalah pengangkatan Permaisuri yang tidak memenuhi syarat.

Bangsawan berkubu-kubu. Begitu pun dengan perdana menteri. Tidak sedikit teman kubunya iri tapi tak sedikit pula yang mencari muka dengan mendukung perdana menteri.

Dengan begitu, meskipun kondisi pendukung ibu suri tidak berbeda jauh maka mereka mengajukan beberapa petisi, yang menjadi jalan tengah untuk kondisi sekarang adalah menjadikan permaisuri baru sebagai Permaisuri Bersyarat.

Sakura tidak lega meskipun konflik hari ini telah mereda setelah perdebatan yang sangat alot dari kalangan bangsawan mendapatkan hasil. Dia kecewa, sangat kecewa, baginya lebih baik tak punya gelar daripada memiliki gelar setengah jadi. Dia ingin mundur. Tapi lari sebagai pengecut tak pernah ada dalam ajarannya selama ini. Ia harus menguatkan diri. Dan sebelum semuanya itu dia harus menyelesaikan upacara hari ini yaitu upacara malam intim pengantin baru kerajaan.

Oh, ya. Jangan tanyakan Raja dingin Sasuke itu. Dia bahkan tak melakukan apapun saat perdebatan. Sakura sadar sang raja tak ingin menikahinya. Dia tahu karena dia sudah tinggal dua hari menjelang upacara pernikahannya, Raja Sasuke mencintai gadis lain di luar Istana dan raja sudah mengkonfirmasi itu. Lantas, mengapa dia tak menikahi gadis yang tidak diketahui namanya itu.

"Permaisuri, Paduka Raja telah datang." terdengar informasi dari luar dari salah satu seorang dayang.

Seakan tersadar, jika malam ini upacara belum benar-benar selesai. Untuk apa dia melamunkan nasib saat kegiatan menegangkan akan datang.

Srekkkk

Sakura berdiri dan membungkuk hormat ketika pintu terbuka. "Salam Paduka Raja"

"Hn" aksen itu lagi, Sakura sangat jarang ketemu tapi sekalinya berinteraksi hanya kata 'hn' yang selalu keluar dari mulut Sasuke. Apakah sang raja seenggan itu berbicara dengannya.

Tak lama pintu kembali terbuka, menampilkan iringan dayang yang akan membatu upacara malam pengantin.

Tak banyak kata Raja Sasuke menghampiri Permaisuri Sakura dan mulai melepaskan atribut kebesaran permaisuri kemudian meletakan pada nampan yang dipegang para dayang.

Selesai pada jubah terakhir, yang menyisakan gaun tidur dan rambut merah muda panjang yang digerai. Salah satu dayang maju dengan membawa dua gelas kecil sake anggur merah yang menjadi ciri khas kerajaan Uchiha.

Raja Sasuke menegak habis gelas pertama dan meminum gelas kedua tanpa menelan, kemudian meraih tengkuk Permaisuri Sakura dan tanpa aba-aba meminumkan sake tersebut dari mulut ke mulut. Dan para dayang berbalik melihat keintiman majikan mereka.

"Uhukk... Uhukk" Permaisuri Sakura tersedak pelan saat rasa aneh, panas, pahit, kecut masuk ke dalam kerongkongannya. Apalagi ketika sadar bahwa mereka ternyata... Sial. Itu ciuman pertamanya.

"Maaf...Paduka." cicit permaisuri malu karena mengacaukan upacara.

"Tidak.. Ini telah selesai." Ucap Raja Sasuke tenang

Kemudian setelah para pelayan selesai menyiapkan makan malam mereka meninggalkan Sasuke dan Sakura berdua di kamar.

"Silahkan menikmati makan malam anda, Paduka." Raja tak bergeming dia terus menatap Permaisuri inten.

"Apa yang Permaisuri inginkan?" Ucap Sasuke datar.

"Maaf?" tanya Sakura dengan raut bingung.

"Harta? Kekuasaan? Anda sudah mendapatkannya."

"Apa maksud Paduka?"

"Iya kan, kau menerima pernikahan ini karena dijual ayahmu untuk kekuasaan dan kau sudah dapatkan semuanya. Selamat." Raja Sasuke membungkuk, mengejek sinis.

"Suatu kehormatan karena Anda lebih menghormati saya. Jadi Paduka, karena Anda adalah orang yang sangat berkuasa diatas saya, apakah saya pantas mendapatkan penghinaan ini?" Sekuat yang Sakura bisa dia menekan segala emosi yang bergemuruh didalam dada.

"Penghinaan? Penghinaan semacam apa yang Permaisuri bersyarat maksud?" tekan Raja pada kata Permaisuri bersyarat, cukup menyadarkan Sakura bahwa posisi itu sangat goyah, dan jauh dari posisi setara dengan raja.

"Baik. Jika saya memang serendah itu di mata anda, saya tidak akan ragu lagi. Saya Permaisuri kerajaan Uchiha, dan sampai mati akan seperti itu. Jika anda tetap tidak menerima kenyataan akan lebih baik jika anda yang mundur." Ujar Sakura tegas dan dalam.

"Lancang sekali!" Tekan Sasuke marah. "Kau tanpa gelar ku, bukan apa-apa. Klan Haruno yang besar pun tak akan bisa bertahan jika melawan keluarga kerajaan. Jadi, darimana datang nya keberanianmu untuk melengserkan raja. Inikah putri yang di agung-agungkan cerdas ternyata tidak tahu kekuatan politik sama sekali." Lanjut Sasuke syarat akan ancaman.

"Lantas?" Tanya permaisuri acuh. "Apakah aku akan dihukum mati setelah meminta raja lengser?" Tanya Sakura seolah-olah sedih.

"Kau pikir?" Seringaian mengejek Sasuke berikan.

Permaisuri Sakura tersenyum. "Bahkan jika itu terjadi, aku mati masih menyandang gelar permaisuri. Dan aku tak salah yang menyatakan aku akan menjadi permaisuri sampai mati." Sakura menatap Raja Sasuke yang melotot kaget meski hanya satu detik. Sasuke terkekeh sinis dalam hati, 'menarik.'

"Jadi karena aku benar, hukuman seperti apa yang akan aku terima, Paduka yang Agung." Tanya Sakura dengan nada mengejek.

"Jadi Permaisuri menginginkan hukuman yang setimpal? Maka kita akan lihat sampai dimana permaisuri mempertahankan posisi tanpa... " tangan Sasuke memegang perut rata Sakura ".. Keturunan." Bisik sang raja ditelinga permaisuri.

Raja berlalu menghabiskan makan malam yang disediakan tanpa menghiraukan keberadaan permaisuri. Jika bisa Sasuke akan keluar dari kamar ini. Tapi itu tidak mungkin karena semua pintu dikunci dari luar. Dan akan menimbulkan rumor tak sedap jika ia keluar kamar sebelum fajar.

Tidur saling memunggungi dengan dua guling sebagai pembatas. Tanpa pembicaraan lagi dan tanpa kontak fisik apapun. Yang dilakukan Sasuke sebelum tidur pun hanya melukai tangan kirinya dengan pisau yang menimbulkan darah berceceran di area tempat tidur.

Tindakan Raja Sasuke membuat permaisuri kaget, namun ia mengerti itu adalah tipuan untuk mengecoh keluarga kerajaan untuk Upacara malam intim ini.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

TBC

.

.

.

.

Hei.. Hei guys.

Aku bawa cerita baru nih, gak tahu kenapa saat mau lanjutin 'Dunia Shinobi' dan 'Reborn, My Lord' malah punya ide baru.

Semoga cerita ini, kembali menghibur readers semua, ya..

Terimakasih banyak yang sudah mendukung cerita-cerita saya.


	2. 2

Happy Reading

.

.

.

.

Pekerjaan Sakura sebagai permaisuri memang patut diacungi jempol. Sakura cepat paham jika diajari, menerima masukan dari orang disekitarnya dan bisa memberikan usulan bijaksana jika dirasa kurang setuju dengan sesuatu.

Tujuh bulan telah berlalu dan kuasa penuh sebagai Ibu Negara belum sepenuhnya ada pada jangkauan. Ibu suri juga sering memberikan bimbingan jikalau Permaisuri merasa tertekan. Hubungan mereka sudah selayaknya ibu dan putrinya jika sedang mengobrol santai. Dan akan seperti guru dan murid jika Sakura datang dengan mendiskusikan sesuatu.

Perjuangan permaisuri di Istana juga tak lepas dari seorang mentor yang dikirim sebagai guru permaisuri yaitu Senju Tsunade mantan seorang Dokter kepala di Rumah Sakit Konoha. Terlepas dari gelar dokter, Tsunade sangat cekatan dan berwawasan luas untuk masalah administrasi politik negara.

Serta Sabaku Temari salah seorang kepala dayang luar biasa yang sudah Sakura anggap sebagai kakak, yang selalu memenuhi kebutuhan sakura sehari-hari dan teman kala Sakura dilanda kebosanan. Keahlian Temari tidak hanya melayani tetapi juga pandai bela diri yang akan menjaga Permaisuri dalam keadaan mendesak.

Selama itu pula Permaisuri tidak pernah pulang distrik klan Haruno karena tradisi keluarga kerajaan setelah menjadi istri, dia adalah hak penuh milik kerajaan. Maka jika tak ada urusan mendesak dilarang keras keluar dari Istana.

Hanya sesekali Haruno Kizashi dan Haruno Sasori kakak Sakura yang telah diangkat menjadi Kapten Penyelidikan mendatangi kediaman Permaisuri di Kastil Cherry Blossom saat kebetulan ada rapat dalam Istana.

Hari-hari Sakura tanpa bertemu Sasuke adalah normal, walaupun konflik mengenai posisi Permaisuri Sementara sering diangkat pada saat pertemuan tertentu.

Hubungan Sakura dan Sasuke juga tidak dapat dikatakan semakin baik. Mereka nyaris tidak pernah bertemu kecuali pada malam intim disetiap bulan. Itu pun hanya membicarakan masalah administrasi Istana atau membutuhkan tanda Raja, diluar itu urusan jika harus berhubungan dengan Sasuke diserahkan melalui Temari dan ajudan raja - Hatake Kakashi.

Diwaktu tertentu Sakura kerap kali mengundang putri bangsawan sebaya di acara minum teh atau kegiatan kelas atas lainnya. Seperti saat ini, dia harus membiasakan diri berinteraksi dengan para perempuan bangsawan baik masih gadis ataupun sudah menikah. Hidup di Istana, relasi sangat diperlukan untuk bertahan hidup.

Jalan hidup tak selamanya mulus meski membangun relasi setinggi langit pasti ada yang bolong. Tak berbeda jauh dengan konflik para bangsawan, konflik para wanita lebih menusuk karena mereka lebih menjaga wibawa dari pada mengungkapkan langsung tapi dengan demikian jika tidak pandai membaca maksud maka kamu akan kalah.

Gosip dikalangan perempuan lebih tajam, lebih menusuk dan menyebar bagai angin. Berbicara menyindir dengan muka tebal. Itu semua adalab lalapan yang harus di tanggung ibu negara sebagai penengah, sebisa mungkin Sakura berada di posisi netral.

"Permaisuri, apakah anda jadi membeli kalung safire dari madam Clorenz." Tanya Shion

"Saya masih ragu, saya suka kalung diamond tapi saya jatuh hati pada design kalung safire. Bagaimana menurut Putri Shion."

"Aku suka kalung rubby karena itu sama dengan mataku, mungkin permaisuri akan lebih cocok dengan kalung emerald ini, mata anda cantik." ungkap Putri Karin yang Sakura yakin sedang menjilat karena tadi dia yakin sedang bertanya pada Shion.

"Ah Anda benar, Putri Karin, kalung itu sangat cocok untuk mu." Sakura memberikan senyum tulus.

"Ah benarkan, saya memang pandai memantaskan diri agar terlihat cantik dan memikat lelaki tampan." Ucap Karin riang

"Tapi karin kau masih belum bertunangan sama sekali sampai saat ini." sembur Tenten Sinis

"Apa masalah mu, hidup itu harus memilih, aku hanya akan menikah dengan lelaki yang tidak akan menjadikan ku pajangan. Benarkah Permaisuri." Karin memandang Sakura. Semua orang tahu jika ucapan Karin telah menyindir Sakura.

Sakura hanya senyum menanggapi dan memang dia sudah mulai terbiasa dengan pujian dan sindiran halus dari kelas atas.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Entah apa yang terjadi Sakura mendapatkan laporan dari Temari bahwa ia harus datang ke Aula pertemuan.

"Permaisuri memasuki ruangan." Informasi penjaga pintu begitu melihat Sakura mendekati pintu ganda aula.

Sakura berjalan lurus ke depan Aula dengan anggun semua orang yang terdiri dari semua aparatur negara membungkuk memberikan hormat. Sakura duduk disamping kiri Raja. Ditangga kedua telah ada Ibu Suri.

"Selamat siang! Seluruh anggota keluarga Kerajaan telah hadir. Maka forum diskusi resmi akan dibuka." Ucap sekretaris negara -Nara Sikamaru.

"Terkait dengan beberapa petisi yang memenuhi meja Baginda Raja Sasuke, mengenai posisi Permaisuri Sementara sehingga forum umum ini dibuka." lanjut Sikamaru lantang.

Deg

Sakura tak pernah tau ini, hatinya berdebar panik, apa yang akan terjadi setelah ini.

"Sampaikan keinginan kalian." Ujar Sasuke tegas

Danzou mengangkatkan tangan. Sasuke mengangguk menyetujui.

"Terkait jalan tengah yang telah kita dapatkan saat pengangkatan Permaisuri, saya Danzou mewakili seluruh bangsawan, ingin memantaskan posisi susunan kerajaan Uchiha agar tidak menanggung malu dari kerajaan lain dan juga tokoh-tokoh masyarakat. Karena kata "sementara" adalah sesaat. Yang artinya meminjam gelar milik orang lain sampai posisi yang sesungguhnya duduk diatas kursi. Seperti yang telah kita diskusikan saat itu, bahwa menaikkan Putri Sakura menjadi Permaisuri sangat bertentangan dengan tradisi kerajaan dan bangsawan. Bahkan seperti yang telah dijanjikan Ibu Suri, jika Permaisuri akan tetap menduduki kursi 'Permaisuri' jika hanya beliau melahirkan garis keturunan laki-laki yang akan menjadi raja selanjutnya. Sebelas bulan telah berlalu bahkan tanda-tanda datangnya pun tidak ada. Apa yang kami harapkan dari seorang permaisuri tanpa persiapan sebelumnya? Kami mohon untuk segera mengambil keputusan bijaksana, sekalipun Permaisuri harus lengser. Mohon dengarkan permohonan kami Yang Mulia." Danzou membungkuk hormat, berusaha mempengaruhi para telinga dengan kata-katanya.

"Mohon dengarkan permohonan kami Yang Mulia." Diikuti pendukung Shimura Danzou.

Sakura marah dan sedih dalam satu waktu. Marah karena ini bukan kemauannya dan ia tahu akan seperti ini. Sedih karena itu sangat melukai harga dirinya apalagi ketamakan raja berada di atas angin sekarang.

Sakura melihat kedepan dan melotot panik Ayahnya sudah siap berdiri ditengah Aula.

"Biar saya yang menjawab, Yang Mulia." Sakura lega karena akhirnya Ibu Suri berdiri menjawab, Sakura mencoba menggelengkan kepala kepada sang Ayah. Yang membuat Kizashi menunduk.

"Silahkan Yang Mulia Ibu Suri" Sasukemempersilahkan sang ibu untuk memberikan argumen.

"Seperti yang anda katakan Tuan Danzou, Permaisuri dihadirkan tanpa persiapan, tapi kita tidak lupa jika Raja dan Permaisuri telah ditunangkan saat raja memasuki masa remaja. Kami tidak berpikir untuk mengambil gadis lain yang lebih pantas saat posisi permaisuri kosong, juga kami tidak berniat untuk mengosongkan posisi tersebut untuk membuat persiapan. Permaisuri menjalankan perannya dengan baik, yang belum tentu bisa dilakukan gadis lain tanpa persiapan, itu saja sudah cukup untuk posisi permaisuri. Mohon dipertimbangkan kembali Yang Mulia." Mikoto membungkuk hormat dengan raut dingin dan tegas, terlihat tidak senang, wanita yang pernah menjadi nomor satu itu sangat menjungjung tinggi kecerdasan, tidak heran selama beliau menjabat, tak begitu banyak gunjingan, hampir terkesan sempurna.

"Yang mulia itu tidak cukup, bahkan posisi permaisuri sah pun akan goyah jika tanpa keturunan. Apalagi ditambah Permaisuri yang tidak sesuai tradisi. Ini akan mempermalukan kerajaan yang mulia. Mohon Yang Mulia mempertimbangkan" Danzou membungkuk kemudian mundur, melirik sekawanannya yang mungkin akan membantu memberikan argumen juga.

"Ba--"

"Apa yang anda inginkan, Tuan Danzou?" Ucapan Sasuke terpotong saat Sakura dengan cepat menyela.

"Apakah kinerja saya sangat buruk sehingga itu tidak cukup untuk pantas menjadi wakil Raja mengurus administrasi negara?" Semua orang terdiam tanpa ingin menyela, diam-diam saling melirik satu sama lain, seolah berkomunikasi 'langkah apa lagi selanjutnya'.

"Bagaimana jika saya berhasil melahirkan seorang putra, tetapi saya bodoh dalam mengurus rumah tangga. Itukah yang lebih cocok untuk dijadikan boneka penguasa." Tidak tanggung Sakura memberikan sindiran sinis.

"YANG MULIA." Teriak Danzou. "Bukankah ini sudah sangat melenceng bagi seorang Permaisuri yang harus bersifat elegan dan tenang dalam rapat. Dan juga apa maksud anda dengan boneka penguasa, apakah Anda?" Dengan nada dibuat sedih, meremehkan, dan menyeringai senang karena Sakura memasuki jebakan yang dia buat.

"KAU YANG LANCANG, DANZOU!" Sentak Kizashi tegas. "Beraninya kau menuduh keluarga Kerajaan." Tunjuk Kizashi marah, tentu saja, ayah mana yang rela anaknya dituduh buruk oleh musuhnya.

"Tidak seperti yang anda katakan, Tuan Haruno. Saya hanya bertanya. Bukan begitu Yang Mulia?" Balas Danzou menatap Sakura dengan seringai berani.

"Lalu katakan, Tuan Danzou. Siapa yang pantas?" Pertanyaan Sakura melirih namun dengan ketegasan tidak pernah hilang.

"Tidak terlambat untuk memulai tradisi?" Buka Danzou. Membuat semua bangsawan semakin gelisah dan juga sebagian tersenyum senang. Kesempatan.

"Ohohoo jadi putri mana yang akan kamu tawari untuk jadi kandidat?" Mikoto paham. Memberikan tatapan mencemooh yang tak memudarkan wibawanya.

"Seperti yang anda tahu saya tidak memiliki putri, jadi secara keseluruhan tidak ada keuntungan bagi saya." Danzou menjawab tenang.

"Sangat mulia, ingin melengserkan permaisuri yang telah bekerja baik untuk putri yang belum tentu pantas, bukan? Yang Mulia tolong pertimbangkan jika Permaisuri Sakura sangat cocok untuk posisi ini." Mikoto sangat berharap pada keputusan Sasuke. Karena dia hanya tahu putranya dan permaisuri tidak punya masalah apapun.

Berbeda dengan Ibu Suri, jelas posisi Sakura sedang diambang batas karena kesombongannya saat malam pertama jelas Raja Sasuke tak akan mendukung dirinya.

"Adakah pendapat yang lain?" Tanya Sasuke dingin, raut sedatar tembok itu membuat siapa saja yang melihat tidak bisa menebak ke arah mana dia membela.

"Mohon keputusan anda Yang Mulia." Serempak penghuni aula.

Sasuke menarik nafas pelan. "Pernyataan Tuan Danzou tidak salah kami memang melewati tradisi kerajaan. Memalukan? Itu tidak sepenuhnya benar. Itu tidak akan memalukan kerajaan jika semua mengesahkan tanpa menyematkan nama 'sementara' dibelakang Permaisuri. Tapi suara 'setuju' tidak dapat dibeli dengan uang kecil. Melengserkan Permaisuri? Seperti yang telah dipertanyakan Permaisuri dan Ibu Suri, adakah kandidat lain yang cocok?" Raja Sasuke memandang Danzou tajam. Sakura meremas kuat tautan tangannya.

"Yang --"

"Saya tidak bermaksud menolak petisi bangsawan selama ini, melaksanakan tradisi juga membutuhkan waktu meskipun belum terlambat. Tapi. Melengserkan Permaisuri tanpa sebab akibat juga bukanlah tradisi, meskipun itu bersifat sementara, dia tetap Permaisuri Kerajaan Uchiha. Keduanya sama-sama melewati tradisi. Pro dan kontra akan semakin menjadi." Sasuke menoleh kepada Sakura yang menunduk tertekan. Merasa tidak yakin dengan penuturan sang raja yang meskipun tidak mendukungnya tapi dia berusaha bersikap netral.

"Menolak lagi keinginan bangsawan pun, hal semacam ini akan terjadi lagi dan lagi. Jadi keputusan ku saat ini adalah Permaisuri akan tetap menjadi Permaisuri sementara tanpa hitungan waktu hingga seorang Putra hadir, tetapi saat seorang Putra lahir dari istriku yang lain maka Permaisuri bisa digulingkan." Sakura menoleh cepat kepada Sasuke yang menyeringai ke arahnya.

"YANG MULIA." Teriak tak terima Mikoto terdengar lantang.

"Ini jalan tengah yang bisa diambil Ibu Suri. Dengan demikian karena Permaisuri belum hamil. Ibu bisa mengatur seorang selir." Keputusan final Sasuke, membuat para bangsawan berbunga-bunga, hanya sampai menyiapkan gadis lain, dan kedudukan Klan Haruno akan goyah.

"Ajukan keberatan lagi?" Tanya Sasuke pada para bangsawan.

"Lebih baik anda serahkan kembali putri saya jika Anda ingin poligami, Baginda." Teriakan lantang Kizashi, membuat Sakura menyadari bahwa seringaian Sasuke semakin melebar.

"Begitukah? Istri Raja adalah hak penuh Raja, maka jika Raja menceraikan istrinya dia akan diasingkan dari tempat tinggal Raja. Anda harusnya tahu sebelum anda menyerahkan Putri Anda pada kerajaan, Perdana Menteri. Jadi saya akan tetap membiarkan Permaisuri disamping Raja."

Pendukung Danzou tersenyum senang mereka merasa diatas angin, masih memiliki kesempatan. Jika tradisi dihapuskan maka siapun bisa diangkat jadi Permaisuri walaupun tanpa pendidikan tinggi.

Pendukung Perdana Menteri pun tak merasa terintimidasi oleh sesuatu yang tak pasti, hanya saja ketika istri lain Raja yang hamil datang, mereka bisa mengatur strategi kembali.

Kemarahan bagi Perdana Menteri karena Putri kesayangannya ternyata diperlakukan dengan tidak semestinya. Dia marah jelas marah, apapun akan dia lakukan untuk putrinya bahkan jika mereka harus pergi dari negara ini sekalipun.

"Anda menghina orang kepercayaan orang tua Anda sendiri, Yang Mulia. Cih.. Itu pun jika bocah tengik ini menganggap mereka orang tua, bukan Raja atau Permaisuri terdahulu." Kizashi berkata lirih sangat lirih, bahkan seekor lalat pun tak akan mendengar. Kizashi dan kemarahan bukan sesuatu yang bisa dikatakan baik dari segi mental.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Saya sangat terkesan, Baginda." Ujar Sakura saat mereka beriringan keluar dari Aula.

"Kau harus, jika tidak. Semua tidak menarik." Tatapan Sasuke lurus le depan, tak akan goyah hanya karena Sakura ikut menyamai langkahnya.

"Anda pikir memimpin kerajaan adalah lelucon."

"Permaisuri, kenyataannya kekuasaan bisa mengatur suasana hati mereka, termasuk dirimu." Sasuke menghentikan langkah dan menghadap Sakura. "Aku menikmati dua raut wajahmu yang berganti cepat, takut dan lega, menyedihkan. Dan meski begitu kau masih punya nyali untuk melawanku." Kali ini Sasuke memang berkata lirih, tapi cukup menusuk bagi Sasuke yang sedang dalam suasana kacau. Kendati demikian, Sakura masih tak membiarkan dirinya lemah dihadapan Sasuke.

"Jadi, kalian disini?" Suara mengalun lembut dibelakang mereka, menarik kesadaran masing-masing.

"Ibu suri." Sapa Sakura lembut. Mikoto mengangguk dan membalas dengan sayang.

"Tidak apa-apa semua akan baik-baik saja." Kemudian Mikoto menoleh pada Sasuke.

"Kalian sudah berusaha keras, mungkin bukan kali ini aku mendapatkan cucu. Semesta alam hanya sedang menguji kalian. Bersabarlah. Ibu lega, Anda menemani Permaisuri saat ini. Jangan sampai Permaisuri tertekan dengan kejadian tadi. Itu bisa saja menghambat kehamilan." Mikoto menepuk pelan kedua sisi lengan atas putranya.

Sasuke memandang ibunya dengan tatapan yang tidak bisa diartikan. Sejenak rasa bersalah naik ke permukaan saat harapan ibunya justru disengaja bukan tidak dikabulkan. Menoleh ke arah Sakura, yang menampilkan raut sama, menatap Mikoto dengan iba.

"Kalau begitu Ibu kembali. Kalian. Jangan terlalu lelah bekerja."

"Baik, Ibu Suri. Anda juga." Sakura menjawab dengan sangat sopan.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

.

.

Selamat siang guys... Semoga semuanya mendapatkan hari yang baik


	3. 3

Happy Reading

.

.

.

.

Tiga bulan telah berlalu untuk mempersiapkan pengangkatan selir baru. Semua pengurus istana disibukan mempersiapkan pernikahan kerajaan. Dan sekarang menapaki babak akhir, upacara malam pengantin.

Selir pertama adalah Selir Uzumaki Karin. Gadis yang kerap kali menghadiri pesta kecil yang dibuat permaisuri. Pemilihan berdasarkan sayembara sesuai dengan keinginan para pejabat dan penilaian Ibu Suri. Permaisuri juga mau tidak mau harus membantu segala macam persiapan rumah tangga baru. Secara otomatis tugas permaisuri bertambah sebagai ibu rumah tangga. Hanya ketika malam pengantin Sakura dibebas tugaskan.

.

.

.

.

.

Sakura memandang bulan yang terang menyinari malam. Udara dingin tak membuatnya gentar untuk masuk ke dalam ruangan yang hangat. Sejatinya hatinya terasa lebih panas mengalahkan segala kondisi dalam ruangan yang selalu membuatnya sesak. Tak ada alasan khusus, dia hanya tiba-tiba tertarik untuk berdiam diri lebih lama di balkon belakang kastil. Pekerjaan untuk dua minggu ke depan dengan cepat ia selesaikan untuk hari ini. Untuk kondisi ini. Saat pikiran menjadi buntu. Dan hanya ingin tenggelam dalam lautan bernama 'jika saja'. Dia malas jika harus memusingkan diri dengan pekerjaan saat kepala rumah tangga sedang bersenang-senang.

Bohong jika Sakura tidak cemburu, sudah sangat jelas dia telah mencintai sang raja sejak kecil. Tapi sekarang walaupun bisa dikatakan benci karena kejadian malam pertama dan perlakuan dingin sang raja, Sakura masih merasa tidak rela. Tidak rela untuk berbagi tubuh terkasih.

Jika ia tidak pernah bersumpah maka tawaran sang ayah yang menawarkan perceraian, tak akan dia pikirkan ulang. Dan jika tidak berpengaruh untuk keluarga dan klan, dia tak akan ragu datang kehadapan raja dan meminta perceraian.

Mengingat dua hari lalu, saat ibu suri mendatanginya, bersimpuh memohon 'apapun yang terjadi jangan pernah meninggalkannya'. Mikoto meminta sebagai seorang ibu yang menyayangi putranya, bukan sebagai ibu suri yang menjunjung kesempurnaan dalam kepemimpinan. Sekilas membuat Sakura menjadi canggun, merasa tak enak hati, dan membuat menjadi serba salah.

"Tuhan, Apa yang harus aku lakukan?" Ucap Sakura menunduk lirih.

"Paduka Permaisuri." Panggil Temari sedih.

Sakura menegakkan tubuh dan menoleh. "Sudah sangat larut. Anda harus Istirahat." Sakura mengangguk lemah.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Menjelang siang, Raja Sasuke tengah berkutat dengan tumpukan dokumen. Salah satu dokumen dari Istana Permaisuri. Tentang pembagian anggaran dana untuk selir pertama. Sasuke akui, Sakura sangat cekatan dalam menata Istana. Dan terampil saat beberapa kali dia memboyong ke pertemuan penting dengan kolega luar negeri. Sangat disayangkan jika kerajaan harus ditinggalkan oleh orang serajin ini.

Cinta? Sasuke tak pernah memikirkan Sakura sebagai orang yang ia cintai. Selain teman masa kecil yang menggemaskan dia hanya bisa menganggapnya adik tidak lebih.

Sasuke telah mengkonfirmasi kepada Sakura tentang gadis lain yang ingin dia nikahi menjelang pernikahan. Hanya gadis itu belum siap sehingga dia tidak punya pilihan lain selain menerima Sakura.

Tapi Sakura tak sedikit pun menolak pernikahan, dan tetap menjalankan pernikahan. Itu membuatnya geram. Padahal Sakura tahu, dia tak akan mencintainya. Sasuke berpikir itu karena tahta, mengingat posisi sang ayah seorang perdana menteri yang loyal kepada kerajaan dan sang kakak seorang kapten jaksa penyelidikan. Seorang ibu mantan Kepala Dokter Rumah Sakit Haruno. Lengkap sudah, jika sekarang Sakura seorang Permaisuri, Klan Haruno akan berkuasa dan maju dengan nama permaisuri. Ditambah tantangan Sakura pada malam pertama mereka. Sasuke akan melihat sejauh mana kesombongan Sakura berjalan. Jika masih menjungjung harga diri maka Sakura akan mati tanpa gelar anak sekalipun.

Terlalu banyak merenung, Sasuke lupa jika masih banyak yang harus dikerjakan dan masalah anggaran rumah tangga selir pertama belum pernah ia dan Sakura bahas sama sekali. Mana mungkin berkas ini harus sudah ada disini.

"Kakashi"

"Ya, Paduka." Kakashi dan Shikamaru yang sedang mengerjakan dokumen dimeja yang lain mendongak.

"Panggil Permaisuri kemari."

"Baik Yang Mulia." Kakashi menyetujui dengan patuh.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Ada perlu apa Tuan Kakashi datang ke kastil Cherry Blossom?" Sapa Temari ramah saat Kakashi sampai di teras Kastil.

"Menyampaikan perintah Paduka Raja. Permaisuri diminta untuk menghadap."

"Apakah masalah pekerjaan?"

"Ya, ada sesuatu yang harus dirundingkan." Alis Temari mengkerut bingung.

"Apakah ada salah, seharusnya Permaisuri sudah menyelesaikan pekerjaannya hingga dua minggu kedepan?" Tanya Temari masih dengan raut bingung.

Kakashi mengangkat bahu acuh. "Menyelesaikan pekerjaan untuk dua minggu ke depan ke depan itu bagus, tapi bukan berarti lolos dari pekerjaan, kan. Sudah sana panggilkan Permaisuri."

"Apakah penting?"

"Cks," decak kakashi. "Kau ini kenapa sih?" Kakashi kesal.

"A... Anu. Itu. Sebenarnya Permaisuri masih tidur." Ungkap Temari ragu. Kepalanya menunduk untuk menyembunyikan segala jenis ekspresi khawatir agar tidak diketahui oleh lawan bicara.

"Sesiang ini? Cks. Ternyata beliau tidak serajin yang dirumorkan. Jadi seperti ini ketika beliau memiliki waktu luang?" Kakashi berujar datar. Kakashi yang memiliki sifat dingin, tak segan lagi mencemooh seseorang yang menurutnya pantas.

"Kau. Jangan berbicara sembarangan" Sembur Temari tak mau repot menyembunyikan kemarahannya.

Kakashi hanya memberikan wajah malas tak perduli. "Kena-"

"Ada apa Temari?" Ucapan Kakashi terpotong saat tiba-tiba seseorang keluar dari balik pintu ganda besar.

"Ya Ampun Paduka." Teriak Temari panik, segera mungkin melampirkan jubah besar yang menutup tubuh pucatnya.

"Oh.. Ada Tuan Kakashi. Ada perlu apa?" Tanya Sakura dengan suara sangau.

"Salam Paduka Permaisuri." Sapa Kakashi yang menyipit mendengar suara istri majikannya.

"Paduka Raja ingin Anda segera menghadap, Yang Mulia."

Sakura mengangguk lemah. "Baiklah."

"Tidak boleh!" Temari menggeleng tegas.

"Temari--"

"Pokoknya tidak boleh! Anda menolak didatangkan dokter untuk diperiksa. Jadi Anda harus beristirahat, biarkan saya yang menyampaikan kepada Paduka Raja." Larang Temari tegas.

"Tidak. Katakan saya akan segera datang." Bantah Sakura dingin. "Dan. Tidak ada penolakan."

"Paduka ji-"

"Anda bisa pergi sekarang Tuan Kakashi!" Lirikan tajam namun lemah melayang ke arah Kakashi.

"Saya akan mengawal Anda." Melihat situasi permaisuri yang tidak bisa dibantah dan muka pucatnya, Kakashi memilih keputusan ini, berjaga-jaga jika tejadi sesuatu. Inikah alasan dayang Temari menahan beliau. Karena. Dia. Sakit.

.

.

.

"PERMAISURI" Teriakan para dayang panik saat permaisuri tumbang dengan tubuh lemas.

Belum sampai ke kastil Onyx, Sakura telah hilang kesadaran. Kakashi dengan sigap menggapai tubuh permaisuri yang lunglai saat melihat gelagat berjalan Permaisuri yang mulai aneh.

Kakashi membawa ke Kastil Onyx yang merupakan ruangan terdekat yang bisa ditempuh. Dari kejauhan dia bisa melihat Sasuke yang sedang berjalan kemudian berbalik ke arahnya saat mendengar keributan. Dan menghampiri dengan langkah cepat.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Sasuke saat menerima tubuh lemah permaisurinya.

"Permaisuri pingsan saat menuju kemari paduka." Sambil berjalan Kakashi menjelaskan. "Beliau telah pucat sejak awal sepertinya sedang sakit karena kepala dayang Temari sempat melarang untuk datang, dan saya mendengar Permaisuri melarang siapapun memanggil Dokter."

"Lalu apa yang kau lakukan sekarang, cepat panggil Dokter!" Titah Sasuke tegas setelah meletakan Sakura ditempat tidur.

"Kurenai, lakukan sesuatu!" Dengan cepat mengambil air hangat dalam wadah serta handuk, dan air mineral jika permaisuri terbangun.

Semua dayang permaisuri tidak bisa bebas memasuki wilayah kastil Onyx, sehingga mereka menunggu diluar, hanya Temari yang bisa masuk itupun diluar kamar, tak bisa bebas membantu.

Kakashi mendatangkan Senju Tsunade, yang walaupun dia tidak bekerja secara resmi di Rumah Sakit. Dia masih bagian dari Dokter Kerajaan.

"Bagaimana kondisinya?" Sasuke bisa melihat Sakura yang sudah setengah sadar. Namun nampaknya belum sanggup membuka mata.

"Sudah stabil, Baginda. Permaisuri sudah sadar. Namun masih lemah. Beliau terkena DBD. Sehingga harus istirahat total untuk memulihkan kondisinya. Dan jangan kelelahan untuk beberapa waktu. Saya akan meresepkan ramuan obatnya." Sasuke hanya mengangguk lega.

"kalau begitu saya permisi, Yang Mulia."

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sakura terbangun setelah 3 hari dalam keadaan setengah sadar. Lebih didominasi tidur. Kepalanya masih sangat berat, tapi Sakura menyadari jika ia tidak tidur dikamarnya. Sebelumnya Sakura pernah ingat namun lupa lagi setelah serangan pusing dan kantuk datang lebih berat, tak memiliki tenaga untuk sekedar bertanya. Dan sekarang ia sudah cukup kuat untuk bangun walau masih lemas. Ya, dia harus bangun. Jika tidak penghuni kamar ini akan mengomel.

"Tidur lagi saja." Sakura berjengit kaget karena tidak sadar bahwa ada orang lain dikamar ini.

"Pa.. Paduka?"

"Hn"

"Terimakasih, saya akan kembali ke Kastil saya."

"Keras kepala, apa susahnya hanya tidur dan tidak merepotkan." Sasuke bangkit menghampiri Sakura yang jatuh karena berusaha keras untuk bangun.

"Ma... Maaf Paduka." Saat Sakura kembali dibaringkan di ranjang

"Anda bisa memanggil dayang Anda untuk memanggil dayang saya untuk memanggil kakak saya dan memindahkan saya ke kastil saya." Cicit Sakura dengan suara lirih.

"Ribet. Intinya kau sama saja menyuruh ku memanggil Sasori." Dengus Sasuke keras, yang membuat Sakura semakin tak enak hati.

"Maaf." Sakura menunduk dalam.

"Berhenti meminta maaf!" Sakura terdiam canggung. Bingung dan pusing lebih mendominasi.

"Mengapa kau tak segera memanggil dokter ketika tubuhmu sakit?"

"Karena hamba baik-baik saja."

"Baik-baik saja? Tapi divonis DBD. Terlambat penanganan maka kau mati." Sasuke menekan kata mati untuk menegaskan.

"Mungkin lebih baik." Ucapan Sakura lirih nyaris tak terdengar, namun Sasuke dapat mendengar jelas. Ia membeku memandang Sakura yang menoleh ke arah lain.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Delapan bulan berlalu, Istana dikejutkan dengan akan hadirnya cucu pertama kerajaan Uchiha. Bukan. Bukan Permaisuri yang telah terancam tidak akan pernah tersentuh oleh sang raja. Tidak pula dengan selir pertama yang memang belum dianugerahi momongan. Lalu?

Salah seorang dayang Sasuke yang menemani saat sedang mengadakan pertemuan dengan kolega disekitar pemandian air panas diluar kota. Pada saat itu juga Sasuke melampiaskan hasratnya pada dayang yang kebetulan sedang menyiapkan teh.

Bernama Yamanaka Ino, keluarganya berpangkat menengah, memiliki toko bunga yang cukup besar dengan Istana sebagai konsumen utama. Keberuntungan, karena sekali langsung menghasilkan penerus raja. Jika tidak, Ino hanya menjadi wanita milik raja tanpa gelar selir apapun dan tinggal ditempat yang terasingkan. Tapi sekarang putra pertama raja tumbuh dirahimnya. Gelar selir kedua telah disematkan dan jika bayi ini laki-laki, maka tak akan diragukan lagi dia akan menyandang gelar permaisuri. Itu penting tapi yang terpenting setidaknya bagi Ino tidak terasingkan.

Permaisuri kembali mengatur segala macam upacara pernikahan ketiga kerajaan, meskipun sekarang telah dibantu Selir Karin, pernikahan yang dipercepat membutuhkan tenaga extra agar berjalan sesuai rencana.

Berulang kali, Selir Karin menggerutu kesal dan mengeluh lelah, tapi titah tegas permaisuri tidak bisa tidak menuruti. Kadang Karin pun berpikir dirinya yang mempunyai sifat bar-bar dan agresif bisa kalah dengan titah tak berarti permaisuri. Tapi sekarang tidak lagi, rumor Sakura akan lengser setelah salah satu istri raja hamil telah merebak. Dan sekarang untuk apa dia menuruti.

"Selir Karin, tolong lanjutkan!" Peringat Sakura saat melihat Karin menghempaskan bunga-bunga yang akan dipasang sebagai hiasan.

"Untuk apa aku menuruti mantan Permaisuri seperti Anda? Saya capek, saya lelah." ucap Karin Sinis. Sakura paham ucapan Karin tentang dirinya.

"Capek? Saat Anda menikah dengan Paduka pun semua orang merasakan capek seperti Anda sekarang." Ucap Sakura dingin, paham betul yang menjadi permasalahan Karin.

"Dengar Mantan Permaisuri, saya tidak seserakah Anda untuk tidak memperkerjakan lebih banyak orang lagi." Nada sombong tak lepas dari nada sinis Karin.

"Siapa yang kau panggil Mantan Permaisuri, Selir Karin?" Ujar ibu suri lantang, tiba-tiba memasuki obrolan kedua istri putranya.

"Salam Ibu Suri. Selamat siang." Sapa Sakura dan Karin bersamaan.

Ibu Suri mengangguk. "Selir Karin?" Kekeh Mikoto dengan pernyataan Karin.

"Saya berkata sesuai ucapan Baginda, sekarang putra pertama akan lahir dan itu bukan dari permaisuri. Saya tidak salah memanggilnya demikian." Karin berusaha ramah kepada Mikoto namun aura iri karena ibu suri selalu membela permaisuri selalu membuat cemburu.

"Pertama, sebelum hari esok, istri raja hanya kalian berdua." Ibu suri mengintimidasi Karin. "Kedua, Jika pun Permaisuri lengser, gelarnya bukan mantan Permaisuri. Mengerti?"Spontan mendapat anggukan dari Karin, setelah puas, Mikoto menghadap Sakura.

"Anda telah bekerja keras. Baginda sedang menunggu Anda, Permaisuri." Dengan senyuman menenangkan, Mikoto menatap Sakura nanar.

"Baik Yang Mulia, kalau begitu saya permisi." Pamit Sakura

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Hamba menghadap, Baginda." Sakura membungkuk hormat.

"Duduklah!" Sakura mengikuti arahan Sasuke.

"Bagaimana persiapannya?" Sakura merenung, hanya suami gila yang menangguhkan persiapan pernikahannya pada istrinya sendiri yang akan dipoligami.

"Hampir mencapai 85%, Paduka."

"Bagaimana menurutmu?" Sakura tak langsung menjawab meskipun telah mengerti.

"Sangat bagus, Kerajaan memiliki masa depan sekarang. Selamat Paduka." Sakura memunduk sekilas tanda hormat.

"Penipu."

"Maaf?" Sakura benar-benar tak mengerti maksudnya kali ini.

"Kau. Menipu diri mu sendiri." Sasuke menunjuk dengan datar.

Sakura mengangguk paham. "Aku tak akan mungkin membunuh diri ku sendiri hanya karena gelar ini gagal di negara ini."

"Itu berarti Kau mengaku kalah." Sakura menggeleng lembut. Mencoba menyembunyikan segala ekspresi yang terlukis di wajah cantiknya.

"Seperti yang saya bilang, hamba hanya gagal di negara ini, sehari sebelum Anda menggelar Upacara pengangkatan permaisuri yang baru, saya siap dipulangkan kepada ayah saya. Dan. Diasingkan ke negeri asing." Sakura berujar dingin. Mendesah lelah kala ingat janjinya pada Mikoto untuk bertahan. Terpaksa harus diingkari.

"Kau tau pasti itu tak akan bisa terjadi." Balas Sasuke tak kalah dingin.

"Katakan bagian mana? Jika maksud Anda karena saya bekas. Maka Anda salah besar. Saya dan Anda tidak lebih sebagai bawahan dan majikan yang dipelihara." Sakura hanya menanggapi dengan senyum ketenangan.

"Jika kau menjadi istri raja lain, keluarga mu akan dianggap pengkhianat negara." Datar. Sangat tenang. Seolah tak ada yang sanggup menggoyahkannya.

"Anda benar, tapi waktu sudah berlalu untuk mempersiapkan kondisi seperti ini. Anda tidak berpikir jika hari ini tidak akan pernah datang, kan?" Ucap Sakura sambil menyeruput teh hangat yang disediakan pelayan Kastil Onyx.

"Apa kekuasaan begitu penting bagimu dan klanmu?"

"Untuk menghadapi orang dan mata-mata Anda, sangat penting, jika tidak, kami sudah mati sebelum hari ini."

"Brengsek.. Sejauh mana kau tahu." Sakura sempat berjengit kaget dengan umpatan kasar mantan teman kecilnya.

Akhirnya, setelah dirasa cukup tenang, Sakura hanya mengangkat bahu acuh. "Hubungan Anda dengan putri Hyuga. Saya kira dia yang akan anda beri gelar disamping Anda. Ternyata malah dayang yang tidak dikenal sama sekali."

"Kau." Secara spontan Sasuke mencekik erat Sakura. "Berani kau ikut campur urusan ku lagi, aku tak akan segan mengusik Ayah dan Kakak mu lagi." Tekan Sasuke, menghempaskan Sakura ke kiri.

"Uhukk uhukk uhukk. Kitah.. Impas.. Uhukk uhukk. Diam dibalas diam. Mengusik dibalas mengusik, aku rasa anda paham maksudnya."

"Kalau begitu saya permisi, Baginda." Sakura pamit saat dirasa tidak ada hal yang perlu dibicarakan lagi. Sakura tak akan mau mati ditangan Sasuke jika ia semakin memancing pembicaraan lagi.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hei, guys. Gimana, gimana episode kali ini.. Lanjutkah?


	4. 4

Bonus update

Selalu merasa bebas, jika tidak suka, jangan dibaca, hanya karena suka cerita lain, baca saja cerita yang kamu suka

.

.

HAPPY READING

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Satu minggu setelah Selir kedua resmi diangkat istri. Forum diskusi kembali dibuka setelah keadaan Sakura pulih karena lagi-lagi tumbang akibat kelelahan. Pembahasan mereka masih sama, masih berusaha melenyapkan penghalang terbesar ambisi mereka, Perdana Menteri, melalui gelar permaisuri tak sah ini. Memuakan bukan. Mereka pikir dia tak tahu jika ada orang suruhan mereka yang merangkap menjadi dayang. Yang ditugaskan memberikan kontrasepsi pada selir pertama dan dirinya. Dia berhasil membekuk dayang yang menyusup ke kastilnya dan juga selir pertama. Jika selir kedua bukan orang mereka, maka dia juga harus mencari tahu dayang mana yang menjadi penyusup, biar bagaimana pun Selir Ino sedang hamil. Dan Sakura masih bertanya-tanya siapa yang mereka siapkan untuk menjadi permaisuri sehingga mereka begitu gigih mengganggu ketenangan lingkungan istri raja.

"Baik, sesuai perundingan hari ini, kita akan menunggu bayi yang telah lahir dengan mempertimbangkan jenis kelamin. Maka sampai saat itu tiba, gelar permaisuri masih tetap menjadi milik Permaisuri Sakura." Setelah menyampaikan kesimpulan terakhir, Sasuke langsung berlalu pergi. Meninggalkan kubu-kubu yang saling menatap tajam sebelum benar-benar ikut membubarkan diri.

.

.

.

.

"Permaisuri menghadap Baginda" Sakura membungkuk hormat saat memasuki ruang kerja Sasuke.

"Ada apa?" Sasuke masih membubuhkan tinta pada kertas dihadapannya.

"Saya hanya datang untuk menyampaikan keluhan kedua istri Anda yang lain." Sasuke berhenti dari berkasnya, melihat kedepan tanda untuk melanjutkan dan ia akan mendengarkan.

"Mereka ingin jadwal kunjungan selain malam intim wajib setiap bulan." Sakura menghela nafas, seharusnya ini bukan tugas yang harus ia emban. Mereka hanya perlu meminta ketika Sasuke datang, bukan mendesak dan menuduh dirinya karena tidak adil.

"Karin tidak ingin Anda melupakan kunjungan karena terlalu fokus pada Selir Ino. Dan Selir Ino ingin selalu tetap diperhatikan karena menurutnya kandungan 7 bulan sangat membutuhkan dukungan suami." Sakura menoleh dari dokumennya dan menatap Sasuke yang hanya mendengarkan tanpa menyela, belum menanggapi.

"Saya tak bisa memilih jadi aku hanya membuat daftar jadwal untuk mereka yang bisa anda kunjungi. Mungkin anda bisa meluangkan waktu tiga hari seminggu pada masing-masing dan anda bisa bebas satu hari, atau waktu dua hari seminggu pada masing-masing dan anda bebas tiga hari. Jelas masalah waktu pun saya tidak bisa memilih karena yang akan berkunjung adalah anda. Jadi anda yang memutuskan pilihan satu atau dua. Dan dihari apa saja anda akan mengunjungi mereka." Sakura menatap lagi pada Sasuke yang masih diam memperhatikan, sejenak Sakura merasa canggung.

"Bagaimana Yang Mulia." Masih berusaha menarik perhatian saat Sasuke tak kunjung memberikan respon.

"Bagaimana dengan kau?" Sasuke diam bukan tanpa alasan, ia ingin tahu sejauh mana pengaturan yang Sakura buat.

"Aku? Sudah hamba bilang saya buk-"

"Bagaimana kunjungan ku ke kastil mu?" Sakura gelagapan dan rona merah memenuhi pipinya, Sasuke tersenyum tipis menyadari itu.

"Ya.. . Yang Mulia saya hanya menyampaikan keluhan mereka bukan saya." Sakura masih berusaha menekan rasa gugup yang semakin hebat. Dia bahkan tidak bisa lagi berpikir tentang bermalam bersama Sasuke setelah malam pengantin mereka. Maksudnya kunjungan diluar malam intim yang terjadi setiap bulan. Dengan Sakura yang justru datang ke kamar utama Sasuke, tidak pernah sebaliknya. Tanpa ada aktivitas intim, seperti judulnya. Sasuke akan sibuk dimeja kerjanya, dan Sakura akan sibuk dengan buku bacaannya. Tidur saja dalam posisi terakhir masing-masing.

"Karena Anda bertanya mungkin terkait malam intim wajib pada setiap bulan. Bagaimana jika di minggu pertama khusus untuk malam intim wajib, dan minggu berikutnya sesuai dengan pilihan 1 atau 2. Jadi tak perlu anda khawatirkan tentang malam intim wajib." Sakura tak pernah tahu sejak kapan Sasuke pindah disampingnya dan mencuri ciumannya dengan lembut. Membimbing Sakura untuk duduk disofa, serta mendudukan diri disamping Sakura.

"Kenapa Permaisuri ku semakin pandai memanage dan menghandle urusan Istana, sih." Ucap Sasuke lembut, menatap Sakura tepat pada netra yang meneduhkan.

"Baginda.. " Sakura mengerang geli saat hempusan nafas Sasuke mengenai kulit telinganya.

"Dan mengapa kau begitu peduli pada mereka tanpa memikirkan jatahmu."

Sasuke memeluk Sakura erat. Menempelkan kedua kening mereka.

"Aku menjadi semakin bingung, karena kau mengambil harta sesuai anggaranmu. Itu adalah hak mu sebagai istri. Dan kau rela memberikan hak nafkah batin mu untuk saingan mu. Aku jadi kesal karena tidak punya alasan khusus menggulingkan mu." Mengecup lembut hidung mancung Sakura.

Sakura hanya tertawa lucu mendengar kicauan Sasuke. Membuat ruang antara wajah agar mudah berbicara. "Aku yakin Anda tidak mabuk, Anda hanya perlu mengatakan saya tidak bisa memiliki keturunan. Selesai."

"Karena aku tak pernah memberikan hak mu." Sejauh apapun Sasuke berusaha menjelajahi celah dibalik sikap sempurna Sakura, nyatanya memang Sakura berbakat. Istana akan semakin kehilangan jika terlalu lama mempertahankan Sakura jika berniat menggulingkannya.

"Tiga tahun semua baik-baik saja dan tanpa ada yang tahu." Sakura terkekeh ringan, menyimpan sakit hati pun untuk apa. Disini Sakura hanya berusaha untuk tetap tegar.

"Tersisa dua bulan, aku ingin berpisah secara baik-baik. Seperti Istana yang membawa mu dulu baik-baik." Sakura mengangguk paham. Sedikit bersyukur karena kelapangan hati Sasuke. Tapi sudut hati yang lain merasa pedih, Sakura jelas tertolak keadaan.

"Jadi hanya sisa dua pertemuan di malam intim, Yang Mulia." Sasuke mendengus saat Sasuke tidak mengambil hak dimalam yang lain. Menampilkan seolah semua baik-baik saja. Sasuke masih ingat Sakura kecil, sangat tidak mau kalah.

Sasuke menidurkan kepala pada paha Sakura, menenggelamkan wajah diperut istrinya. "Jadi akan melakukan apa seandainya pergi dari istana?"

"Wow Anda bertanya langsung." Balas Sakura riang. "Baginda, itu terlalu dini untuk dipikirkan, saya tak punya waktu untuk itu, masih banyak pekerjaan yang perlu saya lakukan, mungkin dimalam terakhir saya disini, akan memberi tahu anda." Sakura mengusap rambut suami tercinta untuk pertama kalinya. Mereka tidak akan akrab dengan status suami istri, status teman mungkin cocok untuk menggambarkan hari ini.

"Sebelum itu setidaknya kita bisa menjadi patner yang ramah dan saling bekerja sama mulai sekarang."

"Ya, kau benar. Kau memang terbaik Saki. Semoga kau mendapatkan kebahagiaan mu yang sesungguhnya." Sasuke menggapai pundak Sakura agar menunduk, menangkup pipi kanan Sakura, ujung jempolnya bergerak halus.

"Saya mengerti." Ini adalah pertama kalinya lagi Sasuke memanggil dengan nama kecilnya. Dan itu menyenangkan walaupun hanya tinggal dua bulan.

.

.

.

.

"Akhhhhhhhh"

Suara teriakan dari dalam kamar terdengar hingga teras Kastil Kamboja. Didalam sana Ino tengah berusaha keras mengantarkan penerus kerajaan yang sedang ditunggu kedatangannya. Sasuke tengah setia menemani sang selir yang sedang ditangani Dokter Tsunade. Ibu Suri pun tak kalah antusias sejak mendengar kabar bahwa air ketuban selir telah pecah. Dan ikut masuk saat persalinan akan dimulai. Sakura dan Karin menunggu diteras karena merasa ngeri dengan teriakan-teriakan Ino, takut mengalami trauma.

Selang beberapa jam tangisan bayi menggema memenuhi area Kastil Kamboja. Sakura dan Karin berteriak senang dan reflek berpelukan. Yang akhirnya canggung karena mereka sadar jika mereka tak seakrab itu.

Sasuke keluar teras beberapa menit kemudian dengan raut kecewa.

"Masuklah," pada kedua istrinya.

Saat memasuki ruang tamu, kondisi Ibu Suri tak berbeda jauh, muram. Muncul pertanyaan ganjil dibenak masing-masing. Ada apa? Semuanya selamat, kan?

Sakura memasuki area kamar, disambut hangat oleh Dokter Tsunade dan raut lelah Ino yang tersenyum senang namun getir tak bisa disembunyikan, berurai air mata dengan buntalan kecil disampingnya.

"Semua baik, kan?" Sakura bertanya, Karin menyusul masuk dibelakang. Dibalas anggukan lemah Ino. Dan Senyuman maklum dokter, perawat dan dayang yang berjaga.

"Lalu?"

"Gendonglah Permaisuri." Ucap Ino lirih.

"Aku bisa?" Tanya Sakura pada Tsunade bingung, pasalnya dia tak pernah akrab dengan yang namanya bayi.

"Saya akan memandu Anda." Sakura duduk disamping Ino dan Tsunade menyerahkan buntelan yang sedang merengek karena terganggu.

"Oh Lucunya. Bayi kecil kau akan menjadi Raja luar biasa dimasa depan" Ucap Sakura senang, namun tangis Ino semakin meluruh tanpa bisa lagi dicegah.

"Dia seorang putri, Paduka." Cukup sudah. Sakura mengerti sekarang, raut semua orang. Jadi ini alasannya. Dalam hati Sakura mencemooh aturan.

"Kau tak menginginkan anak ini?" Ino menggeleng cepat, tidak ada seorang ibu yang akan tak senang dengan kehadiran anaknya yang baru lahir.

"Lalu? Mengapa kau menangis dan tak menyambut bahagia bayi kecil ini, jika tak seorang pun menginginkan, dia akan menjadi putriku."

"Hai, aku juga mau. Ops, Paduka anda tidak bisa serakah." Ujar Karin dengan riang tiba-tiba memasuki percakapan.

"Nah kan, belum satu jam Kau memiliki tiga ibu yang luar biasa. Jadi jangan nakal dan cengeng. Kau punya tiga ibu untuk mengadu segala keluh kesah mu." Obrolan konyol permaisuri pada putri pertama, membuat suasana sedikit membaik.

"Paduka, saya juga ingin menggendongnya, Dokter Tsunade pandu saya juga." Rengek Karin tak mau kalah.

"Dasar mengaku seorang ibu, tapi malah merengek." Gerutu Sakura kemudian memeluk Ino, yang membuat Ino tertawa dan melupakan ekspresi kecewa Sasuke. Tekad Ino sudah bulat, dia hanya perlu fokus merawat Putri Rin. Nama yang diberikan Sasuke sebelum keluar ruangan.

Diambang pintu ada Sasuke dan Mikoto yang tidak sengaja mendengarkan rengekan ketiga istri kerajaan. Ibu dan anak tersebut sangat tersentuh dengan keakraban mereka disaat-saat diperlukan seperti ini. Karena jika hari biasa, mereka bagai musuh yang tidak akan pernah memberikan celah sedikit pun untuk mendekat.

.

.

.

.

Satu tahun berlalu, Sakura masih menyandang gelar permaisuri. Meskipun hubungan dengan Sasuke tidak sekaku dan sedingin saat diawal, tidak bisa dikatakan baik juga.

Waktu dua bulan yang dijanjikan tidak bertahan lama karena perbedaan pendapat tanpa ada penyelesaian.

Alasan Sakura masih bertahan pun karena selir pertama dan kedua melahirkan seorang putri. Karin baru saja melahirkan sebulan lalu. Ibu muda itu sempat histeris. Namun tidak lagi, saat Sakura akan mengasuhnya dan tak akan pernah dikenalkan pada ibunya.

Dan Sakura sekarang sedang dipusingkan dengan Sasuke yang akan menarik lagi seorang selir, dipilih sendiri, yaitu gadis yang dicintai raja. Empat tahun berlalu Sakura bertahan dan akan turun oleh gadis ini. Tidak seperti pernikahan sebelumnya perasaan buruk terhadap Putri Hyuga lebih kuat dari pada sebelum ini.

Ah iya, dia sedang punya janji dengan orang diluar Istana. Semenjak sidang pertama, menyelinap keluar Istana adalah kesenangan untuk melepakan penat. Semakin lama semakin ia tahu pergerakan musuh, Sakura semakin kecanduan dan memiliki banyak relasi. Meskipun kerajaan berkuasa tapi ia sekarang tidak gentar jika harus berhadapan. Karena ia adalah Ibu Negara sesungguhnya.

Tak ada yang perlu Sakura harapkan dari Sasuke tentang kekuasaan dan cinta. Maka saat Sakura tanpa sengaja tergabung dalam suatu kelompok dan bertemu seorang pria yang menawarkan hubungan serius, maka tidak harus menolak. Identitas masing-masing masih tetap aman. Tapi Sakura jujur jika ia masih memiliki ikatan rapuh. Bak gayung bersambut, sang lelaki dengan nama samaran Jerome, menerima apa adanya.

"Saki." Jerome melambaikan tangan dari kejauhan, dengan cepat ia menghampiri posisi Sakura.

"Hei, maaf terlambat." Ujar Sakura menyesal.

"Tidak apa, kau pasti sulit lepas dari suami sialan mu itu." Sakura hanya tertawa renyah. Ya, Sakura adalah orang terbuka, kecuali identitas. Mereka sepakat untuk membuka identitas saat mereka siap berhubungan lebih serius. Tapi masing-masing tahu, pastilah mereka adalah orang penting.

"Jadi bagaimana bukti transaksi nya?"

"Yah.. seperti yang sudah kita duga, ada transaksi bayangan lain, tidak menggunakan nama samaran atau jelas, hanya sebuah huruf berinisial D. Tapi bangsawan dengan inisial tersebut sangat banyak kecuali kita bisa mengkerucutkannya."

"Bagaimana dengan yang lain?"

"Sebagian sedang pergi ke panti asuhan, sebagian lagi sedang ke lokasi yang ditargetkan. Kerja mu bagus, sayang. Seharusnya kau sudah jadi milikku agar tidak menunggu sambil mengendap-endap seperti."

"Buah dari kesabaran adalah cinta sejati, sepertinya kau sedang buru-buru." Sakura menatap Jerome penuh selidik.

"Kau paling tahu, Saki." Jerome melumat habis mulus Sakura dan akan bersiap pergi. "Trimakasih untuk energi semangatnya." Sakura hanya menggeleng kepala lucu, memutuskan untuk kembali menuju Istana dengan gulungan ditangannya.

.

.

.

.

"Dari mana?" Geraman marah Sasuke berikan saat Sakura yang dipanggil sejak siang, baru muncul menjelang malam.

"Maaf, Yang Mulia saya lupa diri ketika sedang berbenah untuk acara pernikahan Anda." Hanya alasan ini yang bisa Sakura berikan, dia tak tahu jika Sasuke akan memanggil ketika ia sedang menyelinap keluar Istana.

"Aku tanya dari mana?" Ucap Sasuke marah karena tahu sedang dibohongi.

"Saya sudah jelaskan, Yang Mulia." Meskipun berusaha menekan gugup, Sakura yakin Sasuke yang memang orang sensitif bisa menyadari gelagatnya.

"PERMAISURI"

"Ya..Yang Mulia tadi saya melihat tempat sejuk di belakang kastil Rose di Istana bagian timur, karena lelah setelah jalan-jalan sejenak, saya Istirahat disana dengan memegang beberapa dokumen dan mengerjakannya hingga tak sadar jika malam hampir datang. Saya langsung datang kesini begitu tiba di kastil saya dan mendapatkan panggilan Anda, jika anda tidak percaya ini dokumen yang telah saya kerjakan itu."

"Cerdas. Sangat cerdas. Jika lawan mu orang idiot kau akan berhasil." Sasuke mencengkram kuat rahang Sakura. "Tapi. Kau lupa. Jika lawan mu adalah aku." Sentak Sasuke kasar. "Hanya tentang waktu Permaisuri. Hanya tentang waktu." lanjutnya frustrasi.

"Bagin-"

"Kau sudah menjadi ibu negara empat tahun, dan aku sudah tahu kinerja mu yang tanggap mengerjakan tugas administrasi. Ini... " Sasuke mengangkat dokumen ditangan Sakura tinggi-tingi lalu dihempaskan kasar ke lantai.

"Aku yakin dokumen itu sudah punah seminggu lalu." Sasuke berbalik membelakangi Sakura. "Seluruh pengawal dan dayang Kastil Onyx ku kerahkan ke seluruh sudut Istana. Karena aku curiga permaisuriku sering menghilang tanpa pengawalan. Tapi. Disudut terpencil Istana pun kau tak ada." Sasuke memandang Sakura tajam. "Kau berbohong, pengawal dan dayang mu terlibat, aku tahu." Sakura melotot saat mendengar pernyataan lirih bersifat menuduh.

"Baginda, Saya-"

"Pergilah!" Sasuke tak ingin lagi mendengar kebohongan lebih jauh dari mulut Sakura, inilah caranya.

"Hamba permisi, Baginda." Sakura memilih mengikuti perintah daripada kembali menyulut api emosi, kali ini Sakura sadar dialah yang bersalah telah bertindak ceroboh. Tapi biasanya tidak seperti ini, Sasuke akan memanggil hanya jika ada masalah pekerjaan yang perlu didiskusikan, dan itu jarang terjadi karena pekerjaan Sakura selalu berjalan baik.

.

.

* * *

.

.

TBC

Update 2cerita sekaligus, akhirnya kelar, tapi satu lagi belum diproses...

Gimana yang ini?

Aku tidak tahu, ini sudah bucin belum ya :D

Tapi, selamat bertemu di chapter selanjutnya.


	5. 5

HAPPY READING

* * *

.

.

.

Beberapa hari kemudian Sakura perlu berdiskusi dengan Sasuke karena ini menyangkut hubungan rumah tangga dan tentu sebagai kepala keluarga Sasuke harus memutuskan persetujuan atau tidak. Benarkan? Walaupun seorang Raja yang mengayomi tanah air yang luas, Rumah utama pun harus diperhatikan. Itulah kenapa Sakura nekat datang sebelum dipanggil, apalagi jika harus mengingat pertengkaran mereka.

"Saya menghadap Baginda Yang Agung." Sakura membungkuk sopan.

"Katakan!"

"Saya hanya akan melaporkan jika persiapan pernikahan Anda hampir selesai, Kastil Lavender juga sudah disiapkan sesuai deskripsi yang Anda minta, jika ada waktu Anda bisa memantaunya, dan katakan apa saja yang kurang, jika masih ada waktu akan segera diperbaiki atau ditambahkan." Sakura menjeda penjelasan saat dirasa ternyata Sasuke terlihat tak perduli. Menelan ludah berat, Sakura melanjutkan. "Ano~ itu, untuk paska pernikahan, kali ini selir Anda sudah tiga, apakah Selir Karin dan Selir Ino masih akan memiliki jadwal?" Tanya Sakura ragu-ragu. Bukan tanpa alasan Sakura bertanya, kedua selir itu pasti akan merecokinya jika sampai Sasuke hanya perduli dengan selir ketiga yang sudah jelas sangat dicintai Sasuke, dan Sakura ingin meluruskannya sekarang sebelum masa itu datang.

"Bukankah ini terlalu dini, tidak seperti saat kau menjadwalkannya dulu?"

"Hamba hanya merasa, pertanyaan itu akan merecoki saya dikemudian hari, dan saya akan menyampaikannya pada saat pertemuan rutin tepat pada hari pertama bagi Selir Ketiga, ini semata-mata untuk menghindari konflik dalam Harem Raja. Karena untuk masalah pembagian nafkah lainnya sudah selesai disusun sesuai pembagian dan sudah disesuaikan dengan anggaran."

"Bagaimana jika aku mengunjungi mereka berdua hanya karena ingin, biar bagaimana pun Hinata sudah menjadi prioritas?" Sasuke mencoba untuk menguji Sakura, oh jangan lupakan Sasuke yang masih marah karena Sakura berani berbohong dan sampai saat ini masih belum tahu kemana dan untuk apa saat itu Sakura menghilang.

Sakura hanya memejamkan mata berat. Hari-harinya akan dipenuhi rengekan mulai sekarang. "Itu hak Anda, saya hanya perlu menyampaikan kepada kedua selir jika begitu, ini berarti jadwal rutin kunjungan murni dihapuskan."

"Kau menyerah?"

"Saya tak bisa memaksa kehendak. Segala upaya akan diusahakan untuk kenyamanan harem Anda, tapi sesuatu yang berkaitan dengan kehendak Anda bukan sesuatu yang bisa saya putuskan." Sakura menjawab dengan lugas.

"Mengapa kau begitu membela mereka, selama ini kau mengurus mereka dengan baik dan adil?"

"Untuk menghindari cemburu antar istri, rasa cemburu seorang istri bisa membuat saling membunuh dan aku tidak mau dimasa kekuasaan ku itu terjadi. Aku tak pernah membedakan nafkah mereka sekali pun Selir Ino hanya dari kelas dayang, begitu pula dengan nafkah batinnya. Mereka sama, sama-sama istri Anda." Sakura tidak bermaksud untuk mengasihani diri sendiri, tapi itu kenyataannya, Sakura dan Sasuke sejak awal sudah memiliki kesepakatan, segala resiko sudah harus dipikul sejak saat itu dan kehadiran selir ketiga jelas merubah susunan dalam harem.

"Dan kau salah satu orang cemburu itu?" Sasuke mencemooh rendah. Memang Sasuke akui jika ia brengsek dengan menyimpan banyak istri, termasuk untuk memanasi Sakura yang dulu ia anggap sebagai orang angkuh. Nyatanya semua baik-baik saja. Pola pikiran yang Sakura maksudkan tidak terjadi selama ini.

"Saya terlalu lelah jika merasakan itu." Balas Sakura secepat pertanyaan itu terlontar. "Lebih baik saya melakukan hal bermanfaat daripada menunjukkan sisi melankolis yang menjijikan." Jawab Sakura mantap. Sasuke memandang Sakura dengan tatapan yang sulit didefinisikan. Setegar itu. Atau memang masalahnya sejak awal Sakura ingin pada posisi itu, bukan posisi istri. Sialan.

"Kalau begitu, hamba pamit kembali, Baginda." Sakura memutuskan pergi setelah cukup dengan mendengarkan keputusan akhir Sasuke. Yang ia butuhkan adalah ketersediaan Sasuke, bukan mengajak ribut.

"Aku belum selesai." Sasuke berujar dingin.

"Apakah ada yang perlu Saya tambahkan?" Tanya Sakura skeptis.

"Aku akan mengunjungi sehari pada setiap minggu untuk para istri, dan tiga hari secara acak, pastikan jadwalnya berurutan, agar sewaktu-waktu tiga hari hanya untuk istirahat ku." Sakura tersenyum lembut, hal itu tak luput menular pada Sasuke walaupun tidak kentara.

"Anda tidak perlu khawatir, Anda malah memiliki 4 hari kosong pada setiap minggu, bahkan Anda bisa mengunjungi setiap istri 2 hari setiap minggunya." Sakura menjawab dengan senyum senangnya.

"Tanpa kecuali." Onyx dan emerald saling bersinggung.

"Maaf?" Pernyataan Sasuke membuat Sakura bingung seketika.

"Ya. Termasuk dirimu. Kau juga istriku." Sakura tiba-tiba menegang, Sasuke sadari itu, tapi untuk apa.

Sakura menggeleng pelan mencoba untuk meraih senyuman terbaiknya, tapi justru terlihat palsu dimata Sasuke. "Bisakah saya tidak- umm.. Maksud hamba tidak termasuk lagi?" Tanya Sakura lirih. "Saya akan memasukkan diri saya pada malam wajib saja, selebihnya--"

"Ada apa?" Sasuke berdiri dan berjalan mendekat pada Sakura, reflek Sakura memundurkan langkah.Sakura merutuki kebodohannya saat melihat Sasuke berhenti melangkah dengan aksi bodohnya.

"Kita sepakat akan bekerja sama dengan mengurus administrasi negara, apa yang coba kau sembunyikan?"

"Hum? Anda semakin membuatku bingung, apa yang Aku sembunyikan?" Sakura menatap Sasuke polos, dia tahu Sasuke sedang mencurigainya. 'Percayalah Baginda, Saya tidak akan merugikan Anda, justru Anda akan senang.' Lanjutnya dalam hati.

"Karena Permaisuri ku sedang berbohong, list nama mu tidak boleh tidak ada." Sasuke kecewa, tapi dia tahu cara menghadapi Sakura yang seperti ini bukan dengan kemarahan, tapi dengan keramahan.

"Anda mencurigaiku, hm?" Sakura pura-pura cemberut, Sasuke hanya terkekeh, untuk sementara biarlah begini dulu. Sakura terlalu disayangkan untuk disinggung.

"Berhenti cemberut kalau tak mau ku cium." Ujar Sasuke main-main.

"Saya adukan nanti kepada Selir Hinata." Ancamnya dengan mimik dibuat-buat.

"Jangan dong, nanti dia cemburu bagaimana, akan merepotkan ceritanya." Sakura hanya tertawa dengan hati yang miris. Berteman. Ya, Sakura harus puas dengan status itu agar Sasuke bisa lebih terbuka dengan dirinya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Upacara pernikahan telah usai, Sakura bisa melihat Sasuke dan Hinata yang tersenyum bahagia, mereka sangat serasi dan cocok, Sasuke yang gagah dan tampan, Hinata yang cantik dan elegan dengan riasan pengantinnya.

Seharusnya seperti ini, Sasuke sudah akan bahagia jika pengantin sesungguhnya telah menerimanya sejak awal. Mungkin gelar permaisuri pun tak akan menjadi konflik lagi karena Sasuke akan membela dengan sekuat tenaga, bahkan jikapun harus ada keturunan, mereka pasti akan segera memiliki bayi lucu berapa pun yang mereka inginkan. Ah masalah keturunan hanya motif, sesungguhnya mereka memang menolak Klan Haruno untuk semakin berkuasa.

Kali ini, Sakura rela melepaskan Sasuke, asalkan dia bahagia, dan seperti yang pernah Sasuke bilang dia pun harus bahagia, Sasuke berjanji akan memulangkan secara baik-baik, itu saja sudah cukup untuk modal awal dan berikutnya dia akan mengikuti Sasuke untuk bahagia.

Tunggu dulu, ternyata memang tidak seperti dirinya. Selir Karin dan Selir Ino telah dilanda cemburu. Sakura menghela nafas lelah, beruntung sebelumnya masalah kunjungan sudah dirundingkan walaupun belum diungkapkan. Sakura mengerti, sangat mengerti api cemburu seperti apa yang mereka rasakan, karena ini ketiga kali baginya melihat dan mengurus pernikahan sang suami dan dengan begitu pula Sakura mengusahakan agar Sasuke bersikap adil. Sakura menjadi khawatir, bagaimana keadaan harem begitu dia pergi. Menggeleng pelan, Sakura meyakinkan diri semua akan baik-baik saja.

Dan malam pengantin yang selalu membuat Sakura uring-uringan, meski tadi siang Sakura berkata merelakan tapi kondisinya mengatakan tidak. Selalu seperti ini. Tidak bisa tidur, gelisah, cemburu merajai. Diam-diam Sakura memilih untuk keluar istana, masa bodo dengan malam yang kian larut.

Setelah memastikan para dayang yang berjaga didepan pintu percaya dia telah lelap tidur, Sakura menerobos jendela hati-hati, tak lupa menutup lagi, bersikap waspada dari para penjaga malam yang sedang berpatroli, Sakura merutuki jumlah pengawal yang dia pekerjakan di kastilnya, sangat banyak, tentu saja, keamanan seorang permaisuri memang harus benar-benar aman, tapi bukan Sakura namanya jika tidak berusaha bebas.

Beruntung jubah yang dia kenakan memiliki penutup kepala sehingga mampu menyembunyikan rambut merah mudanya yang sangat mencolok. Jalanan Kota masih tetap ramai ternyata, padahal malam kian larut, aktivitas ibukota memang tidak pernah padam.

"Saki." Sakura menoleh saat suara yang sangat dia hapal memanggil namanya.

"Kak Sasori?" Sasori sangat terkejut menemukan adiknya sedang berkeliaran diluar istana tanpa adanya pengawalan.

"Sedang apa Yang Mulia disini?"

"Sssttt, lebih baik panggil aku Saki lagi, lagipula kenapa kakak mengenaliku?" Jari telunjuk Sakura bertengger manis di bibir Sasori.

Sasori hanya memutar mata bosan. "Berapa lama sih kita saling kenal, masa adikku sendiri tidak kenal."

"Tapi Saki sedang menyamar." belanya cemberut.

Sasori mencibir melihat penampilan Sakura yang jauh dari kata elegan, namun tetap cantik ketika melihat parasnya. "Jadi untuk apa Anda diluar, Anda tahu kan diluar malam-malam tanpa pengawalan sangat berbahaya."

Sakura menampilkan cengiran kuda, sambil menggandeng siku Sasori. "Sekarangkan ada kakak."

"Jadi Anda tidak punya tujuan?" Sakura mengangguk tanpa malu. "Temani Aku berkeliling."

"Ini sudah larut, Anda sebaiknya pulang." Sasori mengambil nafas lelah.

"Tidak, susah payah Aku lolos dari pengawas." Sasori hanya menggeleng tak percaya dengan tingkah laku adiknya, tidak permaisuri sekali. Apa lagi saat ini dia sedang jajan takoyaki dengan ukuran jumbo, luar biasa.

"Kakak mau?" Tawar Sakura halus.

"Tidak, kau saja. Setelah itu aku antar pulang."

"Kakak saja yang pulang sendiri." Sakura melengos menjauhi Sasori, dan menduduki salah satu bangku kosong dipinggir pasar, memakan takoyaki dengan lahap, Sasori hanya pasrah mengikuti kemauan adik tercintanya.

"Jika Baginda tahu, beliau akan marah."

"Dia tidak akan tahu."

"Mustahil jika selama ini tidak ada yang mencurigai Anda."

"Kakak benar, dia sudah curiga." Sasori terkesiap kaget. Dia hanya mengira-ngira tadi. Setaunya adiknya ini selalu hati-hati, dan memilih waktu yang tepat jika kabur-kaburan dari istana. Apa katanya tadi, Baginda curiga dan dia masih santai jajan. Astaga. Luar biasa adiknya ini.

"La-lalu?"

"Baginda belum punya bukti, atau saksi yang menyatakan aku pergi ke luar istana." Jawab Sakura acuh.

"Dan kau sekarang dengan entengnya keluar?" Sasori menggeleng tak percaya dengan kecerobohan adiknya. "Belum menemukan bukti berarti belum, dan beliau sedang mencari. Akan sangat terlihat mencolok seandainya dia sendiri yang mencari bukti itu. Kau sadar? Mungkin saat ini seseorang sedang mengintai mu." Sasori masih mengintai sekitar, mungkin saja memang firasatnya benar, Sasuke bisa saja menempatkan mata-mata disekitar Sakura.

"Jika itu terjadi, berarti Baginda mengingkari janjinya. Bodohnya aku." Masih menikmati takoyaki didepannya. Santai, sangat.

"Arah jam 10." Sasori menoleh ke arah Sakura yang masih terpaku. Antara percaya dan tidak percaya, Sasuke bertindak secepat ini.

"Kita lari, dan mencari tempat persembunyian."

"Anda benar, belum tentu itu dari Baginda. Ikuti aba-aba ku, kita lari ke arah jam 4, disana ada sebuah motel, jangan masuk, hanya berputar kebelakang dan putar arah ke gerbang Timur Istana, disana kita akan aman." Jelas Sasori menghadap Sakura, berusaha agar terlihat sedang mengobrol biasa, beruntung adiknya cerdas untuk mengerti situasi, terbukti dengan aksinya yang terus makan dengan lahap sesekali menoleh ke arah jam 10 untuk memastikan. Maka setelah hitungan ketiga dari bibir Sasori, mereka langsung berlari. Benar saja orang di arah jam 10 memang mengikutinya.

"Hosh hosh hosh." Sakura dan Sasori akhirnya sampai di gerbang Timur Istana. Sangat sepi, pantas saja ini dini hari, semua orang masih terlelap, yang patroli mungkin sedang istirahat. Dan lagi gerbang timur memang jarang dilewati, sebagian besar memang memilih gerbang utama karena memiliki akses yang mudah.

"Sekarang bagaimana?"

"Tck, jangan pikir Anda masih senang bermain? Tentu saja Anda harus masuk." Jawab Sasori kesal. Kadang-kadang Sakura memang selalu bertindak kekanak-kanakan.

Sakura nyengir lagi. Merasa selalu aman jika berada pada jangkauan kakaknya. "Bukankah kita sudah lama tidak bermain? Kakak tidak merindukanku?"

"Bukan begitu, tapi ini kondisinya lain. Ini tidak seperti hari-hari biasanya, apalagi dengan diikuti mata-mata. Mengertilah. Ini demi kebaikanmu juga, Saki." Sasori berujar sayu, sangat menyayangkan kondisi adiknya. Jika ia tahu Sasuke tak akan mencintai Sakura, tak akan pernah ia serahkan ke istana. Ayahnya pasti akan mengerti, mereka sama-sama menyayangi anak gadis titipan ibunya ini.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu Saki masuk. Hati-hati dijalan. Ku harap saat bertemu, aku mendengar Kakak akan menikah." Sakura berlari cepat sambil tertawa mengejek.

"Adik nakal." Sasori menggeleng lucu. Berbalik akan pergi. Namun bayangan pergerakan seseorang menghentikan langkah Sasori, dia sadar Sakura dalam bahaya dan bersiap untuk menyusul, namun lagi lagi terhenti oleh seseorang yang menghentikan bahunya dari belakang.

"Pergilah, Tuan Sasori." Ujarnya dingin.

"K-kau?" Tunjuk Sasori kaget.

"Permaisuri akan menjadi urusan Kami."

"Dengan menghakiminya? Aku akan disana?"

"Menurutlah, atau Baginda mungkin juga tidak akan memberikan kelonggaran."

"Berapa bayaran mu untuk tutup mulut?"

"Anda sungguh menyogok saya?" Ujarnya sarkas. "Anda justru membuat saya tak ragu lagi untuk membuat permaisuri terpojok."

"Kakashi." Teriak Sasori marah.

"Pergilah!" peringatnya sekali lagi. "Aku tidak butuh harta Anda, Tuan Haruno."

"Apa yang akan kau katakan pada Baginda." Sasori mencengram kerah baju yang Kakashi kenakan.

"Sesuai apa yang kami lihat, dan biarkan Baginda yang menentukan."

"Brengsek." Sasori menyerang Kakashi dengan brutal. Hal yang salah karena ternyata Kakashi tidak sendiri, dia membawa orang-orang Kaisar disekitarnya.

"Ku peringkatkan untuk pergi sebelum Baginda melihat, dan hukuman permaisuri akan semakin sulit." Setelah itu Kakashi memilih pergi menyusul ke arah Sakura.

'Sial, aku gagal melindungi mu, Saki.' Batin Sasori kesal. Dia tidak menyadari orang-orang Sasuke sendiri yang akan menghadapi Sakura. Dia juga tidak tahu, apa Kakashi akan melebih-lebihkan atau tidak. Atau sekedar menebak keadaan Sakura kedepannya.

'Kembali, Saki! Kita harus pergi sekarang.' Ungkapan yang tidak akan pernah ia teriakan. Sasori hanya menatap nanar pintu gerbang yang dilewati Sakura. Menunggu cukup lama. Sebelum akhirnya benar-benar menyerah. Benar kata Kakashi tidak baik jika orang lain melihatnya disini.

* * *

TBC

Jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak..

Gimana menurut kalian?


	6. 6

Hai lagi untuk hari ini,

Katanya 'My Heart, My King' juga pengen update... Jadi daku ikutin maunya judul deh hehehe #pembelaan karena jarang update ️

Typo nya masih bertebaran ya. Selalu, kalian merasa bebas untuk mengkritik positif ya

Pesan ku sama masih tetap jaga kesehatan ya. Jangan keluar rumah kalo gak terlalu penting mending baca wattpad aja wkwkwk.. #setan

.

.

HAPPY READING

* * *

.

.

Begitu Kastil Cherry Blossom terlihat, Sakura dikejutkan dengan semua dayang dan pengawalnya telah dibekukan, seluruh kastilnya dilingkari pengawal elite dari Kastil Onyx, dia mengenali itu. Jadi semua terbongkar. Seharusnya Sakura memilih tak kembali dan mengurus pelengseran di luar istana, akan lebih cepat daripada harus menghadapi tetek bengek hukuman dulu.

"Seharusnya Anda tidak berpikir untuk tidak melanjutkan langkah Anda." Ucapan datar dibelakang Sakura cukup membuatnya terkejut, tapi tidak menoleh, karena Sakura tahu siapa yang akan membekuknya juga. Sakura hanya terpaku dibalik semak-semak yang terarah ke kastilnya.

Dengan yakin Sakura berdiri dan terus melangkah ke arah Kastilnya. Dibelakang Kakashi mengikuti dan memberi kode membuka jalan pada pengawal dipintu gerbang.

"Yang Mulia."

"Paduka."

"Permaisuri."

Seruan bawahan permaisuri mengudara saat melihat junjungannya memasuki wilayah kastil. Tak sedikit yang khawatir, apalagi dibelakang permaisuri ada Kakashi yang merupakan orang kepercayaan Sasuke.

"Istirahatlah Paduka, sebelum fajar datang." Ucap Kakashi datar seraya membuka pintu utama Kastil Cherry Blossom.

"Biarkan Kepala Maid Temari masuk!" Ujar Sakura dingin tanpa perlu menoleh atau melakukan pembelaan. Percuma saja. Kakashi bukan orang yang mudah disumpal. Kecuali jika junjungannya yang meminta.

"Kepala Maid Kurenai dari Kastil Onyx yang akan melayani Anda malam ini, Yang Mulia. Mohon dimengerti!" Masih dengan kesopanan Kakashi berkata. Walau bagaimana pun Sakura masih sangat Sasuke hormati. Maka ia juga harus bersikap sopan.

Sakura hanya mengangguk tanpa peduli lagi apa yang akan menimpa dirinya. Bahkan Sakura hanya duduk di kursi kerjanya setelah Maid membantu mengenakan baju tidurnya. Tidak ada yang dikerjakan, pun tak berniat memikirkan solusi. Sakura percaya semua akan baik-baik saja.

.

.

.

.

.

Sesungguhnya pagi ini Sasuke merasa enggan meninggalkan kamar pengantinnya. Tentu saja, ia masih begitu merindukan Hinata, kekasihnya yang berstatus menjadi istri. Dan demi apapun, ini masih malam pengantinnya. Tapi laporan Kakashi yang menangkap basah permaisuri sedang keluar kekaisaran malam tadi, mau tak mau membuat Sasuke bangkit dengan perasaan kecewa mendalam. Dia sudah mempercayai Sakura, sudah menghormatinya, bahkan dia sudah menyayanginya walaupun hanya sebatas saudara. Tapi perlakuan bar-bar berstatus permaisuri tidaklah dibenarkan, apalagi dengan status itu juga akan memikul fitnah aksi pemberontakan. Entah apa yang harus dia lakukan kepada permaisurinya. Sasuke masih terlarut dalam lamunan sejak memasuki kamar pribadinya. Berharap kasus ini berlalu begitu saja.

Matahari semakin meninggi, Sasuke tahu, dia sudah harus melakukan sesuatu untuk Sakura. Ini masih pagi, dan jika semakin siang rumor tak sehat akan semakin memojokan Sakura. Akan semakin banyak orang yang bergosip tidak pantas tentang pembekukan kastil Cherry Blossom. Tapi Sasuke sendiri belum punya rencana apapun. Apalagi rencana gila membebaskan Sakura, ditengah sebagian orang sudah menilai kejadian ini.

Hingga kalah oleh keharusan, Sasuke sudah memasuki Kastil Sakura yang memang jarang ia kunjungi, malam intim wajib pun Sakura yang memilih mendatanginya ketimbang dia yang datang. Lihat, betapa Sakura sangat mandiri. Merupakan istri kaisar, statusnya pun sudah menjadi wanita nomor satu. Tapi bahkan untuk malam intim saja, Sasuke tak harus dibuat lelah oleh rengekan dengan dalih jadwal.

Perlahan Sasuke mendekati Sakura, dia bisa melihat Sakura yang sama kacaunya. Maidnya mengatakan Sakura sudah seperti itu semenjak berganti baju tidur, langsung memilih duduk di ruang kerja daripada ranjang yang empuk. Benar-benar membuat khawatir.

"Hanya cukup bebaskan para bawahan hamba, Anda bisa menghukum saya terserah. Saya tidak bersekongkol dengan mereka sekali pun itu kepala Maid." Hening menyelimuti. Sakura mendongak kepada Sasuke yang masih didepannya, hanya terpisahkan meja kerja.

Sasuke masih hanya diam mengamati, menunggu pembelaan apa yang akan Sakura katakan, atau setidaknya kata pengakuan apapun. "Jangan salahkan Kak Sasori, karena sumpah atas nama pencipta alam semesta, kami tidak sengaja bertemu. Walaupun ini hanya akan terdengar seperti pembelaan diri." Lanjut Sakura lirih.

"Hanya itu pembelaan dari saya." Setelahnya Sakura hanya diam, mengikuti Sasuke yang masih tak bergeming ditempat, belum membuka suara untuk keputusannya.

"Kenapa kau masih mencoba menyembunyikannya?" Sakura memejamkan mata lelah. "Ini akan semakin mudah jika kau mengakuinya." Suara Sasuke terdengar datar, pun dengan miliknya tidak bisa ditebak.

"Apa yang harus saya akui? Saya sudah mengatakan pembelaan saya" Sakura berkata semakin lirih.

Sasuke mengelilingi meja kerja, menghampiri Sakura, mengangkat tubuh lemas Sakura dalam gendongan dan berjalan ke arah kamar yang diyakini kamar utama. Untuk sesaat Sakura terkejut, sebelum kembali menguasai diri. Sakura mengerti, ia tidak perlu melakukan pemberontakan seperti yang tertera pada buku novel yang ia baca.

"Disofa saja." Sasuke mengikuti permintaannya. Sakura berpikir ini bukan seperti Sasuke sekali. Memang benar, Sakura lah yang tidak menawarinya duduk, atau sejak awal memilih tempat yang lebih nyaman. Sakura tak punya waktu untuk berpikir sampai kesana, sehingga mungkin membuat Sasuke lelah berdiri dan membutuhkan tempat yang lebih nyaman.

"Katakan dengan jujur, Permaisuri!" tekan Sasuke tajam. Sasuke berlutut dibawah Sakura. Genggaman tangannya saling bertautan.

"Apa Anda percaya, jika saya nekat keluar kastil malam-malam hanya untuk jalan-jalan, kemudian tanpa sengaja bertemu kakak hamba, dan jajan takoyaki dipinggir jalan?" 'semata-mata karena cemburu' Sakura menggeleng mencemooh. "Tidak."

"Itu terdengar seperti alasan." Ujar Sasuke dingin. Dan mengangguk Sakura memaklumi itu. "Kejadian semalam, hanya satu dari kejadian-kejadian yang berhasil tertangkap basah oleh Kakashi." Sakura lagi, mengangguki dengan pasrah pertanyaan yang mirip pernyataan dari Sasuke.

"PERMAISURI!"

Sakura memandang Sasuke dengan lembut. Kelembutan yang sama, yang selalu terpancar hingga orang lain merasakan kehangatan yang nyaman jika berada didekatnya. Porsinya sangat pas untuk gelar yang disandangnya. "Segera buat keputusan, Baginda. Anda tidak bisa melindungi setiap pendosa." Sasuke berdiri karena terkejut, hingga terhuyung satu langkah ke belakang.

"Kau lebih memilih aku menghukum mu daripada mengakui kebenarannya." Sasuke menggeleng frustasi, memilih mendudukan diri di sofa depan Sakura. "Demi pencipta semesta, kepergian mu semalam bukanlah apa-apa, hukuman apapun akan terlihat ringan, tapi yang aku tanyakan kenapa kau tidak mengaku jika kau selama ini sering keluar istana tanpa izin, dan untuk urusan apa?" Tanya Sasuke lirih, dia semakin menjadi serba salah.

"Jika seperti ini, janji ku untuk memulangkan mu secara baik-baik, tak lagi mudah untuk dilakukan, buktinya terlalu nyata, memang baru tadi malam, tapi kau tak pernah lupa sejak kapan aku mencurigai mu. Dan kau cukup ceroboh." Sasuke mengusap wajah lelah. Menekan setiap kalimat berharap sekali lagi Sakura mempercayainya sebagai rekan kerja. Meyakinkan semua akan baik-baik saja.

Kebahagiaan yang semalam ia raih dengan sang pujaan hati, raib tak bersisa dengan terbogkarnya aib Sakura. Baru satu malam ia merasa hidup, dan ia menikmati. Tapi mengapa harus dibayar dengan Sakura yang rapuh dalam genggamannya. Seolah-olah Sakura akan lepas begitu saja dan pergi tanpa bisa ia jangkau kembali. "Orang bodoh pun tahu, seorang wanita bersuami keluar malam-malam adalah sebuah aib, apalagi istana yang memang memiliki aturan yang sudah ditetapkan, ditambah tanpa pengawal atau izin, lebih lagi tertangkap basah oleh pengawal kaisar. Apa yang akan dikatakan orang-orang? Para bawahan dibekukan karena saat pengintaian dia justru lari. Dan seorang kakak yang membantu aksi pengajaran. Apa namanya jika sedang tidak mempersiapkan pemberontakan? Kau merasa terancam karena kedatangan Hinata?"

"Baginda." Teriak Sakura lirih.

"Bertahanlah!" Balas Sasuke cepat. "Aku mohon. Hanya sampai Hinata bisa menggantikanmu." Sasuke lebih memilih meliarkan pandangan kemana pun asal tidak melihat pandangan kecewa Sakura. "Bersabarlah, tolong! Aku akan memastikan membantu mu. Kau tak harus berjuang sendiri, jika itu yang sedang kau persiapkan. Aku percaya. Aku percaya kau tidak akan mengkhianatiku." Sasuke menghampiri dan memeluk Sakura kalut. Ucapannya lirih hingga mampu mengetuk jantung Sakura.

Sasuke tidak akan sanggup mempercayai jika sampai Sakura keras kepala akan memberontak. Ia akan menyayangkan itu, karena dialah yang tak pernah memberikan Sakura kesempatan.

"Jangan katakan pada Ibu Suri jika Sasori terlibat, pun dengan hari-hari yang lain. Katakanlah semalam hanya kehilapan. Aku yang akan mengurus sisanya. Kau tidak keberatan kan jika Ibu Suri yang memberikan mu hukuman?" Sasuke pasrah dengan keputusannya, Sakura lagi lagi menolak untuk mengakui dan sekarang bukan waktu yang tepat untuk melengserkannya. Sasuke akui, dia telah tertolong banyak, kedua putri cantiknya tumbuh tak luput dari campur tangan Sakura, ketentraman haremnya, juga administrasi kenegaraan dilakukan dengan baik, siapapun tak akan rela melepaskan teman kerja sehebat Sakura, dan Sasuke butuh sekali lagi untuk menentramkan istri barunya.

"Baginda, mengapa Anda begini?" Sakura bertanya lirih, menangkup wajah lelah Sasuke.

"Karena aku belum punya alasan untuk memulangkan mu." 'bohong.'

Sakura menggeleng tak percaya. "Dengan kejadian ini, Anda bisa memulangkan saya." Sakura menatap tak mengerti atas keputusan Sasuke.

"Aku tidak tertarik mencoreng namamu, kau terlalu berharga untuk itu." 'Benarkah? Lalu apa artinya?'

"Terimakasih." Sakura memberikan Sasuke senyuman terbaik, walaupun raut sendu itu masih menghiasi wajah cantiknya.

"Aku masih marah, sebelum mengaku, ingat!" Sasuke menenggelamkan kepala peningnya pada perut Sakura.

"Tapi Anda tidak bisa menghukum hamba." Sakura mengusap surai raven Sasuke dengan lembut.

"Karena Aku memenggal kesalahan mu, tapi hukum harem tetap berlaku." Sakura mengerti karena ia seorang permaisuri yang akan menghukum selir atau putri raja yang bersalah. Jika permaisuri bersalah, maka Ibu Suri berhak memutuskan hukuman.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sekarang semua penghuni harem raja serta kastil Onyx berkumpul di balai ibu suri. Sasuke duduk di singgasana bersama ibu suri, para selir tak jauh dari singgasana, beberapa pengawal dan dayang turut menyaksikan. Sakura dan seluruh bawahan Kastil Cherry Blossom duduk di tengah balai dengan posisi Sakura didepan, kemegahan permaisuri telah terlepas hingga sekarang ia hanya mengenakan pakaian putih bersih tanpa motif sebagai tanda terdakwa, menunggu keputusan hukuman yang akan membuatnya malu. Jika saja tadi Sasuke tak memberikannya dukungan, lebih baik Sakura mengaku jujur. Agar tidak mengalami malu dua kali, ya satu kali lagi nanti saat ia lepas jabatan.

"Jadi permaisuri, baginda raja telah melimpahkan wewenang kepada saya, karena kesalahan Anda sebenarnya bisa diselesaikan didalam Harem. Tapi saksi kebetulan justru dari Kastil Onyx sendiri." Mikoto berbicara tenang berusaha bersikap bijak walaupun merasa iba.

"Mengapa Anda pergi malam-malam sampai ke luar istana?" Mikoto tetap bertanya walaupun sudah tahu sebatas penjelasan Sasuke. Memang tujuan sidang terbuka adalah untuk menjelaskan kesalahpahaman agar tidak saling bertanya-tanya hingga timbul gosip tak pantas.

"Saya hanya ingin jalan-jalan disekitar, karena tak ingin diikuti maid atau pengawal, saya pura-pura tidur sebelum berangkat, tanpa sadar mendekati gerbang dan rasa penasaran pun tiba-tiba membuncah dan berniat melihat-lihat luar sebentar, setelah sadar saya tidak tahu arah pulang." Sakura menunduk, takut ketahuan berbohong, jujur saja dia lebih baik jujur dari pada membohongi ibu suri yang telah dianggap sebagai ibu sendiri. Semua orang melihat Sakura seolah merenungi penyesalannya.

"Dan kau bertemu dengan orang suruhan, Tuan Kakashi?" Sakura mengangguk ragu. Melirik ke arah Kakashi waspada.

"Dan Tuan Kakashi, sebelum bertemu permaisuri diluar istana sudah membekukan Kastil Cherry Blossom? Alasannya saat akan mengunjungi permaisuri karena suatu pekerjaan, ternyata tak satupun dari mereka tahu dimana permaisuri yang diduga telah terlelap tidur?"

"Benar ibu suri, setelah membekukan mereka, saya dan beberapa orang bergegas mencari hingga luar istana, khawatir Paduka Permaisuri Sakura justru diculik, tapi justru saya menemukan permaisuri sedang memakan takoyaki dipinggir jalan." Jelas Kakashi, sesuai keinginan jungjunannya, Sasuke. Sakura sampai ingin mengacungkan jempol, dan berteriak 'hebat, luar biasa', benar-benar anjing Sasuke.

"Takoyaki? Mungkinkah permaisuri ingin keluar untuk makan takoyaki? Apakah Anda sedang mengidam? Sehingga malam-malam ingin makan takoyaki." Sasuke menegang dengan pertanyaan Mikoto. Jelas tidak mungkin. Ilusi Mikoto untuk menggendong cucu dari rahim Sakura harus berbuah kecewa. Bagaimana pun mereka berdua telah memiliki kesepakatan.

"Tidak, Yang Mulia. Saya hanya lapar setelah berjalan jauh."

"Oh. Tapi harus diperiksa, mungkin memang karena ngidam." Mikoto tak akan melewati ini dengan mudah. Anggap saja upaya untuk menyadarkan keduanya untuk semakin keras berusaha. "Kita tidak bisa memberikan hukuman jika memang ini karena ngidam."

"Ibu, hukuman tetap harus ditentukan sekarang jika permaisuri ternyata tidak hamil." Peringat Sasuke. Terdengar kejam, bukan? Sasuke yang membuatnya tak memiliki kesempatan, sekarang Sakura seolah sedang dilempar agar segera dihukum.

"Ah benar, walaupun tidak sengaja, tapi tindakan permaisuri tetap kesalahan dan tak patut ditiru siapa pun, oleh karena itu, Kastil Cherry Blossom akan ditutup selama dua minggu, setiap dayang dan pengawal dihukum cambuk 5x dan permaisuri 3x. Dan yang bertugas mengawasi adalah dari Kastil Onyx. Tapi sebelum itu pastikan jika permaisuri sedang tidak mengandung." Ujar Mikoto tegas. Masih tersirat harapan akan mendengar kedatangan cucu dari permaisuri.

Sasuke masih memperhatikan Sakura dengan rasa bersalah, inilah keputusannya, walaupun tetap dihukum fisik, setidaknya ibu suri masih berbaik hati jika kepada Sakura.

Ino melihat Sakura dengan tatapan iba. Sosok panutan yang selalu berusaha menentramkan harem dari segala rasa api cemburu. Yang menyambut putrinya pertama kali. Tapi dalam kondisi seperti ini justru Ino tak punya kekuatan untuk membantu Sakura.

Bagi Karin, Sakura adalah wanita sombong dengan segala kesempurnaan kecuali anak. Beberapa kali bertemu dalam jamuan dan berakhir harus berjuang dalam harem yang sama, membuat Karin sadar dibalik sikap angkuh Sakura, menyimpan segala duka agar tetap terlihat tegar. Nyatanya tak ada seorang pun yang sempurna, Karin memandang Sakura dingin karena terbebas dari aksi pemberontakan kecilnya.

Berbeda dengan kedua selir lainnya, Hinata hanya mengenal Sakura dari cerita gosip. Semua orang memuji dirinya sempurna bak bidadari turun dari langit. Tapi ketika Sasuke yang sesekali memuji kecekatannya, Hinata menetapkan Sakura sebagai halangan terbesar dalam harem. Kejadian ini, Hinata menilai jika Sakura bisa ditaklukan. Dan Hinata tak akan lupa akan hari ini yang dianggap sebagai gangguan besar malam pengantinnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Istirahatlah! Kau terlihat pucat permaisuri, aku tahu kau tidak tidur semalaman, kan?" Sasuke membimbing Sakura yang sudah selesai dengan hukuman hingga ke kastilnya.

"Aku punya waktu istirahat yang cukup untuk dua minggu depan, Anda bisa kembali, Yang Mulia." Sakura berucap dingin. Entah kenapa ia merasa kesal terhadap Sasuke.

"Tapi luka mu-."

"Maid saya masih sanggup berdiri untuk mengobati saya. Dan mengobati bukan tempat untuk Anda." Sasuke diam. Menyadari dengan jelas kemarahan Sakura. 'karena apa?'

Hukuman cambuk sudah berjalan, ibu suri langsung memasang wajah murung saat mendapatkan hasil negatif dari pemeriksaan Sakura. Memilih untuk kembali ke kastilnya, dan tidak ingin menyaksikan langsung hukuman Sakura.

Sasuke memang menyaksikan hukuman itu, sedikit merasa bersalah melihat punggung Sakura terdapat luka cambuk yang cukup parah. Sasuke ingin membantu tapi ia sadar, tak pernah sekali pun ia terlibat kontak fisik langsung dengan Sakura. Dan dia merasa tidak berhak.

"Katakan saja pada Kakashi jika terjadi sesuatu." Setelah itu Sasuke memutuskan untuk pergi.

Sakura menatap kepergian Sasuke. Pengawalan untuk dirinya semakin diperketat. Rupanya Sasuke tidak akan memberikan kelonggaran sedikit pun setelah ini. Dan Sakura merasa kesepakatan mereka sudah tidak akan berlaku.

.

.

* * *

**TBC**

Thanks banget untuk semua reader, semoga yang ini cepat up ya.. Hehehe #meragukan

Oh, ya. Sekedar informasi, konflik 'My Heart, My King' sengaja aku buat rendah. Tidak terlalu menggebu2. Karena aku pengen buat salah satu ceritaku ringan. Ya, tapi tergantung nanti juga ya, karena ide kadang2 berubah ️

Masih ingin bertanya iseng, mana yang paling kalian suka dari karyaku?

1\. Reborn, My Lord

2\. Dunia Shinobi

3\. My Heart, My King


	7. 7

Semangat pagi!

Siapa yang kangen 'My Heart, My King'?

Kalo masih banyak typo, mohon dimaklumi, ya. Atau bisa koreksi langsung aja

Pesanku pagi ini sama seperti sebelumnya, tetap jaga kesehatan, jaga imun tubuh kita, jangan ke luar rumah untuk hal tidak penting. Percaya tidak percaya kita memang dalam kondisi genting. Tapi sabar dulu aja, semua pasti ada hikmahnya. Dan semoga cepat berlalu ya.

.

.

HAPPY READING

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Bertambah satu selir cukup membuat kondisi harem berbeda. Biasanya Sakura bisa mengatasi, tapi kali ini ia dibuat pusing dengan Karin yang terus mengintimidasi Hinata. Ino, walaupun tak setajam Karin, mimik muka yang terlihat kesal sangat kentara, dan Sakura dibuat bingung harus bertindak bagaimana.

Ini bukan pertama kalinya, Hinata seolah sengaja membangun kasus dengan para selir. Kali ini, Putri Nami dibuat terjatuh hingga berdarah saat semua berkumpul dibalai harem. Rutinitas sore yang sering dilakukan setiap minggu, dan saling membantu mengasuh Putri Rin dan Putri Nami.

"Sudah ku bilang jika kau tak bisa mengurus anak jangan pernah menyentuh para putri." Teriak Karin lagi.

"Selir Karin, saya hanya membantu, lagi pula mereka juga anakku." Bantah Hinata lembut menahan getaran takut, tapi Sakura melihat itu seperti dibuat-buat.

"Aku tak sudi anakku diasuh dengan tangan kotormu." Kecam Karin lagi.

"Selir Karin. Cukup!" Kata Sakura tegas. Sebisa mungkin tidak terlihat memihak, meskipun kenyataannya sudah terekam apik dalam ingatnya.

"Anda tidak melihat, jika selir ketiga sengaja mendorong Putri Nami?" Karin kini berbalik ke arah Sakura, mencokol sedikit pembenaran yang memang sangat jelas.

"Ini hanya kecelakaan." Jawab Sakura dingin, lalu meraih Nami yang masih sesenggukan untuk ia gendong.

"Saya kecewa jika Anda berusaha menutup mata akan kejadian ini." Sahut Ino dengan tatapan kecewa. Ia bisa saja menghilangkan segala hormat jika Sakura hanya membiarkan.

"Bahkan seorang Permaisuri pun berlindung diketiak selir kesayangan raja." Ujar Karin sinis, menarik kembali Nami dalam gendongan Sakura. Sebelum benar-benar pergi meninggalkan aula, Karin menelengkan mata. "Ino. Bunuh aku jika suatu saat aku mendapatkan posisi itu tapi bersikap sombong dan tidak adil." Sakura mengepalkan kedua tangannya erat. Dia tidak marah, hanya saja pernyataan Karin cukup melukai kerja kerasnya.

"Saya permisi, Yang Mulia." Ino menggandeng Rin untuk pergi.

Kini Sakura sepenuhnya menghadap Hinata dengan raut dingin. "Akui kesalahanmu didepan Baginda. Aku tidak punya bukti menuduhmu."

Sakura tahu Hinata sengaja mendorong Nami, tapi jika ia membenarkan maka Karin akan kembali berurusan dengan Sasuke dan itu bukan pilihan terbaik untuk seorang ibu yang mempunyai anak kecil mendapatkan hukuman. Sakura ingat Nami sangat rewel jika berjauhan lama dari Ibunya.

Hinata menipiskan bibir sinis. "Aku dengar Anda hebat, kenapa tidak Anda buktikan kehebatan Anda."

"Aku bukan pahlawan untuk disebut hebat, tapi ngomong-ngomong kau juga cukup lancang, ya." Sekasar-kasarnya Karin dan Ino saat memasuki Istana hingga sekarang, mereka akan berubah jika ditegor, dan Sakura lelah untuk Hinata. Dan Sakura tahu pasti apa sebabnya.

"Ada apa? Kemana yang lain?" Intrupsi suara bas yang berhasil memutuskan tatapan permusuhan Sakura dan Hinata.

"Selamat sore, Baginda Raja." keduanya membungkuk memberi hormat.

Sakura bisa melihat Hinata yang dengan cepat merubah raut wajah menjadi lemah lembut dan menunduk canggung.

"Selir Ka--"

"Selir Karin dan Selir Ino kembali lebih awal karena kedua putri hari ini cukup rewel." Potong Sakura dengan raut datar. Menghindari Hinata untuk bicara yang tidak perlu.

"Padahal Aku menunda pekerjaan untuk bermain dengan kedua putriku." Sasuke berjalan ke arah sofa, dan mengisyaratkan kepada Sakura dan Hinata untuk mendekat.

"Anda bisa mengunjungi mereka di kastil masing-masing." Saran Sakura. Sedikit melirik ke arah Hinata yang masih menunduk diam. Sasuke menyadari itu dan ikut menoleh ke arah Hinata.

"Hei, kenapa kau terlihat murung?" Tanya Sasuke khawatir. Hinata hanya menggelengkan kepala. Sasuke menoleh ke arah Sakura meminta pendapat yang dibalas angkat bahu tak perduli.

"Katakanlah! Rutinitas ini diadakan untuk diskusi rumah tangga, saran yang bagus dari permaisuri untuk menyatukan pendapat." Sakura benar-benar merealisasikan untuk merotasikan mata, beruntung pasangan didepannya masih sedang saling meraih penenangan.

Dengan ragu-ragu Hinata mendongakan kepala. "Apa Anda akam menghukum saya?" Sasuke menaikkan alis tak mengerti. Sakura berdecak kesal mengerti arah Hinata.

"Lebih baik kita bubar saja, kalau begitu saya--"

"Aku belum selesai." Tegas Sasuke. "Kembali duduk, Permaisuri!" Dengan terpaksa Sakura mengikuti perintah mutlak Sasuke. Jika Sasuke sudah seperti ini, ia sudah sangat menyadari ada kejanggalan yang terjadi diantara mereka.

"Jadi, Hinata?" Sasuke menyorot Hinata yang masih setia menunduk dalam.

"Putri Nami tadi terjadi saat aku mencoba menggendongnya." Ucapnya ragu-ragu.

"Apa? Bagaimana keadaannya sekarang? Kenapa kau tak memberitahuku?" Tanya Sasuke pada Sakura.

"Dia baik-baik saja hanya rewel karena sedikit lecet, dan tidak parah." Sasuke lega dengan penjelasan Sakura.

"Lalu Kau murung karena rasa bersalah?" Sasuke kembali ke arah Hinata.

Sasuke melihat Hinata yang memandang Sakura takut-takut. "Permaisuri bilang saya harus mengakui kesalahan saya pada Anda."

"Oh itu tidak perlu dibesarkan, kecelakaan kerap kali terjadi." Sasuke menenangkan Hinata. Dan Sakura muak melihat drama didepannya.

"Ada lagi?"

"Selir Karin dan Ino menyalahkan saya, kami sempat ribut beberapa saat lalu." Kini decakan Sakura tidak bisa dikatakan bervolume kecil. "D-dan permaisuri meminta untuk mengaku juga kepada Anda."

"Benar-benar dikasih hati minta jantung. Aku tidak pernah meminta mu untuk mengatakan kejadian ini, Aku memintamu mengakui atas dasar apa kau mencelakai Putri Nami."

"Permaisuri, ada apa ini?" Sasuke terkejut hanya masalah jatuh ternyata membuat haremnya menjadi dingin, dia mengerti sekarang mengapa ruangan ini kosong serta keterdiaman dua istri dalam aula ini. "Katakan Hinata, mereka memojokanmu?" Hinata mengangguk takut-takut. Dan Sakura mengepalkan tangan kesal. Benar-benar kesal kali ini.

"Ini hanya kecelakaan, harusnya sebagai permaisuri kau tahu itu, Hinata mungkin baru pertama kali memegang anak kecil jadi belum terbiasa." Sasuke tidak bermaksud menyalahkan Sakura, tapi jika sampai membuat Hinata terpojok karena status baru, keterlaluan.

Sakura yang sudah kesal semakin kesal seolah dilontarkan tuduhan tidak becus. "Ingat, Baginda! pertama, ini bukan pertama kali. Kedua, jika seorang wanita seburuk Hinata maka anaknya kelak akan mati karena terus menerus terjatuh. Ketiga, istri bungsu anda akan menghancurkan harem Anda. Saya permisi." Ucap Sakura sangat dingin.

"Lancang. Aku belum selesai." Sakura tak menghiraukan amukan Sasuke yang menggema disekitar aula. Sakura tak lagi peduli dengan keputusan Sasuke berikutnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hari berikutnya saat sore hari, Sakura mencoba menghilangkan penat setelah seharian berkutat dengan pekerjaan. Dia memilih duduk ditepi kolam dengan ikan-ikan kecil mengerubungi telapak kakinya. Ia ingat tadi pagi memesan kepada Temari untuk membeli ikan-ikan kecil baru dengan jumlah banyak. Sakura menyukai terapi ikan. Sensasi geli yang dibuat ikan-ikan selalu membuat tertawa geli. Dan itu membuat Sakura menjadi rileks.

Beberapa saat berlalu, ternyata Sakura kedatangan teman ditepi kolam. Sakura tahu itu, tapi tak ia pedulikan, sangat tahu siapa.

Diacuhkan Sakura membuat Sasuke sedikit tersinggung, tapi Sasuke ingat membantah Sakura dengan kemarahan hanya akan memperburuk keadaan.

"Tidak sopan loh tidak menyapa raja saat dia tahu raja ada disebelahnya." Goda Sasuke. Sakura mendelik kesal. Sasuke menyeringai senang.

"Selamat Sore Baginda." Teriak Sakura dengan tangannya membuat lingkaran disekitar mulut dan diarahkan ke kejauhan kolam yang sangat luas. Beruntung kolam ikan tersebut berada di area Kastil permaisuri sehingga cukup sepi dari orang luar.

Sasuke hanya terkekeh. "Ternyata kau lebih suka berceloteh dengan ikan daripada pria tampan disampingmu. Apa jangan-jangan kau jatuh cinta dengan ikan."

Sakura mengembungkan pipi kesal, nampak lucu karena cemberut. "Ya, saya jatuh cinta dengan Raja Ikan atau pangeran kodok ya." Sakura memasang pose berpikir. Membuat kekekahan Sasuke semakin menjadi.

"Kenapa kau menghapus peraturan yang sudah susah payah kau buat, hm? Selama ini kita sudah menerapkan ini, dan baik-baik saja. Aku dan ibu suri bahkan memuji keakraban dalam harem, dan dalam sejarah ini adalah harem terbaik yang pernah ada bahkan dibandingkan kerajaan lain." Sasuke menjadi serius sekaligus memuji karena surat pengajuan itu bisa selesai hanya satu malam, setelah kejadian kemarin. Tapi sepintar apapun Sakura, Sasuke harus menegur jika salah.

"Posisi permaisuri tidak bisa seenaknya mengajukan dan mencabut proposal sesuka hati. Kau harus bersifat subjektif agar tidak dipandang sebagai pemimpin tempramen." Sasuke langsung mendatangi Sakura setelah membaca satu laporan dari Istana Permaisuri. Sakura menarik aturan yang sudah susah payah dirinya bangun sendiri, tapi kenyamanannya dirasakan oleh semua orang termasuk dia.

"Sakura, kau mendengarkanku?" Sasuke memastikan atensi Sakura yang masih menunduk terhadap ikan-ikan setelah hening sekian lama. Dan Sasuke sangat amat merasa diabaikan.

"Itu sudah tidak perlu lagi, kondisinya berbeda sekarang." Sakura merenungi segala tindakannya yang selalu Sasuke puji, entah untuk apa. Lantas apa arti dirinya dimata Sasuke.

"Tidak ada yang berbeda." Jawab Sasuke meyakinkan.

"Proposal diajukan jika kondisi bisa disesuaikan, maka jika kondisi tidak sesuai lagi, proposal harus diperbaharui." Sakura merenungi, untuk apa semua usaha kerja kerasnya disini. Yang pada akhirnya, ia akan terusir dari istana. Dan masa bodo dengan aturan yang akan masih berlaku atau tidak. Itu tidak akan menjadi urusannya.

Sasuke menarik wajah Sakura yang menolak untuk menatapnya. "Kenapa tidak diperbaharui, kau mengajukan untuk mencabutnya, bukan memperbaharui yang kau jelaskan."

"Itu bukan tugasku dimasa depan." Kawab Sakura enteng. Sasuke mengangkat alis tak mengerti.

"Boleh saya memberi saran." Sasuke mengangguk patuh.

"Apa Anda akan berhenti mencari selir? Saya harap sudah berakhir, demi kenyamanan Anda." Sakura menoleh sekilas ke arah Sasuke yang bergeming. "Segeralah latih ketiga selir Anda untuk menjadi permaisuri. Ini akan sulit, tapi belum terlambat untuk menarik mereka menjadi patner Anda." Walaupun pada akhirnya Sakura tahu, Sasuke sudah menetapkan kandidat.

"Hei, apa sih?" Sasuke kembali merengkuh wajah Sakura yang sudah kembali pada ikan-ikannya.

"Aku tak suka kau berbicara seolah memberi surat wasiat."

Sakura berdecak. "Kenapa Anda tidak serius mendengarkan?"

Sasuke terkekeh dengan Sakura yang memberenggut. "Aku ke sini ingin membahas aturan yang kau buat dan mungkin juga masalah kemarin, bukan posisi permaisuri, sudah ku bilang posisi itu akan diganti jika salah satu dari mereka memiliki seorang putra."

Sakura memicingkan mata curiga. "Jangan-jangan anda berniat menarik selir lagi, atau membuat Selir Ino dan Selir Karin tidak mendapatkan nafkah batin setelah memilih Selir Hinata menjadi permaisuri mutlak. Oh Tuhan, kasihan sekali mereka. Andai mereka seperti saya, saya tak akan segan membantu mereka keluar jika mereka ingin. Apalah daya kekuatan hamba yang tidak seberapa tidak bisa membebaskan istri yang sudah beranak." Sakura menengadahkan tangan dengan doa mendramatisir.

Sasuke memandang Sakura penuh arti, sesungguhnya Sasuke tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi setelah Sakura pergi. Dan sebanyak apa pekerjaan yang harus dikerjakan karena Hinata tidak terlalu banyak membantu. Ya, ia pernah mencoba menguji semua istrinya. Dan hanya Sakura yang masih mengungguli, ditambah dukungan Sakura tak main-main.

"Bisakah kau tidak pergi dari kerajaan?" Sasuke bertanya spontan.

Sakura menunjuk Sasuke tajam. "Anda sudah berjanji, dua bulan ini Anda membatasi saya karena Anda akan memulangkan saya secara baik-baik." Ada geram tertahan saat kalimat itu diucapkan.

Sasuke tertawa. "Aku hanya bercanda." Menatap Sakura penuh arti. "Tapi itu benar harapan, setidaknya walaupun bukan permaisuri lagi, kau bekerja untuk kerajaan. Aku akan cari posisi terbagus untukmu, kerajaan akan kehilangan sosok kamu yang bersinar."

"Anda sedang menggombal." kini giliran Sakura yang terkekeh dengan rayuan melankolis Sasuke.

"Bukankah tidak ada posisi yang cocok selain permaisuri untukku?" Tanya Sakura spontan mengundang tatapan tak terdefinisikan Sasuke. Dalam hati Sasuke menjawab 'benar'.

"Suatu saat Aku juga ingin menjadi seorang ibu seperti Ino dan Karin. Menjadi permaisuri bagi lelaki sederhana dan aku akan berada dirumah menyambut sang suami sepulang kerja." Tiba-tiba Sasuke merasakan sesuatu yang sesak entah apa. Ia liarkan pandangan kemana pun, dengan meraup oksigen banyak-banyak.

"Status mantan permaisuri akan sulit, aku berencana akan mengembara beberapa tahun lalu kembali ke ibukota atau menetap disana dan memutuskan menikah. Itu pun akan sulit karena punya ayah dan kakak yang sangat protektif." Lagi. Ada tonjokan halus dan tak kasat mata yang menghambat kerja jantungnya. Nyeri.

"Itu kan yang selalu ingin kau tahu jika aku pergi?" Sakura memandang Sasuke sendu, "aku mengatakan sebelum waktunya aku pergi. Aku tak ingin dituduh. Aku tak berniat memberontak yang akan membuat resah rakyat." Sakura tidak mengerti kenapa menjelaskan perasaannya tiba-tiba membuat sesak nafas, dan kenapa ada air melimpah ruah dari di pipinya. "A-aku kesepian, dan ingin melepaskan penat ke luar kerajaan. Aku berpikir, bisa lebih jauh lagi kaki ini melangkah jika aku bukan anggota kerajaan dan bukan juga anak dari perdana menteri." Sakura menenggelamkan wajahnya pada lutut ditekuk, terisak lirih. Ingin agar Sasuke tidak melihat, dan tidak mengasihani. Tindakan yang sia-sia, karena jarak mereka terlalu dekat, mustahil Sasuke tak menyadari.

"Sakura, maaf." Sasuke merengkuh Sakura dalam pelukan. Membiarkan tetes demi tetes airmata yang baru pertama kali ia lihat dari sosok yang tegar membasahi jubah kebesarannya.

"Jadi Sasuke, bisakah kau mempercepat prosesnya?" Sakura tidak munafik dengan menampik pelukan Sasuke, ia butuh itu.

Sasuke menggeleng merasa bersalah. "Maaf, Sakura."

Sakura menjauhkan diri dari Sasuke setelah dirasa cukup tenang. "Kejadian kemarin bukanlah pertama kali, Aku tak bisa memberitahukan ini karena terakhir kali kau menghukum Karin, sehingga membuat Nami demam tinggi. Kau mungkin tidak akan percaya, Hinata mencoba memecah jalinan antar selir yang sudah terbentuk sebelum dia datang." Sakura memandang Sasuke yang menggeleng tidak percaya, Sakura kecewa. Sejauh apapun ia mencari bukti, Hinata tetap akan menjadi prioritas. Sakura pernah bebas dari hukuman berkat bantuan Sasuke, bukan hal mustahil jika kali ini pun Sasuke menggunakan kekuasaannya untuk sang kekasih.

"Itu sebabnya proposal itu tidak bagus jika diteruskan terlebih dengan kau memandang secara objektif."

"Aku tidak menuduh." Potong Sakura saat Sasuke akan bersuara. "Tapi potongan kata yang mengatakan cinta itu buta mungkin benar. Tidak ada kebenaran yang menang jika melihat dari cinta." Pandangan Sakura lurus menghadap ke arah nusa ditengah kolam.

"Sakura!" Peringat Sasuke, merasa tidak senang dengan tuduhan Sakura, tapi ia juga tidak bisa marah.

"Ya, Sasuke." Ya, mereka selalu menikmati obrolan mereka, tanpa formalitas dan tanpa embel-embel hormat.

Sasuke menghela nafas lelah, emosinya dipermainkan hari ini, perubahan mimik Sakura cepat berganti seiring topik pembicaraan mereka.

"Besok aku mengundang mu secara pribadi di aula pertemuan seperti biasa, kita akan melakukan rutinitas sebagaimana mestinya. Dan tidak membantah." Tegas Sasuke. "Terimakasih atas segala informasinya. Istirahatlah dengan nyaman. Aku juga akan melonggarkan pengawasan, maaf membuatmu dalam situasi seperti ini. Tapi ingat, jika ingin pergi ke luar pastikan izin dan pengawalan, kita tidak tahu dunia luar akan seberbahaya apa. Aku juga tidak menerima penolakan untuk ini. Bersabarlah!" Sasuke menangkup kedua sisi wajah Sakura yang memang akan mengejek jengah.

Sakura mengembungkan pipinya jengkel, selalu seperti ini setiap mereka berpisah setelah obrolan panjang, kata penutup pun akan sama panjangnya. Dan diakhiri dengan Sasuke yang mengecup hangat jidat lebar Sakura. Pertanda keburukan setiap istri akan tergantikan dengan maaf dari suaminya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Baginda masih membatasi, Anda?" Sasori menyeruput teh yang Sakura siapkan. Memandang Sakura penuh tanya.

"Ya, tapi katanya akan dilonggarkan." Sakura menanggapi tak peduli. Kabur dari istana bukan masalah baginya jika mau. Dan jika bukan pasukan elit.

"Aku bertaruh beliau hanya menarik Hatake Kakashi." Ya, Sasori sangat menyadari pasukan Kakashi ada dimana-mana. Bahkan mereka selalu saling melemparkan tatapan sinis jika kebetulan berpapasan.

"Kakashi masih tidak seberapa dibanding teman sepermainan kami dulu. Aku dengar Naruto akan pulang dari perbatasan."

"Saki hal yang masih jauh jangan terlalu dihiraukan."

"Terakhir aku bersikap tenang ketika Kakashi memergoki kita tuh." Sakura menatap kakaknya jengkel.

"Setidaknya Anda saat itu benar-benar sedang jalan-jalan tak wajar." Sasori tersenyum geli. Dia tahu tindakan mereka mengundang curiga. Tapi mereka memang harus melakukan tindakan sebelum bencana datang dimasa depan.

"Bagaimana keadaan diluar sekarang?" Sejak kejadian itu, Sakura memang tidak pernah keluar istana. Mungkin ini akan mengundang khawatir teman-temannya.

"Semua masih aman. Tapi aku baru tahu kau berhubungan serius dengan seseorang." Sasori berdecak. Merasa tidak percaya. Ia lengah menjaga adiknya. Memiliki kekasih saat memiliki suami. Sakura seberani itu. Dan ia tidak tahu. Akan repot urusannya jika terbongkar oleh Sasuke.

"Apa yang salah? Aku akan bebas dari Kekaisaran, cepat ataupun lambat." Dan Sasori mengutuk Sasuke yang menempatkan Sakura pada situasi sulit.

.

.

.

* * *

TBC

.

.

.

Terimakasih untuk dukungan semuanya, padahal cerita ini masih baru, tapi yang suka sudah banyak seperti dua cerita lainnya. Aku juga jadi seneng nulis nya. Cuma ya, sepertinya WFH tetap tidak membuat kelar menulis satu chapter dalam sehari

Bagaimana disini Sasusaku-nya?


	8. 8

Holaaaaa... Selamat siang

Ada yang lagi jemur virus, kah? Selamat berjemur...

Tetap jaga kesehatan ya teman-teman. Stay Home aja. Bobo makan bobo lagi makan lagi... Eh dapat notif wp, baca dulu :D

Merasa bebas untuk mengkoreksi dari kerancuan kata, typo atau apapun... Alur? Boleh request tapi belum tentu di ijabah ya.. Piss v

.

.

**HAPPY READING**

.

.

* * *

.

.

"Ibu..." Rin berteriak senang sambil berlari saat melihat Sakura memasuki aula pertemuan, belum semua berkumpul. Sakura bersyukur dia tidak terlambat dengan datang sebelum Sasuke datang, akan terlihat tidak sopan.

"Rin, ibu bilang jangan lari-lari." Peringat Ino tegas, khas sekali seorang ibu yang mengkhawatirkan anaknya.

Sakura terkekeh sambil menangkap tubuh Rin dalam gendongan. "Kau tak mendengarkan ibumu?" Menjawil lembut pipi tembem Rin dan mengecupinya gemas.

Karin maupun Ino tak lupa memberikan salam hormat kepada Sakura.

"Rin kangen Ibu Sakura?" Ucapnya lucu.

"Kemarinkan ketemu?" Alis Rin bertaut bingung, Sakura kembali terkekeh, jelas saja Rin belum terlalu mengerti bahasa orang dewasa.

Kemudian semua menoleh kepada Nami yang gelisah dipangkuan Karin, meminta perhatian. Namun mulut kecilnya hanya mampu mengeluarkan suara celotehan tak jelas.

"Nami kangen Ibu juga?" Sambil menggendong Rin, Sakura mendekati Nami, mengecup singkat pipinya lama. "Hmm. Wangi." Aroma bau bayi menguar masuk ke dalam rongga pernapasan Sakura. Menenangkan dan menyenangkan.

"Nami mandi pake sabun bunga mawar, Ibu." Karin berucap menirukan suara khas bayi lucu.

"Ibu, Nami mau digendong ibu juga?" Rin yang memainkan bandul dada Sakura, mengembungkan pipinya, cemberut. Takut Sakura diambil oleh adik kecilnya.

"Atutu Rin tak mau kalah, hm?" Sakura menggoda Rin, tapi Nami disebelahnya pun tak kunjung diam menarik baju Sakura dengan celotehan yang belum dimengerti. "Oh.. Lucu sekali." Sakura tertawa senang. Rin dan Nami hanya bertaut satu tahun. Tapi perbedaan usia masih jelas membedakan kemampuan anak.

"Rin mengalah ya sama adek Nami?" Bujuk Ino lembut. Tak ingin anaknya belajar untuk pelit pada saudaranya nanti.

"Tidak mau, Ibu." Wajahnya semakin menunduk lesu. Bibirnya sudah melengkung ke bawah. Sekali bujukan lagi yang tidak sesuai kemauannya pasti akan nangis. Tapi anehnya Sakura menyukai saat-saat seperti ini, terlihat lucu jika dikenang.

"Sshhhh sudah, sudah, Rin sudah digendong Ibu, kan? Ayo dong jangan ditekuk bibirnya, biar adek Nami nanti aja, ya." Sakura mengecup dan tersenyum kepada Nami lagi sebagai permintaan maaf. Biar bagaimana Rin lebih mengerti kehilangan daripada Nami yang masih bisa diberi bujukan.

"Ya sudah, adek Nami sama Ayah saja." Tiba-tiba suara bass Sasuke muncul diambang pintu aula, dan ternyata ia tidak sendiri, ada Hinata disampingnya.

"Selamat sore, Baginda Raja." Semua memberikan penghormatan, walaupun Sakura tahu tatapan sinis dan benci dilayangkan pada gandengan disebelah Sasuke.

Sasuke meraih Nami dari gendongan Karin dan duduk dikepala kursi, memberi isyarat pada Sakura yang berada di ujung lain untuk mendekat. Jadilah Sakura duduk di depan Hinata yang dibatasi meja, disamping Ino. Dan Karin disamping Hinata. Susunan yang salah menurut aturan, tapi tidak pernah berlaku untuk masa Sakura.

"Jadi kau berebut ibu Sakura dengan kakakmu?" Goda Sasuke pada Nami. Telapak mungil itu menepuk-nepuk rahang tegas sang ayah. Sasuke membalas dengan senyum lembut atas celotehan tak jelas putri keduanya. Tidak ada yang akan menyangka sisi lembut Sasuke didalam harem. Sakura telah mengenalkan arti perdamaian dalam keluarga sebenarnya termasuk peran penting kepala keluarga.

Sasuke adalah raja yang dingin dan tegas, semua tahu itu, persis seperti kaisar terdahulunya. Tapi didalam rumah, Sasuke adalah kepala keluarga yang bertanggung jawab. Dia menghormati keempat istrinya, kendati pada awalnya mereka memang mengincar kekuasaan, entah mantra apa, kehadiran kedua putrinya membuat mereka lebih fokus pada Rin dan Nami. Sehingga pandangan curiga Sasuke menjadi sedikit terurai. Dan dia menyukai saat-saat semua istrinya berkumpul dalam satu ruangan, bahkan hanya untuk berbicara hal tidak jelas sekalipun.

Benar. Nafkah mereka sama rata. Keperluan anak memiliki jatah. Pakaian dan perhiasan terbagi adil. Kelas sosial mereka juga terpenuhi. Mereka tidak berebut kasih sayang dari sang raja, karena punya jadwal malam masing-masing. Apalagi yang mereka tuntut? Kekuasaan? Pada awalnya, ya.

Karin dulu dikirim untuk melengserkan permaisuri dan membatasi perdana menteri. Karin dan Sakura sering bertemu di kelas sosialita, tidak heran jika mereka memiliki rasa tersaingi. Tapi setelah merasakan langsung diperlakukan dengan sangat baik, bahkan setelah kelahiran putri yang sempat ia frustasikan. Karin berpikir untuk membiarkan keberuntungan waktu yang berbicara. Dia memang masih punya banyak kesempatan tapi tidak akan memaksakan diri.

Ino datang karena Sasuke. Keharusan yang akan terjadi jika telah ditiduri seorang penguasa, apalagi sampai dihamili. Kekuasaan tentu akan mengangkat derajat keluarga yang memang berada ditingkat menengah. Tapi kemudian Ino hanya selalu mengingat nasihat ibunya untuk tidak terlalu serakah, sehingga tidak mengambil resiko berbahaya, selama ia bisa hidup nyaman bersama orang terpenting dalam hidupnya, Rin.

Sasuke yang mencintai Hinata memang akan menjadikan dia permaisuri, bukan semata-mata agar berkuasa, hanya saja ingin memantaskan posisi yang setara, untuk itu Hinata perlu tahu bahwa kedamaian dalam harem adalah tempat pulang sang raja sesungguhnya. Kendati sekarang dia hanyalah selir baru dan masih harus banyak menyesuaikan diri.

Beruntung Sakura ternyata bisa diajak kerjasama. Sasuke juga bukan orang buta akan kemampuan seseorang, sekali pun ia sempat kesal bahkan mengancam Sakura saat itu. Alasannya sederhana, Sakura terlalu berani menantangnya, sehingga pikirannya memiliki istri seperti itu akan merepotkan. Sekali ini lagi, ia butuh Sakura untuk segala ide-ide haramnya. Sasuke tak akan seserakah itu untuk mengajak Sakura bergabung dalam politik. Tentu dengan diperlakukan baik. Sakura seperti bunglon, akan bertindak sesuai dengan lawan mainnya.

"Ini biasa terjadi pada anak-anak, Yang Mulia."

"Kau benar, Ino. Usia mereka masih belum mengenal peraturan. Biarkan mereka bebas dengan kepolosan masing-masing." Karin menyahuti dengan bijak. Keduanya berusaha mengenyahkan segala risih terhadap Hinata, yang menurutnya tidak ada apa-apanya.

Walaupun tipis, semua tahu Sasuke tersenyum tulus. "Nah, kalian harus menjadi putri yang hebat kelak, kalian harus ingat, kalian memiliki empat ibu yang luar biasa." Sasuke bangga dengan istri-istrinya. Maka pujian saja rasanya tidak akan cukup.

"Bagaimana dengan Baginda? Anda pasti sibuk dengan pekerjaan, menyempatkan diri untuk datang ke perkumpulan rutin selir, bukankah itu juga kepala keluarga yang luar biasa?" Ino mengangguki pernyataan Karin. Sakura hanya memberikan senyum ramah masih dengan Rin yang bergelayutan manja. Seolah menyembunyikan iri saat ternyata adiknya berada dalam gendongan sang ayah. Berbeda dengan Hinata yang hanya memandang situasi yang ternyata saling akrab kecuali dirinya.

Sasuke terkekeh ringan. "Ini tidak lebih dari usaha permaisuri yang mengurus harem dengan baik, Aku hanya mengikuti. Jadi pekerjaan sedikit berkurang. Dan sebagian bisa diselesaikan nanti." Menatap satu persatu keempat pasang netra istrinya. Menyorotkan bahwa akan ada banyak kata yang terpikirkan untuk diungkapkan pada pertemuan kali ini.

"Bisakah kedua putri dibawa keluar dulu?" Pertanyaan serupa perintah dari Sasuke, yang sangat jarang dilakukan diperkumpulan rutin. Sakura mengangguki dengan memanggil maid pribadi kedua putri.

Sasuke menatap Hinata yang masih terdiam seolah terkucilkan diantara kumpulan orang. "Adakah masalah diantara kalian yang tidak aku ketahui?" Sasuke tak melewatkan untuk membaca setiap ekspresi keempat istrinya.

"Kenapa kali ini permaisuri tidak bisa menyelesaikannya dan malah menyerah?" Ruangan yang tiba-tiba hening masih hening dengan pertanyaan Sasuke yang semakin serius.

"Ada apa selir Karin?" Saat tatapannya menangkap decakan kesal Karin.

Karin menegang ketika namanya disebut, Sakura tahu itu.

"Kenapa tidak dijawab?" Sasuke tidak membentak, hanya ekspresi dingin yang kontras dari sasuke yang hangat cukup bisa membuatnya merinding.

"Baginda, tidak ada masalah serius yang terjadi disini." Sakura membuka suara. Mengerti, jika Karin kelepasan, tapi watak tetaplah watak, untuk berubah sangat mustahil.

"Kenapa harus permasuri yang menjawab?" Sakura merapatkan mata erat dengan tangan terkepal. Menahan kesal dari bantahan Sasuke. "Kau tak punya mulut, Karin?"

"Tidak sekali dua kali kami dibuat kesal oleh selir Hinata, Yang Mulia." Dan dari sekian banyak kata pembelaan, Karin memilih jujur, membuat Sakura semakin sebal karena itu dianggap memperkeruh keadaan.

"Kami?" Sasuke menoleh memastikan pendapat Ino dan Sakura.

"Maksud hamba, saya tidak yakin dengan yang lain, tapi saya."

Sakura memandang Hinata tajam, ia bersikap seolah paling yang tersakiti disini. Suatu hal yang paling memuakan dimuka bumi. Dan Sakura mempertanyakan seburuk apa romansa Sasuke sehingga memilih calon permaisuri semunafik ini.

"Hamba juga, Yang Mulia." Ino menyetujui. Sakura sangat tahu, tapi tak perlu ditegaskan jika ingin damai.

"Kau juga permaisuri?" Sasuke bertanya lagi saat tak kunjung mendengar suara Sakura.

"Keadaan memaksa saya untuk bersikap netral. Seharusnya Anda tidak bertanya." Sakura bertekad ini adalah tanggung jawabnya. Semuanya. Seharusnya memang begitu. Bukan Sasuke. Sungguh. Tatapannya tak pernah lepas dari Hinata, menolak lepas mengawasi apapun tindakan yang mungkin sesungguhnya menampilkan ekspresi kemenangan.

Sasuke harus menarik nafas kuat. "Suka, tidak suka, mau, tidak mau, kalian juga harus menghormati selir Hinata?" Perkataan Sasuke sangat tegas. "Dia ada dibagian dalam harem ini." Tekannya lagi.

Kini Sakura yang dibuat membuang nafas berat. "Kalau begitu seharusnya sidang ini sejak awal tidak dibuka, tidak akan ada penyelesaian jika didoktrin." Karin dan Ino tahu, jika Sakura sering berdiskusi masalah pekerjaan bersama Sasuke, cukup dekat juga, tapi mereka cukup terkesiap karena tidak tahu jika Sakura sangat berani menentang raja.

"Tugasmu sebagai Permaisuri adalah menentramkan harem. Bukan memojokan seseorang yang belum bisa menyesuaikan diri untuk membela mereka yang salah karena memiliki anak kecil. Kau bilang harus netral. Tapi yang kau lakukan justru memihak sebelah." Sakura melihat, melihat senyum licik dibalik wajah ketakutan Hinata sekarang.

"Apa yang selir Hinata adukan kepada Anda?" Emerald Sakura belum ingin melepaskan.

"Itu tidak penting, sekarang bagaimanapun caranya keadaan harem kembali seperti semula." 'bodoh'. Batin Sakura berbicara.

"Secara kasar, jika selir Anda yang justru tidak mau berdamai, kondisi harem Anda akan tetap dingin." Tantang Sakura. "Atau bahkan hancur." Tekannya lagi.

"Hei." Bentak Sasuke saat mendengar Sakura kehilangan kendali. Ini bukanlah sosok Sakura yang Sasuke harapkan saat ini, tidak ketika ada orang diantara mereka. "Kau mampu. Empat tahun kau bisa. Semua orang tahu sebar-bar apa selir Karin dan selir Ino." Tunjuk Sasuke pada Ino dan Karin. "Sekasar apa mereka berbicara. Aku tidak pernah merasakan harem mengalami perang dingin. Mungkin sesekali kalian bertengkar wajar, tapi tidak pernah sampai membuatku turun tangan sendiri." Sasuke membalas Sakura tajam tak kalah tajam. Raut wajahnya berubah mencemooh.

"Oh, jangan-jangan disini kau yang cemburu, kau tahu kedatangan Hinata akan membuat posisi permaisuri semakin goyah, kau takut jika harus dilengserkan. Itu sebabnya--"

**_Brakkkk_**

Semua orang terkejut dengan aksi Sakura yang membanting gelas kaca didepan kaki Sasuke, bukan hanya itu lengan Sakura dan kaki Sasuke terkena serpihan kaca. Terluka kecil dan sama-sama berdarah. Nampak tidak dari keduanya hiraukan rasa sakitnya.

Padahal sebelumnya Ino dan Karin sudah terkejut dengan perkataan Sasuke yang seolah-olah menegaskan bahwa yang bisa menggantikan posisi Sakura sudah pasti Hinata. Bukan lagi tentang pewaris atau katanya mempersiapkan. Mempersiapkan? Bahkan keduanya sudah lebih dari setahun disini, tapi tidak ada tutor atau pelatihan tentang permaisuri. Entah apa yang akan terjadi dimasa depan jika yang memimpin harem adalah orang yang suka mencari ribut.

Sasuke mendongak ke arah Sakura berdiri dengan tatapan tajam. "Sejak awal posisi ini memang bukan milikku. Anda dan seluruh negeri ini telah berulang kali mengingatkan saya. Tidak hanya kedatangan selir Hinata, baik kedatangan selir Karin dan selir Ino pun aku sudah siap untuk segera dipermalukan." Sakura membalas tatapan tajam Sasuke. Masih berusaha agar tidak sampai lebih mempermalukan diri. Terutama melihat senyum kemenangan lawannya.

"Saya tanya, apakah selama itu pekerjaan saya terbengkalai? Apakah saya terlihat akan menyingkirkan mereka? Apa selama ini ternyata manajemen saya sangat buruk tanpa saya ketahui? Katakanlah, Baginda! Apa yang harus saya lakukan dari waktu 5 tahun atas kesalahan pekerjaan saya? Bahkan kekayaan klan Haruno tak akan pernah sanggup untuk melunasi itu dan mereka tak akan berkorban hanya untuk salah satu klan berdosa seperti saya. Atau justru Anda malah akan menghukum matiku, seperti apa yang pernah Anda katakan dulu?"

"PERMAISURI." Bentakan Sasuke menggelegar. Cukup membuat semua selirnya ikut terkejut. Bukan. Ini bukan karena Sasuke membentak. Namun, hubungan harmonis yang terlihat, sulit dipercaya jika semuanya kepalsuan.

"Bodohnya aku." Sakura menggeleng sambil terkekeh terluka. "Tak akan pernah ada sifat terhormat setelah gelar permaisuri dilengserkan. Anda pasti harus berpikir keras jika memang itu benar adanya. Seharusnya aku sadar, selama ini Anda menekankan kata itu untuk membuat saya siap. Bukan untuk saya percaya apa kata Anda." Sasuke melihat jika wajah Sakura merah karena amarah. Tapi perkataan Sakura memang memancing amarah juga.

"Apa yang coba kau ocehkan, permaisuri!" Peringat Sasuke tak lebih tajam. "Jangan terlalu keluar jalur."

"Kenapa Anda takut?" Tantang Sakura dengan dagu terangkat. "Takut jika semua orang tahu jika yang terjadi selama ini adalah kamuflase perdamaian sebelum aku terusir. Semua ini tidak lebih dari hanya sebuah perjanjian lisan yang manis. Hanya untuk mengenalkan arti perdamaian yang adalah kedok agar Selir Karin dan Selir Ino tidak berkuasa, serta mengangkat selir kesayangan Anda untuk naik takhta." Sasuke terdiam. Ia memang memanfaatkan kecekatan Sakura, itu secara tidak sengaja. Karena mengikuti Sakura ia tahu kehangatan itu pernah ada. Tapi kenapa semuanya terdengar buruk ketika harus diungkapkan pada semua orang. Mulut itu melukai harga dirinya, tentu saja, sejak pertama hanya Sakura yang berani.

"Hei, para selir. Apakah kalian juga merasa tidak puas dengan penataanku selama ini?" Sasuke bisa melihat Karin dan Ino menggeleng terluka, tapi kali ini kendali Sakura buta. "Ah, kalian memakai kedok juga rupanya. Apa yang dia janjikan." Sakura menunjuk Sasuke dengan jari telunjuknya. Membuat semua terbelalak dengan ketidaksopanan Sakura.

Kemudian Sakura berpaling dari Sasuke menghadap selir lain dengan tatapan kosong. "Hahaha, ya, aku salah. Aku pernah berpikir daripada kita bersaing karena memiliki suami yang sama, mengapa tidak kita berteman tanpa memikirkan siapa yang harus kita layani. Munafik. Lebih baik sekarang pasang taring kalian. Dalam harem, jika tidak membunuh kau akan terbunuh." Cemooh Sakura sinis. Merasa keberuntungan diri dengan sadar posisinya tidak aman. Persiapan perceraian sudah dilakukan jauh hari. Itu artinya ia akan berhasil menghindari konflik antar selir yang biasa membuat negara bobrok.

"Cukup, Permaisuri! Apa yang sedang coba kau provokasi?" Sasuke merengkuh dan mengguncang kedua lengan atas Sakura. Kini rembesan darah Sakura semakin jelas, mungkin karena diremas sehingga semakin banyak. Tangisan Ino dan Karin pecah. Pun dengan sudut mata Sakura yang memerah mendengar isakan pelan saling bersahutan.

"Anda yang tidak melihat, tahu apa? Seharusnya Anda tidak menghinaku. kumpulkan bukti-bukti tuduhan Anda, dengan begitu tak banyak waktu lagi untuk istri tercinta Anda naik takhta."

**_Plakk_**

Sakura terhuyung dengan kepala menyentuh bantalan sofa yang tadi dia duduki.

"Paduka." Teriak Ino dan Karin serentak.

Tangan Sasuke bergetar. Dia frustrasi, Sakura kembali menegaskan keputusan tentang permaisurinya, jelas ini akan melukai perasaan dua selir yang lainnya. Sekilas ia melihat Hinata yang juga sesenggukan, nampak merasa bersalah. Hal itu seketika membuat Sasuke semakin meradang, ia kesal pada Sakura yang tidak bisa menyelesaikan ini. Hingga terjadi kekacauan dalam balai pertemuan. Lebih parah lagi, ia harus mempersiapkan kata untuk Ino dan Karin.

"Seharusnya Anda punya hati. Permasalahan ini menyangkut saya dan Selir Ino secara garis besar. Apa Anda bertanya? Permaisuri lebih banyak diam akhir-akhir ini. Menghormati Selir Hinata yang merupakan selir kesayangan Anda. Sebelum hari ini, justru saya dan selir Ino yang menuduh jika permaisuri berpihak kepada selir Anda, tanpa bicara kebenaran. Kami bahkan ikut memusuhi permaisuri juga. Sebenarnya apa yang Anda tahu dari sisi Selir Hinata, sehingga permaisuri yang Anda lampiaskan." Karin berbicara tidak baik-baik saja, gemetar dan takut berusaha dienyahkan.

"Kami pikir Permaisuri menutup mata untuk mendapatkan perlindungan Anda melewati selir Hinata." Ino yang sudah membantu Sakura duduk seperti sedia kala ikut menyahuti

"Yang Mulia, sudahlah. Hentikan ini, saya mohon." Semua menoleh kearah Hinata yang berbicara lirih. Semua kecuali Sasuke tahu, itu hanya bentuk arogan Hinata karena lebih bisa menenangkan Sasuke.

"Benar. Ini harus diakhiri!" Tekan Sasuke. "Proposal terakhir permaisuri akan disetujui. Tidak akan ada lagi pertemuan rutin. Sore ini adalah terakhir." 'akhir yang buruk' Sasuke membatin miris. "Permaisuri juga tidak lagi bertanggung jawab atas kunjungan malam ataupun malam intim setiap bulan. Sehingga aku bebas kapanpun akan menemui kalian." Sasuke menatap Sakura yang memandang kosong ke arah lain, ini keputusannya dalam proposal, sekali lagi ia hanya menuruti. Hingga ia mampu untuk membuat aturan sendiri bagi haremnya.

"Tugas rumah tangga tetap akan menjadi manajemen permaisuri." Sasuke menghapus bulir basah pipi Hinata lembut. Kelembutan yang selalu mereka dapatkan juga. Tapi kali ini justru terlihat jijik.

"Pintu gerbang Kastil Cherry Blossom akan ditutup hingga batas waktu yang tidak bisa ditentukan. Permaisuri harus merenungi apa kesalahan sebelum atau sesudah pertemuan ini." Sasuke jengkel karena Sakura masih diam. Pandangannya kosong. Ia tidak suka itu terjadi pada Sakuranya.

"Ini tidak adil." Bantah Ino kesal. "Anda membuang usaha permaisuri selama ini, hanya kami kedatangan anggota baru? Kenapa Anda tidak menyingkirkan parasit itu saja jika ingin harem Anda damai." Ino membantah tanpa pikir panjang. Lupa ia berhadapan dengan siapa.

"Lancang! Selir Ino, kau harus menulis lagi buku kesopanan berbicara seorang selir sebanyak 3000 halaman di ruang perpustakaan, selama itu pula tidak ada makan dan minum sebelum selesai." Ino gemetar mengetahui ia akan berpisah dengan putrinya.

"Kau akan membantah juga, selir Karin?" Sasuke tersenyum puas saat melihat gelagat Karin yang tidak jadi mengungkap apapun dan memilih menekan bibir kuat-kuat kemudian gelengan pelan.

"Bagus."

.

.

.

.

.

Setelah memastikan Hinata bisa pergi sendiri, Sasuke mengantarkan Sakura hingga kastil, yang sejujurnya tidak diperdulikan oleh istrinya.

"Sakura, maaf membuat fisikmu terluka. Aku emosi jika kamu-"

"Tidak perlu merendahkan harga diri Anda, Yang Mulia. Anda benar, saya salah. Lebih baik Anda segera kembali sebelum terjadi keributan lain."

"Itulah yang tidak aku suka darimu, kau selalu membantahku dan berujung pertengkaran." Sasuke pasrah hanya menyaksikan Sakura yang masih termenung.

Membelai pipi permaisurinya yang merah, semakin membuat Sasuke menjadi merasa bersalah. "Sekali aku minta maaf untuk ini."

Sasuke mengecup singkat kening lebar Sakura. "Obati lukamu dan istirahatlah. Kau punya waktu istirahat yang panjang. Jangan bertindak apapun dan--"

"--bersabarlah." ucap mereka bersamaan. Sakura mendongak menyelami kedalaman onyx yang mampu diraih, tapi tidak. Dalam sorot mata itu tak ada dirinya. Ia adalah ancaman, Sakura sadar itu.

"Sekarang waktunya, Baginda. Mengapa Anda menahanku?" Sorot luka yang tak akan pernah Sasuke suka terjadi pada istrinya.

"Belum, Sakura. Maaf."

"Anda hanya duduk diam, biarkan saya yang bertindak."

"Tidak, Sakura. Jangan macam-macam. Ini akan buruk, apalagi setelah kejadian tadi."

Kali ini Sakura mencemooh. "Anda malu?"

"Ya... Tidak, Sakura. Sungguh!" Sakura tersenyum sinis.

"Saya akan meralat perkataan saya tadi, jika itu membuat harga diri Anda tercoreng, dengan syarat waktu perceraian kita dipercepat."

"Kali ini keputusan ku tepat untuk mengurung dikastilmu sendiri. Sudah ku bilang jangan macam-macam." Sasuke kembali terpancing, tapi berusaha ditekan karena ingat Sakura tidak boleh diperlakukan seperti itu. Lihat betapa ia sangat menghormati Sakura.

"Mari kita lihat nanti, Baginda!" Sasuke menggeleng, menolak lanjutan pembicaraan lagi. Ia lebih suka berdiskusi tentang jalur searah, bukan bersinggungan seperti ini.

"Aku akan mengobati lukamu dulu, ya." Sakura tahu ini hanyalah bentuk pengalihan.

"Aku lelah." 'lelah mendambamu, Sasuke.' Sasuke mencoba menarik senyum sebelum lenyap saat mendengar lirihan Sakura yang langsung pergi sesaat kata terlisan.

Sasuke masih bergeming diambang pintu tertutup. Justru dirinya yang merenungi apa balasan kerja Sakura. Tidak ada. Sasuke bertekad untuk meneliti lagi hasil kerja Sakura. Dan apa yang pantas ia hadiahkan sebagai segala bentuk terimakasih dan ucapan maaf.

.

.

* * *

.

.

**TBC**

Akhirnya selesai baca...

SASUKE : "Katakan, apa saya brengsek?"

Terimakasih untuk semua dukungan. Vote, comment sangat berarti... 'sasu jadi pengen update kan'... Hahaha memang semangat pengen update cerita ini... Respon nya langsung banyak...

Pertanyaan iseng yang sama... Suka Sasuke di cerita apa:

1\. Reborn, My Lord

2\. Dunia Shinobi

3\. My Heart, My King


	9. 9

Hi guys. Aku kambek

Masih menanti cerita ini?

Ciee ada notif baru. Haha iya kalo difollow. Mode PD :D

Warning!

Tulisan masih rancu dengan typo dimana2. Harap maklum. Belum edit.

Jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak ya. Vote comment... Oh boleh minta tolong untuk vote dari chapter 1 sampai terakhir, bagi yang belom. Biar seimbang like nya

Oke langsung cuss aja ya

.

.

**HAPPY READING**

.

.

* * *

.

.

Kastil harem dihebohkan dengan berita tumbangnya putri pertama raja. Putri Rin terjatuh dalam kolam saat sedang bermain bersama Selir Karin.

Banyak kabar burung atas peristiwa ini. Ino yang sedang menjalani hukuman langsung histeris dengan kabar duka yang menimpa putri kandungnya. Tanpa pikir panjang dan tanpa mendengarkan penjelasan lebih detail, Ino menuduh Karin melakukan percobaan pembunuhan.

Karin tentu saja tidak terima dengan tuduhan tak berdasar yang dilayangkan Ino padanya, ia jadi tak kalah tersulut emosi. Sekuat tenaga Karin menyampaikan pembelaanya, menjelaskan bahwa saat itu Rin terpisah ketika Nami tertinggal karena berjalan lambat sehingga Karin terfokus pada putrinya. Sedangkan Karin yakin bahwa disekitar masih ada beberapa maid yang berjaga, sehingga harusnya aman untuk Rin berjalan sendiri. Tapi ternyata Karin dikejutkan dengan suara tercebur, semua orang nampak panik dan saat ikut mendekat Karin pun tak kalah panik. Tapi semua yang tidak tahu secara kronologis melihat Karin yang hanya diam saja, berpikir lain. Pun dengan sebagian maid yang tahu jika Putri Rin diasuh sementara oleh Karin. Sehingga munculah berbagai macam spekulasi. Termasuk Ino yang mendengar wara-wiri.

Ino mengusir Karin kasar, segala umpatan dan sumpah serapah dilayangkan. Tidak perlu mendengar segala penjelasan yang terdengar pembelaan agar tidak disalahkan. Malah membuatnya semakin murka dengan setiap kata yang terucap. Karena yang tercokol kuat dalam kepala saat ini adalah putrinya.

Ino sejak tadi belum berhenti terisak meratapi keadaan putrinya yang masih belum membuka matanya. Bibir mungilnya berwarna kebiruan. Ia tidak perduli dengan hukumannya yang belum selesai. Tidak akan ia sekali pun meninggalkan putrinya lagi. Sakura benar, sekarang waktu bagi mereka untuk merebut kekuasaan, dan Karin sudah mengambil kesempatan dengan tepat.

Suara pintu terbuka menarik semua pasang mata, kecuali Ino, tentu saja.

"Salam, Yang Mulia." Salam mereka serempak.

"Bagaimana kondisinya?" Sasuke mendekati Rin, berniat untuk mengusap kening yang terus mengeluarkan keringat.

"Jangan sentuh!" Sasuke menoleh pada Ino yang nampak kacau menatapnya tajam. Lalu pandangannya mengarah pada Dokter Tsunade meminta penjelasan.

"Putri Rin masih kritis, Baginda. Kami sudah berusaha semaksimal mungkin. Kita hanya bisa menunggu perkembangannya."

Sasuke tak menghiraukan peringatan Ino, kemudian melanjutkan niat awalnya, membelai putrinya.

"Ku bilang jangan sentuh putriku!" Teriak Ino, menepis kasar tangan kekar Sasuke sebelum benar-benar mencapai kening Rin. Dan merengkuh tubuh Rin dalam dekapannya seolah menjauhkan dari semua musuh.

"Kembalilah ke kamar mu. Kau sedang kacau." Meski agak terkejut, Sasuke mengerti, Ino sedang kalut. Raut mukanya nampak kosong. Tapi jika sampai harus memisahkan dirinya dengan putrinya juga, Sasuke kurang sabar.

"Seharusnya Anda yang pergi, ini bukan tempat dimana Anda harus berada."

Berusaha mengimbangi emosi Ino, Sasuke menyurutkan kekesalan, yang kapan saja siap meledak dengan sikap kurang ajar Ino. "Kau sungguh sedang kacau, sebelum aku juga ikut terpancing, sebaiknya lepaskan Rin. Biarkan dia istirahat." Sahut Sasuke tegas, berusaha melepaskan pelukan Ino yang kelewat kencang, khawatir membuat istirahat Rin terganggu. Semua orang diruangan pun saling pandang seolah mengkhawatirkan hal yang sama. Rin butuh ketenangan untuk memulihkan kondisinya.

"Tidak! Lepas! Anda pergi! Pergi dari sini! Dia putriku. Kau tak berhak menjauhkan kami. Kau tak berhak." Teriak Ino kesetanan.

"Yang Mulia!" Semua orang dalam ruangan berteriak khawatir, baik kondisi Rin yang terguncang dan Ino yang tidak terkontrol.

Sasuke melepaskan, memilih menjauh demi putrinya, tapi sikap Ino tidak bisa dibenarkan. "Bukan menjauhkan. Tapi biarkan Rin tenang menjalani pengobatannya. Kau hanya akan mengganggunya."

"Tau apa Anda soal anak? Tidak. Anda tidak tahu. Dia butuh ibunya. Bukan Ayah brengsek sepertimu." Sekali lagi kesadaran Ino sedang tidak ada ditempat, semua unek-unek yang terlintas saat itu juga ingin ia muntahkan. Pada seseorang yang telah memisahkannya dari putrinya. Sasuke.

"INO!" Bentak Sasuke mulai kesal. Tapi Ino memang sedang kalut. Segala kewarasan telah terambil alih. Tak akan ada suara yang berhasil diproses dalam otaknya.

"Pergi! Pergi! Pergi!" Ino mencoba menepis setiap tangan Sasuke yang akan menggapai dirinya atau Rin.

**_Plakkk_**

"Sadarlah!" Sasuke mengatur nafas yang memburu. Ino sontak terdiam, airmatanya mengalir deras.

Dengan lembut Sasuke memisahkan Ino dari Rin. Kali ini tanpa perlawanan. Memberikan isyarat pada tim medis. Membiarkan mereka yang lebih mengerti untuk merawat Rin secara maksimal. Kemudian menggendong Ino untuk dipindahkan ke kamar pribadinya. Diikuti beberapa maid dan perawat atas isyarat Sasuke untuk mengecek kondisi Ino juga.

"Berikan obat tidur saja." Ujar Sasuke saat melihat Ino yang masih larut dalam lamunan kosong. Bekas tamparannya memerah. Cairan bening masih mengalir walaupun tanpa isakan.

"Selir Ino belum makan sejak memasuki ruang hukuman, Baginda. Kesehatannya bisa terganggu jika harus meminum obat tidur." Jelas salah satu perawat.

Sasuke menarik nafas lelah. "Bawakan makanannya, dan juga obatnya."

"Baik, Baginda."

.

.

.

.

.

Sasuke memutuskan menghampiri Sakura yang tak pernah menunjukkan batang hidungnya bahkan setelah Rin dikabarkan kritis enam hari lalu. Sasuke yakin beritanya menyebar luas, bahkan dengan gunjingan yang saling tuduh menuduh. Mustahil Sakura tidak mendengar. Sekali pun memang benar Kastil Blossom ia ditutup selama dua minggu. Yang Sasuke sesalkan adalah kepedulian Sakura. Rin adalah putri yang diasuhnya juga, tak adakah rasa empati untuk menjenguk, atau meminta ijin menjenguk jika memang Sakura sepatuh itu. Sasuke tak akan setega itu pada seorang ibu yang mengkhawatirkan anaknya.

Keadaan Rin memang sudah membaik. Dua hari Rin mengalami koma. Dan sampai sekarang masih tahap pemulihan.

Ino masih sangat waspada pada siapapun yang datang menjenguk, termasuk dirinya dan ibu suri. Hinata dan Karin? Jelas mereka terusir kasar. Bahkan Sasuke ikut turun tangan, tapi ia tak bisa menghukum kekurang ajaran Ino disaat seperti ini. Ia hanya meminta kedua selirnya yang lain untuk memaklumi dan kembali. Itupun mereka tanggapi dengan raut tak senang. Memang tak ada yang enak jika dituduh melakukan kejahatan yang tidak pernah dilakukan. Terutama Karin, yang mengakui kelalaiannya dan meminta maaf, tapi akan membantah tak kalah kesal jika Ino masih merongrong dengan tuduhannya.

Setidaknya Sasuke menilai sebagai apresiasi. Karena, nyatanya walaupun ketiganya tidak bertemu, Ino mulai meminta keadilan. Membawanya untuk diselidiki pelakunya.

Sasuke perlu bantuan Sakura untuk menyelidiki kasus di Kastil Harem. Atau serakahnya, mendinginkan. Ia sudah cukup dibuat repot dengan absennya Sakura dari masalah administrasi kerajaan. Sakura benar-benar memanfaatkan waktu liburnya untuk terhindar dari pekerjaan. Tak seharusnya ia pun turun tangan langsung untuk masalah rumah tangga selagi masih ada permaisuri dan ibu suri yang memang adalah tugasnya. Dan Sasuke tentu tidak ingin merepotkan ibunya untuk masalah kesenjangan keempat istrinya.

Seperti biasa setelah sampai di Kastil Cherry Blossom, Sasuke diarahkan ke halaman belakang. Tempat permaisurinya selalu menikmati waktu santai. Halaman luas dengan danau buatan besar. Banyak ikan-ikan kecil yang Sakura pelihara, yang kerap kali diganti kala ikan sudah besar. Makhluk mungil yang menjadi kesukaan Sakura, bahkan hingga sering mengabaikannya ketika sedang marah.

Seperti sekarang, Sakura masih tak mau menolehkan wajahnya, bahkan setelah tahu kehadirannya. Fokusnya masih pada alat lukis yang mengarah ke danau.

"Hei, Kau akan-."

"Salam, Baginda." Sapaan lembut Sasuke, tepotong oleh sapaan datar Sakura, padahal Sasuke berniat menggoda seperti biasanya. Seketika Sasuke menjadi bingung dengan suasana hening yang memang sejak awal hening. Niat hati ingin mencairkan suasana malah dibuat membeku.

"Saya tidak perlu ditemani, Anda bisa pergi jika tidak ada keperluan." Sasuke menghela nafas kasar. Sakura masih marah. Sangat jelas.

"Sakura. Aku tahu kau masih marah. Sesuatu yang harusnya aku lakukan, tapi memilih berdamai. Jangan kekanakan, kau punya tugas besar untuk jauh dari sikap seperti itu." Tidak. Sasuke datang bukan untuk menghakimi kejadian yang sudah berlalu. Sikap seperti ini, terpaksa ia harus menegur Sakura.

"Terimakasih untuk peringatannya, jadi jika Anda memang punya kepentingan silahkan langsung katakan saja!" Lagi. Sasuke harus dibuat mengatur pernapasan. Matanya ikut tertutup kali ini. Memastikan semuanya terkendali. 'Tak perlu melenceng jauh dari tujuan,' yakinnya dalam hati.

"Kau tahu Putri Rin tenggelam ke dalam kolam?" Sasuke menatap Sakura yang masih memainkan tinta warnanya pada kanvas.

Sakura mengangguk pelan. "Saya mendengar."

"Kau tidak ingin menjenguknya?"

Sakura menghentikan kegiatan sejenak. "Apakah harus?"

Sasuke memilih memalingkan muka masam, menggeleng pelan. Sesuatu yang tidak akan Sakura lihat. "Ku pikir kau peduli."

Sakura hanya diam, tak ingin mendengarkan lebih lanjut topik seberapa peduli dirinya pada Rin. Sungguh, Rin adalah putri pertama dan dari sekian banyak orang, yang mengakui kehadiran Rin pertama kali adalah dirinya. Pertanyaan Sasuke tak lebih hanya untuk semakin melukainya.

"Selir Ino meminta keadilan, bisakah kau membantuku. Istana harem sedang butuh perhatian. Bisakah aku percaya padamu, hanya mengurus istana harem, tidak melakukan hal aneh yang akan memicu masalah lain?"

Sakura terkekeh merasa lucu, Sasuke menurunkan harga diri hanya untuk dirinya, tapi bersikap waspada karena tahu dengan tindakan bahayanya. "Jangan mempercayai saya. Karena sungguh saya tidak bekerja untuk Anda."

Sasuke meraih lengan Sakura yang memegang kuas warna, melepaskan, lalu meletakkan sembarang. Menangkup kedua pipinya lembut untuk menarik perhatian. "Aku akui, aku tak menemukan celah maksud dari kinerja luar biasamu, pun dengan kesalahan selain kau yang sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu dari aksi kaburmu." Sasuke menghela nafas dalam. "Sakura, jika pengakuan permaisuri yang kau perjuangkan. Aku akan membiarkan. Hanya gelar itu yang cocok melekat pada dirimu."

" A-apa?" Sakura membelalakkan mata, menubrukan netra dengan tatapan elang Sasuke yang syarat ketegasan, penuh janji. Sakura merasa terhina, terdengar omong kosong jika mengingat posisi Hinata, tapi sorot Sasuke tidak bisa dibantah.

Sakura menggeleng pelan setelah melepas paksa tangan Sasuke dari pipinya. " Tidak. Anda sudah berjanji. Mari letakan kesepakatan kita pada tempatnya."

"Omong kosong. Kau sendiri yang melanggar." Sasuke kembali meraih kedua lengan Sakura, mengisyaratkan untuk berjalan mengelilingi danau, agar Sakura tidak terpaku pada lukisannya. Lukisan ikan yang membuat Sasuke merasa diselingkuhi.

"Saya sudah menjelaskan alasannya."

"Itu tidak menjadi penyelesaian. Jika memang semakin dekat dengan perceraian. Aku mau kau sendiri yang mendidik calon permaisuri berikutnya."

Sakura mendengus jengkel, tentu saja. Dan ia tak punya peralihan apapun selain memalingkan wajah dari Sasuke. "Anda seperti akan mengorbankan wanita Anda untuk seekor singa. Aku menolak menjadi guru yang lemah lembut."

Sasuke menyeringai senang, lelucon Sakura telah kembali. "Itu bagus. Dia tidak akan menjadi permaisuri tangguh jika melewati dirimu saja tidak bisa."

"Jangan bercanda. Karena saya tidak melakukan itu."

"Sama tuh." Sakura kembali mendengus dengan godaan Sasuke.

Angin sore memang baik untuk mereka berjalan-jalan santai. Cahaya matahari yang bergerak semu ke arah barat pun tidak menyengat panas, malah hanya meloloskan sinar-sinar kecil melalui celah-celah pohon sakura disepanjang jalan. Memberikan kesan teduh.

"Keadaan harem menjadi kacau, aku sangat menyadari itu semenjak datang Hinata, tapi percayalah dia gadis baik, lemah lembut, mungkin mereka memojokannya hanya karena aku terang-terangan menyayanginya."

"Termasuk aku?"

"Sakura, sungguh aku tak bermaksud seperti itu. Tapi tolonglah!"

"Lihatlah betapa aku memiliki suami yang brengsek."

"Hei!" Sasuke terkesiap. Intonasinya meninggi. Tidak percaya dengan ucapan seperti umpatan dari seorang permaisuri. "Aku anggap ini hanya lelucon. Jangan diulangi!"

"Sasuke~brengsek~Sasuke~raja~breng--" Bola mata Sakura melebar ketika bibir mungilnya dipagut dalam oleh Sasuke, kedua pasang mata bertemu pandang menyelami pikiran masing-masing, seketika Sakura merasa rendah tak berarti saat ciuman berubah menuntut untuk dibalas. Dan setelah mengingat satu nama lain dalam kepalanya, Sakura mendorong Sasuke menjauh, meliarkan kemana pun pandangan matanya, berusaha menghilangkan debar yang semakin menggila.

"Sebaiknya Anda segera pergi. Kita cukupkan saja diskusi hari ini." Setelah meraih keberanian dalam diam melawan debar, hanya kata itu yang berhasil lolos. Sakura menolak menunjukkan segala lemah yang tiba-tiba muncul ke permukaan.

Sasuke memegang pergelangan tangan Sakura yang siap membalikkan badan untuk pergi. Seringainya belum juga lenyap sejak ia berhasil membuat permaisurinya terkejut dengan ekspresi yang terlihat lucu. "Tidak. Kita tetap akan jalan-jalan sambil berdiskusi, atau kau ingin kita berlanjut di kamar?"

"Baginda, perlakuan Anda sangat tidak lucu, lebih baik Anda segera pergi! Saya tidak suka dipermainkan." Sasuke menghentikan seringainya, tahu Sakura marah, sangat, terlihat jelas dari wajah yang memerah bukan karena malu atau merona, nafasnya sedikit memburu tanda menahan emosi.

"Oke. Oke. Tidak lagi. Tapi kita masih akan tetap disini. Tidak ada bantahan." Masih tidak melepaskan lengan Sakura yang berontak ingin dilepaskan.

"Tidak. Pergilah! Tolong, Baginda!" Sakura memelas.

"Cukup, Sakura!" Sasuke masih tak menyukai seseorang yang membantahnya termasuk Sakura sekalipun, apalagi sebabnya hanya masalah sepele. "Kita hanya berciuman, itu pun dilakukan untuk membungkam umpatan tidak sopanmu. Tapi reaksimu seperti anak gadis yang takut dilecehkan."

Sakura memandang Sasuke dalam. Menyalurkan keterdiaman pada Sasuke yang masih akan menceramahinya. "Penuhi janji Anda untuk memulangkanku secara baik-baik."

"Hei, tentu saja. Semua akan baik. Tapi hari ini aku mau kita tidak membahas ini."

"Termasuk saya yang masih utuh." Sakura menundukkan wajahnya dalam. Menolak Sasuke yang sedang berusaha membaca gesturnya.

"Aku tidak mengerti. Tapi bisakah kita tidak membahas perceraian terus. Aku mulai jengah." Bohong. Sasuke sangat tahu dengan maksud Sakura. Hanya saja hati kecilnya tidak ingin berjanji atau mengungkapkan apapun yang berpotensi sumber topik baru.

Sasuke pernah berjanji tidak akan pernah memberikan Sakura keturunan. Alasan itu pula yang membuat Sakura masih perawan saat ini. Malam intim hanya topeng keharmonisan istana harem. Pun dengan malam setelah mereka memutuskan berdamai. Malam-malam yang hanya selalu diisi dengan diskusi dan pekerjaan. Satu-satunya hubungan intim mereka hanya ciuman pada malam pertama, itu pun karena banyak maid menyaksikan. Sudah empat lima tahun, Sasuke pikir kali ini pun tidak akan menjadi masalah. Sakura tidak menolak saat mereka saling bersandar, pun pelukan spontan untuk saling menenangkan. Oh jangan lupakan kecupan selain di bibir, bukankah itu saja sudah cukup untuk tidak menolak juga, harus sudah terbiasa. Hanya tinggal turun ke bawah sedikit. Sakura tidak harus semarah itu, kan. Jujur Sasuke agak terhina dengan penolakan tadi, terlebih ia menuntut balasan dari pagutannya.

"Kita lan-- Apa yang Anda butuhkan?" Sakura memilih mengalah, raut Sasuke tidak bisa dibantah, perlahan Sakura melepaskan tangan tanda ia memutuskan untuk melanjutkan acara keliling sore mereka.

"Aku tidak bisa menunggu hingga satu minggu lagi, Kastil Blossom aku bebaskan. Tolong awasi penyelidikan tentang Putri Rin. Selir Ino ingin keadilan." Pikiran Sakura menerawang jauh.

"Kau bisa meminta kakakmu--Sasori untuk memimpin penyelidikan." Sasuke menoleh ke arah Sakura, memberi isyarat untuk kembali melanjutkan perjalanan.

Sakura mengatur nafas jengah. "Saya tidak yakin Anda akan menerima hasilnya dengan sukarela."

"Bersikaplah adil, tolong!" Sasuke menatap Sakura tegas. Meyakinkan kepercayaan untuk menarik kembali apresiasi Sakura dalam harem.

"Dengan senang hati. Tapi saya tidak ingin sia-sia diakhir." Sasuke memandang Sakura dengan pandangan tidak percaya. Kepercayaan diri Sakura selalu tidak tertebak. Sehingga mempercayai Sakura hanyalah sebuah keraguan.

"Anda terlihat gusar." Cetus Sakura. Sasuke menggeleng tak yakin. Mencoba bersikap baik-baik saja. Bukan meragukan kemampuan Sakura, hanya saja benar kata Sakura tadi, ia belum siap untuk hasil akhirnya.

"Sebelumnya, aku pernah menangkap beberapa maid suruhan seseorang. Tidak tahu siapa. Saya tidak harus repot-repot menyelidiki. Tapi semua maid tersebut punya misi yang sama." Sakura menoleh ke arah Sasuke yang memandang lurus ke jalan didepan.

"Apa?" Sasuke membalas tatapan Sakura, karena penjelasan terjeda.

"Memberikan ramuan pencegah kehamilan padaku dan Selir Karin. Serta tonik penggugur kandungan pada Selir Ino." Balas Sakura santai.

Sasuke kembali menghentikan perjalanan, menatap Sakura tidak percaya. Terkejut. Siapa yang tidak? Bagaimana pun itu adalah masalah penting. Dan kenyataan baru mengetahui setelah melewati tahun, malah terdengar seperti omong kosong. Kedua putrinya tak mungkin ada. Terutama Rin yang hampir dibunuh. Siapa orang yang akan tega membunuh makhluk tidak berdosa. Hidup saja masih harus bergantung pada ibunya. "Jangan membahas hal yang tidak perlu."

Sakura menghela nafas lelah. "Nyatanya Anda memang tidak perduli."

"Sakura, bukan seperti itu. Kejadian yang kau maksudkan tidak masuk akal. Kapan? Dimana? Siapa? Oke kamu tidak tahu tuannya. Tapi siapa maid itu? Tidak ada bukti. Aku bahkan tidak mendengar ribut-ribut maid yang dihukum berat. Aku pikir keadaan harem di kastil bunga memang damai. Aku merasakan kehangatan kalian. Jadi--"

"Karena aku bisa menyelesaikan mereka tanpa harus membuat keributan. Para maid itu bukan nyonya dalam kastil bunga yang jika melakukan kesalahan akan disidang dibalai harem." Sasuke hampir kehilangan kata mendengar lontaran tegas Sakura. Memukul telak dirinya yang selalu membeberkan di depan umum hanya untuk menghukum permaisurinya yang tidak sejalan dengan kinerjanya. Hanya tidak sejalan, bukan berarti salah.

"Jadi, Baginda. Andai kata penyelidikan ini mengenai orang yang tepat. Dan orang itu bagian terdekat Anda. Akankah Anda bersikap adil?" Sakura menatap Sasuke yang semakin terdiam sejak menit berlalu. "Saya yakin, tuan dari para maid itu sama. Penyelidikan akan dilakukan untuk pembuktian. Jadi, Baginda?"

"Laporkan hal sekecil apapun yang bersangkutan, lakukan dengan rutin. Buktikan jika aku bisa mempercayai ucapanmu tadi." Sasuke tahu itu bukanlah jawaban dari pertanyaan menuntut Sakura sehingga kini gadis itu tertawa kosong, seolah dipaksa menertawakan hal paling lucu.

"Percuma tadi saya bilang 'jangan mempercayai saya'. Anda tidak mendengar dengan bijak rupanya." Sakura meneleng ke arah Sasuke sinis.

Sasuke hanya diam dengan sikap Sakura yang kembali kurang ajar. Sikap mencela raja, bukanlah sikap untuk permaisuri.

"Tapi saya tidak bisa menolak, kan? Itulah Anda berlama disini untuk memaksa saya mengatakan 'ya'." Sakura berbalik melanjutkan perjalanan dengan langkah lebar.

"Kalau begitu. Serahkan saja pada saya, Baginda." Meski sangat kesal. Sasuke merasa cukup atas persetujuan terpaksa dari Sakura. Itu adalah tujuannya. Tak peduli seberapa panas gejolak emosi yang ingin ia bentakan. Sekali lagi Sasuke sadar, Sakura tipe pendendam jika diperlakukan tidak layak. Dan Sasuke tidak memiliki banyak stok kata jika harus membujuk Sakura terus menerus. Cukup menghela napas kasar seolah kalimat bentakan yang ingin diluapkan terbuang oleh udara.

"Terimakasih." Sasuke menyusul langkah Sakura, menggandeng lengannya erat, dan memberikan seulas senyuman perdamaian, sangat tipis tapi cukup terlihat oleh jarak Sakura.

"Beristirahatlah, besok ku jemput untuk menjenguk Putri Rin. Bersabarlah! Bertahanlah! Hanya sebentar lagi." Sasuke memegang kedua bahu mungil Sakura. Bermaksud memberi ketenangan. Biasanya ini selalu berhasil membuat Sakura nyaman. "Aku pergi."

"Oh ya." Sasuke kembali berbalik ke arah Sakura. Sehingga Sakura ikut menolehkan pandangan dari danau ke arah Sasuke kembali. "Lain kali jangan menduakanku dengan ikan-ikan itu." Sakura mendengus jengah.

"Masih beruntung ikan." Gerutu Sakura sebal.

"Aku dengar pinky."

"Ya terserah. Hati-hati dijalan, Baginda." Dan. Sekarang hati Sasuke melega hanya dengan melihat Sakura yang cemberut. Setidaknya tugasnya tidak terlalu Sakura pikirkan. Atau apapun yang dikira tidak perlu dipikirkan. Sasuke tidak suka melihat Sakura murung. Wanita itu terlalu berharga untuk untuk melakukan hal sia-sia.

'Baginda, andai Anda tahu istrimu memang telah berselingkuh.' Sakura tersenyum getir. Senyum yang terbit setelah memastikan Sasuke telah berlalu pergi. Sakura menengadah pada langit yang mulai menggelap. Kecerahan telah berpulang. Namun, tak membuatnya mundur untuk membuat pengharapan terbaik untuk masa depan. Baik Sasuke ataupun dirinya bersama sang kekasih.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

**TBC**

.

.

.

.

Satu kata?

Hahaha masih nyambung tidak? Masih bisa ngikutin?

Thank you untuk semua bentuk apresiasi kalian. Tanpa kalian cerita hanya bagian author. Belum tentu bisa menulis sejauh ini. Sekalian lagi terimakasih guys


	10. 10

Hi..minal aidin wal faidin.. masih suasana lebaran kan?

Makasih bagi yang masih nunggu cerita ini, makasih juga dukungan berupa vote and comment. Sharing juga kayaknya. Maaf ya comment nya gak di bls satu2 soalnya kebanyakan minta up cepet. Aku bingung bls apa jadinya.

Ok, terlalu malem aku up. Gpp deh bisa dibaca pagi.

Maaf ya kalo masih banyak yang typo atau kata rancu. Koreksi aja, boleh kok bebas...

Jangan lupa yang belom vote dari chapter 1, vote dulu ya, gak mungkin kan tiba-tiba baca sampe chapter baru.

.

.

**HAPPY READING **

.

.

* * *

.

.

"Sebelumnya saya sudah memperingati, tapi Anda memaksa, sekarang setelah semua sudah terungkap saya harus pura-pura buta? Ini tidak adil. Pun dengan Putri Rin. Apalagi pelakunya adalah orang yang sama." Sentak Sakura. Emosi. Tentu saja. Beberapa hari lalu Sasuke mendatanginya untuk mencari keadilan bagi Ino. Sekarang. Setelah semua hanya tinggal mencari akarnya, Sasuke ingin Sakura menghentikannya. Sungguh membuang waktu sia-sia.

"Mengertilah! Rin sudah baik-baik saja. Hal yang harus dilakukan sekarang hanya berdamai. Maaf atas waktumu. Aku tetap akan memberikan imbalan dan ganti rugi."

"Bukan tentang itu. Anda jelas tahu saya tidak akan mempermasalahkan biaya. Tapi mana keadilan yang Anda tuntut kala memaksa saya." Sakura memandang Sasuke sengit. "Disini, kita sudah sama-sama tahu pelakunya."

"Anda masih mewaspadai saya. Itu juga membuktikan Anda tidak memegang janji Anda. Jadi, bukan hal tidak mungkin jika Anda tahu, nama yang tim penyidik curigai." Sakura memicingkan mata kesal.

"Kenapa? Karena Selir Hinata?" Sakura mencemooh sinis.

"Ya." Sasuke membalas cepat. "Jadi, ikuti saja. Hentikan penyidikan ini."

"Jika saya menolak?" Tantang Sakura angkuh.

"Kau tidak akan." Sakura terkekeh angkuh. Mencemooh cinta buta Sasuke.

"Hanya segitu wibawa Anda sebagai Kaisar. Seharga wanita yang dicintai?"

"Aku tidak akan mengelak. Pun tidak perlu ambil peduli dengan kekurang ajaranmu kali ini. Anggap saja ini imbalan tutup mulut."

"Maaf mengecewakan, sayangnya itu terlalu murah. Aku bisa mendapatkan hal lebih jika membuka mulut."

"Kau." Tunjuk Sasuke dengan dagu. "Butuh kebebasan dengan damai."

"Baginda, tanpa Anda, aku bisa. Akuilah jika aku serba bisa."

Sasuke mengangguk mengerti. Sakura dengan segala rencana yang tidak diketahuinya masih diwaspadai. "Benar. Tapi jangan lupakan posisiku, aku bahkan bisa saja meruntuhkan setiap rencana yang telah kau susun dari jauh hari saat rencana itu terungkap. Dan jika kau ingin membongkar, silahkan. Sebagai gantinya, kegagalanmu adalah tanggung jawabmu. Aku tak akan turun tangan bahkan ketika itu layak sekalipun. Oh, mungkin aku sendiri yang akan membuat skandal. Jadi Sakura, bisa ditebak suara siapa yang akan didengar?"

"Benar-benar. Tapi Baginda, aku dan keluargaku sudah sepakat menerima apapun jika gagal. Sekalipun itu hukuman penggal."

"Bagaimana jika ku ubah hukumannya. Kau boleh mati terpenggal, ku tarus kau diperistirahatan paling nyaman dimakam kerajaan, dengan hiasan luar biasa megah. Sedang ayah mertua dan kakak ipar, harus mengahadapi siksaan dariku seumur hidup, tanpa diberi kesempatan bunuh diri. Akan kesembuhkan jika sudah merasa tak berdaya. Lalu kembali menjalani hukuman setelah setengah sembuh. Mengerikan bukan? Itu layak, mereka yang mengirimmu kemari, kau tidak salah." Tidak, sejujurnya Sasuke tidak ingin mengancam Sakura sampai sejauh itu, janjinya adalah pasti. Memulangkan dalam kondisi damai.

"Setidaknya, lakukan karena aku juga tutup mulut tentang kau dan kakakmu waktu itu." Raut Sasuke masih dingin tanpa ekspresi, dalam hati berharap Sakura menerima bujukkannya secara sukarela.

"Saya tidak pernah meminta. Saya bahkan berkata untuk tidak meloloskan setiap pendosa." Sasuke menghela nafas gusar.

"Jadi, Permaisuri. Ambisimu? atau keluargamu? Kau tahu pasti, aku tidak main-main."

"Kondisi Selir Hinata saat ini tidak memungkinkan menerima guncangan untuk keluarganya."

"Tapi, bahkan ketika nanti Selir Hinata melahirkan, Anda masih akan membuat saya tutup mulut. Tidak perduli juga sih. Saya pergi setelah itu. Menandakan kekuasaan permaisuri hanya berdasar kehendak raja. Tidak perduli benar atau tidak. Sungguh, seharusnya kerajaan ini tidak perlu memusingkan pewaris. Jika mereka memiliki raja yang tidak adil seperti Anda." Sekuat tenaga Sasuke menahan geram. Keberanian Sakura. Kebenaran yang diungkapkan. Semua seolah mencerminkan bagaimana citra ia sebagai raja. Tidak adil? Tidak, ini cukup adil. Sakura pernah mendapatkan hak istimewa itu.

"Kemarilah!" Sasuke tidak tahu bagaimana harus membujuk Sakura, dia adalah satu istrinya yang tidak mudah di rayu. Tapi mungkin ini hanya bentuk membentengi diri agar tidak terlalu jatuh karena pada akhirnya mereka akan berpisah.

Sakura hanya melirik Sasuke sekilas dari kursi sofanya. Tak berniat mengikuti perintah Sasuke dikursi kerjanya. Dia kembali menatap nanar setumpuk dokumen yang akan berakhir sia-sia.

"Saku--."

Sakura lantas berdiri, bukan ke arah Sasuke. Melainkan ke arah berlawanan, menuju pintu keluar. "Seharusnya Anda malu. Tidak pernah ada orang yang akan baik-baik saja setelah diancam dengan kejinya." Adalah balasan Sakura sebelum benar-benar ingin menghindari Sasuke.

"Diam disitu!" Sasuke berujar tegas. Secepat Kilat langkahnya berhasil menyusul langkah cepat Sakura tepat sebelum membuka pintu.

"Aku tahu, ini egois." Sasuke meliarkan pandangan gusar. Menyakitkan melihat ekspresi Sakura yang semakin jauh untuk dimenangkan. "Ya. Ini tidak adil. Sudah begitu aku masih dengan egoisnya ingin minta tolong lagi. Kali ini." Sasuke menghela nafas kasar. "Tolong gantikan Selir Hinata untuk mendampingiku ke Sunagakure."

"Kali ini, apalagi ancaman Anda?" Menatap Sasuke sinis. "Membuatku cacat?"

Sasuke menggeleng cepat. "Tidak, bukan begitu. Hanya saja, aku memang perlu pendamping dipertemuan penting ini. Aku tidak mengancam, hanya minta tolong."

"Dan. Saya menolak." Sakura siap melengos pergi, sebelum lagi lagi lengannya ditarik mundur.

"Anda tidak dengar?"

"Sakura, setidaknya lakukan sebagai tugas permaisuri." Sasuke memaksa, tidak akan ia lewatkan kesempatan untuk medekatkan mereka lagi. Meski kenyataannya dia memang membutuhkan Sakura sebagai pendamping, tapi sisi lain berkata ini kesempatan untuk kembali berbaikan, menjadikan Sakura sebagai patner kerjasama yang menyenangkan seperti sebelumnya.

"Anda punya empat istri. Saya sibuk."

"Ayolah." Sasuke lagi lagi belum mau melepaskan Sakura, sehingga membuat Sakura risih dengan sikap kekanakan Sasuke.

"Selir Hinata sedang hamil. Selir Ino masih harus menjaga Putri Rin, mentalnya juga masih terguncang, ini tidak akan baik. Selir Karin? Puri Nami masih kecil untuk ditinggalkan lama. Hanya kau yang tidak ada kerjaan."

Sakura mencubit keras pinggang Sasuke. Dibalas ringisan ringan, kesakitan. "Anda pikir, saya pengangguran." Sentak Sakura jengkel, heran ada saja alasan Sasuke untuk menahannya. Padahal tadi ia sudah siap melampiaskan kemarahan dengan membanting semua barang dikamarnya.

"Berarti, iya. Tiga hari lagi. Maaf seharusnya ini tugas Selir Hinata. Tapi berita kehamilan benar-benar tidak bisa diprediksi datangnya." Sasuke mengelus surai merah muda Sakura yang digerai hari ini. Penampilannya terkesan imut dari biasanya yang selalu disanggul.

Sakura hanya mengangguk tak ingin menanggapi. Tidak penting. Tidak ada orang yang selingkuh seterang-terangan Sasuke. Sungguh, tidak berperasaan.

"Jadi, Saya sudah boleh pergi?"

"Umm. Bagaimana dengan makan siang?"

"Anda akan memaksa saya lagi, Baginda?"

Sasuke tersenyum tak enak hati. Iya, tanpa sadar ia sudah melewati keinginan Sakura. "Jika kau mau."

"Tidak, karena selir Anda sudah datang."

"Oh." Sasuke menoleh ke arah pandang Sakura, pada pintu yang sepertinya baru dibuka, lalu ditutup lagi. Dan, orang yang bebas melakukan itu hanya Hinata. Mungkin mulai hari ini Sasuke juga sudah harus mulai mendisiplinkan Hinata, bertingkah sopan sangat disanjung apik oleh keturunannya. Dan sebentar lagi, posisi itu akan menjadi tanggungjawabnya.

"Kalau begitu, saya permisi, Baginda." Sakura memilih pergi dari pada harus menyaksikan sepasang suami istri yang dilumuri kebahagiaan menyambut sang buah hati. Sakura jelas tidak setegar itu.

"Ya, hati-hati."

.

.

.

.

.

Sakura memicingkan mata ke arah datangnya seseorang, seolah bertanya entah pada siapa, tepat saat ia akan memasuki kereta kuda yang telah disiapkan untuk menempuh perjalanan menuju Desa Sunagakure. Memilih mengikuti perintah Sasuke, sebagai tugas seorang permaisuri Kerajaan Uchiha.

Sasuke dibelakangnya juga telah siap, bermaksud mempersilahkan Sakura terlebih dahulu. Sebelum menyadari arah pandang Sakura.

"Salam, Baginda Raja dan Paduka Permaisuri." Naruto tersenyum ramah, tidak, ada raut jahil terselip yang mereka tangkap.

"Kau tak mungkin lupa baka dobe ini, kan, Sakura?" Mengangguk ringan ke arah Naruto.

Sakura menoleh ke arah Sasuke sekilas, sebelum kembali ke arah Naruto, menerima salamnya. "Selamat datang kembali Jenderal Namikaze, mohon kerjasamanya." Sasuke mendengus pelan.

"Tentu, Yang Mulia." Naruto mengangguk menyetujui. "Saya tidak mengira kita akan ada dalam kondisi seperti ini." Pandangannya meliar ke arah Sasuke. "Biarpun, Baginda teme ini, ternyata punya banyak bunga di istananya." Sakura tersenyum maklum. Naruto dengan sikap ceplas ceplosnya yang terlalu berani. Beruntung para dayang dan pengawal memberikan jarak, sehingga tidak akan terlalu mendengar apa yang dibicarakan. Sakura hanya mendengar dengusan Sasuke yang semakin keras, seolah berkata 'kurang ajar'.

Dulu. Mereka bertiga adalah teman kecil, mungkin itu terlalu halus jika mengingat sambutan Sasuke pada malam pertama pernikahan, tapi nyatanya memang begitu. Sebuah kebetulan mungkin. Sakura kecil ikut ayahnya ke kerajaan, yang juga tepat merupakan waktu belajar Naruto dan Sasuke. Raja Fugaku dan Ratu Mikoto yang terlanjur menyukai salam pertamanya, mengizinkan Sakura untuk bergabung belajar dan bergaul lebih lama dengan dua pemuda yang digadang akan menjadi pedang negara. Tidak lama, baik Sasuke maupun Naruto harus dikirim ke asrama militer, kemudian harus menempuh perang yang sering terjadi didaerah perbatasan. Hingga pada akhirnya Sasuke kembali karena wafatnya Raja Fugaku, tanpa Naruto. Sakura tahu dari gosip yang beredar, persahabatan mereka tidak bisa dianggap sepele, pun ia pernah menyaksikan sendiri, dan itu berlaku sampai sekarang. Yang membedakan hanya jabatan, tidak dengan ikatan pertemanan yang telah lama terlanjur terjalin.

Mungkin, Sakura seharusnya juga merasakan perasaan senang dengan kembali utuhnya pertemanan mereka. Tapi, tidak. Naruto adalah orang Sasuke, kesetiaannya sama dengan Hatake Kakashi. Apapun perintah Sasuke, akan selalu Naruto lakukan.

Sakura tahu sepak terjang seorang Namikaze Naruto dalam militer tidak diragukan lagi. Persis seperti orang tuanya yang begitu loyal pada kerajaan, Klan Namikaze. Klan yang terjejer sebagai bangsawan berpengaruh. Jika begini kondisinya, pergerakan Sakura akan semakin sulit. Sebelum ini saja, Sasuke semakin mengekang Sakura, apalagi dengan adanya Naruto yang memiliki insting binatang. Bukan hal sulit menemukan tempat pelarian Sakura saat tengah jenuh, jika itu perpaduan antara Sasuke dan Naruto.

Bukan berarti Sakura takut. Tidak sekalipun ia berencana jahat atau membuat pemberontakan. Sakura hanya jenuh. Dan ia butuh pelarian untuk melepaskan penat. Pergi keluar istana seperti yang biasa ia lakukan secara diam-diam. Tindakan yang dilakukan pun hanya berupa kebetulan-kebetulan yang saling berkaitan. Sehingga jika boleh jujur, Sakura menyukai dunia luar daripada harus terpenjara dalam istana. Pun kemudian melakukan tindakan yang akan menjadi aib jika terungkap, menjalin kasih dengan pemuda yang menurutnya lebih pantas mendapatkannya daripada Sasuke. Pun lebih menantang karena status masing-masing masih menjadi rahasia. Entah apa reaksi Jerome jika yang selalu ia umpati adalah seorang Raja Uchiha. Pun Sakura yang juga tak kunjung menemukan jati diri kekasih gelapnya. Seharusnya dengan gelar kekuasaannya itu bukanlah hal sulit. Ya, jika mereka orang biasa. Katakan apakah orang yang pandai menutupi jati diri hanya orang dengan kemampuan biasa saja? Tidak. Dan Sakura cukup puas dengan kecerdasan kekasihnya. Sebentar lagi. Sakura meyakini dalam diam.

"Seahrusnya kau tidak pulang jika hanya ingin mengatakan itu." Tuding Sasuke ke arah Naruto. Ya, Sakura tahu mereka memang selalu seperti itu. Dulu kadang-kadang dialah yang menjadi penengah diantara keduanya. Naruto orang yang paling pertama yang akan mengalah jika Sakura sudah bertindak.

"Aku berbicara kenyataan, saya tahu Anda tidak akan tersinggung." Ledek Naruto. Cengiran lima jari itu masih terhias meski usia sudah beranjak dewasa, bedanya sekarang Naruto memiliki raut ketegasan, meski tingkah lakunya masih pecicilan.

"Hari semakin siang, lebih baik kita bergegas." Sakura tahu harus ada yang memutus oobrolan keduanya, jika tidak, maka mereka hanya harus menentukan tempat reuni. Sakura menggeleng pelan dengan pemikiran konyolnya.

"Kau kenapa?" Sasuke bertanya karena heran dengan gelengan kecil Sakura sebelum masuk kereta. Ada senyum tertahan yang tertangkap netra hitamnya.

"Bukan apa-apa. Saya hanya berpikir, kalian tidak berubah." Sasuke hanya membalas mendengus sambil menutup kereta. Sakura bisa melihat Naruto yang menaiki kuda siap mendampingi. Dan di atas balko lantai dua, Hinata menatap kepergian mereka dengan nanar. Sakura menolak simpati, maka ia bersikap seolah tidak melihat.

"Kapan Jenderal Namikaze kembali?"

"Kenapa kau tak tanyakan tadi?" Kini Sakura yang dibuat mendengus atas jawaban Sasuke.

"Apa susahnya menjawab? Lagipula jika kalian masih ingin beradu mulut seperti tadi, sebaiknya mencari tempat." Sakura membalas dengan agak kesal.

"Dua hari lalu."

"Apa?" Sakura memandang Sasuke heran.

"Baka dobe."

"Dia punya nama, Baginda." Sasuke hanya diam tak menanggapi.

"Apakah masalah perbatasan telah selesai?"

"Hn."

"Itukah alasan Jenderal Nami-."

"Naruto."

"Hm--" Sakura bingung dengan Sasuke yang memotong ucapannya.

"Kalian bukan orang asing. Kau tak liat raut kecewanya tadi, ku pikir kau peka." Sakura dibuat bungkam dengan pernyataan Sasuke. Dia memang terlalu hanyut dalam lamunan sehingga tak terlalu menyambut baik kedatangan Naruto. Apakah ia terlalu berlebihan.

Sakura hanya membuang nafas pelan. "Ku pikir kita harus sadar status. Seperti--tidak ada. Saya akan meminta maaf nanti."

Sasuke memandang Sakura dalam diam, ia tahu apa yang ingin Sakura lanjutkan. Hanya saja memilih diam, sama seperti Sakura yang tidak akan mengulik awal pertemuan mereka kembali. Sekarang kondisinya sudah membaik. Dan semoga terus berjalan baik.

"Kau ingin kita mencari tempat." Lagi. Sakura dibuat bingung dengan pertanyaan Sasuke.

"Kau bilang jika ingin santai mengobrol seperti tadi, kita harus cari tempat." Lanjut Sasuke ketika menangkap raut bingung dari pertanyaan bentuk pengalihannya.

"Oh. Mungkin, Kalian?" Balas Sakura ragu. Seharusnya tidak perlu, Naruto akan bekerja pada Sasuke, dan mereka pasti memiliki waktu panjang.

Sasuke menggeleng cepat. "Kita. Kau dan dobe juga." Sasuke kembali mendengus mengatakan kata dobe. Keraguan Sakura semakin bertambah, tapi kemudian perlahan mengangguk dengan senyum tulus yang membuat Sasuke selalu ingin lindungi. "Diperjalanan pulang kita akan menentukan tempat bagus."

"Jadi mengapa Naruto pulang?" Adalah pertanyaan yang ingin dilontarkan sejak pertama melihat Naruto. Tidak. Sakura tahu Naruto akan pulang dari jauh hari. Itu mengapa ia mengatakan pada Sasori untuk berhati-hati.

"Urusan di perbatasan sudah stabil. Kedua negara sudah memilih damai. Aku sedikit mengenal raja Suna yang baru diangkat ini. Ternyata dia lebih idealisme, lebih memilih cara berdamai dengan cara menjalin kerjasama perdagangan daripada angkat senjata. Beruntungnya kesepakatan menunjukan keuntungan masing-masing."

"Aku baru tahu Raja Kankouro memiliki keberanian untuk merendah seperti itu. Ku pikir mereka lebih meninggikan harga diri."

Sasuke tersenyum maklum jika Sakura belum terlalu mendengar berita ini. Akhir-akhir ini, dialah yang membatasi Sakura. "Bukan dia. Raja baru ini diangkat dua bulan lalu. Kita akan menghadiri pesta atas pengangkatannya. Ingat?" Sakura mengangguk. "Saat masih menjadi pangeran, kami beberapa kali bertemu berhadapan di medan perang. Tidak tahu, jika pada akhirnya justru dia menaiki takhta meski bukan putra mahkota, menggantikan kakak sulungnya dan tanpa perang saudara."

"Berarti dia akan menjadi raja yang hebat dimasanya." Balas Sakura tak menyembunyikan rasa kagum.

"Entahlah. Naruto berteman baik dengannya." Sasuke memilih membuka jendela kereta sedikit, melihat pemandangan diluar yang sudah melewati gerbang desa.

"Lama menjadi musuh di medan perang, kemudian menjalin pertemanan ehh?" Sakura menggoda Sasuke main-main.

"Jika dikaitkan dengan politik, menurutmu apa bisa terbentuk pertemanan?"

"Kenapa tidak, itu terdengar keren."

Sasuke mendaratkan dua jarinya di jidat lebar permaisurinya. Yang dibalas protes kesakitan Sakura. "Kenyataannya. Dunia fantasi dikepalamu itu tidak ada. Politik tidak mengenal alur pertemanan. Politik tetap politik, yang menjalankan bukan hanya dua orang tapi diatas dua kubu. Pada akhirnya entah dua orang itu yang akan bermasalah atau kubu dibalik dua orang itu yang bersaing."

"Benar. Berbicara politik memang sangat kompleks. Tapi semoga ada celah kesempatan baik dari berbagai pihak."

"Ya, semoga saja." Sasuke mengusap rambut Sakura lembut, menyandarkan kepala pada bahunya, "Tidurlah! Perjalanan masih panjang."

.

.

.

.

.

Menghabiskan dua hari dalam perjalanan, Sakura mulai merasa tidak nyaman dengan udara menyengat saat memasuki wilayah Desa Sunagakure. Disekitarnya dikelilingi gurun pasir yang membuat pemandangannya semakin gersang. Sakura tak menyukai ini. Meski ini bukan perjalanan pertama kali baginya, tetap saja tak membuat Sakura terbiasa.

"Bersabarlah. Sebentar lagi sampai." Sasuke menyadari kegelisahan Sakura.

"Maaf mengganggu kenyamanan Anda, Baginda." Sasuke mengangguk, melihat keluar jendela, memastikan seberapa jauh lagi, dan Naruto memberikan kode bahwa mereka akan memasuki gerbang istana.

Pihak kerajaan Sabaku menyambut baik kedatangan Sasuke, terbukti dengan penyambutan yang begitu ramah dari sang tuan rumah. Raja Sabaku Gaara yang dikatakan Sasuke datang menyambut langsung tanpa perantara, menunggu di pintu masuk utama. Tapi bukan serta merta keramahan itu yang membuat Sakura tanpa sadar meremas lengannya pada gandengan Sasuke, sehingga si empu tangan menoleh heran, yang Sakura balas menoleh pertanda meminta maaf.

Kemudian pandangannya kembali lurus ke depan, ingin memastikan jika penglihatannya tidak salah. Tapi dari sepanjang jalan yang hanya terlewat 20 meter, satu nama dalam pikiran Sakura masih sama. Pria berpakaian khas lengkap dengan mahkota raja itu adalah Jerome. Kekasihnya. Tidak salah lagi. Sakura juga melihat raut terkejut yang sama sesaat sebelum kembali ke sikap normal. Orang lain tidak akan begitu sadar, karena tertutup raut datar dan dingin. Mungkin itu juga yang membuat Sakura sempat ragu mengenali tadi, rautnya jelas berbeda dengan Jerome, sisi lembut dan baik hati seolah hilang. Jerome atau Raja Gaara, seolah dua orang berbeda dalam cangkang yang sama.

"Selamat datang, Sasuke!" Gaara menghampiri Sasuke cepat bahkan sebelum sampai undakan tangga terakhir, memberikan sambutan ramah layaknya teman lama, "Naruto." Pun kepada Naruto. Lalu menatapnya, seolah ingin berbicara tapi menunggu dipersilahkan Sasuke. Ya, karena Sakura juga menunggu hal yang sama.

"Dia permaisuriku, Uchiha Sakura." Dada Sakura semakin bertalu-talu dengan ucapan Sasuke. Ini hanya bentuk formalitas. Tapi seakan Sakura merasa selingkuh dari Jerome atau Gaara, bukan sebaliknya --oh, sekarang sudah benar, Gaara-- sungguh nama yang begitu terkenal tapi tidak pernah memberikan perhatian lebih. Karena, sebenarnya mereka adalah dua orang dari negara berbeda. Negara yang digadang tidak akan mungkin bekerjasama, menjalin sekutu atau berdamai. Sehingga kata tidak perlu selalu melekat, kecuali tentang politik yang berhubungan dengan tugasnya. Lantas apa yang sedang Gaara lakukan di negaranya selama ini?

"Selamat datang di Kerajaan Sabaku, Paduka Permaisuri." Hati Sakura mencelos, Gaara masih ramah, walaupun dingin. Juga raut kecewa yang ditampilkan sekilas seolah diperlihatkan langsung hanya padanya.

"Selamat atas kenaikan Anda, Baginda Yang Mulia." Sakura mengerti, Sasuke dan Gaara memang berteman. Terbukti dengan panggilan tanpa status. Tapi kepadanya, mereka seolah baru bertemu pertama kali. Menyanjung gelar. Dan itu sangat memuakan. Harusnya tidak begini. Meski kemungkinan besar ia akan menyandang gelar yang sama dengan kenyataan bahwa Gaara seorang Raja.

"Kau sungguh menyambut kami di tangga?" Suara Sasuke menyentak kesadaran Sakura yang seolah sejak tadi tidak berada ditengah mereka. Tapi waktu memang bekerja hanya beberapa detik. Sakura berharap tidak ada yang menangkap keganjilan ini.

"Hahaha mari masuk. Tadi aku tidak begitu sabar ingin menyambut, tapi kalian berjalan lelet." Kemudian menggiring rombongan tamunya ke aula yang sudah disiapkan. Ya, Gaara juga sedang berusaha bersikap biasa. Menempatkan diri sebagai orang asing. Tapi jelas Sakura tahu maksud Gaara adalah ingin memastikan siapa dirinya.

"Permaisuriku kelelahan, bisakan dia lebih dulu beristirahat, dia tidak terbia--" Sasuke menoleh ke arah Sakura saat lengannya diam-diam dicubit ringan.

"Saya tidak apa-apa, Baginda. Saya masih bisa mengikuti jalannya pesta."

"Tapi tadi--" Sasuke hanya mengangguk dengan ekspresi Sakura yang tidak ingin dibantah, mengerti ia ingin tampil maksimal untuk mendampinginya, walaupun ini memang sedikit janggal karena sikap aneh Sakura yang beberapa kali seolah tampak melamun. "Baiklah."

Gaara tersenyum. "Anda mungkin tidak terbiasa dengan cuaca disini, tapi didalam ada sihir angin, semoga bisa membantu Anda menyamankan diri." Sakura melirik ke arah Gaara, lalu tersenyum canggung.

Baik Sakura maupun Gaara tak begitu menikmati jalannya perayaan penyambutan para tamu dari berbagai kerajaan, beruntung tidak hanya dari Uchiha sehingga arah pembicaraan tidak hanya dari dua sisi. Sasuke juga terkadang sibuk menanggapi obrolan dari kerajaan lain.

Acara resmi akan berlangsung besok, seharusnya Sakura menerima tawaran Sasuke untuk beristirahat seperti beberapa pendamping raja lainnya. Tapi mengingat ia memang telah lama tak bertemu dengan Jerome atau Gaara, hatinya sedikit terusik. Ia dan Gaara pun beberapa kali bertukar pandang. Seolah ada magnet yang terus membuat mereka ingin segera melepas rindu.

"Jadi bagaimana, kau masih belum tampak ingin memgambil permaisuri. Ya, atau selir dulu, mungkin? Gaara, wanita itu pondasi negara. Tidak perlu mencari yang rumit. Kau akan tahu setelah dia sudah disampingmu. Jika tidak cocok, masih banyak bunga, beres. Hahahaha" Pertanyaan itu memang diperuntukkan Gaara, tapi Sakura merasakan kekesalan yang sama seperti saat Sasuke akan mengambil selir dulu. Walaupun tahu, resiko menjadi istri seorang raja atau bangsawan memang seperti itu.

Gaara menanggapi dengan senyum formalitas setelah melirik Sakura sekilas. Jelas Gaara tahu cerita dibalik Sakura, meski baru menyadari jabatannya setinggi permaisuri. "Seperti kata Anda, Raja Bee. Pondasi negara. Aku tak berniat main-main dengan pondasi itu. Jika bisa bungaku hanya satu. Dan aku akan menjaganya menjadi satu-satunya." Gaara menjawab banyak.

"Pria muda yang berkomitmen, Raja Uchiha bahkan punya empat. Belajarlah pada harem disana, mereka tetap damai. Bahkan lebih tenang dari pada aku yang hanya memiliki 2. Kau masih punya kesempatan untuk meniru." Onoki memberi semangat. Sasuke hanya menanggapi dalam diam. Memastikan sikap istrinya, memanggil namanya dalam obrolan tak menampik membawa image Sakura.

"Haha Gaara hanya belum kenal wanita, kalian terlalu lama dimedan perang. Terima saja saran. Kau bisa memantau sendiri nanti. Ya, memang yang selalu disodorkan pasti putri pejabat. Hati-hati dengan mereka."

"Terimakasih sarannya."

"Ku dengar memang kau sedang dijodohkan dengan wanita luar Suna. Siapa dia? Dari kerajaan mana?"

"Dijodohkan? Tidak ada. Tapi aku memang sedang mengincar seseorang dari kerajaan lain. Hanya saja sekarang bukan waktu yang tepat."

"Benarkah. Seharusnya kau pastikan sebelum pesta besok. Kau harus membuatnya istimewa jika memang spesial. Apa yang harus kamu ragukan."

"Apa jangan-jangan dia dibawah umur?"

"Ada-ada saja."

"Jika memang begitu, bukankah lebih baik menikah dulu sambil menunggu."

"Hei kau jangan meracuninya dengan pikiran mesummu."

"Siapa? Ini kenyataan. Apa yang kurang dari status raja, sehingga harus menunggu wanita siap. Laki-laki itu bertindak, keluarkan keahlian yang membuat wanita meleleh."

Segelintir ocehan-ocehan yang membuat Sakura semakin muak. Sehingga lebih memilih tawaran Sasuke kembali untuk segera beristirahat. Meninggalkan area aula setelah berpandangan sebagai salam perpisahan dengan Gaara.

.

.

.

.

.

Seusai makan malam yang digelar bersama, memberikan suasana yang membuat Sakura tak menyukainya. Masih tentang obrolan-obrolan tentang wanita, politik hanya terselip disegelintir waktu. Sekarang lebih ramai, karena semua pendamping ikut serta. Tapi seperti tadi siang Sakura lebih memilih pamit, setelah ada dari beberapa pendamping lain berpamitan.

Sakura tidak langsung kembali ke kamar, membiarkan beberapa maid yang mengikuti menjaga jarak, memang tidak jauh dari kamar yang disediakan sebagai tamu, sehingga mereka berani menjaga junjungannya dari kejauhan.

"Saki, Saki, Saki!" Sakura mendengar suara berbisik berupa panggilan dari tempat tersembunyi. Dan cukup terkejut saat melihat siluet Gaara dibalik pohon besar.

"Baginda, kenapa bisa kesini?" Bisik Sakura takut-takut. Dia memang telah memastikan tidak ada yang mengikuti ketika menghampiri tempat bersembunyi Gaara.

"Gaara, berhenti bersikap formal. Kita tidak seasing itu." Gaara cemberut dibuat-buat. Ekspresi dingin, namun tetap ramas saat dipesta tadi seolah hilang terbawa angin, tergantikan dengan Jeromnya yang lemah lembut ketika dekat dengan dirinya.

"Ku pikir kau yang membuatku asing."

"Aku tak punya pilihan, berhenti berdebat. Aku sangat merindukanmu, kemana saja kau selama ini." Gaara mencium Sakura bringas. Rindu membuat mereka tak sabar, ingin meluapkan.

"Ada masalah di istana. Aku terkurung."

"Jadi permaisuri, eh? Pantas saja. Tapi kau tetap mempesona."

"Berhenti merayu. Waktu kita tidak banyak."

"Selalu." Gaara kembali murung. Sakura berinisiatif memulai kecupan-kecupan disela-sela obrolan.

"Jadi, apakah ada masalah selama aku tidak ada?"

"Semua terkendali. Kau hebat. Aku tidak salah memilihmu. Jangan khawatir, teman-teman kita yang lain hanya kekurangan pekerjaan. Tapi semua kebutuhan sudah terpenuhi."

"Sebenarnya masih banyak yang ingin aku tanyakan, jelaskan, dan tindakan lain yang ingin dilakukan. Tapi kita memang terkejar waktu."

"Yah. Waktunya isi energi. Kau tahu, aku akan selalu mempercayaimu. Menunggumu. Aku mencintaimu."

"Begitu juga aku." Gaara langsung menghisap bibir Sakura, sangat bringas. Sakura terengah mencoba mengimbangi, dan Gaara selalu puas walau hatinya ingin lebih. Mereka saling menghormati. Tidak mudah ada di kondisi keduanya. Percintaan mereka jelas terlarang.

"Ada yang bisa menjelaskan apa ini?" Suara tegas, dingin, sarat ancaman dibalik kegelapan berhasil membekukan kegiatan dua insan yang saling bertukar rindu secara intens.

Tautan keduanya terlepas paksa. Ketahuan bukanlah kecerobohan mereka. Tapi baik Sakura ataupun Gaara, sudah sangat tahu suara makna kemarahan itu. Dan dalam kondisi seperti ini jelas keduanya belum mempunyai jawaban masuk akal yang akan memuaskan Sasuke.

"Sasuke."

"Ya. Apa yang kau lakukan pada istriku?" Sasuke memandang Gaara sengit. "Oh. Kalian lakukan?" Tatapannya beralih pada Sakura yang menunduk malu.

"Kurang ajar!" Satu tinju lolos mengenai rahang tegas Gaara sehingga menubruk pohon. Sudut bibirnya berdarah karena sobek.

"Berhenti, Sasuke!" Satu pukulan terhenti diudara, karena ditarik paksa tangan mungil Sakura, permaisurinya.

"Kau membelanya? Katakan dia melecehkanmu? Maka aku akan sedikit mempercayai pembelaanmu. Aku akan mengurus dia atas penghinaan ini." Tunjuk Sasuke pada Gaara yang mulai berdiri.

"Dia tidak melecehkanku. Kami melakukannya dengan sadar."

"Tutup mulutmu!" Ancam Sasuke marah. "Tidakkah kau merasa hina mengaku seperti itu."

"Maaf. Aku tidak bermaksud mengecewakan. Tapi aku tidak akan meminta maaf untuk yang tadi. Aku dan Sakura sudah mengenal lama. Kami--" Gaara melirik Sakura yang sedang cemas. "adalah kekasih."

"Brengsek!" Sasuke menggeram marah, tinjuannya spontan melayang. Gaara bisa menahan, tak sampai harus memukul balik. "Beraninya kalian!" Sasuke semakin brutal. Sakura sejak tadi panik meminta berhenti. Namun tak diindahkan.

"Sasuke ku bilang berhenti!" Teriak Sakura nyaring.

Sasuke baru berhenti setelah membuat Gaara terjatuh mendapatkan muka memar. "Masuk!"

"Tidak mau." Sakura menggeleng panik. Dari kejauhan para pengawal mulai berdatangan termasuk Naruto yang berlari cepat. Mengingat ini adalah tempat yang disediakan khusus untuk rombongan Sasuke.

"Bukankah lebih baik sekalian saja." Gaara kembali bangun. Tatapan tajam Sasuke langsung menghujamnya. "Aku meminta dengan sangat, segera lepaskan Sakura. Itu permintaan mudah karena kalian akan bercerai, kan? Tidak perlu lagi menahan lebih lama dirinya. Kau hanya menjadikannya penghias. Dia layak mendapatkan lebih."

"Omong kosong apa yang coba kau bicarakan." Naruto berhenti dari jarak aman, pun dengan para maid agar tidak terlalu mendengarkan obrolan mereka. Bisa dilihat Sakura sudah berderai airmata karena syok. "Dia tidak akan pernah bersatu denganmu." Seketika Naruto membelalakkan matanya mendengar pernyataan Sasuke. Ada apa ini?

"Anda sudah berjanji."

"Berjanji? Inikah mengapa kau akhir-akhir ini mendesakku. Kabur mu dari istana hanya untuk bermain pria dibelakang suamimu?" Teriak Sasuke marah. Naruto menggeleng pelan dengan apa yang ia tangkap dari pembicaraan mereka.

"Kau tak perlu berteriak seperti itu! Yang kau kasari tadi seorang wanita. Kau bahkan lebih bejat dari segala umpatanmu tadi." Gaara tak kalah tersulut emosi, meneriaki kekasaran Sasuke jelas bukan apa-apa.

"Berhenti ikut campur! Kau seharusnya malu. Tidak ada teman yang akan menikung dengan menyelingkuhi istrinya."

"Sekedar informasi. Kita baru tahu status kami hari ini. Tepat saat rombongan kalian turun dari kereta kuda. Tapi kenyataan kami terjalin kasih terjadi sebelum ini. Aku tahu perlakuan suami kekasihku, bahkan hingga menawarkan perceraian." Secara terang-terangan mencemooh. "Aku bahkan harus kecewa kenapa orang itu harus temanku. Kau tidak sebijaksana apa kata orang tentang harem Uchiha yang adalah yang terbaik sepanjang zaman."

"Cukup sampai disini, kawan. Lepaskan calon permaisuriku!" Gaara menepuk bahu Sasuke dua kali. Kemudian berniat membawa Sakura menjauh.

"Tidak akan pernah!" Sasuke menjawab tajam. "Aku tidak akan pernah melepaskannya, tidak akan pernah ada perceraian sepanjang sejarah Uchiha."

"Untuk apa? Kau hanya memanfaatkan kinerjanya. Kau menguras kemampuannya untuk kerajaan. Tapi kau berdiam diri saat mereka mati-matian berniat menurunkannya. Kenapa? Karena kau juga sudah punya calon permaisurimu sendiri."

Sasuke menyeringai kecewa pada Sakura. "Kau menceritakan semuanya."

"Tanpa kecuali, kecuali identitas." Sakura mejawab tegas. Mereka sudah ketahuan. Maka sekalian saja selesaikan.

"Kau bahkan tidak mengeluh padaku tentang itu selama ini. Ku pikir kau baik-baik saja dengan semua ini."

"Karena Anda hanya teman kerja."

"Aku suamimu!" Tekan Sasuke tajam.

"Berhenti mengaku suami! Anda hanya mengaku suami sebagai formalitas. Nyatanya kita memang sejak awal sudah merencanakan perceraian. Nanti atau sekarang sama saja. Tolong! Percepat saja. Pada akhirnya saya juga akan pergi. Anda akan bahagia dengan setara bersama wanita Anda. Dan saya hidup sebagai wanita normal pada umumnya." Sakura berkata lirih, namun cukup jelas hingga pada jarak Naruto.

Sasuke terkekeh dalam. "Wanita normal?" Mengangguk ringan. Sasuke menghampiri Sakura dan Gaara yang saling bergandengan tangan, menatap waspada padanya, memuakan sekali. "Dengan dia?" Tunjuk Sasuke pada Gaara. "Tidak akan pernah. Sekalinya iya kita bercerai, kau hanya akan dianggap tidak lebih dari pengkhianat."

"Sekarang. Masuk!" Menyentak kasar tautan keduanya dan mendorong Sakura ke arah Naruto. Ekspresi Sasuke terlihat tidak ingin dibantah.

"Sudah aku bilang, aku sudah menyiapkan semuanya. Tolong Anda jangan memperumit-- lepas, Jenderal, aku belum selesai--" Sakura berusaha membebaskan diri dari Naruto.

"Sasuke, aku juga bisa menjamin Sakura. Tuduhanmu tidak akan terjadi. Biar nanti kami sendiri yang akan mengurus."

"Katakan padaku, Gaara. Informasi apa yang kau inginkan darinya untuk melawanku?"

"Kau salah paham." Gaara ingin membantu Sakura, tapi menjelaskan pada Sasuke harus didahulukan. "Aku memilih berdamai bukan untuk menghimpun kesempatan. Kerjasama, iya. Terasuk pernikahan dua negara."

"Hebat. Kau sampai sejauh itu. Tapi Gaara sejauh apapun usahamu. Aku tetap tidak akan melepaskannya."

Seketika rahang Gaara mengeras. "Sakura bukan barang yang bisa kau atur setiap kehendaknya." kemudian sorot itu melembut. "Lepaskan dia. Aku tahu dari kepedulianmu tadi, kau sangat menjaganya, dalam artian bukan sebagai istri. Aku tahu gunjingan para pejabat disana yang menghina permaisuri terang-terangan. Tidakkah kau berpikir itu menyiksanya. Kau hanya menganggapnya saudara. Aku akan menghargainya jika nanti kau masih menganggap demikian. Tapi aku aku mencintainya, akan aku berikan kehidupan pernikahan yang lebih baik untuknya. Dia hanya satu-satunya. Aku janji!" Gaara melihat, Sasuke bahkan tidak menurunkan sedikit pun kemarahannya.

"Gaara, dimasa depan politik yang berbicara. Biar aku tekankan! Aku tidak akan pernah menceraikan Sakura!" Sasuke mengeja setiap katanya dengan tegas.

"Kau tak bisa egois. Sakura hanya ingin bahagia. Kami." desak Gaara frustasi. "Kau sangat menyakitiya, belum cukup tiga selir, kau akan melengserkan jabatannya juga."

"Mudah saja, cukup menjadikannya wanita sempurna. Maka semua imbang. Jabatan? tergantung dia berusaha nantinya. Jangan ikut campur lagi, jangan pernah datangi dia lagi. Biar aku sendiri yang memastikan kebahagiaannya. Ingat, Gaara! Perdamaian ini baru akan terbentuk, aku bisa saja berubah pikiran dengan kekurang ajaran kalian. Pernikahan dua negara? Ku pikir ini akan didebatkan." Sasuke melengos pergi, menarik lengan Sakura kasar dari cengkraman Naruto.

Dibelakangnya Gaara mengejar, membawa Sakura lebih penting dari segalanya.

"Aku kecewa." Perkataan Naruto menghentikan Gaara. "Aku berbicara bukan sebagai dua belah pihak yang akan menjalin sekutu. Tapi kami benar-benar menganggapmu sebagai teman main mungkin." Naruto menatap Gaara serba salah. "Tapi aku juga kecewa dengan Sasuke dan Sakura. Mereka adalah sahabatku juga. Aku tidak tahu mereka memerankan pernikahan sempurna namun bobrok sehingga orang ketiga bisa masuk. Ah tidak hanya tiga. Kau benar Sakura lebih layak untuk tidak di poligami. Dan aku pikir umpatan itu hanya main-main. Sasuke memang brengsek."

Pada akhirnya mereka hanya berdiam cukup lama. "Jangan melawan Sasuke! Lupakan Sakura! Aku jamin Sakura memang akan menjadi wanita sebentar lagi. Ini terlalu frontal. Tapi tidak layak bagimu untuk mendapatkan bekas."

"Aku tidak bisa. Kita sudah berjanji. Dia juga tidak ingin dipoligami. Aku akan menunggu hingga selir yang dicintai Sasuke melahirkan bayi laki-laki seperti seharusnya. Saat itu tiba, mereka berjanji untuk bercerai. Selir ketiga Uchiha, aku dengar ia tengah hamil. Aku akan menunggu, bahkan jika benar Sasuke tega telah merusaknya." Jawab Gaara pedih. Bisa saja ia melawan Naruto dan Sasuke disini. Dikandangnya. Mereka tidak akan lolos. Tapi tujuan berdamai bukan sekadar omong kosong belaka. Harus ada yang dikorbankan. Tapi Gaara tidak mengorbankan cintanya pada Sakura, ia hanya sekali lagi harus menunggu seperti dari yang seharusnya.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

TBC

Panjang, kan?

Terimakasih sudah bersedia membaca..

Gimana tanggapan kalian? Ini hasil vote sebelumnya (Naruto atau Gaara) ya seperti ini akhirnya

Sasuke?

Sakura?

Sebelum close, jangan lupa klik tombol dibawah yauw...


	11. 11

Yuhuuuu... Selamat malam! Adakah yang masih melek hehehe

Warning: Typo dan bahasa rancu

Langsung dibaca aja deh hihihi

.

.

**HAPPY READING**

.

.

* * *

.

.

"Anda keterlaluan!" Sakura menyentak Sasuke setelah mereka memasuki kamar tamu yang disediakan.

"Kau menyalahkanku? Disini kau yang bersalah? Begini cara kau meminta maaf?" Sasuke menatap Sakura tajam. Memori beberapa saat lalu semakin membuatnya jijik. Karena itu kabut emosinya belum juga sirna.

"Seharusnya Anda tidak marah. Saya hanya bersifat sementara bagi Anda. Perjanjian yang Anda katakan baik-baik, harusnya menjadi obrolan baik-baik juga." Entah, Sakura berpikir obrolan ini sia-sia. Keduanya dilanda emosi, semawut kata hatinya menyuruhnya segera pergi. Ya, mereka sudah semakin jelas. Tidak ada lagi alasan bagi keduanya bersatu. Sasuke sudah mengetahui aibnya. Maka hanya lepaskan, seperti obrolan-obrolan mereka selama ini. Obrolan yang berisi sebuah janji perpisahan. Dan Sasuke sendiri yang menjanjikan, mengatakan semuanya akan baik-baik saja.

"Kita batalkan!" Sasuke semakin mendekati Sakura pelan.

"Tidak. Saya sudah terlanjur manaruh hati pada orang lain. Dan Anda bukan seseorang yang pantas diperjuangkan. Ayo akhiri, bicarakan baik-baik seperti janji Anda." Sudut mata Sakura berair. Hatinya sesak dengan kejadian malam ini. Tentang Gaara yang ternyata seorang raja, teman Sasuke. Dan Sasuke justru membuat segalanya seolah rumit. "Saya tidak akan mengelak, saya memang bermain api dibelakang Anda."

"Kau mencoreng gelar permaisuri! Seharusnya kau malu mengatakan aib secara terang-terangan." Tekan Sasuke marah.

"Lantas apa? Anda sudah melihat. Mengelak bukanlah solusi. Kenyataan sudah terbongkar. Ku pikir penyelesaiannya sudah pasti. Selir Hinata tengah hamil, jadi tidak masalah jika dia harus diberi gelar permaisuri. Pewaris kerajaan akan lahir berapa pun dari rahimnya. Inikan saat yang selalu Anda tunggu?"

"Aku sudah bilang, kau tidak akan ku lepaskan. Nikmati saja hasil dari pengkhianatanmu!" Sasuke akan berlalu pergi dari kamar sebelum Sakura kembali membuka suara.

"Saya tidak mengerti mengapa Anda begitu marah atas perselingkuhan saya, tapi Anda tidak bisa egois."

"Hanya tentang waktu, semua akan berakhir. Saya menolak untuk tinggal. Menonton kebahagiaan kalian diatas kerja kerasku tidak akan membuatku tertawa puas. Dan Anda memang tidak punya hati jika memaksaku untuk tinggal."

Sasuke kembali menoleh ke arah Sakura dari dekat pintu keluar. "Kau ingin punya anak?"

"Pertanyaan bodoh. Jangan melenceng dari alur pembicaraan. Anak, hanya ada dalam diskusi pengangkatan selir."

Sasuke kembali mendekati Sakura. Ia berniat keluar agar tak terlalu jauh memojokan Sakura, tidak terlalu jauh menyakitinya. Sudut mata itu tak bisa ia hapus dengan tangannya saat ini. Sekaligus memberi pelajaran pada Gaara di luar sana.

Mungkin penyelesaian harus ditemukan. Sasuke sempat bimbang dengan keputusannya sendiri. Ia tidak tahu mengapa dia begitu marah. Sakura pernah berkata akan menikah dikemudian hari saja, membuatnya campur aduk. Dulu mungkin, karena khawatir dengan pria yang tidak pantas bagi Sakura, sehingga menyangkan jika bukan orang yang tepat. Sasuke sudah terlalu menyayangi Sakura, sebagai saudara, sebagai teman kerja, kebahagiaannya sudah akan selalu dilindungi. Sasuke berpikir begitu, sebelum sakit hati karena Gaara justru mengetahui jika selama ini ternyata Sakura sangat menderita.

"Aku akan memberikanmu kesempatan untuk melahirkan seorang pewaris."

Sakura menutup mulutnya, menggeleng tidak habis pikir dengan ide gila Sasuke, yang bisa ia lakukan hanya reflek mundur untuk menghindari Sasuke. "A-aku tidak mau?" Sudah memikirkan tentang anak, bukan berarti harus memaksa dari Sasuke. Tidak. Sakit hati akan penghinaan Sasuke dengan mengambil banyak selir, membuatnya enggan berharap. Pun tak layak diperjuangkan.

"Sejauh mana, kau dengan pria itu?" Sasuke tidak perduli dengan ketakutan Sakura yang terpojok. Terlalu geram. Ia sudah memikirkannya tadi. Mungkin memberi tamparan tentang kondisi kamar ini pada Gaara akan membuat hatinya melega. Dan Gaara akan semakin berpikir untuk meninggalkan Sakura.

"Menjauh!" Sakura berkata lirih.

"Kenapa? Kau tadi dikabuti gairah. Kemana sekarang tingkah jalang itu pergi?" Tekan Sasuke geram.

Bagaimana Sakura tidak sakit hati dengan Sasuke, jika dia masih saja mengumpati kasar. Tapi sekarang Sakura sedang terpojok. Membuat Sasuke marah hanya tindakan ceroboh.

"Tadi disini dia menyentuh." Sasuke menyentuh bahu mungil Sakura, perlahan tangan kekar itu menyusuri area bawah hingga turun ke pinggang, dan menarik paksa Sakura yang bersikap enggan disentuh agar menempel lebih intim padanya.

"Baginda!" Pekik Sakura tak terima. Seluruh tubuhnya meremang ngeri.

"Ya. Permaisuriku." Sasuke menyeringai pedih. Pada akhirnya, Sakura tak lebih dari semua istrinya. Memang seharusnya begitu. Hak Sakura sudah terlewat terlalu jauh. Kehormatan Sakura yang ia jaga, pada akhirnya dibalas pengkhianatan. Ya, Sakura terlalu berani berharap karena ia masih gadis suci. Ini kesalahannya karena memberikan celah kesempatan itu ada.

"Ini tidak lucu, Baginda. Tolong lepaskan!" Sakura berusaha melepaskan cengkraman lengan Sasuke pada pinggangnya.

"Oh, seharusnya tidak begitu, sayang. Tangan mungilmu harusnya meraba rahangku, dan menatap penuh damba. Karena ketampanan. Oh, atau status raja. Kau memang haus posisi ternyata. Gaara. Haha pantas saja." Sasuke terkekeh miris. "Aku akan membuatmu adil berjuang agar layak mendapatkan posisi itu." Sasuke akan mencium bibir Sakura, namun gagal, karena Sakura selalu cepat menghindar. Mencoba berkali-kali tetap gagal, hanya selalu berakhir mendarat di rahang mungil Sakura. Sasuke menggeram disela berontakan Sakura. Mendorong hingga membentur dinding.

Namun yang terjadi berikutnya, Sakura menonjok rahang tegas Sasuke keras. Cengkraman pada bahunya perlahan mengendur. Sakura tak ingin ia sia-siakan kesempatan untuk menghindar lebih jauh. Meninju sekali lagi perut Sasuke hingga kembali ambruk. Sakura tahu jika hanya sekali pukulan Sasuke bisa mengejarnya, Sakura tak punya pilihan selain menyerang Sasuke lagi hingga babak belur.

"Seharusnya yang malu disini adalah Anda. Apa yang kurang dari saya sehingga dulu Anda begitu merendahkan saya. Dan memanfaatkan saya setelah cukup berguna."

Sasuke mengerang terduduk, tidak menyangka kemampuan bela diri Sakura. Lebih tepatnya ia tidak tahu jika permaisurinya pernah belajar beladiri. Nilai plus lagi bagi Sakura, dan Uchiha tidak akan menyerahkan aset sebaik ini. Tapi ia tak mungkin memukul balik permaisurinya. Sekali pun ia mampu melakukan itu. Tidak, ia tidak sekasar itu. Dan Sasuke kembali tidak siap dengan tendangan keras pada perutnya, menciptakan sensasi semakin ngilu dan mual. Sekuat tenaga Sasuke menahan rasa pening yang mulai merambat hanya agar tidak merenggut kesadarannya.

Sasuke terbelalak saat melihat Sakura berlari ke arah pintu. Sial. Seharusnya Sasuke tahu, Sakura menghajarnya habis-habisan untuk kabur bukan untuk menyadarkannya dari kabut gairah.

"Berhenti disitu, Sakura!" Sasuke berteriak sambil meringis. Mencoba bangun mengejar Sakura yang sudah tertelan pintu.

Sakura berlari cepat. Dia harus keluar dari istana ini dulu. Meminta bantuan Gaara, bukan pilihan. Hubungan mereka jelas aib. Apa yang akan dikatakan kerajaan lain, jika mengetahui hal memalukan seperti ini. Sakura pasti bisa menyiapkan dokumen perpisahan dari jauh. Dulu sebelum Sasuke menawarkan cara baik-baik, Sakura sudah akan bertindak sendiri, yang selalu semoga adalah hal terbaik juga.

"Paduka Permaisuri?" Sial bagi Sakura, kenapa harus bertemu dengan Naruto disini. Disaat dia hanya perlu membuka gerbang. Sakura sudah ahli menghindari para pengawal. Tapi apa yang dilakukan Naruto di gerbang masuk istana tamu, harusnya Naruto tadi ada di dekat kamar junjungannya, kan?

"Sudah larut, sebaiknya Anda masuk!" Naruto berujar dingin. Dia bertanya, bukan karena tidak tahu rencana dalam batok kepala Sakura. Jabatan membuat mereka harus berbasa basi sebagai formalitas.

"Masuklah lebih dulu, Naruto. Aku ada urusan." Dalam hati Sakura berdoa, agar Sasuke lebih baik pingsan, meski tadi tidak mungkin. Sakura masih bisa mendengar teriakan Sasuke saat berlari keluar.

"Bagaimana dengan Baginda?"

"Beliau--" Belum selesai Sakura menjawab, terjadi keributan dari belakang Sakura, masih terdengar jauh, untuk itu Sakura harus segera bergegas.

"Ada apa itu?" Ucapan Sakura mengalihkan atensi Naruto ke arah terjadi keributan. Namun Sakura memanfaatkan situasi ini untuk membuka gerbang.

Seharusnya melewati pengawal gerbang juga bukan hal yang sulit. Sebelum Naruto yang berteriak untuk tidak membukakan gerbang.

"Sebaiknya kita memastikan dulu sebelum Anda pergi, Yang Mulia!" Sakura tak perduli dengan ucapan Naruto yang semakin mendekat ke arahnya.

"Cepat buka gerbangnya!" Kedua pengawal disana hanya saling lirik, bingung menuruti perintah siapa. Satu sisi jungjungannya adalah Sakura. Sisi lain, Naruto adalah jenderal paling disegani karena berada dibawah tangan raja secara langsung.

Geram menunggu, Sakura mulai menghajar kedua pengawal tersebut, sehingga membuat Naruto tersentak, kemudian ikut membantu menghentikan Sakura.

Namun, tujuan Sakura sebenarnya memang mengarah pada Naruto agar tumbang. Tapi rumor tentang ketangkasan Naruto memang bukan omong kosong belaka, mudah saja melumpuhkan Sakura yang memiliki kemampuan dibawahnya. Apalagi Naruto melawan, walaupun tidak sampai menyakitinya.

"Apa tujuan, Anda?" Naruto menahan lengan Sakura dibelakang tubuhnya.

"Kurang ajar, apa yang coba kau lakukan!" Sentak Sakura kasar. Berusaha melepaskan diri dari cengkraman Naruto.

Secepat Sakura berteriak, gerbang pintu terbuka lebar. Gaara datang menerjang Naruto dengan brutal. Dari jauh Sakura bisa melihat Sasuke yang mulai mendekat juga. Dia tidak mengerti kondisi seperti ini. Jelas ini tidak akan baik. Gaara tiba-tiba datang entah untuk tujuan apa, tapi berkat itu ia terbebas.

"Di depan ada kuda." Sakura mengalihkan atensi pada Gaara. Mengangguk mengerti. Gaara hanya mengalihkan, mereka biasa melakukan ini dalam penyamaran. Setelah menetapkan hati Gaara akan baik-baik saja, Sakura berlari sebelum Sasuke semakin mendekat.

Berada di sisi Gaara saat ini tidak akan aman. Pun Sakura yakin Gaara akan baik-baik, ini kerajaannya, tidak mungkin Sasuke bunuh diri di kandang lawan.

"Kejar, Permaisuri!" Teriak Naruto lantang. Ia tak bisa mengejar Sakura, karena Gaara terus menghadangnya. Ini salah. Mereka berdua terlalu berani beradu nasib dengan Sasuke yang sedang di selimuti api amarah.

"Hentikan! Atau ku penggal, Sabaku Gaara!" Ancam Sasuke sambil menodongkan pedangnya.

"Silahkan! Kau tidak akan berani!" Gaara menoleh ke arah Sasuke dengan dingin, tanpa melepaskan Naruto dibawahnya. Ia hanya harus mengulur waktu agar Sakura bisa lolos. Gaara tidak akan meragukan Sakura untuk itu. Tapi ia juga tahu seberapa besar pengaruh Uchiha diberbagai belahan negara.

"Baik. Satu kesempatan, tutup semua area keluar, atau perdamaian itu tidak pernah ada."

Gaara mengangguk getir. Perdamaian yang telah diperjuangkan, dan bisa bertemu Sakura selama beberapa tahun, keduanya juga harus berada di ketidakpastian lagi. Tak bisa dipisahkan untuk memilih salah satu.

"Jika itu keputusanmu." Gaara bersiap pergi. Meninggalkan Sasuke maupun Naruto. Ia akan memulai lagi segalanya. Tanpa mereka yang dulu tanpa sadar sering berbagi pengalaman. Kelakuan konyol, padahal mereka tak lebih dari musuh di medan perang. Hubungan mereka berlanjut sampai sama-sama dewasa, hingga kakaknya--Raja Kankurou ingin ia menggantikannya sebagai raja, menjalin ikatan politik dengan awal pertemanan. Tidak mudah. Pertentangan kedua belah pihak sering terjadi. Adu domba dimana-mana. Belum lagi masyarakat yang sempat mengalami krisis kepercayaan.

Gaara tidak akan menyesal mencintai Sakura yang ternyata seorang permaisuri. Tidak. Hubungan mereka bukan sekedar menjalin kasih. Banyak sisi baik yang sering mereka bagi bersama. Saling berbagi pikiran tentang apapun yang selalu membuatnya rumit. Ia tidak akan menyalahkan Sakura atas kandasnya semua jerih payahnya.

Sebelum benar-benar menjauh, Gaara berhenti melangkah. Ia tahu, semenusuk apa tatapan dibelakangnya, "Tapi Sasuke, aku tidak akan membantu meloloskan Sakura, jika ia masih ingin bersamamu." Melanjutkan langkah, ketika semua selesai. "Kau bisa pergi sesukamu." Sasuke menggeram ke arah perginya Gaara.

Gaara mencintai Sakura sejauh itu? Ia bukan sebentar mengenal Gaara, meski tidak seakrab Naruto. Kerja kerasnya. Dan segala yang terpaksa direlakannya. Besok adalah hari tanda tangan perjanjian kedua negara. Yang tidak akan pernah terjadi karena permusuhan juga. Sasuke tersenyum pahit mengingat siapa yang paling di untungkan saat perang berakhir. Konohagakure, negaranya. Dan Sasuke masih ingin bersikap serakah agar Gaara juga merelakan Sakura.

"Anda mencintai permaisuri, Baginda?" Naruto yang sejak tadi diam memperhatikan, tak urung buka suara.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Perjanjian ini, seharusnya tidak ada sangkutan apapun dengan permaisuri. Jangan dicampur adukkan dengan politik perdamaian. Jika memang Anda mencintai permaisuri, perjanjian perceraian tidak akan ada, perselingkuhan tidak akan terjadi dan para selir tidak pernah ada. Benar begitu?"

"Apa yang coba kau tanyakan? Berhenti bertele-tele, permaisuri harus segera ditemukan."

"Untuk apa? Karena wanita itu, perang dua negara akan terjadi, meski hanya perang dingin. Sebagai pemimpin kalian membingungkan warga masing-masing negara. Akan adil jika kalian tidak mendapatkan permaisuri. Aku bertanya apakah Anda mencintainya? Jika tidak kita akan mencari beliau besok, setelah penandatanganan perjanjian kerjasama kerajaan. Sekedar mengingatkan, jangan campur adukkan wanita dan politik. Jika begitu, citra permaisuri adalah aib. Anda ingin begitu?"

Sasuke terdiam. Naruto benar. Ia lebih dari kata mampu untuk mencari Sakura keesokan hari. Perdamaian ini sudah sangat digadang bertahun-tahun silam, jika saja ada negara yang ingin mengalah. Tapi kesempatan itu datang pada Gaara. Karena mereka sudah saling mengenal, maka dengan berbagai perhitungan, mudah di ajak kerjasama. Hanya tinggal menunggu besok. Untuk kali ini, Sasuke memilih saran Naruto, semata-mata karena menutup aib Sakura, hanya untuk itu, bukan mendukung Gaara dan Sakura untuk bersatu. Karena ia pun ragu untuk membalas pertanyaan Naruto atas perasaannya pada Sakura.

.

.

.

.

.

Tiga hari Sasuke dibuat geram karena tak kunjung menemukan Sakura. Sehingga menghambat perjalanan pulang mereka. Kali ini bawahan Naruto memberi informasi jika Sakura sedang singgah di desa ini dan Sasuke tidak akan meloloskannya. Sudah cukup mereka main kucing-kucingan. Apa yang harus ia jawab jika pulang tanpa membawa permaisuri?

Setelah berhasil mengerjakan dokumen beberapa hari dalam pengejaran, Sakura mengirimkan semuanya lewat kurir menuju ke tempat Sasori. Sakura tidak akan menjamin tidak ditemukan siapapun, baik Gaara ataupun Sasuke. Siapapun itu, tetap tidak akan menjamin kebaikan. Tapi setidaknya, dokumen terkait perceraiannya telah siap. Ibu Suri adalah sasaran Sakura untuk dihasut. Walaupun pada akhirnya, nama kebesaran ini akan menjadi hina.

Sebelum mencari penginapan untuk malam ini, Sakura mampir di kedai kecil. Tidak begitu ramai, sehingga penyamarannya tidak terlalu diperhatikan. Duduk dikursi pojokan dalam diam. Menikmati pesanan yang sudah dihidangkan.

"Menikmati waktu kaburmu?" Sakura tidak terkejut akan mendengar sapaan sinis lebih cepat. Sasuke memiliki jaringan luas, malah heran ia tidak tertangkap malam itu juga. Tapi Sakura tidak ingin menanggapi, tindakan Sasuke malam itu masih membuatnya meremang. Sakura juga masih tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi disisa kebersamaan mereka. Sejauh ini Sasuke menghormatinya, semoga saja malam itu hanya kekeliruan.

Dalam kesal yang menguasai, Sasuke lebih memilih diam dengan sikap diam Sakura. Menunggu hingga wanita didepannya menuntaskan makanan yang tidak dinikmati setelah ia duduk disini.

Sasuke menarik Sakura kasar, setelah semua selesai dibayar. Berjalan cepat dalam diam, menimbang-nimbang apalagi yang akan mereka bicarakan. Atau akankah masih mendebatkan hal yang sama. Jujur ia muak, sepanjang pernikahan mereka, Sakura selalu mengingatkan tentang perceraian.

Sasuke membawa Sakura ke motel yang telah dipesan khusus oleh Naruto untuk menginap malam ini. Mereka perlu waktu tanpa diketahui banyak orang. Sehingga ditempatkan di ruangan paling atas yang hanya berisi dua kamar besar.

"Sekarang? Atau kita mengadakan upacara penyatuan."

Sakura memandang Sasuke tajam tanpa kata. Sekarang, pikirannya buntu, Sasuke tidak mungkin tidak waspada kali ini.

Sakura memekik saat tubuhnya terdorong ke tengah ranjang, kemudian Sasuke berada diatasnya. Saling menyelami sorot mata yang memancarkan keraguan.

Sasuke terluka karena dikhianati. Dan Sakura bingung dengan tindakan Sasuke yang rumit.

"Semua sudah sangat jelas. Jangan ditegaskan lagi. Aku ingin kau bertahan. Dan kau ingin menjadi wanita, semua impas."

Sakura berpaling saat Sasuke akan mengecup bibirnya. Tapi sentuhan yang mendarat pada rahangnya cukup membuatnya menggigil. Bibir tegas itu, menyapa lembut. Tanpa protes dengan tindakan kali ini, Sasuke beralih menggigit tengkuk Sakura hingga mengerang tak nyaman.

Detik berikutnya, Sasuke melemparkan diri disamping Sakura. Membawanya dalam rengkuhan pada dadanya yang bidang. Membiarkan pemilik surai merah muda itu menenggelamkan diri untuk menyembunyikan isak tangisnya.

"Tidurlah!" Sasuke menatap langit kamar dengan sendu. "Maafkan aku."

.

.

.

.

.

Waktu cepat berlalu, siang itu Mikoto mengundang Sakura untuk makan siang dibalai ibu suri. Siapa sangka, ternyata yang diundang ternyata tak hanya dirinya. Ayah dan kakaknya sudah duduk manis di depan meja, berhadapan dengan Mikoto dan Sasuke yang juga ikut hadir. Sakura kira ini hanya undangan makan siang biasa. Jika seperti ini mungkin memang ada sesuatu yang harus didiskusikan, benar kan?

Sakura duduk disamping Sasuke setelah memberikan salam hormat. Sakura sadar, ia telah menghindari Sasuke semenjak kembali ke istana, dan selama itu pula mereka tak pernah bertemu.

Mikoto berdeham pelan setelah semua selesai makan siang, seperti yang sudah Sakura duga, Mikoto ingin menyampaikan sesuatu. Sekilas ia menoleh ke arah ayah dan kakaknya yang seperti juga tengah menebak sesuatu.

"Aku mendengar kabar tidak mengenakan yang beredar di masyarakat. Bukan hanya di pergaulan tingkat atas, bahkan warga pun sedang sibuk bertukar pendapat."

Nampaknya hanya Sakura yang tidak mengerti arah pembicaraan ini. Sakura memang turut tak ingin keluar istana dan para pelayan dikediamannya pun bukan penggosip secara terang-terangan. Berbeda dengan ketiga pria itu, mereka seolah sudah menyiapkan kata.

Mikoto menoleh kepada Sakura dengan terluka. "Aku ingin permaisuri melakukan pemeriksaan secara menyeluruh." Sejenak Sakura mulai paham. Ia menoleh pada kakaknya yang juga menoleh padanya.

"Saya tidak sakit, Ibu."

"Aku tahu. aku harap tidak ada pihak yang akan tersinggung disini. Itu mengapa aku mengundang Tuan Kizashi kemari."

"Semua masih terkendali, Yang Mulia." Kizashi menyahut dengan tenang.

"Apa hanya aku yang tidak bersikap santai? Tidakkah ada yang ingin menelusuri gosip tak mengenakan tentang keluarga kerajaan." Mikoto sebisa mungkin menjaga wibawa agar tidak meledakan emosi.

"Saya pikir ini hanya gosip." Sasori turut menyahut tenang.

"Benar ibu, semua akan mereda seiring berjalannya waktu." Sasuke menyahut bersamaan dengan Sasori.

"Jika ini hanya gosip, cari pelakunya, Baginda! Atau paling tidak lakukan klarifikasi, buktikan jika permaisuri sehat dan bisa mengandung pewaris." Bukan ini yang Sakura tunggu. Bukan seperti ini jalan ceritanya. Apakah ada kesalahan, Sakura menoleh ke arah kakaknya yang menggeleng tidak tahu.

"Mungkin semesta belum berkehendak, mereka hanya menyebar gosip ditengah kebahagiaan kerajaan saat ini. Ini sudah biasa terjadi. Selama itu masih dalam kendali, lebih baik tidak ikut menyulut api."

"Tuan Kizashi, apa salahnya. Kita hanya perlu membungkam mereka dengan bukti."

"Bukankah ini hanya bentuk penghinaan dari ibu suri kepada permaisuri? Setelah itu apa? Pewaris telah terlahir, justru saya heran mengapa gelar permaisuri masih melekat hingga saat ini."

"Bukankah ini terlalu lancang, Ayah Mertua?" Sasuke menyahut cepat balasan Kizashi pada ibu suri.

"Saya rasa tidak. Begitulah pandangan para pejabat kerajaan sesungguhnya ketika dibelakang Anda. Saya sudah berusaha mengingatkan tapi Anda seolah menunda, alasannya hanya klasik yang terlahir seorang putri."

"Tuan Kizashi, aku tidak bermaksud menyinggung permaisuri. Tapi apa maksudnya kau mendukung permaisuri untuk lengser?"

"Tidak ada satu ayah pun yang rela putrinya di jatuhkan. Saya pikir Anda cukup mengerti maksud saya. Tapi saya tak lebih seorang protokol kerajaan yang memiliki beban untuk menstabilkan kerajaan. Saya tidak akan menutup mata dengan pandangan para pejabat, pun tentang keputusan Baginda yang dianggap cukup plin plan."

Sasuke mengepalkan tangan erat. Mertuanya terlalu berani saat ini, dihadapan kedua belah pihak. Sasuke lalu melirik ke arah Sakura yang hanya diam tanpa ekspresi berarti.

"Maaf menyinggung Anda, tapi sepertinya Anda memang menolak mengerti jika hanya melalui dokumen atau bahasa formal dalam rapat para pejabat." Sasori menutup matanya pusing. Ayahnya telah mencuri start, tapi entah mengapa berita yang harusnya sampai ke ibu suri bisa berubah. Meski berita kali ini pun dianggap buruk, jika gosip keduanya sampai itu berita sempurna.

"Kita tidak sedang membahas itu."

"Tidak. Ku pikir kita harus. Sekalian saja, didepan ibu suri, agar tidak ada pihak yang merasa tidak tahu." Sasuke menatap Kizashi tajam.

"Apa Anda ingin putri saya turun dari posisi permaisuri?" Sakura memalingkan wajah ke sembarang ruangan. Tak ingin membaca satu pun ekpresi dari mereka. "Sebelum dipublikasi yang akan membohongi publik." Kizashi kini menatap Sasuke serius.

"Kizashi, kita sudah sepakat itu tidak akan terjadi sampai saat permaisuri melahirkan seorang pewaris." Mikoto tidak rela jika Sasuke disalahkan disini. Bukan Sasuke yang bermasalah terbukti ketiga istrinya yang lain telah memberinya cucu. Tapi Mikoto juga tak akan rela, jika Sakura harus di ganti dengan wanita lain.

"Itu yang semua orang tahu. Publik tahu settingan seperti ini, sehingga para pejabat maupun bangsawan sedang berlomba-lomba menyodorkan anak gadisnya. Ckckck, Jika tahu seperti ini jadinya, seharusnya dulu aku menolak permintaan Raja Fugaku." Kizashi masih menampilkan raut datar.

"Ayah tidak perlu membawa raja terdahulu yang sudah tenang disana." Sakura merasa malu, karena masalahnya menjadi merembet kemana-mana. Dihadapan ibu suri. Ayahnya ini benar-benar jika sudah kesal mulutnya tak mau berhenti, masalah yang sudah berlalu pun dibawa-bawa.

Kizashi menoleh juga ke arah Sakura kecewa. Menggeleng pelan untuk tak menyalahkan Sakura. Dialah yang sejak awal memberi keputusan.

"Baik Aku dan Baginda terdahulu tidak berniat mengecewakanmu, Tuan Kizashi. Tolong tidak menyalahkannya. Aku sendiri yang tidak berdaya mengatasi masalah sekarang. Tapi itu bukan berarti posisi permaisuri harus diganti."

"Untuk itu saya bertanya pada, Baginda. Nyatanya perjodohan ini diluar harapan. Jika tadi ibu suri mempermasalahkan gosip yang belum tentu benar. Mengapa tidak menganggap jika itu benar. Saya meminta putri saya kembali." Sakura terperangah. Mendongakkan kepala untuk menatap raut penuh sesal milik ayahnya.

Sasuke menarik nafas berat, jika sudah seperti ini, ia tahu dalang dari semua ini adalah Sakura. Menoleh sekilas pada istrinya, lalu menatap Kizashi tegas. "Tidak akan pernah."

"Kau tidak bisa mengambil kesimpulan seperti itu, Tuan Kizashi. Tidak ada yang pernah baik-baik saja setelah menjadi istri raja. Pikirkan lagi masa depannya." Mikoto menyahut emosi.

Kizashi memandang Sasuke tenang. "Oh ya. Lantas kapan dokumen perceraian yang sudah kedua belah pihak siapkan terealisasi!" Kizashi mengeluarkan dua dokumen yang tertulis pada tanggal yang sama, empat tahun lalu. Dokumen perceraian yang akan di urus Sasuke hanya ada padanya. Mengapa bisa ada di tangan ayahnya.

"Alasannya tertulis karena permaisuri belum juga memiliki pewaris dan pewaris sudah lahir dari selir yang masih dikosongkan. Oleh karena itu sesuai diskusi, gelar permaisuri akan diberikan kepada selir yang sudah melahirkan seorang pangeran. Karena tidak ingin semakin membuat permaisuri tertekan, maka kerajaan akan menceraikan permaisuri." Kizashi menghempaskan dokumen tersebut untuk ditunjukkan kepada ibu suri. "Tapi dibelakang layar justru perjanjian perceraian memang sudah direncanakan, benar begitu? Alasan hanya kedok. Realisasikan secepatnya!" Sasuke mengepalkan tangannya erat. Ia sudah memandang remeh Kizashi.

"Benar begitu, Baginda?" Tanya Mikoto parau. Ia tidak rela.

"Maaf ibu suri, itu memang benar." Dan ini adalah kesempatan emas bagi Sakura. Jalan telah terbuka, ia hanya perlu melewati Sasuke yang sedang memandangnya tajam.

"Mengecewakan! Tega kalian mempermainkan pernikahan. Apalagi pernikahan kalian sangat disakralkan sebagai pemimpin negara. Kenapa? Kenapa tidak sejak awal kalian menolak?" Mikoto memandang marah pada putra dan menantunya. Nafasnya memburu seiring kata yang ingin disemburkan.

"Ibu, saya sudah akan--"

"Saya tahu saya tak cukup layak untuk posisi setinggi itu, ibu." Kizashi dan Sasori membuang muka dengan jawaban Sakura yang memotong jawaban Sasuke.

"Mari tidak melihat itu sebagai settingan belaka. Nyatanya saya berdiri disini pun telah ditentukan tanpa proses seharusnya. Saya menjadi permaisuri atas kehendak raja terdahulu, tapi belum tentu dikehendaki raja sekarang. Semuanya serba instan karena saya seorang putri perdana menteri."

"Anda salah menilai kami hanya karena melihatmu dari status keluargamu. Tidak, aku tidak sepicik itu. Anda tidak instan. Saat itu, kami pikir akan sia-sia menentukan tunangan putra mahkota jika pada akhirnya yang akan terpilih tetap Anda. Sehina ini harga dari keputusan kami." Sakura merasa sedih melihat Mikoto yang tidak terkontrol, selama ini dialah ibu keduanya yang selalu menyayanginya sama besarnya pada Sasuke.

"Katakan permaisuri! Katakan yang sebenarnya mengapa kalian berbuat demikian!" Teriak Mikoto parau.

"Ibu, tenanglah!" Sasuke berusaha untuk menenangkan ibunya yang sedang emosi.

"Tenang Anda bilang. Aku sudah katakan untuk tidak mengambil selir karena itu akan menyakitinya."

"Aku bahkan dulu melahirkan kakakmu setelah sepuluh tahun menikah, jika anak menjadi alasan untuk melengserkan permaisuri."

"Diam!" Sasuke menggebrak meja makan dengan perasaan kesal. Ibunya yang ia tahu selalu menjaga image, sekarang lepas kontrol. Semua karena Sakura ingin mendesak untuk melepaskannya.

"Sudah ku katakan tadi, aku tidak akan melepaskan permaisuri." Tekan Sasuke tegas. "Dokumen perjanjian perceraian sudah dibatalkan, mungkin karena itu mengapa dokumen itu bisa sampai ditangan ayah mertua. Seorang pemberontak kecil sedang membuat kita salah paham. Jadi, berhenti membicarakan hal ini dalam bentuk apapun, lain kali aku tidak akan mentolelir lagi. Termasuk kau?" Sasuke memandang Sakura tajam.

"Perjelas, Baginda! Karena jika Anda berniat melengserkan permaisuri, aku sendiri yang akan membebaskan putriku dari sini." Mikoto menuntut Sasuke kali ini. Sebagai perempuan ia tahu, sesakit hati apa perasaan Sakura. Bodohnya ia tidak peka dengan keadaan menantu kesayangannya yang selalu menampilkan senyum ramah.

"Ibunda, itu hanya akan sesuai prosedur, dan hanya jika putra pertama lahir dari rahimnya." Kizashi memandang Sakura sendu, pun dengan Sasori yang lebih tahu lebih banyak, jika kali ini gagal, mereka harus mengatur strategi lain.

"Maka Anda akan berhadapan dengan ku saat itu terjadi." Mikoto menantang Sasuke frustrasi. "Camkan itu, Baginda." Sasuke hanya diam tak menanggapi. Saat seperti itu masih jauh. Yang ia tak habis pikir, Sakura masih sempat saja membuat bertindak agar mereka dapat berpisah. Sangat mengesalkan.

"Jika ibunda begitu ingin permaisuri memiliki posisi aman, tentukan upacara malam penyatuan. Mungkin saja alam semesta akan mendengarkan." Sasuke menatap Sakura mencemooh, yang juga balas menatapnya geram.

Sasori gelagapan ditempat dengan ide gila Sasuke. Ya, gila. Sasori tahu sebobrok apa rumah tangga adiknya, dan Sasuke dengan seenak jidatnya ingin menghancurkannya hingga ke dasar. Tidak bisa dibiarkan. "Tidak perlu. Sudah terlalu terlambat untuk itu. Lagi pula ini hanya akan membenarkan apa kata gosip."

"Belum terlambat."

"Ibu Suri!" Kizashi memperingati tegas.

"Lakukan diam-diam. Dan lagi. Sekarang bukan tentang upacara, tapi Baginda yang harus sering mengunjungi permaisuri." Sasuke mengusap wajah gemas. Dia terjebak ucapannya sendiri.

Sakura tidak punya pembelaan apapun sekarang. Ia khawatir tentang ucapan Sasuke yang akan jadi kenyataan. Tapi dia ragu untuk mengatakan kebenarannya.

"Yang Mulia, sebenarnya saya--"

"Aku anggap masalah sudah selesai. Ingat! Aku tidak main-main dengan kata-kata yang memicu pada perceraian lagi." Sasuke memotong ucapan Sakura tegas. Memandangnya geram. Tahu kalimat berikutnya yang akan segera terlontar. Sasuke tidak akan membiarkan.

"Permaisuri akan ikut pergi denganku!" Sasuke memaksa Sakura untuk berdiri. "Kami permisi!" Sakura terseret paksa, Sasuke benar-benar tidak memberikan kesempatan untuk melanjutkan kata.

Semua yang ada dalam ruangan tidak bisa membantah. Sasuke sudah dikabuti emosi. Mereka hanya berharap Sakura tidak menjadi pelampiasan.

"Aku tidak tahu alasannya. Permaisuri seolah ingin segera bercerai. Tapi selain sakit hati karena selir, itu bukan apa-apa. Para selir bisa dibereskan nanti. Permaisuri akan tetap menjadi permaisuri. Aku pastikan itu. Cari hari baik agar permaisuri cepat mengandung. Aku akan membagikan emas agar bayi Selir Hinata pun seorang putri. Kau harus membantuku, Kizashi!"

"Yang Mulia--"

"Tidak membantah! Ini untuk kebaikan kerajaan."

"Anda tidak paham masalah mereka, Yang Mulia Ibu Suri." Sahut Sasori gemas.

Mikoto menatap Sasori tegas. "Tutup mata! Biarkan mereka mengurus rumah tangga sendiri. Kita hanya harus sedikit mendorongnya." Sasori menggeleng prihatin.

"Tapi--"

"Awasi semua selir! Tak akan aku biarkan celah sedikit pun. Mereka semua penghambat." Kizashi dan Sasori hanya menghela nafas frustrasi.

Sasori frustrasi karena gagal membantu Sakura. Kizashi, masih tak habis pikir dengan kondisi pernikahan putrinya.

"Aku akan pergi ke balai agung."

"Ayah!" Peringat Sasori tegas.

"Ibu Suri benar, Sasori."

"Tapi mereka--lebih tepatnya permai--"

"Baginda sudah sangat memperjelas peringatan. Jangan mengeluarkan kata untuk memicu perceraian. Aku pun tak akan segan lagi." Peringatan Mikoto membuat Sasori bungkam. Ia tidak boleh gegabah. Bukti mereka masih cukup kurang, malah seperti omong kosong belaka. Jika ia mendapat masalah hingga harus kehilangan akses, tamatlah Sakura karena tidak ada yang membantu.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

**TBC**

.

.

Tau kok bukan adegan ini yang ditunggu? pis ... hehehe

Sabar dulu, kita buat cerita dulu...

.

.

Thanks banget ya yang sudah meninggalkan jejak, sorry banget gak aku balas satu-satu...

.

.

Dan jangan lupa buat selalu tekan tombol vote dan comment dibawah ini


	12. 12

Selamat pagi...Yuhuuu...Sakura update gengs...

.

**_Warning_**: Typo, rancu, harap bijak membaca, apalagi untuk dedek emes yang belum cukup umur.

.

Jangan ragu untuk koreksi kesalahan yau...

.

Ku harap, semoga semua dalam keadaan sehat selalu.

.

.

**HAPPY READING**

.

.

* * *

.

.

"Berani kau berulah." Sasuke menyentak Sakura kasar kala mereka tengah sampai dikamar utama Kastil Onyx.

"Anda menuduh saya?"

"Lantas? Siapa lagi?" Sakura menantang sorot tajam Sasuke.

"Jika itu saya. Saya tidak akan membuat gosip yang berakhir menyudutkan saya."

Benar. Bisa saja Sakura yang gila, rela merusak citranya agar semua orang menghujat dan melengserkan paksa permaisuri. Saat itu terjadi pengasingan akan dilakukan. Pengasingan dan perceraian, berbeda tipis, namun sama-sama tidak berhak berada disamping raja.

"Kau benar. Aku pun tidak perduli dengan gosip murahan itu. Justru ini moment yang bagus untuk kita membuktikan isu." Tekan Sasuke lirih. "Tapi, aku tidak suka caramu yang mencari sekutu agar kita tetap berpisah."

Sakura mendengus jengah. "Saya tidak sudi. Tidak ada perempuan terhormat mana pun yang mau hatinya dibagi-bagi. Tidak ada. Sekali pun duduk diposisi tertinggi."

"Artinya, secara tidak langsung kau mengatai ketiga selirku tidak memiliki kehormatan." Sasuke merendahkan nada pernyataan yang seolah membutuhkan jawaban.

"Kenyataannya begitu." Balas Sakura sarkas. "Mereka datang untuk takhta."

Sasuke berdecih lirih. "Kau berlaga suci, tapi bahkan kau lebih menjijikan. Mereka sudah sah untukku. Kau, dan Gaara...apa namanya?"

Denyut jantung Sakura serasa diremas kuat. Kalimat Sasuke terlalu kejam untuk ditegaskan. Dia sadar bersalah. Tapi bukan untuk dihakimi. Sasuke tidak layak menjadi hakim untuk hatinya.

"Ingin saya perjelas lagi, Baginda?" Tak satu pun dari keduanya ingin mengalah untuk tidak melemparkan tatapan mematikan. "Dia...ke-ka-sihku. Gaara--"

Sasuke mencium kasar mulut Sakura, memotong segala ketegasan tentang siapa Gaara, bahkan Sasuke tidak akan rela jika Sakura berani menyebutkan namanya. Tidak akan ia biarkan.

Sakura memberontak kasar. Namun kali ini Sasuke tidak perduli untuk menghormati Sakura lagi. Kabut emosi lebih merajai.

"Ku pikir sampai akhir pun, aku bisa menghormatimu. Tapi kau terlalu nakal, Permaisuriku." Sasuke melirih.

Secara kasar mendorong Sakura ke ranjang. Ditanggapi dengan jeritan tak terima dari Sakura. Sasuke menuli.

Jubah kebesarannya dibuka kasar, kemudian menerjang Sakura yang akan bangkit dan lari dari kamar ini. Tidak akan lagi. Perlawanan Sakura terlalu mudah untuk ditangkis. Begitu lemah sehingga mudah dilumpuhkan. Sakura salah jika memilih dirinya sebagai lawan berkelahi.

Setelah melempar kasar ke tengah ranjang, dengan paksa Sasuke melucuti gaun rumit Sakura hingga sobek.

"Baginda, hentikan!" Teriak Sakura kasar.

Tangan Sakura berada dalam cengraman kuat Sasuke. Kakinya tak bisa bergerak dibawah tindihannya. Saat ini, Sasuke seperti memperkosanya.

"Bajingan brengsek!" Tak henti Sakura berontak, walaupun dengan pergerakan terkunci. Ia lampiaskan pada umpatan demi umpatan, kala Sasuke semakin berani menggerayanginya.

Demi apapun Sakura lelah. Sekujur tubuhnya menegang dengan sentuhan-sentuhan sensual. Kulit keduanya saling bergesekan. Berbagi peluh. Bertukar saliva. Tak ada tenaga bagi raga yang juga terbawa kabut gairah.

Tidak. Sakura tidak sepenuhnya kalah. Otak dan hatinya masih memberontak. Hanya saja raganya...mungkin Sasuke sudah terlalu lihai. Menjijikan. Mengingat, ia menjadi nomor sekian bagi Sasuke.

Tidak ada desahan. Tidak ada lagi pemberontakan semasa penyatuan. Sakura seakan kosong. Meski begitu, tubuh Sakura terasa pas bagi Sasuke. Ada geram yang sangat ingin mencabik Sakura, kala ia butuh balasan. Gairahnya yang justru lebih meledak pada Sakura, tidak pernah terjadi pada ketiga selirnya. Bisa dibayangkan, bagaimana gairah yang tak kunjung puas. Bahkan setelah berkali-kali ledakan orgasme membuatnya mendesah panjang. Candu. Sasuke kecanduan.

Sasuke memompa Sakura terus menerus. Baiklah, ia akan lakukan sebelum benar-benar puas. Bukit gairahnya saat menginginkan Sakura.

Lihatlah, wanita yang berani menantangnya! Bahkan disaat bercinta. Sakura hanya meremas kuat pada seprai ketika orgame datang bertubi-tubi. Tapi dengan begitu, ia bisa menyiksa Sakura lebih lama lagi. Hingga, kebutuhannya terpuaskan.

Entah berada ronde, yang jelas Sasuke tak berniat menyia-nyiakan benihnya. Ia tak akan mengizinkan benihnya keluar sedikit pun dari rahim Sakura.

"Hah...setidaknya, seintim apapun perselingkuhmu, kau...masih perawan. Meskipun jika diingat, kau menjijikan." Sasuke masih terengah ringan dititik akhir percintaan mereka.

"Meski begitu, Anda menjilatnya. Ketika, posisi bekas melekat pada tubuh Anda. Jika ada kata lebih menjijikan, apa itu? Bagiku, Anda tidak lebih dari seekor hama." Sakura melirih. Sakit hati dan raga yang lelah. Harga diri wanita yang tercoreng. Tidak ada sisa. Semuanya, telah rusak.

"Mulutmu, Permaisuri?" Suara lirih Sasuke memperingati tegas.

Sudah Sasuke tekankan, dia tidak akan melepaskan aset sebaik Sakura. Membuatnya hamil, seharusnya mampu menahannya. Itu salah Sakura. Jika dia tidak bersikeras, Sasuke akan memberikan waktu hingga Sakura siap.

.

.

.

Tiga hari berikutnya, Mikoto benar-benar merealisasikan keinginannya. Ia membawa Tsunade untuk memeriksa keadaan fisik Sakura.

Lalu Sakura? Hanya pasrah. Lagi pula, Sakura menjadi lebih pendiam sejak malam panjang bersama Sasuke. Banyak sekelumit pikiran yang harus berputar dikepalanya. Juga, rasa bersalah tiada henti pada Gaara.

"Bagaimana, Dokter? Adakah ada masalah?" Mikoto sudah merasa tidak tenang sejak pemeriksaan Sakura, bertanya cepat. Mengabaikan Sakura yang nampak tenang saat mengambil posisi duduk dikepala ranjang.

"Semuanya berjalan baik. Tidak ada hal yang perlu dikhawatirkan. Siklus haid, Paduka, yang lancar juga membuktikan tidak ada masalah apapun pada rahimnya. Semuanya hanya perlu bersabar dan usaha dari kedua Yang Mulia." Tsunade dengan sabar menjelaskan. Tahu betul apa yang dikhawatirkan Mikoto. Ia juga, sedikit lebih agar Sakura mendapatkan yang terbaik. Begitu dengan posisi permaisuri.

"Begitukah? Tak adakah cara agar membuat Permaisuri segera mengandung?" Mikoto menggigit jari khawatir. Seperti sedang dikejar waktu. Sedangkan Sakura, memilih tidak perduli dengan percakapan apapun.

"Semuanya, tergantung seberapa sering kunjungan baginda, Yang Mulia."

Mikoto menarik nafas kasar. Kenapa ia tidak lakukan ini sejak dulu. Bodohnya. Mengapa ia terlalu percaya putra dan menantunya. Ya, karena harem yang sangat damai dan terurus. Sasuke dan semua istrinya sangat akrab. Nyaris tertutup sempurna.

"Kau boleh pergi."

"Baik. Kami permisi, Yang Mulia." Pamit Tsunade dan lainnya.

"Seberapa sering Baginda berkunjung, Paduka?" Mikoto mencecar Sakura.

"Ibu, itu bukan sesuatu yang baik untuk dibagikan." Jujur saja Sakura tidak nyaman ditanya hal pribadi.

Benar. Itu urusan mereka. Mikoto memang mendadak pening, memikirkan cucu dari Sakura.

"Ini sangat penting. Aku akan menggagalkan setiap kunjungan Baginda pada para selir. Apa kita harus berbuat sesuatu pada Selir Agung?"

"Ibunda!" Sakura memperingati.

"Kenapa tidak? Kita tidak tahu, bayi yang dikandungnya ancaman atau bukan."

Sakura menggeleng tidak setuju. Sesakit hati apapun dirinya pada Sasuke dan ketiga selirnya, termasuk Hinata yang menantangnya secara terang-terangan, pembunuhan saat harem ada ditangannya, tidak bisa dibiarkan. Ia benci dikatai tidak becus dikemudian hari.

"Kalau begitu berusahalah cepat mengandung. Kurangi pekerjaan. Makan makanan penyubur kandungan. Juga tonik herbal, saran dari dokter."

Sakura hanya mengangguk. Berurusan dengan Mikoto tidak akan pernah selesai. Dalam hati, Sakura merasa bersalah pada ibu mertuanya. Dia merasa jijik mengandung putra Sasuke. Enggan bertahan lebih lama lagi disini. Dan sejak percintaan mereka, Sakura langsung meminum pencegah kehamilan yang didapat dari Sasori. Rumah Sakit Haruno memiliki segalanya, hampir setara dengan Rumah Sakit Kerajaan Uchiha.

"Tanggal dari Kuil Agung sudah ditentukan. Kita tetap akan mengadakan upacara malam penyatuan secara diam-diam."

"A-apa?" Sakura terkejut. "Itu tidak perlu?"

"Jangan berkecil hati. Kita akan berusaha."

"Saya serius. Tidak perlu dilakukan upacara apapun. Ini memalukan." Jelas sekali Mikoto tidak benar-benar mengerti situasi dirinya dan Sasuke.

"Aku tahu. Tapi perlu diingat! Hingga saat ini Anda tak kunjung memiliki pewaris. Setidaknya, turunkan sedikit ego dalam berusaha."

"Saya ti--"

"Apapun, Paduka. Baginda sudah menyetujuinya. Besok malam. Aku tahu ini melukai harga dirimu. Tapi jika menghasilkan, Anda akan berhasil berada diatas."

"Anda terlalu memaksa. Saya tidak akan--"

"Ya, ibu sangat memaksa, putriku." Mikoto memohon.

Sekarang, apa yang bisa Sakura lakukan? Bercinta lagi dengan Sasuke? Tidak. Dia tidak mau. Malam itu pemerkosaan namanya. Tapi...Mikoto...

.

.

.

"Anda masih bisa keluar istana? Secepatnya kita akan menggerebek si sialan yang ternyata orang-orang Danzou. Memakai nama kerajaan seperti kotoran yang memenuhi berkas kerja saja. Karena sejak awal kita menyelidiki secara illegal, maka kita akan bertindak seperti bandit. Tapi akan dipastikan, semua bukti akan sampai ke tangan hukum." Informasi Sasori menggebu-gebu.

"Ya. Aku bisa bergabung. Tentukan saja waktunya. Aku ingin memastikan sendiri siapa yang menjadi sekutu Danzou. Dia juga yang membuat ayah sering banyak kerjaan. Ternyata, hanya begitu sumber kekayaannya. Meninggikan pajak. Manipulasi pendanaan atas nama sumbangan. Manipulasi ekonomi pasar. Ck, pantas saja dia sangat menentang posisi permaisuri. Dia iri pada ayah." Sakura mengingat setiap rapat bersama Danzou. Dia selalu memojokan fraksi ayahnya serta kesimpulan yang terlontar darinya.

"Akan ku kabari nanti."

"Kakak, ap-apa kabar dengan tim Jerome, maksudku Gaara?" Sasori berdecak. Tidak menyangka juga jika selingkuhan adiknya adalah seorang raja kerajaan lain, beruntungkah adiknya?

"Aku pikir kau lupa." Sakura mendengus. Mana mungkin. "Dia akan ikut. Salah satu bangsawan tinggi Suna adalah clien Danzou."

"Dia perlu bukti untuk membereskan para pembelot. Lagi pula...kita butuh anggota bandit lain. Dan orang Gaara lebih baik dalam membantu."

"Bagus, kalau begitu aku akan menyusun strategi secepatnya. Juga, tawaran-tawaran untuk kelompok lain."

"Ya. Aku suka yang seperti ini. Jangan khawatir mereka pasti akan ikut."

"Hm. Kakak lebih ahli untuk bertanggung jawab atas mereka."

Sasori hanya menyeringai senang. Siapa yang tidak bangga punya adik seperti Sakura. Meski pada awalnya, Sasori melarang Sakura untuk terlibat dunia hitam, tapi melihat Sakura yang serius dan hati-hati, Sasori bisa apa. Kelompoknya, mengalami kemajuan.

"Menghindariku 4 hari. Tidak ikut rapat. Menyerahkan pekerjaan menggunakan pelayan. Bolos mengambil pekerjaan baru. Pada akhirnya kita perlu ada anak, kerja keras kita sangat dibutuhkan."

Sakura tak menyahut, upacara sakral sudah dilewati tanpa minat. Pemaksaan. Pelayan Mikoto turun tangan untuk mempersiapkan Sakura.

"Anda sangat tahu alasannya."

"Ya. Kau sudah kotor. Jadi tak perlu lagi berpikir bebas dari sini." Sakura menatap Sasuke tajam. Perlukah sekasar itu?

"Kau tidak akan pernah bisa menjadi bagian istri raja lain lagi."

"Baginda, sejak awal saya tidak memandang jabatan. Anda pikir, saya tahu status kekasih saya? Tidak. Kami hanya tahu, kami hidup serba apa adanya."

Sasuke mengepalkan tangan erat. Satu kenyataan lagi yang membuat dirinya menjadi lebih rendah. Gaara tidak perduli Sakura bangsawan atau bukan, dan dia berniat menjadikannya sebagai permaisuri? Tidak. Tidak akan terjadi. Apapun alasannya.

"Tidak perduli." Sasuke menekan emosi sebisa mungkin.

Malam ini adalah penting. Beruntung Sasuke sempat menukar sprai bekas percintaan mereka dengan sprai empat tahun lalu yang hanya berupa noda luka. Memang tidak ada yang mencurigai. Tapi Sasuke ingin melakukan dengan benar. Memang seharusnya hasil percintaan mereka yang asli yang berada di Kuil Agung.

Tapi, saat peramalan dan keluar tanggal. Pengurus Agung datang langsung kepadanya. Menceramahinya panjang lebar. Berkat itu juga, Sasuke berhasil membungkamnya, yang mau tak mau harus dituruti.

Perdebatan tak seharusnya terjadi. Biarlah Sakura yang kembali tak menikmati malam panjang mereka. Tapi, tetap tak bisa lari dari sini. Sasuke tahu, Sakura sudah dicekoki obat perangsang, begitupun dengan dirinya yang selalu ingin menggempur Sakura. Entah apa, tubuhnya kecanduan.

.

.

.

"Salam, Paduka Permaisuri."

Saat pulang dari balai keuangan, Sakura berpapasan dengan Naruto yang berjalan berlawanan arah.

"Jenderal, silahkan lanjutkan perjalananmu." Sakura kembali berjalan tenang, namun Naruto seperti sengaja menyenggol bahunya.

Sakura melirik sinis. "Paduka. Bersikaplah seperti semestinya. Ini hanya hadiah kecil. Apakah Anda suka gosipnya." Sakura terbelalak dengan bisikan Naruto. Detik kemudian, ekspresinya kembali normal. Tak ingin merasa kalah dari jenderal kepercayaan Sasuke.

"Bukan saya. Tapi saya membebaskan secara sengaja." Mengerti dengan ekpresi yang sempat menegang sejenak. Naruto mendengus, rumor itu benar, wibawa permaisuri sangat apik.

"Tapi, apakah Anda yakin, saya akan diam saja ketika Anda menentang Baginda?" Naruto melanjutkan langkah tanpa harus melihat ekspresi Sakura lebih lama. Biar bagaimana pun baik Sasuke atau Sakura, adalah sahabatnya.

.

.

.

Siang itu, Kastil Lavender dipenuhi hilir mudik para perawat. Hinata mengalami pendarahan karena racun. Semua nampak panik, termasuk Sasuke yang sudah melesat meninggalkan segala pekerjaannya.

"Bagaimana?" Tanya Sasuke setelah melihat Tsunade keluar dari kamar.

"Syukurlah, bayinya masih tertolong. Kandungannya masih terlalu muda, jika terlambat sedikit saja bisa berakibat fatal." Tsunade menjeda.

"Selir Hinata masih belum sadar karena pengaruh obat. Tapi tidak apa-apa. Dosis racun yang dikonsumsinya tidak terlalu banyak."

Sasuke mengangguk mengerti. "Resepkan saja vitaminnya."

"Baik, Baginda. Kalau begitu saya permisi."

"Naruto, cari siapa yang meracuni Selir Hinata!"

"Apakah tidak sebaiknya ini tugas pengurus harem?"

Sasuke menggeleng tegas. "Tidak. Kau saja." Teringat saat dia meminta tolong pada Sakura, dan berakhir ia tak bisa memenuhi hukuman seperti seharusnya. Akan jadi apa jadinya jika ia kembali meminta tolong tapi tak lagi diadili.

Sasuke menemani Hinata yang mendadak sangat manja. Jujur saja, ia tak menyukai sifat berlebihan. Tapi jika itu Hinata, ia hanya mencoba bersikap biasa.

"Aku takut. Bayi ini tidak bersalah. Mengapa mereka tega? Apakah mereka terlalu iri?" Hinata terisak lemah.

"Semua akan baik-baik saja."

"Tapi, siapa? Dia pasti orang terkejam. Aku mau orang itu dihukum. Dia hampir membahayakan pewaris kerajaan."

"Yah. Sekarang istirahatlah. Kalian harus segera pulih!" Ujar Sasuke lembut.

"Baginda, mungkin saja ini karena gosip yang tersebar."

"Apa yang ingin kamu katakan?"

"Aku tidak menuduh, tapi mungkin saja memang Permaisuri iri."

Sasuke menghela nafas kasar. Ucapan tanpa dasar Hinata malah membuat kepalanya pening. Jika saja, Sakura sama seperti saat pertama berdebat dimalam pertama mereka. Bisa jadi, ya. Tapi ini sudah melewati dua istri yang juga pernah diposisi Hinata. Semuanya aman-aman saja. Bahkan, Sakura masih tampak enggan jika harus mengandung dalam waktu dekat. Intinya, tidak ada alasan bagi motif Sakura meracuni Hinata.

"Tidak baik menuduh. Urusan penyelidikan dilakukan langsung dibawah perintahku. Kau tidak perlu akan merasa dicurangi." Hinata yang labih merasa senang karena Sasuke turun langsung sendiri. Tidak seperti masalah Ino yang justru tanpa menemukan titik akhir. Ya, walaupun itu keberuntungan. Tapi Hinata akan membalas dendam pada orang yang sudah macam-macam terhadapnya.

"Permaisuri satu-satunya yang tidak datang menjenguk."

"Jangan banyak berpikir! Ini akan menjadi urusanku."

.

.

.

Sasuke menghampiri Mikoto yang berada di Kastil Blossom setelah sebelumnya mendatangi kastil ibunya, namun tak ada disana.

Sakura dan Mikoto sedang bersantai dibelakang kastil. Tempat biasa Sakura menghabiskan waktu, pinggir kolam ikan.

"Baginda, ada apa? Mau bertemu Permaisuri?" Mikoto berbinar dengan kedatangan Sasuke.

"Apa yang Ibu Suri lakukan pada istri dan calon bayiku?"

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Ibu yakin tidak tahu?"

Mikoto membuang nafas kasar. Kembali duduk dihadapan Sakura yang bingung dengan arah pembicaraan. Melihat Sasuke yang masih belum berniat menurunkan nada bicaranya.

"Jika memang iya, kenapa?" Mikoto mendelik sinis pada putranya. "Kau akan menjebloskanku penjara?"

Sasuke mengepalkan tangannya kuat. 'Mana mungkin.'

"Ibu, keterlaluan!" Mikoto mengangguk tak merasa bersalah.

"Ini hanya peringatan kecil, karena Anda terlalu banyak menghabiskan waktu dengan para selir."

Cukup. Sekarang Sakura mengerti. Tangannya secara reflek memijat keningnya yang tiba-tiba pusing.

Sasuke yang menyadari pergerakan Sakura menoleh, namun tak menyapa sama sekali.

"Hinata sedang hamil, dia membu--"

"Dan, Permaisuri belum. Aku tidak perduli yang lain."

"Sebaiknya saya permisi, Yang Mulia." Sebenarnya Sakura tak seharusnya ikut campur, kan? Terlebih jika ada Sasuke.

"Baik. Jika itu yang Ibu mau. Apa perlu sekalian kamar Permaisuri pindah ke kamar utama."

Mata Mikoto berbinar senang, reflek kepalanya mengangguk cepat.

Langkah Sakura terhenti, menoleh ke arah Sasuke yang sedang menyeringai penuh peringatan. "Saya menolak. Saya punya privasi sendiri. Mohon Ibu Suri bertindak bijak dengan tidak membawa nama orang lain atas dosa Anda." Aura Sakura mendingin. Mikoto kelu, hampir tak pernah melihat sisi lain diri Sakura.

Sasuke terbungkam. Dalam hati, ia sudah menuduh Sakura, seperti membenarkan apa kata Hinata malam itu saat alasan ibunya adalah Sakura. Tapi bahkan aura Sakura saat ini sangat tidak bersahabat pada ibunya.

"Ibunda tidak bermak--"

"Tetap saja, membunuh manusia itu tindakan kriminal. Terlepas, dia berkedudukan tinggi atau rakyat biasa. Terlebih menyeret nama saya didalamnya. Yang berhak dapat penghakiman adalah Anda, bukan saya. Silahkan Anda yang pindah kamar ke Kastil Onyx." Mikoto menganga tidak percaya menatap kepergian Sakura begitu saja.

Sasuke menatap Sakura tajam. Pekataan Sakura sangat kurang ajar. Tapi urusan dengan ibunya belum selesai.

.

.

.

Naruto mengacungkan pedang pada sekelompok orang mirip bandit yang juga bersiaga atas kedatangan segerombolan prajurit. Terlebih sikap Naruto menunjukkan tanda permusuhan.

Mereka tidak lain adalah gabungan teman-teman Sakura, Sasori dan Gaara. Merasa terkejut karena harus ketahuan pihak kerajaan disaat sedang bersiap melakukan penyergapan diatas tebing. Posisi yang seharusnya cukup tersembunyi. Sehingga tidak mudah disadari.

Naruto mengenali salah satu dari mereka bernama Deidara, salah satu teman Sasori.

Begitun sebaliknya. Jika bisa Deidara lebih memilih mundur. Pasukan prajurit bukanlah orang yang patut mereka lawan. Lagipula, tidak alasan mengapa mereka harus saling menyerang.

"Turunkan senjata kalian!" Naruto berucap tegas.

"Ada urusan apa sang Jenderal datang ke tempat seperti ini. Kita yakin, diantara kita tidak saling bersinggungan." Deidara menjawab tenang.

"Kau yakin? Dengan kostum seperti itu? Jika tidak dianggap bandit, kau adalah pemberontak. Benar?" Sorot mata Naruto menajam. Insting berperangnya muncul disaat seperti ini.

"Tidak ada bukti atas tuduhan Anda, sebaiknya kita berhenti sampai disini." Bukan mereka tujuan Naruto, jadi mereka tidak akan dilepaskan begitu saja.

"Kak Dei." Lee memberi kode pada Deidara dengan tatapan mata yang mengarah pada rombongan salah satu pejabat kerajaan.

Deidara mengerti. Tapi, tidak dengan Naruto yang mungkin tidak akan membiarkan mereka.

Naruto melihat ke arah bawah, arah tatapan kelompok Deidara. Ia hanya berdecih sinis. Apalagi jika bukan memberontak namanya? Menargetkan orang-orang kerajaan.

Memberi kode pada para prajurit untuk menahan kelompok Deidara. Pertempuran tidak bisa dielakkan. Beruntung, jarak mereka dengan jalan utama sangat jauh sehingga tidak terlalu mendapat perhatian.

.

.

.

"Saki!" Sakura baru saja turun dari atas tembok samping istana. Sudah disambut dengan kedatangan Sasori, Gaara dan juga mantan raja--Kankurou. Sakura menatap bingung pada kakak dari kekasihnya. Sebelumnya ia tidak pernah menjadi bagian.

"Kak Kankurou akan membantu. Dia tidak melepaskanku barang sedikit pun. Aku sampai jengah harus duduk diam di istana yang luas sendirian." Gaara memberikan ekspresi pura-pura frustasi. mengerti arti tatapan Sakura.

Sakura mendengus bosan. "Kau bukan bayi."

"Benar. Tapi ya begitulah..." Gaara memberikan lirikan menggoda pada Kankurou, yang hanya dibalas dengan gelengan tak mengerti.

"Salam Permaisuri, saya harap dia terlalu merepotkan Anda." Kankurou berujar tenang.

"Jangan terlalu formal. Disini, kita semua sederajat." Balas Sakura canggung.

"Ah...aku rindu bungaku. Satu bulan lebih kita tidak bertemu." Gaara tersenyum. Namun ada sendu, mengingat terakhir mereka bertemu tidak dalam kondisi yang bisa membuat hatinya tenang.

"Dasar tidak tahu tempat." Sejujurnya, Sakura merasa kotor. Rasa tidak pantas harus bersanding dengan Gaara membuatnya hampir tercekik. Sakura tahu, perasaan ini akan semakin menyiksa kala mereka benar-benar bertemu. Namun, mereka punya misi. Persasaan sentimentil seperti ini harus diredam. Sakura sudah sangat terbiasa. Lalu, bagaimana dengan Gaara?

"Setidaknya satu pelukan sebagai sambutan." Gaara masih kekeh memaksa perhatian Sakura yang sejak tadi seolah menghindari untuk bertemu pandang.

Sasori mendengus. Heran, mengapa ia justru mendukung kesalahan adiknya. Ya, apapun jalan Sakura, Sasori hanya ingin semua sesuai dengan keinginannya. Dia sudah merasa gagal tidak mengerti keinginan Sakura saat memasuki istana. Sekarang, tidak lagi.

Tak kunjung mendapat respon. Gaara berinisiatif sendiri untuk memeluk Sakura erat. Raja mah bebas, bahkan ingin bermesraan didepan umum sekalipun. Meskipun disini sepi. Hanya ada dua pria jomblo saja yang hanya puas menonton. Ingin melarang, tidak bisa. Percuma. Membiarkan? Siapa yang tidak geli melihat pemandangan intim didepannya?

Sakura membalas Gaara tak kalah erat. Setitik airmata Sakura jatuhkan dalam dada bidangnya. Meresapi aroma kehangatan yang entah bisa dia gapai lagi atau tidak. Atau, membayangkan, akan seberapa sering mereka bertukar kata ketika masing-masing tidak bisa saling mengunjungi. Ya, keadaan sudah berbeda. Gaara tak mungkin menyusup lagi, karena punya beban pekerjaan negara. Dan Sakura tak mungkin bisa lari lebih jauh hingga lintas negara.

"Maafkan aku, seandainya aku bisa menahan diri lebih lama. Bersabar menunggu hingga batas waktu yang sudah kau beritahu. Atau aku tidak merasa marah karena pria itu adalah Sasuke. Semua hanya akan berjalan apa adanya. Setidaknya, Sasuke tidak akan menghentikan niatmu"

"Cukup! Gaara, ini bukan waktu yang tepat. Teman-teman kita pasti sudah menunggu lama." Sakura mendongak. Nyatanya perasaan sentimentil itu ada. Kala, Gaara yang juga tersiksa dengan keadaan mereka.

"Aku mau balasanmu. Satu kata pun tidak apa." Ujar Gaara lirih.

"Gaara kita tak punya banyak waktu." Gaara kecewa dengan respon Sakura. Dia menuntunnya untuk menaiki kuda masing-masing.

Bisa dilihat Sasori dan Kankuraou telah berbalik untuk jalan didepan. Namun belum sempat Gaara menaiki kuda, Sakura berbisik lirih. "Aku mencintaimu." Disertai satu kecupan singkat pada bibirnya yang sekarang tak berhenti menampilkan senyumnya.

Sakura bersemu merah. Ah, andai saja tadi tidak secepat kilat. Gaara ingin lebih berlama-lama mengecupi setiap wajah merona kekasihnya.

Setelah semua meninggalkan jejak tempat Sakura biasa keluar diam-diam, Sasuke dan Kakashi keluar dari balik pohon.

Sasuke menatap sendu. Marah dan jengkel. Auranya menggelap dengan...ah semua yang dia tonton. Terlebih tanpa malu ditonton kakak keduanya. Sakura dan Sasori, benar-benar tidak bisa dibiarkan.

Jika saja Kakashi tidak mengingatkan tentang tujuan mereka, ia sudah pasti akan menerjang Gaara hingga mati. Gaara sendiri yang datang sebagai penyusup ke negaranya, jangan salahkan dia jika Gaara juga tidak akan lolos.

_**Flasback on**_

_"Kau mengabdi untuk majikanmu?" Temari mengangguk pasti._

_"Bagaimana jika permaisuri lengser?"_

_"Itu tidak mungkin."_

_"Ingin membantunya tetap diposisi itu?"_

_"Apakah saya yang rendah ini bisa menolong, Paduka?"_

_"Aku tahu asal usulmu." Naruto memperhatikan Temari yang terbungkam. "Awasi pergerakan Paduka?"_

_"A-apa? Tidak. Bunuh saja hamba."_

_"Kau hanya perlu melaporkan apapun yang berpotensi jatuhnya takhta. Aku tidak benar-benar berniat menjadikanmu pengkhianat. Kau mau apa? Akan ku bayar."_

_Temari menggeleng cepat. "Saya tidak mau. Tapi jika memang Paduka berniat ingin lengser, saya akan membantu Anda, Jenderal."_

_"Bagus."_

_Beberapa hari kemudian, Temari menyampaikan apa yang telah didengarnya dari percakapan Sasori dan Sakura. Semua rencananya tersusun rapih. Naruto langsung memberitahukan Sasuke dan dibuatlah scenario penyergapan Sakura. Hal ini bertujuan untuk mengetahui sejauh mana aktivitas Sakura, orang-orang yang terlibat, sekaligus mencari titik lemahnya._

**_Flashback Off_**

Ternyata kenyataannya membuat Sasuke merasa tidak dihormati. Dikhianati sudah jelas. Tapi, tak bisakah keduanya berhenti setelah ketahuan, setelah membuat Sakura sepenuhnya menjadi istrinya.

.

.

.

Siapa yang tidak akan terkejut ketika datang ke tempat pertemuan disambut dengan pemandangan teman-temannya yang sudah dilumpuhkan. Semuanya dalam keadaan babak belur dan terikat. Siapa pelakunya?

Gaara mengedarkan pandangan, tak mengindahkan perintah Lee dan yang lain untuk lari dan tak lebih mendekat. Namun dari balik tebing, kemunculan Naruto tanpa sadar membuatnya geram. Ketahuan. Padahal, hanya sedikit lagi tujuan mereka tercapai. Mengapa harus diacara penting?

"Bajingan!" Sakura menyentak kasar. Kesal. Ancaman Naruto nyata. Dia akan mengganggu Sakura sedemikian rupa. Ini yang Sakura tidak suka atas kepulangan Naruto.

Sasori dan Kankurou sudah waspada. Meliarkan pandangan ke seluruh penjuru. Benar saja, dari arah belakang, rombongan Sasuke datang dengan aura gelapnya untuk mengepung mereka. Memandang pada Gaara dengan tatapan membunuh.

"Kemari, Permaisuri!" Sakura mengangkat dagu sinis, menantang Sasuke, tak menuruti perintah mutlaknya.

Gaara turun dari kuda untuk membantu melepaskan teman-temannya.

"Selangkah lagi. Mereka ku tebas!" Aura Naruto juga tak bersahabat. Sangar.

Gaara berhenti, memandang Naruto tak kalah tajam.

"Jangan pedulikan kami." Kiba menoleh ke arah jalan melingkar jauh dibawah sana. Rombongan Danzou masih terlihat.

Sasori bimbang. Melawan Sasuke, berarti memberontak. Tapi ia juga tidak mungkin meninggalkan teman-temannya. Ini lebih menyulitkan dari pada harus membantu perceraian keduanya.

Kankurou mempertimbangkan banyak hal. Apapun akhirnya tetap tidak akan mendapatkan hasil baik. Perasaannya sudah tidak enak mengenai rencana adiknya. Dan semua terjadi. Ia tidak ingin dua negara yang sudah baik-baik saja menjadi renggang kembali.

Sakura mengikuti arah pandang Gaara, diikuti oleh yang lain. Mereka sudah terkepung pasukan kerajaan, tidak mungkin jika harus menerjang rombongan Danzou yang sudah menjauh. Terlebih tebing ini terlalu curam untuk dilewati secara serampangan.

Mengeratkan pegangan pada tali kuda. Sakura bergerak nekat, ia tidak mau misinya gagal. Apalagi setelah dipergok Sasuke. Tidak. Dia tidak menjamin akan ada hari lagi untuk menyelesaikan semuanya.

"Saki...berbahaya!" Gaara berteriak panik, saat melihat Sakura menerobos tebing yang curam. Ia lekas naik kembali pada kuda untuk mengejar Sakura.

Semua prajurit mulai bergerak atas perintah Naruto.

Sasuke tak kalah terkejut, dengan cepat mulai mengejar Sakura yang tidak perduli dengan berbagai ancaman. 'Sial!' Geramnya kesal.

Kankurou dan Sasori menghadapi Naruto dan Kakashi sengit.

Sakura melesatkan panah ke arah arah kereta kuda yang menampung harta timbunan Danzou dari hasil memeras rakyat. Tidak akan Sakura biarkan. Mereka yang membuat nama keluarganya jelek. Mungkin karena iri, karena sejak lama klan Haruno dekat dengan kerajaan. Ditambah, gelar permaisuri bukan dari fraksinya.

Kereta berguling disaat bersamaan Sakura kehilangan kendali. Gaara yang sedang beradu dengan Sasuke, tak lagi perduli. Ia mendahului Sasuke, melompat dari kudanya ke arah Sakura saat melihatnya hampir terjatuh.

"Berhenti disana, Uchiha!" Gaara membalikan kuda Sakura yang sudah dalam kendalinya. Katana-nya mengacung ke arah Sasuke.

"Kurang ajar!" Sasuke berteriak murka. Bukan pada Gaara yang berani mengacungkan senjata. Tapi, saat ini Sakura dalam pelukan Gaara. Mereka satu kuda.

Lagi-lagi dia kalah saing. Saking inginnya membunuh Gaara, ia tidak terlalu memperhatikan Sakura yang hampir celaka.

Puluhan panah melesat tak tentu arah dari rombongan Danzou. Tak menyadari bahwa yang mengganggu perjalanan mereka adalah anggota kerajaan. Namun, ketiganya masih bisa menangkis perlawanan kecil yang tak seberapa itu.

"Musuhmu saat ini adalah mereka!" Gaara berujar tegas.

Sakura terkejut dengan bentakan Gaara, belum pernah ia melihat kekasihnya sedingin ini, hampir menyerupai Sasuke.

Sasuke mencemooh. "Penyusup disini adalah kau. Dan, yang membantunya masuk adalah pemberontak sekelas permaisuri. Jadi siapa yang menentangku?" Balas Sasuke tak kalah sinis.

"Akan ku buktikan." Gaara berhenti saat Sakura meminta turun, dan berlari ke arah rombongan Danzou. "Ck, sial!" Fokusnya terbagi, antara Sakura yang nekat dan Sasuke yang tak akan melepaskan dirinya.

"Jika kalian ingin bertarung. Jangan ganggu aku!" Ujar Sakura tegas sebelum benar-benar meninggalkan Gaara dan Sasuke. Tentu saja keduanya tak akan membiarkan.

Sasuke menghentikan Sakura yang terus berontak, saat dilihat rombongan Danzou semakin mendekat.

"Lepas!" Teriak Sakura. Tak ingin sedikit pun bersentuhan dengan Sasuke.

"Kau mau apa? Bunuh diri?" Ucap Sasuke tak kalah tajam. Tak akan ada kesempatan untuk Sakura lepas darinya.

Disaat bersamaan Naruto dan Kakashi sudah menyusul dan membekuk Gaara yang melawan tidak terima. Sebagian prajurit kerajaan menghadang rombongan Danzou, dan menyita semua barang bawaan. Semuanya, akan dihakimi melalui jalur hukum.

"Gaara!" Sakura panik saat Gaara tumbang ditangan Naruto.

Sasuke tak melepaskan Sakura yang akan menghampiri Gaara. "Masukan semua ke penjara!"

"Baik, Baginda."

Sakura tidak terima. Sekuat tenaga berusaha lepas dari kungkungan Sasuke dan membawanya menjauh dari semua teman-temannya.

"Lepas, Baginda!" Teriak Sakura tajam.

"Pikirkan nasib mereka ditanganku, jika masih melawan. Kau tahu semuanya tidak akan baik untuk didengar."

.

.

.

Mikoto melihat jelas bagaimana Sakura diseret paksa oleh Sasuke untuk memasuki istana dingin. Tak menyangka jika Sakura bisa bebas kabur keluar istana. Jujur saja Mikoto kecewa. Meskipun tak terlalu banyak yang bergosip karena dibungkam. Juga, belum tahu masalah apa yang terjadi pada keduanya.

Istana Cherry Blossom ditutup sementara, hingga waktu yang belum ditentukan.

Semua orang kaget. Tidak benar-benar tahu apa permasalahannya. Selain, Sakura yang keluar istana, dan Sasuke yang menyeret Sakura kembali.

.

.

.

"Baik Raja Sabaku maupun Tuan Haruno, memiliki bukti kejahatan Tuan Danzou, Baginda. Kereta yang digulingkan permaisuri adalah barang yang akan dijual kepada salah satu pejabat Suna secara illegal. Tuan Kankurou berkata, mereka membutuhkan bukti transaksi untuk menggulingkan pejabat yang memonopoli setiap pejabat lain disana. Para tetua Suna mungkin akan angkat senjata lagi jika raja mereka tidak segera dipulangkan." Jelas Kakashi sesuai data laporan yang dibawanya.

"Bagaimana dengan Sasori?" Entah apa yang akan Sasuke lakukan pada Sasori, kakak iparnya. Dia bersalah karena membantu atau melibatkan Sakura atas penyerangan kemarin.

"Dia masih tidak mau buka suara. Tapi, Baginda...dia disana untuk menangkap pemberontakan sebenarnya." Naruto juga mendapatkan informasi tak terduga dibalik penyerangan.

"Caranya tetap salah. Dia punya gelar sebagai ketua penyelidikan. Seharusnya, dia mengerti prosedurnya." Sahut Kakashi.

"Benar. Permaisuri dan Gaara juga ikut terlibat."

Kakashi menghela nafas sejenak. "Tapi dengan begini, kita menemukan titik terang dari data yang sempat membuat kita ganjil. Dan yang membuat wilayah disekitar distrik Tuan Haruno mengalami krisis kecil. Ternyata datanya memang dipalsukan."

"Tidak mungkin Tuan Danzou bekerja sendiri dengan bukti serapih ini. Bahkan sudah selama itu. Biarpun laporan yang dibawa permaisuri hanya dimulai empat tahun terakhir saja. Bukti transaksi jauh lebih lama dari itu." Naruto berpikir penuh tanda tanya.

"Saya pikir itu adalah alasan mereka nekat melakukan penyergapan tanpa surat kerajaan. Selain untuk menutupi keikutsertaan Permaisuri dan Raja Sabaku, mugkin untuk menelusuri antek-anteknya."

Sasuke memijat pelan keningnya yang mendadak pening. Kenyataan ini sangat mengesalkan. Bagaimana seharusnya seorang permaisuri hanya mengurusi harem dan bakti sosial terlibat hal yang berbahaya seperti ini. Gagal sedikit saja, para bangsawan akan balik menyerang permaisuri. Lebih mengesalkan lagi karena bekerja sama dengan raja lain, bukan rajanya sendiri, yang lebih mumpuni dalam segala hal hukum.

"Anggota lain yang terlibat dengan permaisuri?"

"Mereka hanya teman menongkrong. Kebanyakan dari mereka hanya pekerja buruh dipasar. Namun memiliki ikatan pertemanan."

"Termasuk permaisuri?" Tanya Kakashi yang bingung dengan penjelasan Naruto.

"Ya. Permaisuri sudah sering keluar masuk istana hanya untuk nongkrong."

"Ya, ampun." Kakashi berujar tak percaya.

Sasuke memang tidak terkejut. Pasti ada yang dilakukan ketika Sakura menyusup keluar. Lebih tepatnya, ini menguntungkannya. Dia juga tidak menyukai Danzou yang selalu terkesan terburu-buru dan mendesak. Sekarang bukti kejahatan sudah ditangan berkat mereka yang ia tahan.

"Bagaimana dengan Perdana Menteri?"

Kakashi menghela nafas. "Beliau masih berlutut didepan aula singgasana."

Sasuke berdecak, mati-matian dia membungkam semua gosip. Tapi ayah mertuanya tidak mengerti sama sekali. Ya, memang berdasarkan penyelidikan Kizashi tidak terlibat sama sekali. Hal yang paling mengesalkan dari masalah ini adalah ketika Kizashi kembali meminta putrinya untuk dipulangkan.

"Aku akan mendatangi Gaara, setelah itu pulangkan mereka dengan denda bersyarat!" Ya, Sasuke akan menghajar Gaara terlebih dahulu sebelum benar-benar dibebaskan.

"Cabut jabatan Sasori, dia kehilangan hak-nya untuk bekerja dibagian kerajaan hingga waktu yang belum ditentukan." Menurunkan kekuasaan akan mengurangi pergerakan Sakura.

"Anggota lainnya punya catatan kriminal. Tak ada kesempatan bagi mereka mendapatkan hak dari kerajaan."

"Baginda, selain orang Sasori, mereka memang tidak memiliki status dari kerajaan, apalagi hak." Info Kakashi.

"Jadi Permaisuri dan Gaara membantu mereka?" Naruto bergumam lirih.

Sasuke semakin dibuat pening. "Terserah, dengan begitu mereka mudah untuk dibuang." Kakashi dan Naruto hanya terdiam. Bagaimana pun mereka juga berjasa, walaupun tidak dengan cara yang salah.

"Permaisuri akan menjadi urusan ibu suri. Hukum harem akan berlaku untuknya. Aku melakukan semua ini karena tidak ada bukti yang memberatkan mereka. Jadi hukum kerajaan tidak berlaku."

"Kami mengerti, Baginda." Naruto dan Kakashi mengangguk setuju.

"Katakan kebebasan Sasori dan Sakura pada mertua kerajaan, walaupun hukuman fisik tetap akan ditanggung masing-masing. Jadi, tidak ada alasan lagi untuk tetap berlutut."

"Tangkap Danzou dan orang-orang yang berada dalam buku laporan permaisuri untuk diadili. Berikan juga bukti kejahatan pejabat Suna kepada Raja Sabaku ketika dipulangkan."

"Dan juga, awasi klan Hyuga yang menjadi daftar catatan semu dari laporan permaisuri. Kita tidak tahu berapa banyak lagi klan yang berusaha menjatuhkan kerajaan. Jika memang mereka terlibat sesuai prediksi permaisuri, mereka tidak akan bebas dari hukum." Sasuke berujar tegas.

Sekarang, hanya tinggal menyelesaikan masalah Sakura. Beberapa bulan lalu, tiga kali cambukan dan skors dua minggu. Entah apa yang akan ibunya lakukan kali ini.

.

.

.

Tiga hari di istana dingin, keputusan hukuman sudah ditetapkan. Sama seperti sebelumnya, disaksikan hampir penghuni harem kerajaan.

Pada mulanya hanya Sakura seorang, namun para pelayan dan penjaganya tidak terima. Jadilah semua Kastil Blossom sudah berjajar. Sepuluh cambukan dan skors satu bulan. Juga pemberhentian anggaran yang masuk ke kas permaisuri selama tiga bulan.

Sakura pingsan dicambukan ke keempat. Tidak seperti biasanya. Sakura biasanya selalu bertahan. Membuat semua panik seketika, termasuk Ino dan Karin yang langsung menghampiri tubuh lunglai Sakura.

"Apapun masalahnya, ini sudah keterlaluan." Hardik Ino saat Sasuke yang mulai mengangkat Sakura untuk mendapatkan penanganan medis.

Sakura masih memejamkan matanya bahkan setelah lama tim medis melakukan tindakan. Tsunade bangkit berdiri untuk memberi laporan pada anggota kerajaan yang menunggu khawatir.

"Pertama, selamat! Permaisuri sedang mengandung, Baginda." Sasuke membeku. Menoleh cepat pada pipi pucat Sakura yang dibaringkan menyamping. Tangannya terkepal erat karena rasa bersalah. Bayinya.

Mikoto berbinar cerah, namun khawatir masih tersemat. Tak jauh berbeda dengan Karin dan Ino.

"Tapi, denyut nadinya melemah seiring dengan kondisi permaisuri. Tadi, saya kira beliau sedang menstruasi, ternyata bukan, permaisuri mengalami pendarahan berupa flek. Saya pikir ini sudah terjadi beberapa hari lalu. Mungkin saja, janinnya tidak akan selamat."

"Tidak!" Mikoto histeris tidak terima. "Janinnya harus diselamatkan apapun yang terjadi."

Sasuke? Apa yang bisa dipikirkan setelah tahu kehadiran calon bayinya beberapa detik lalu, detik berikutnya harus siap dengan segala kemungkinan? Termasuk kematian janinnya?

"Keadaan Permaisuri saat ini sudah sangat mengkhawatirkan. Mempertahankan janinnya, berarti mengorbankan ibunya." Semua orang terdiam tak percaya.

"Bagaimana bisa separah itu?" Karin berkata lirih.

"Kedinginan dan cambukan, keduanya tidak ada yang baik bagi ibu hamil."

Mikoto limbung dalam pelukan Ino. Dialah yang memberi hukuman tanpa pertimbangan. Cucu yang dinantikannya dalam bahaya. Juga akan merenggut ibunya jika dipaksakan.

"Saya masih akan memantau permaisuri disini. Jika hingga besok pagi. Beliau tidak sadar atau menunjukkan perubahan baik, saya harap Anda sudah menyiapkan keputusan, Baginda."

Sasuke memejamkan mata erat. Memilih Sakura atau bayinya? Jika ibunya tidak ada, maka bayinya pun tidak. Sasuke kesal pada dirinya sendiri. Dialah yang secara tidak langsung hampir merenggut keduanya.

"Jika ibunya sadar, apa ada kemungkinan bayinya selamat?" Setelah lama bungkam, akhirnya Sasuke membuka suara lirih.

"Berdoa saja, semoga Permaisuri segera sadar sebelum denyut nadi bayinya berhenti."

'_Ya. Ampun.'_ Sasuke mendesah frustrasi.

'_Kenapa? Kenapa dirinya melakukan hal fatal seperti ini?'_

Sasuke mendekati Sakura, menumpukan lengannya dan lengan Sakura pada tempat dimana calon bayi mereka akan berjuang hidup. Berharap kemustahilan yang sangat tipis bisa terjadi.

'_Anak Ayah dan Ibu, harus kuat. Tolong, bantu ibu untuk bangun segera.'_ Sasuke menatap sendu wajah pucat Sakura.

.

.

* * *

**TBC**

.

.

.

Terimakasih bagi yang sudah sabar menunggu...

.

Masih ada yang mendukung Gaara? Naruto? Atau udah gitu aja? Wkwkwk

.

Jangan lupa tekan **tombol** dibawah sebelum close ya...

.

**See you next time...**


	13. 13

Hi guys...selamat malam di pulau bantal...

.

.

Terimakasih untuk kalian yang masih menungguaku... Eh ceritaku maksudnya ️

.

.

**_Warning_**: Typo, rancu. (maaf juga tanpa revisi, nyempetin update ini)

.

.

**_Notes_**: Oh ya di 3 fic aku (**Reborn, My Lord; Dunia Shinobi; My Heart, My King**), ku tegaskan lagi jika ini adalah fic **harem**. Dan aku ambil alur emang gak memaksa Sakura untuk bersama Sasuke gitu aja, secara cuma-cuma. Yang mentang-mentang Sasusaku, mereka lolos tanpa bersentuhan tokoh lainnya termasuk dengan sex bersama istri lain (coba ambil kehidupan poligami, suami gak mungkin anggurin salah satu istrinya). Jujur aja, kalo gak gitu, buat apa aku ambil tema harem? Mungkin disini bagi readers yang masih nyuruh aku main ke fic orang lain. Tandanya kamu gak kreatif yang maunya ngambil alur orang lain. Atau kalo nggak coba kamu aja deh yang bikin. Karena aku gak suka, yang ujung-ujungnya bikin alur karena (contoh: Sasuke selingkuh) padahal aslinya hanya salah paham yang dibuat-buat. Fic aku pasti akan dibikin Sasuke selingkuh beneran. Terimakasih. Mungkin ini jawaban untuk **flamers, dedek emes, atau haters sasusaku**, dan yang lebih parah **haters aku** (dipersilahkan **go out,** **haram** kamu dilapak aku).

.

.

.

**HAPPY READING**

.

.

* * *

.

.

"Syukurlah, Permaisuri." Setidaknya Tsunade bisa bernafas lega.

Sakura terbangun karena rasa sakit yang mendera tubuhnya. Telapak tangannya kesemutan karena terus digenggam seseorang. Ya, pemandangan pertama saat membuka mata adalah wajah cemas Sasuke yang berhadapan langsung dengan Sakura, sedang tubuhnya terduduk dilantai yang dilapisi karpet tebal.

Ringisan pelan Sakura membuat Sasuke yang larut dalam lamunan seketika tersadar. Segera memanggil Tsunade yang berada disudut lain ruangan. Sejak awal memang Sasuke belum mau melepaskan genggaman Sakura dan ikut menemani perawatannya.

"Bagaimana perkembangannya?" Sasuke bertanya tak sabar.

Sakura tak bisa mencerna situasi yang terjadi. Punggung dan perutnya perih. Ingin berteriak lebih keras tapi tak sanggup bersuara, tak bertenaga. Hanya sesekali meringis sebagai bentuk luapan rasa sakit.

Tsunade menggeleng. "Kita masih belum bisa menentukan. Tapi, sekarang lebih baik. Saya akan menemani disini. Jika--"

"Lakukan saja tugasmu! Aku akan tetap disini." Potong Sasuke cepat. Tahu apa yang akan Tsunade sarankan.

"Anda butuh sesuatu, Paduka?" Salah satu perawat bertanya saat Sakura meremas perutnya.

Semua perawat seketika sibuk dengan instruksi Tsunade. Perban dipunggung Sakura perlu diganti. Bagian intim Sakura juga berulang kali dicek karena khawatir terjadi pendarahan lagi.

"Anda makan, ya, untuk mengisi tenaga. Anda lemas karena kurang asupan makanan juga."

Sakura menutup mulut tanda tak mau. Dia bukan kelaparan tapi sakit perut.

Sasuke mendekati Sakura, meraih mangkuk bubur yang dibawa pelayan. "Tolong, makanlah! Sedikit saja." Pinta Sasuke lembut.

Sakura mendelik tak suka. Jika ia punya tenaga, ingin sekali mengusir Sasuke pergi. Karenanya, ia terkapar tak berdaya seperti ini.

"Setidaknya, lakukan demi bayi yang sedang berusaha hidup dirahimmu." Tangan Sasuke yang bebas tergerak mengelus lembut perut Sakura.

Tatapan sayu Sakura berubah horor. Dibalas senyum tipis dari Sasuke. Tapi bagi Sakura senyuman itu bagaikan ledekan atas kekalahannya.

"Itu tidak akan mungkin." Setelah cukup lama enggan bersuara, Sakura berujar lemah.

"Selamat, Paduka. Seharusnya, sejak sadar Anda sudah diberitahu. Maafkan kami yang lalai ini." Tsunade yang tidak jauh dari ranjang menjelaskan.

Sakura menatap Tsunade intens. "Tapi, itu tidak mungkin."

Tsunade tersenyum lembut, namun ia salah menangkap maksud tatapan Sakura. "Sejak awal rahim Anda memang sehat."

Sakura menatap Sasuke tajam. Dibalik selimut lengannya terkepal erat.

"Calon penerus baru telah ada. Sekarang, bantu dia berjuang." Sasuke sangat mengerti maksud tatapan Sakura. Sama seperti Sakura yang tidak bertenaga untuk sekedar berbicara, Sasuke memilih tak banyak kata.

.

.

.

Tiga hari Sakura terbaring ditempat tidur, selama itu pula, Sasuke bermalam di Kastil Blossom. Siapa lagi kalau bukan atas campur tangan Mikoto. Alasannya, Sakura masih butuh perhatian.

Membuat Sakura jengkel setengah mati. Merasa risih dengan perlakuan Sasuke yang menjadi intim. Hei, hubungan mereka tak pernah sejauh itu. Kecuali, saat bayi ini terbentuk.

Jangan tanyakan tanggapan Sasuke yang hanya menurut saja. Tak terlalu memusingkan dimana ia harus melepas penat setelah seharian bekerja. Sakura atau istri lainnya sama saja. Kendati yang membuat pusing adalah dua istri yang sedang hamil secara bersamaan. Sakura memang tak banyak mengeluh, justru ibunya lah yang membuat ribet. Ditambah Hinata, yang secara terang-terangan memberikan tatapan permusuhan.

"Aku pergi. Jaga dia baik-baik!" Sasuke mengecup kening Sakura singkat, kemudian pada perut tempat penerusnya tumbuh. Rutinitas pagi Sasuke sebelum berkutat dengan pekerjaan.

Kandungan Sakura sudah dinyatakan sehat satu hari lalu. Namun masih belum diizinkan banyak melakukan pergerakan. Tim medis masih selalu siaga.

Sasuke juga belum mengizinkan pengunjung datang kecuali ibunya dan keluarga Sakura. Beruntunglah Sasori yang terbebas dari hukuman untuk tidak mendatangi kekaisaran lagi. Semuanya karena Sakura. Dia mengancam akan pergi sendiri ke distrik Haruno jika Sasori tidak datang menjenguknya. Tentu saja dengan embel-embel keponakannya. Sakura memang memanfaatkan bayi itu sebagai tameng untuk hukuman atas tindakan kelompoknya.

"Tidak perlu bersikap berlebihan, pergi saja, jangan sentuh-sentuh!"

Lihat! Jangan lupakan sikap sinisnya. Sasuke selalu berusaha sabar. Tsunade berkata, mungkin ini karena pengaruh hormon. Ya, itu jika dia tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi antara dirinya dan Sakura. Jelas ini sifat asli Sakura yang tanpa ditutupi bahkan tak lagi menjaga image sebagai permaisuri.

"Jangan terlalu kecut juga. Itu tidak baik untuk ibu hamil. Jangan sampai nanti anakku ikutan bermuka kecut." Sasuke memberenggut kesal. Mood paginya hancur karena diberi tatapan tak menyenangkan. Hal yang tak akan dilakukan ketiga selir-nya atau wanita lain.

Sakura memutar mata jengah. "Pergi sana! Jangan mengganggu hari saya! Jangan bermalam disini lagi!" Tekan Sakura tegas.

Namun bagi Sasuke, Sakura semakin lucu karena aksi marahnya tidak cocok dengan muka pucatnya. Mengangkat bahu acuh. "Tergantung."

'Sialan!' Maki Sakura dalam hati.

"Ingat! Jangan turun dari tempat tidur dulu! Istirahat yang banyak. Para tamu sudah tidak sabar untuk menjenguk Permaisuri-nya yang tengah mengandung." Sasuke meringis saat mengatakan itu. Sakura jelas tak akan suka. Begitupun dengan dirinya. Tidak disaat Sakura sedang rentan keguguran.

Gosip Sakura yang tengah hamil menyebar sangat cepat. Bahkan sebelum Sakura sadar dan bayinya belum tentu selamat. Pengaruh ibu suri dan perdana menteri memang luar biasa. Mereka tak tanggung-tanggung mengeluarkan banyak emas untuk rakyat miskin dan panti asuhan. Semata-mata untuk mendoakan keselamatan ibu dan bayinya.

"Baginda! Aku tak akan sudi menampung mereka." Teriak Sakura kesal.

"Ya, katakan itu pada Ibu Suri. Bukan padaku."

Sakura memandang Sasuke gemas ingin nonjok. Kenapa tidak dia saja yang punya kekuasaan lebih tinggi?

"Baik. Jangan salahkan saya nanti!" Ancam Sakura tak main-main.

"Jangan macam-macam, kau tak akan suka titik akhirnya."

"Apa yang pernah saya dapat diakhir memang tak sesuai jalan. Lebih tepatnya Anda selalu mengingkarinya. Lalu? Mau Anda yang seperti apa lagi?"

"Permaisuri! Aku tak tahu arah bicaramu. Tapi aku tidak ingin berdebat sekarang." Sasuke memperingati dengan tegas. Sesabarnya Sasuke, ia tetaplah bersumbu pendek.

Jika saja Sakura sedang tidak lemah kandungan, sudah pasti emosinya diluapkan dengan lantang. Sungguh, sikap Sakura yang kurang ajar semakin menjadi. Kemana perginya wanita elegan dan cerdas yang selalu menampilkan penampilan sopan santun yang ramah didepan semua orang?

'Sabar, Sasuke. Sakura sedang hamil." Adalah motto andalan Sasuke saat benar-benar ingin menyemburkan kemarahannya.

"Mudah saja. Berhenti menemui saya, maka saya akan sejahtera."

Sasuke semakin kecut dengan pernyataan Sakura. Tapi Sasuke tetap Sasuke, semakin dilarang semakin menjadi.

"Baiklah, baik! Selamat pagi, Permaisuriku!" Sasuke terkekeh gemas saat Sakura semakin jengkel. Lalu melambaikan tangan pertanda benar-benar akan pergi.

.

.

.

Sasuke sudah menduga ketenangannya akan terganggu. Pertama, Hinata yang sudah memasang muka cemburu diruang kerjanya. Kedua, kedua istrinya yang lain sudah menitipkan pesan pada Kakashi untuk mengunjungi salah satu dari mereka atau berkumpul di aula harem seperti biasanya untuk berdiskusi atau menyampaikan sesuatu. Benar-benar hari yang buruk. Masalah harem seharusnya adalah tugas Sakura dan ia akan menerima hasil laporan dengan rapih. Ia hanya perlu menyetujui atau tidak. Selesai.

Sasuke memandang Hinata dengan bosan. Akhir-akhir ini entah kenapa ia tak suka dibantah, sekali pun oleh Hinata, orang yang sejak dulu ia kencani sehingga membuat Sakura memasang benteng dengan sifat tenang, tanpa mengganggu kisah asmaranya dan fokus pada tugas yang diberikan kerajaan.

Kepalan tangannya tiba-tiba menguat kala ingat Sakura berselingkuh untuk membalasnya. Mengatur nafas perlahan agar tetap tenang. Ada bayinya dalam bagian Sakura. Tak ada celah lagi bagi Gaara dan Sakura untuk bersatu. Setidaknya, selama mereka berhenti komunikasi, kisah keduanya juga terhenti.

"Anda melamun lagi, Baginda?" Hinata menatap Sasuke masam.

"Aku sibuk. Tak bisakah kau mengerti dan katakan apa yang kamu inginkan saat ini!" Sasuke berujar datar.

Hinata menatap Sasuke tak percaya. "Lalu, jika tidak disaat Anda disini. Kapan lagi? Anda hanya terus berada di Kastil Permaisuri akhir-akhir ini." Ada kemarahan terselip dari ucapan lembut Hinata.

"Baru tiga hari, camkan itu! Selebihnya, jika tidak bermalam di Kastil Onyx. Semua milikmu. Kau tak lupa, jadwal kunjungan telah dihapuskan sejak kemarahan permaisuri yang melibatkan dirimu. Sangat keterlaluan jika kau menuntutku diwaktu sesingkat itu. Seserakah apa dirimu?" Sasuke menyorot tajam pada Hinata.

"Serakah Anda bilang? Ini adalah janji Anda. Akan selalu memprioritaskan saya dari yang lain." Tanpa Hinata sadari, ia mulai terpancing.

"Lupa? Bagaimana istana ini hingga punya empat harem. Jika kau sejak pertama tidak sulit untuk di pinang. Mungkin hanya ada kau disini. Atau, setidaknya kau dan permaisuri." Sasuke memandang Hinata tajam karena berani berbicara tinggi.

"Kunjungan empat istri bagiku sudah cukup adil. Tapi sayang, sudah dihapus. Selir Ino secara sendirinya tak perduli dengan kunjungan. Tapi Selir Karin masih berharap sesekali aku datang. Permaisuri, jika bukan desakan ibu suri bukanlah ancaman bagimu sejak awal. Semuanya milikmu! Apa yang kurang? Kau berkata takhta bukan segalanya. Apa itu kebohongan?"

**_Deg_**

Jantung Hinata terpompa cepat, air mukanya memerah menahan tangis. Baru kali ini Sasuke berkata seolah memojokannya. Dan itu menyakitinya.

"Anda membentak saya?" Suaranya menyerak.

Sasuke menghembuskan nafas kasar. "Ck. Istirahatlah dikediamanmu!"

Hinata menggeleng keras. "Jika Anda sudah tidak menginginkan saya lagi seharusnya bilang saja. Ini--"

"Jangan bermain-main dengan kata-katamu. Permaisuri sudah memberikan mentor terbaik untuk singgasanamu. Kenapa tidak kau manfaatkan. Dan berusaha lebih giat."

"Apa itu artinya bayi ini juga terancam dari calon takhta."

"Aku tahu kekhawatiranmu. Aku pernah berkata akan memberikan takhta sesuai prosedur padamu, bahkan ketika kau berkata tak masalah yang penting aku peduli padamu. Aku lakukan. Bayi kita jelas akan lebih dulu lahir dari bayi permaisuri. Asal itu laki-laki, siapapun tidak bisa menolak keputusan akhirnya. Ingat syaratnya!"

Senyum Hinata merekah, artinya masih ada cara baginya menjadi permaisuri. Peramal keluarganya berkata, bayinya adalah laki-laki.

"Tapi, Hinata. Itu bukan berarti aku lepas tanggung jawab pada ketiga istriku yang lain." Sasuke sudah terbiasa menghormati semua istrinya. Lagi, itu berkat Sakura yang membuatnya adil. Adil pada ketiganya, bukan padanya.

Seketika senyum Hinata luntur, terganti senyum kebencian yang tak pernah ia tunjukkan pada Sasuke.

"Apa malam ini, Anda--"

"Tidak bisa. Baginda harus bermalam bersama Permaisuri." Suara lantang memotong tegas ucapan Hinata.

Bukan. Itu bukan suara Sasuke yang juga menoleh ke asal suara. 'Mengapa ibunya bisa masuk tanpa pemberitahuan?'

"Ibunda?"

"Salam, Ibunda Ibu Suri!" Hinata memberi salam menahan kesal. Kedua tangannya meremas gaun biru mudanya gemas ingin mencakar muka angkuh Mikoto.

Mikoto tersenyum miring ke arah Hinata. Dibalas tatapan berani dari istri kesayangan putranya.

"Ada apa, Ibunda?"

"Oh...Baginda, bukankah Anda sudah harus mempersiapkan upacara keselamatan untuk bayi permaisuri?" Kening Sasuke mengkerut dalam.

"Ini tradisi lama. Sebenarnya dengan membagikan gandum atau koin emas cukup. Tapi, apa salahnya. Kita membagi kebahagiaan kepada khalayak umum."

"Itu tidak terjadi pada istriku yang lain."

Mikoto berdecak. "Status mereka jelas beda. Permaisuri dan selir? Istana tidak pernah benar-benar menyamaratakan kedudukan."

Raut muka Hinata semakin merah karena kesal. Itu seperti sebuah sindiran karena saat awal kehamilannya Sasuke lebih banyak mengeluarkan anggaran daripada selir lain. Tidak hanya anggaran dari Kastil Harem, bahkan dari milik Sasuke pribadi.

"Jika begitu siapkan saja. Tapi--" Sasuke melirik Hinata yang tengah dikelilingi kabut kecemburuan. "--bayi Selir Agung juga ikut serta. Mereka sama-sama sedang mengandung. Tidak ada salahnya."

"A-apa? Itu--"

"Jika tidak, lupakan saja. Permaisuri sudah lumayan lebih baik dari sebelumnya. Aku juga akan menaikan anggaran yang sama seperti Selir Agung, jika itu yang Ibunda cemburukan."

Raut wajah Mikoto memerah. Sasuke secara langsung mempermalukannya didepan Hinata. "Baik, Baginda. Baik. Kedua bayinya akan mendapat doa dihari yang sama. Tapi ingat, Baginda! Perhatikan Permaisuri!"

Sasuke hanya mengangguk. Dia bisa bersama Hinata disiang hari saat makan siang. Lalu, bermalam di Kastil Blossom.

Sasuke hanya perlu memikirkan jawaban untuk dua istrinya yang lain. Sasuke tahu keduanya perduli dengan Sakura. Namun, Sakura sendiri yang enggan untuk dijenguk dengan alasan yang hanya dirinya tahu. Sakit, hanya alasan umum. Tapi cepat atau lambat, akan banyak para istri pejabat dan bangsawan juga yang mengantri ingin mengadakan perjamuan dengan Sakura.

.

.

.

"Anda yang membuat saya begini, Anda pula lah yang memikirkan jalan keluarnya. Saya tidak ingin repot-repot ikut andil." Ujar Sakura kesal. Tidak hanya dongkol akan kedatangan Sasuke. Berita yang dibawanya pun membuat sakit kepala.

Dalam khayalnya, kehamilan ini seharusnya disembunyikan. Terutama jika harus sampai ke luar negara. Jelas Sakura akan merasa lebih malu jika itu terjadi. Jujur saja, ia tak sudi mengandung pewaris Sasuke.

Tidak. Sakura tidak berpikir pendek untuk menggugurkan kandungan. Ia tak sejahat itu. Karena selain dirinya juga akan merasa menderita akan prosesnya, ia juga bukan orang yang tega menyakiti makhluk tak berdosa.

"Mau sampai kapan? Istana akan tetap mendesak." Balas Sasuke cuek. Ia sangat lelah. Sungguh. Pekerjaannya yang banyak serta harus menghadapi ketiga selirnya.

"Begitu mudah Anda didesak? Jadi pemimpin dingin dan tak pandang bulu memberi hukuman saat ada yang melanggar hanya sebuah kedok? Memalukan. Anda tidak sebijaksana itu ternyata." Balas Sakura sarkas.

"Jaga bicaramu! Jelas maksud dari perkataanmu berbeda kondisi. Jangan gunakan anak itu untuk bebas dari hukumanmu!" Sasuke menggeram jengkel. Dia merindukan Sakura-nya. Bukan seperti ini. Sakura akan selalu menjadi tempat dimana ia melepas penat karena otaknya dikuras untuk bekerja. Ini berbeda, ia hanya akan semakin lelah dengan Sakura yang sekarang.

"Kenapa? Kenyataan memang seperti itu. Mereka tidak perlu repot-repot melakukannya. Pada akhirnya, yang harusnya mereka jilat adalah Selir Hinata." Sakura sudah tidak akan perduli dengan segala ekspresi Sasuke. Sakit hati sudah sangat menutupi rasa hormatnya.

"Bisakah kau berhenti!" Kali ini Sasuke benar-benar marah. Menatap Sakura dengan tajam dan dingin.

"Tidak. Sebelum Anda pergi dari dini." Sakura mendongak menantang. Hanya sekilas ia merasa takut. Sasuke benar, ia menjadikan bayinya tameng. Jika terjadi apa-apa pun yang disalahkan Sasuke bukan dirinya.

"Hanya perlu istirahat dengan tenang dan tutup mulut. Itu bukan pekerjaan berat bagi ibu hamil. Saat ini aku bahkan tak selera untuk menyentuhmu." Bukan maksud Sasuke berbicara kasar. Tentu saja ia tak bisa memaksa bercinta pada orang sakit. Ada dua nyawa yang perlu diperhatikan kesehatannya saat ini. Namun, kesal itu ada. Sakura sengaja memancing perdebatan.

Sakura mengatur nafas kasar, Sasuke akan selalu menjadi Sasuke yang brengsek. Setelah apa yang dia lakukan, dan ia masih merendahkannya. "Lucu. Anda bahkan pernah memakai wanita rendah ini. Mirisnya lagi, ada--ah, tidak. Baginda, jika membunuh pewaris raja tak berdampak banyak. Akan saya lakukan." Sasuke melotot, rahangnya mengetat kuat. "Karena...bahkan saya tak sudi rahim saya dijadikan penampungan."

**_Plak_**

Sasuke berjalan cepat ke arah Sakura. Secara spontan menampar wanita yang akan melahirkan pewaris keempatnya. Ungkapan Sakura barusan sangat keterlaluan bagi seorang ibu hamil.

"Setidak sudi apapun akan bayiku disana. Dia tetap darah dagingmu. Sebuta apa cintamu hingga sanggup berpikir membunuh bayi tak berdosa. Sangat hina." Nafas Sasuke terengah karena marah.

Pipi kanannya terasa panas. Tamparan keras Sasuke bisa saja membuat lehernya patah. Tapi, itu tak cukup untuk membuatnya menjerit sakit. Sakit fisik bukan apa-apa baginya, justru rasa sesak semakin mencekik.

Sakura membalas tatapan garang Sasuke. "Mungkin bisa sebanding dengan rasa Anda pada Selir Agung. Hingga tidak sadar ada tiga hati yang seharusnya saling membunuh tapi memilih pasrah."

"Mereka tidak seperti itu." Teriak Sasuke keras.

Sakura terkekeh miris. "Anda terlalu nyaman mendapat hasil akhir. Lupa tujuan mereka datang kemari? Aku bukan ancaman. Mereka tahu saya cacat, itu sebabnya mereka sabar untuk beralih posisi."

Sasuke mundur satu langkah. Dirinya sendiri yang memicu gosip itu ada. Bukan tidak tahu atau lupa seperti yang Sakura tuduhkan. Sasuke juga tahu sekeras apa usaha Sakura untuk mengimbangi sifat Karin dan Ino. Jika diingatkan Sakura memang berjasa besar.

Sasuke menghela nafas pelan. Berusaha meredam kembali emosinya. Mengingat kembali kondisi Sakura. "Aku ingat dan tidak lupa. Oleh karena itu, kau harus tetap disini agar pertumpahan darah tidak terjadi. Hanya kau yang mampu, aku percaya." Sasuke menatap datar Sakura yang semakin emosi.

"Brengsek!" Nafas Sakura semakin memburu.

Sasuke mendekati Sakura. Mengelus bekas tamparan yang mulai membiru walaupun berulang kali Sakura tepis. Umpatan kasarnya semakin menjadi. Tapi tak diindahkan. Sakura sedang mengungkapkan apa yang menjadi bebannya selama ini, akan Sasuke anggap ini sebagai aduan dari segala keluh kesahnya.

"Aku tahu ini sakit. Kata maaf bahkan tak akan membuat semua membaik. Tolong berhenti mengungkit masa lalu!" Tatapan Sasuke melembut.

"Anda pikir sa--"

"Aku tahu. Aku yang dulu sengaja membuatmu diposisi diremehkan. Kini, aku juga yang sengaja membuatmu bertahan disini. Bayi ini adalah bukti. Obat pencegah kehamilanmu tak berguna. Bahkan tanpa campur tanganku, semesta memilih dirimu tetap pada posisi. Maka, tetap jaga dia dan jangan berulah lagi!" Sasuke memotong santai. Menegaskan bahwa Sakura tak akan dilepaskan.

Sasuke tahu menggugurkan kandungan hanya sebuah pemikiran, tak akan dilakukan. Bodohnya, ia sadar setelah lagi-lagi menyakiti Sakura, bahkan hingga membuat pipinya memar.

"Anda benar-benar egois." Sakura melirih. Pusing rasanya. Bayi ini adalah penghalang terbesar.

Sasuke mengangguk. "Aku tahu."

"Dasar kejam! Aku bersumpah segalanya tidak akan pernah membaik. Harem ini akan hancur. Saksikanlah, Baginda! Saksikan! Siapa yang akan benar-benar kalah diakhir." Nafas Sakura tersengal marah. Suaranya menyerak. Masih tak rela diperlakukan seenak hati.

"Sssttt... Tolong jangan berbicara seperti itu!" Sasuke merangkul Sakura untuk mendekat, namun lagi-lagi ditepis. "Kau bisa lelah jika napasmu tersengal seperti itu. Ingat! Ada bayi yang bergantung pada hidupmu. Tenanglah! Aku tidak akan terlalu dekat jika kau menurut."

"Keluar!" Sakura berujar tegas.

Sasuke menggeleng pelan. "Kita tahu, sementara tidak mungkin."

Sakura berdecak tak suka. Tahu pasti apa yang akan terjadi jika seorang raja meninggalkan kediaman istrinya dipertengahan malam. Rumor buruk akan menyebar luas.

"Dua bulan. Upacara akan dilakukan setelah usianya dua bulan. Pastikan dia sudah kuat untuk pesta penyambutannya." Sasuke menahan diri untuk tak mendekati Sakura lebih dekat. Lihat, betapa Sasuke begitu memegang ucapannya untuk menghormati Sakura.

.

.

.

Dua minggu berikutnya, Sakura mulai berusaha menerima kondisi tubuhnya. Benar kata Sasori, semua sudah terlanjur maka tercebur sekalian. Posisinya sekarang benar-benar tak akan bisa lepas setelah melahirkan penerus kerajaan. Pihak ibu suri dan keluarganya tak akan membuatnya lengser. Mungkin, mereka sedang membuat rencana-rencana untuk kemungkinan terjadi. Terutama, jika bayi Hinata adalah pangeran pertama. Tapi, Sakura tak perduli. Bayi bukan prioritas baginya. Dia hanya menjaga sewajarnya.Permaisuri atau bukan, sama saja. Sasuke hanya memanfaatkannya.

Namun, saran Sasori dibenarkan. Untuk apa capek memberontak jika berakhir dengan hasil yang sama. Sakura yakin, Sasuke akan kembali ke singgasananya jika dirinya berlaku seperti sebelumnya. Hanya itu keinginan terbesarnya. Sasuke tak mengacuhkan keberadaannya.

Dari laporan Sasori juga Sakura tahu, seseorang dalam kastilnya berkhianat. Naruto tak mungkin tiba-tiba tahu setiap pergerakannya jika tak ada penyelidikan. Tak ada yang janggal dari pergerakan militer kerajaan. Terutama, kelompoknya tak melakukan pergerakan yang akan memicu curiga tim penyelidik karena Sasori sendiri yang menutup akses mereka. Ditambah, Sasuke juga tahu ia mengkonsumsi obat pencegah kehamilan. Meski katanya tak ada pertentangan dari Sasuke, tetap saja usahanya diremehkan dengan kegagalannya. Terlepas dari itu, Sasuke masih belum membahas lagi tentang kejadian aksi nekat Sakura. Ceroboh sedikit saja, mungkin Sakura sudah keguguran sebelum lemah dipenjara.

Sakura juga sudah membuka Kastil Permaisuri sejak dua hari lalu. Banyak kunjungan yang berbondong-bondong datang hanya untuk memberinya selamat. Perjamuan-perjamuan sudah kembali dijadwalkan. Sasuke sendiri yang membatasi jam kerja Sakura semata-mata untuk kesehatan. Seperti menghadiri pesta minum teh yang hanya boleh di Istana. Karena banyak permintaan, mau tak mau Sakura yang menjadi tuan rumah atas bantuan Ino dan Karin.

Ya, sebelum orang luar para selir sudah lebih dulu menyetor muka sebagai bentuk formalitas. Tulus atau tidak, Sakura juga tak perduli. Hinata yang tak membantu untuk membuat pesta pun, bukan urusan. Bahkan Sakura tak terpengaruh apapun saat Sasuke sendiri yang membuat Hinata absent dengan alasan kehamilan. Rupanya, dibelakang Hinata mengadu kepada Sasuke. Sakura tahu karena tanpa sengaja ia melihat Sasuke memperingati Ino dan Karin untuk memperbaiki sikapnya. Anehnya, Hinata masih punya muka datang disetiap perjamuan.

"Buah dari kesabaran, Paduka, saya tahu Anda yang terbaik. Lihat, sekarang semesta sendiri yang memilih siapa pemimpinnya."

Sakura hanya tersenyum wajar setelah meneguk teh rasa mint yang perlahan membuat perut mualnya tenang. Menatap setiap selir yang sedang dalam pikiran masing-masing.

"Tentu saja, Nyonya Kushina. Aku pribadi sangat bersyukur akhirnya calon pewaris yang sesungguhnya akan segera lahir." Mikoto menyahut dengan menggebu-gebu.

"Tapi, apakah cenayang sudah menerawang calon bayi permaisuri seorang pangeran, Paduka? Maaf saya hanya ingin tahu."

Sakura melihat Mikoto yang geram pelan. "Permaisuri bisa punya berapa pun putra dari Baginda. Aku tidak khawatir apapun jenis kelaminnya."

Baik Sakura ataupun para selir mengernyit dengan Mikoto yang terpancing oleh pembicaan Nyonya Ritsu. Sakura memang berharap bayinya seorang perempuan. Mungkin Sakura akan lebih menerima daripada terlahir sebagai laki-laki. Tentu saja itu hanya dalam jeritan hati Sakura. Semua yang berada dalam pihaknya berdoa lebih keras untuk bayi laki-laki.

"Bagaimana perasaan Anda saat ini, Permaisuri? Masih merasa mual?"

Sakura tersenyum tipis ke arah Kushina, ia tahu ibu dari Jenderal muda ini sedang mengalihkan pembicaraan. "Sedikit lebih baik."

"Ah...itu wajar. Anda sedang hamil muda. Memang merepotkan diawal, tapi akan puas setelah semuanya berakhir." Nyonya Nara menggebu.

"Benar. Kelahiran seorang anak akan selalu membawa kebahagiaan." Kushina menyahut tak kalah.

"Yang lebih menyenangkan adalah mempersiapkan segala kebutuhan persalinan dan bayi sendiri. Pengalaman yang luar biasa. Mungkin kastil sudah berpengalaman, ya."

Ino dan Karin tersenyum tipis saat Nyonya Anne menatap keduanya.

Diujung meja, Hinata mengepalkan tangan kuat karena semakin lama para nyonya menyanjung permaisuri dan segala kebaikannya. Mereka seolah lupa bahwa istri raja yang akan melahirkan ada dua.

"Jahitan yang sangat bagus, Nyonya Arumi, warnanya juga netral." Sakura hanya menyahuti para nyonya sesekali.

"Oh, saya juga membuat untuk Selir Agung satu. Saya harap Anda juga menyukainya."

"Pilihan warna yang bagus, Nyonya." Balas Hinata ceria akhirnya ada yang sadar juga keadaanya.

"Oh...berapa usia kehamilan Anda, Yang Mulia?" Nyonya Nara berkata basa basi.

"Tiga bulan. Dua bulan diatas permaisuri." Hinata sedikit menekan kata 'dua bulan'.

Sakura menyadari itu, seolah kandungannya sebuah keterlambatan.

"Semoga semuanya melahirkan dengan selamat dan lancar, Yang Mulia."

Baik Sakura dan Hinata mengangguk sebagai bentuk terimakasih atas ucapan Nyonya Lica.

.

.

.

"Bagaimana dengan perjamuan tadi siang?" Sasuke menatap Sakura yang sedang menyender di kepala ranjang. Dipangkuannya terdapat buku keuangan yang sedang dipelajari dengan serius.

"Seperti biasa."

"Istirahatlah!" Sasuke mengambil buku dan meletakkannya di meja samping tempat tidur Sakura. "Besok lagi."

Sakura mendengus, tahu betul itu hanya akal-akalan Sasuke untuk mendapatkan perhatian.

"Kenapa? Aku serius." Lanjut Sasuke menyeringai. Mengganti posisi buku dengan kepalanya yang diarahkan untuk mengecup perut Sakura.

Seperti biasa, Sakura akan menjambak rambut pantat ayam Sasuke. Biarpun begitu, Sasuke sudah kebal dan Sakura sudah bosan adu mulut.

"Dia semakin menonjol."

Sakura ikut menatap perutnya yang masih terlihat datar. Apa penglihatan Sasuke terganggu? Jujur saja Sakura belum siap gendut. "Mata Anda buram."

Sasuke mendelik tak suka ke arah Sakura. "Kemari, tanganmu!"

Tanpa persetujuan Sasuke menggenggam dan mengarahkan pada perutnya.

**_Deg_**

Sakura membatu. Bukan. Bukan karena tonjolan yang Sasuke katakan. Tapi, ada gelenyar aneh yang tiba-tiba merasuk ke jiwanya. Selama ini, ia hanya membiarkan bayi Sasuke tumbuh, tidak untuk meluluhkan kasih sayang padanya. Sejak awal bayi ini hanya alat bagi kedua orangtuanya. Sakura selalu meyakinkan itu.

"Dia tumbuh." Sasuke tahu, Sakura belum menerima kehadirannya. Bahkan, ketika bosan dengan aksi memberontaknya.

Sasuke tak menutup mata. Bagaimana sejauh ini Sakura berusaha tegar. Berusaha menjaga calon penerusnya dalam batas wajar. Tak mengeluh saat morning sickness yang datang sesekali. Ya, beruntung bayinya tidak serewel ketiga kakaknya. Tapi, tak ada sedikit pun antusias terhadap sosok yang akan menumpang hidup dalam rahimnya.

Sasuke juga sadar, Sakura selalu tegang saat ia mengelus perutnya. Tidak menolak lagi setiap bersentuhan. Namun, semua kosong. Jelas, Sakura berusaha tak menaruh hati pada calon bayinya sendiri.

Bukan tanpa alasan Sasuke menyimpulkan demikian. Laporan para dayangnya semakin mempertegas.

"Ya." Sahut Sakura pelan. Menjauhkan tangannya dari perutnya sendiri.

Sasuke mencegah. Ikut menimpah dengan telapak tangan besarnya. Masih mendongak pada Sakura yang memandang lurus ke depan.

"Terima, dia." Sasuke berkata lembut. "Tolong!" Lirihnya.

Sakura menepis tanpa sadar. Dadanya serasa sempit. Selalu saja. Ia tak menyukai sikap Sasuke yang selalu mengalah seperti ini.

"Hanya jika dia terlahir sebagai perempuan." Sakura tak salah. Bayi ini salah memilih tempat tumbuh. Seharusnya, dia juga bersyukur dirinya tak mau menjalani proses pengguguran.

Sasuke membatu. 'Apa katanya?'

Disaat semua pihak permaisuri menghabiskan sebagian kekayaan untuk doa agar Hinata melahirkan bayi perempuan dan Sakura bisa melahirkan putra pertama.

Bagi Sasuke, semuanya sama saja. Keduanya darah dagingnya. Putra mahkota hanya dirinya yang menentukan. Tapi, kedua istrinya perlu mempertahankan posisi. Dan Sakura memilih tidak melahirkan pewaris untuk takhta-nya. 'Apa ini bualan?'

Sasuke menggeleng dengan segala pemikiran tak pentingnya. "Sama saja. Bersikaplah adil. Atau kembar juga tak masalah. Laki-laki dan perempuan." Dari semua emosi. Sasuke memilih sedikit bercanda. Semakin mengecupi perut Sakura sayang. Hanya sebatas ini dia berani. Meski kerap kali burungnya tegang, Sasuke tak ingin memaksa Sakura yang baru membuka dirinya lagi. Alhasil, dia selalu mandi malam setelah memastikan Sakura tertidur.

Sakura melotot tak terima. "Jangan berbicara yang tidak tidak. Anda pikir bagaimana nanti mengeluarkannya."

"Aku kan hanya berharap. Membayangkannya saja lucu. Keluarnya, hanya para wanita yang tahu. Bukannya Permaisuriku ini punya keturunan kembar." Sasuke meringis dengan ketukan ruas jari Sakura pada keningnya.

Benar, kan? Hormon ibu hamil itu bisa diombang-ambing. Sasuke mengambil pengalaman ini dari ketiga istrinya. Dan ini juga bekerja untuk emosi Sakura yang kembali tertidur.

"Itu tidak akan sampai pada keturunan ibuku." Sakura mendadak gemas dengan Sasuke yang bersikap kekanakan malam ini setelah membuatnya sedikit gelisah tadi.

"Jika tidak sekarang, kita buat lagi."

"Satu saja belum tentu diterima. Tidak ada kata lagi."

Meski Sasuke merasa miris dengan ucapan Sakura. Sekarang, ia tidak ingin menunjukkan. Dalam hati Sasuke berdoa, semoga waktu membuat Sakura mau menerima bayinya sepaket dengan segala yang akan putranya hadapi.

"Kau mau membuatku idiot. Berhenti memukulku." Sasuke meringis lagi saat rambutnya kembali dijambak.

"Tak ada yang bisa membuat Anda idiot karena Anda sudah idiot dengan sendirinya." Balas Sakura tanpa maksud tertentu.

"Sakura...ya tidak apa-apa sih. Mungkin nanti dia punya rambut sepertiku. Bukankah sangat tampan?"

Sakura memutar mata jengah dengan sikap percaya diri Sasuke. "Semoga tidak." Jawab Sakura pendek. 'Semoga tidak laki-laki.' Lanjutnya dalam hati.

"Yah...jika perempuan pun yang berbeda hanya rambutnya yang lebih panjang." Sasuke terkekeh dengan muka Sakura yang cemberut.

"Mana ada bayi yang rambutnya sudah memanjang, dalam perut pula." Membayangkannya saja membuat Sakura bergidik ngeri.

"Atau laki-laki merah muda." Sakura yang mulai kesal segera berguling tanpa perduli kepala Sasuke yang ikut tertarik. Tidur memunggungi Sasuke.

Sasuke mengaduh pelan. Namun, tahu kenapa Sakura bersikap kesal. Ia sejak tadi menyinggung jenis kelamin. Mereka sama-sama tidak tahu. Sakura sudah harus dibiasakan untuk segala kemungkinan. Jika pun perempuan. Sakura akan selalu didesak. Dia terlalu hapal watak pendukung kekuasaan. Terutama bagi Sakura. Dan Sasuke tidak ingin membebani Sakura separah itu.

Sasuke mengecupi perpotongan leher Sakura. "Maaf menghukummu terlalu berat. Bayi kita bukan alat. Bukan kesalahan. Dia ada untuk kita sebagai orang tua."

Sakura menangis tanpa isakan. Bukan hal aneh karena setiap hari seperti itu. Dan, Sasuke masih tak punya cara untuk menghibur permaisurinya. Sakura belum membuatnya pantas sebagai tempat mengeluh sehingga memilih menangis dalam diam.

Sasuke memeluk erat perut Sakura. Sesekali mengelusnya. Sakura akan cepat tidur jika begini.

"Selamat mimpi indah, Permaisuriku!" Sasuke mengecup merah mudanya.

.

.

* * *

.

.

TBC

.

.

Hi, katakan jika tak sesuai keinginan! Yah... Gak ngaruh sih.. Hehe.. Pengen tahu aja akunya...

.

Gimana sampai sini?

.

**Lanjot, kah?**

.

Seimbangkan dulu dong vote-nya, terkhusus untuk yang tiba-tiba like chapter terakhir update.

Aku tahu kebanyakan pembaca ada di wp. Tapi disini, jangan kalah untuk meramaikan juga.. Hehe

.

.

**Jangan lupa klik semua tombol dibawah ini yaks**

**.**

**See you next time**


	14. 14

Selamat malam weekend guys...

Semoga kalian semua menjalani hari weekend dengan baik dan lancar, ya. Selamat menjalani rutinitas rebahan dua hari #bagiYangMenjalani

Oh iya, tidak lupa terimakasih kepada kalian yang sudah **menunggu, mendukung, ngasih feedback comment and vote...** Maaf aku gak balas satu-satu apalagi cuma next, lanjut, dan kapan update... Karena itu rata-rata isinya... So, aku jadi males bales...

Tapi, jangan lupa klik bintang dari 1 sampai chapter terakhir.. Biar gak jomplang dan aku tahu sebanyak apa sih yang nunggu cerita aku..

Oke cukup bacotnya, langsung aja, yuk...

**_Warning_** : Typo, gaje, rancu dll

.

.

.

**HAPPY READING**

.

.

* * *

.

.

Sakura terduduk di sofa tunggal dengan nyaman. Pandangannya menatap lurus pada kakaknya—Sasori yang sedang memukul betis Temari dengan rotan kecil. Agar tidak banyak gosip beredar, semua pelayan ia perintahkan untuk tidak mendekati area halaman belakang.

Ini semua bermula ketika tanpa sengaja Sasori melihat Naruto dan Temari berbincang-bincang. Seorang Jenderal yang disegani dan kepala dayang permaisuri. Siapa pun pasti akan berpikir tentang hubungan keduanya.

Sasori sangat tahu sedekat apa Sakura dan Naruto dimasa lalu, namun saat ini, bukan alasan keduanya untuk satu dalam ruang kerja. Terlebih, sejak bertemu kembali tak pernah ada kejadian baik. Pertama, terbongkarnya hubungan dengan Gaara—Naruto yang adalah tangan kanan Sasuke jelas ada dipihak mana. Kedua, gagalnya dalam mengungkap kasus Danzou—siapa lagi jika bukan Naruto yang mengambil peran.

Tak perlu lama melakukan interogasi, pada akhirnya Temari mengaku tepat dihadapan Sakura dengan pasrah. Sakura pribadi bukan orang yang ramah pada seorang pengkhianat. Hukuman dari kakaknya tidaklah seberapa. Saat ini, isi kepalanya sedang menyusun berbagai skenario untuk membuat Temari terusir dari kastilnya tanpa harus membuat kehebohan sehingga menyebabkan banyak pihak tahu kebobrokan mengurus rumah pribadi.

Hal yang paling membuatnya geram, kenyataan bahwa Sasuke berada dibalik orang terdekatnya menjadi seorang mata-mata. Sakura tak perlu bukti atau memergoki secara langsung—tindakan yang berhubungan dengan Naruto sangat jelas atas titah siapa. Artinya, dalam hal ini pun Sasuke telah melewati batas dan dia kembali mengingkari janji.

Sakura mengepalkan tangan erat kala harus mengingat kilasan balik tentang dirinya dan Sasuke. Nasihat Sasori untuk kembali bersikap seperti permaisuri biasanya pun, ingin dibantah lagi. Meski dengan begitu terbukti Sasuke tak terlalu menempelinya seperti lintah, tapi, tak ada yang akan sudi jika tahu ternyata gerak-gerikmu diketahui setiap saat.

Sasori berdiri tegak, menoleh pada Sakura yang masih tampak tenang seolah tak terpengaruh apapun. "Aku tidak perduli bagaimana nanti Klan Nara akan menanggapi ini."

Temari menggigit bibirnya keras hingga tak sadar terluka akibat menahan rasa sakit dari kakinya. Memandang Sakura penuh penyesalan. Memohon agar ia tak dikeluarkan dari kastil ini.

Biar bagaimana pun, Temari sudah terlanjur dekat dengan Sakura. Tahu bagaimana kebaikan dan ketulusannya. Ia hanya ingin negeri ini dipegang oleh orang yang tepat. Siapapun belum tentu mampu menangani kastil sebaik dan serapih jungjungannya ini. Dia sudah meyakinkan diri untuk mengabdi pada Sakura sepenuh hati.

Maka, ketika mendengar Sakura ingin membuat keributan agar terusir dari istana dalam keadaan tidak terhormat, Temari tidak terima. Terpaksa menerima tawaran Naruto. Sang Jenderal juga tak menuntut setiap detail informasi Sakura. Kecuali, sesuatu yang dapat meruntuhkannya.

"Jika sudah selesai, biarkan dia pergi."

Sasori berjalan mendekati Sakura setelah membanting rotan ke sembarang tempat. Kameja putihnya tampak acak-acakan. Keringat mencetak jelas ototnya yang kekar.

"Pa—du—ka." Temari berujar lemah.

Tak ada yang menghiraukan, Sakura menyambut uluran tangan Sasori untuk pergi meninggalkan Temari—yang terkapar tak berdaya.

Namun, tepat saat akan mencapai pintu keluar, saat itu pula pintu terbuka. Sakura menatap Sasuke angkuh, yang dibalas dingin oleh lawannya. Dibelakangnya, ada Naruto dan Shikamaru—bukan Kakashi?

"Salam, Baginda Raja!" Baik Sakura dan Sasori memberi salam sebagai formalitas.

"Salam, Paduka Permaisuri!" Naruto dan Shikamaru juga tak lupa menghormati Sakura.

Raut khawatir Shikamaru tak lagi bisa disembunyikan ketika tatapannya jatuh pada Temari yang tergeletak di tanah. Namun, tak mungkin melewati Sakura dan Sasuke begitu saja.

"Apa yang terjadi?"

Mengerti arti tatapan Shikamaru, Sasuke memberi isyarat untuk tak ragu dan dibalas tatapan terimakasih. Namun, fokus Sasuke tetap tertuju pada Sakura.

"Saya yang harusnya bertanya, mengapa Anda disini?"

"Dengan menutup semua akses masuk kemari?"

"Itu bukan urusan Anda tentang bagaimana mengatur kediaman saya." Sakura menatap mata elang Sasuke.

"Termasuk, cara menyikapi seorang pengkhianat yang berkeliaran disekitar saya." Lanjut Sakura tenang. "Kalau hanya itu urusan Anda, saya sudah selesai, kalau begitu saya permisi."

Sakura dan Sasori mengangguk singkat pada Sasuke sebelum berjalan melewatinya.

"Kau sedang hamil. Tidak seharusnya kau melakukan tindakan kasar. Lagi pula, kau tak harus menilai orang lain hanya dalam sekali pandang dan mengklaim dia bersalah." Adalah ucapan Sasuke tanpa repot-repot berbalik dan menatap Sakura.

Dari jauh, terlihat Shikamaru sudah menggendong Temari yang sudah tak sadarkan diri.

Begitu pula dengan Sakura yang hanya berhenti melangkah, "Saya tidak akan terkejut Anda begitu peduli pada seorang dayang—jelas, saya hanya perlu menyiapkan lagi sebuah pesta pernikahan."

"Apa maksudmu?" Sentak Sasuke cepat. Tangannya terkepal kuat.

"Lagi pula, tak hanya saya yang mengklaim kesalahan seseorang dalam sekali pandang." Setelahnya, Sakura tak lagi ingin memperpanjang.

.

.

—oooOooo—

.

.

Sasuke memasuki kamar saat Sakura masih berkutat dengan dokumen-dokumen di meja yang terdapat diujung ruangan. Sejak hamil, Sakura memang sering mengerjakan tugasnya dikamar pribadi daripada diruang kerja.

"Sudah larut, biarkan dirimu beristirahat!" Sasuke menghampiri karena tahu kedatangannya tidak disambut baik.

Siap mengambil lembar demi lembar untuk ditutup, namun belum sempat selesai—

"Sebentar lagi."

—Sasuke menghela nafas lelah, kemudian duduk didepan Sakura.

"Tidak perlu memikirkan cara mengusir kepala dayang!" Sasuke memilih membuka suara setelah beberapa lama dalam keadaan hening. Hanya sesekali suara kertas yang disingkap tenang oleh pemilik kamar.

"Baguslah. Dia harus punya kesadaran diri."

Sasuke menggeleng pelan. "Dia tetap ingin mengabdi padamu. Aku salah. Terpaksa aku menggunakan dia." 'Karena dengan begitu, aku tahu, kau tak bisa menekanku dengan imbalan atas jasamu menumpas para koruptor. Disaat aku tahu, imbalan yang kau harapkan adalah perpisahan.' Lanjutnya dalam hati.

Sakura mendongak tanpa arti.

Sasuke menipiskan bibir kelu. "Bukan maksudku mengharapkan dia menjadi selir, tolong jangan salah paham kemana-mana karena aku seolah membelanya!"

"Anda tidak?"

"Tentu saja, aku tidak segila itu."

Sakura mendengus, "Kalau begitu, dia harus pergi!"

"Permaisuri, dia hanya ingin kau berada dalam posisimu. Aku bersumpah, bahkan Naruto tak mendapatkan informasi lebih tentangmu."

"Terserah." Sahut Sakura dingin. "Jika dia tidak keluar dengan sendirinya, saya yang akan melakukannya."

"Hanya dia yang berpotensi disampingmu. Kau harusnya tahu lebih banyak. Aku juga tidak akan membiarkan dayang dari luar istana untuk menduduki dayang tertinggi. Tak terkecuali dari Klan Haruno."

Kali ini, Sakura sudah benar-benar melupakan semua dokumen-dokumennya. "Temari hanya seorang kepala dayang. Anda tidak mungkin mendebat tentang dia jika tak ingin menggunakannya lagi."

"Dia tak harus menjadi dayang utama." Paksa Sasuke.

"Beginikah perlakuan seorang pembohong?"

Sasuke diam, dia tahu ini tentang janjinya untuk tidak menaruh mata-mata disekitarnya.

"Untuk mempertahankanmu, terserah apapun katamu." Sasuke muak, sehingga ia memilih memalingkan wajah.

Sakura mengepalkan tangan erat. Dia selalu tidak suka semua urusannya dicampuri Sasuke. Dan seolah merasa benar, Sasuke selalu memaksakan kehendaknya sendiri.

Sasuke berdiri mendekati Sakura, memegang pundaknya sebelum mengecup singkat pipinya yang menegang menahan marah.

"Emosi akan membuat dia stress." Bisik Sasuke dengan kedua tangan memeluk perutnya dari belakang.

Sakura hanya mampu memejamkan mata kesal. Sepertinya, anaknya akan menjadi anak ayah jika Sasuke selalu bersikap seperti ini. Namun secepat pemikiran itu datang, kenyataan kembali menamparnya, Sasuke punya anak lain dengan ibu berbeda.

Sakura menepis halus lengan Sasuke. Kemudian berdiri menuju tempat tidur agar cepat terhindar dari interaksi bersama Sasuke.

Sasuke menatap Sakura nanar. Setelah melepas jubah kebesarannya, ia ikut bergabung. Mereka masih perlu terlibat komunikasi.

"Aku belum selesai."

Sakura tak menoleh. "Anda meminta saya untuk beristirahat, tadi."

"Kalau begitu, dengarkan!"

Sasuke memeluk Sakura dari belakang. Sengaja membawa tangan Sakura untuk bertumpuan dengan tangannya diatas perut Sakura yang mulai menonjol.

"Tiga hari lagi pesta penyambutan kehamilanmu. Kita sudah mengulur dua bulan untuk ini."

Sakura diam. Ia ingin segera tidur. Percuma mendengarkan Sasuke yang selalu semaunya. Mereka memang tidak pernah nyambung kecuali membahas tentang pekerjaan terkait masalah kerajaan.

"Semua persiapan dirimu, bukankah Dayang Temari yang mengatur?"

Sasuke benar-benar kehabisan akal. Ia tidak akan bersikeras mempertahankan Temari jika bukan karena Naruto terlibat janji sebelum ini terjadi.

Setelah kejadian ekstrim Sakura, Naruto menilai Temari layak untuk berada disamping Sakura. Dan sahabatnya itu bersumpah atas namanya, akan menolong Temari jika keadaan seperti ini terjadi. Dan benar-benar terjadi. Mau tak mau, pihak Nara menjadi terlibat terutama Shikamaru—suami dari Temari.

"Permaisuri. Tidak ada lagi pengunduran waktu." Ia berujar tegas.

Kemudian Sasuke melepaskan pelukannya, memilih bangkit dari tempat tidur, dan berjalan ke arah balkon. Membiarkan Sakura sendiri dengan pemikirannya.

Sakura ikut melepaskan pelukan pada perutnya. Ia memang tidak punya keinginan untuk menyapa sesuatu yang menumpang hidup dalam tubuhnya kecuali atas paksaan Sasuke seperti tadi. Sekilas mengikuti pergerakan Sasuke yang mungkin sedang menahan kesal karena tak direspon.

Sasuke sering menggunakan anak untuk membujuknya. Begitu pun dengan dirinya. Lalu, apa arti dari anak ini? Hanya Sasuke yang menginginkannya sebagai alat. Sedangkan dirinya, masih tak menemukan alasan apapun kecuali rasa kosong yang semakin hari semakin meningkat.

.

.

—oooOooo—

.

.

Sakura terbangun karena rasa mual tak tertahankan. Cepat-cepat berlari ke arah kamar mandi.

Begitu kembali, Sakura ingat jika sejak awal tidak ada Sasuke disampingnya. Tidak biasanya. Bahkan matahari belum mengintip. Dan Sasuke tidak pernah meninggalkan kamar istri-istrinya sebelum penghuninya bangun.

Sakura menoleh pada balkon yang tidak tertutup rapat. Ia ingat semalam Sasuke pergi ke sana. Dia tidak berpikir Sasuke akan menginap diluar saat ia terlelap tidur.

Namun, Sakura tetap ingin memastikan. Bergerak membuka pintu agar terbuka lebar.

Begitu pintu terbuka, Sakura melihat Sasuke juga berbalik dari pemandangan yang ia pandang.

"Sakura?" Sasuke mendekatinya. "Kenapa sudah bangun? Ini masih terlalu pagi." Genggaman tangan Sasuke terasa dingin.

Sakura memandang Sasuke tak berarti. "Sepanjang malam Anda disini? Bagus sekali. Coba lakukan sekali lagi. Saya akan pastikan kamar ini tertutup permanen bagi Anda."

Sasuke tak bisa berkata karena panik. Dia kalang kabut. Demi Pencipta, ini masalah sepele. Dan ancaman Sakura terlihat tidak main-main.

"Permaisuriku—ini tidak seperti itu. Ah—maksudku, aku lupa waktu. Tidak—" Sasuke mengejar Sakura yang kembali masuk ke kamar tanpa mau mendengar penjelasannya. "—tidak, sungguh, aku tidak bermaksud memaksakan diri."

"Terserah. Sakit pun Anda yang merasa." Sakura duduk di sofa depan tempat tidur.

Sasuke bersimpuh dibawahnya. Menggenggam tangan Sakura lembut. "Tidak akan lagi. Kepalaku pusing. Jadi aku mencari udara segar, dan lupa waktu."

Tak ada tanggapan.

"Jadi, apa yang membuatmu terbangun, Istriku? " Sasuke kembali bertanya saat yakin Sakura mempercayainya.

"Mual." Jawab Sakura singkat. 'Dan mungkin dia tahu ayahnya kedinginan diluar.' Dalam pikirannya.

"Kau butuh dokter? Aku ak—"

"Tidak perlu. Ini sudah baik."

"Baiklah." Sasuke mengecup perut Sakura berkali-kali.

Menggendong Sakura kembali ke tempat tidur agar kembali terlelap. Sakura masih gila kerja, jadi, Sasuke harus membuatnya banyak istirahat, terutama dimalam hari.

Sakura heran, tak perlu waktu lama tubuhnya seolah melemas dengan sendirinya. Lengan kanan Sasuke masih setia mengelus perutnya yang masih sedikit mual. Sedang, lengan satunya lagi, mengusap kepalanya lembut. Perlahan, matanya ikut memberat.

.

.

—oooOooo—

.

.

Inilah yang Sakura tidak suka dari pesta atas kehamilannya. Katanya, sebagai upacara doa untuk keselamatan bayinya. Namun, justru hatinya yang tidak selamat.

Seperti permaisuri pada umumnya. Bayinya sangat diistimewakan. Tamu undangan yang datang pun sangat banyak, hingga mengundang raja-raja dan kolega dari luar negara. Karena, pada dasarnya permaisuri adalah istri sah, dan bayinya menjadi seorang pewaris takhta.

Namun, bukan itu yang Sakura pusingkan saat ini. Disana, disudut paling belakang aula pesta ada Gaara—yang diundang juga entah untuk apa.

Sasuke jelas sekali ingin bersikap pamer. Dan Gaara dengan beraninya memenuhi undangan. Sakura secara alami mengalami tekanan.

Gaara datang seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa sebelumnya—bohong, jika Sakura tidak tahu perasaan sebenarnya. Kecewa, pasti. Mengucapkan selamat dan mendoakan keselamatan untuk bayi yang bahkan dirinya pun belum terima.

Disambut oleh rasa bangga Sasuke. Seolah, bayi ini adalah bayi pertama baginya. Yang Sakura tahu, ekspresi itu adalah perintah untuk mundur.

Sasuke bahkan tidak meninggalkannya sedetik pun. Keduanya masih duduk disinggasana. Memperhatikan hiruk pikuk tamu dengan berbagai aktivitas. Ditemani alunan musik dansa yang belum berhenti.

Padahal Sakura tahu, sejak tadi tatapan cemburu Hinata seolah membolonginya. Sebagian besar pengisi acara atas namanya, dimulai doa, tamu, pendeta agung, kerabat serta fraksi. Termasuk promosi Mikoto terhadap calon cucu darinya. Ah—lebih dari itu semua, Sasuke belum menghampiri Hinata—sekali pun ternyata ada doa untuk bayi Hinata juga.

Apakah Sakura harus perduli? Tidak. Itu adalah hak Sasuke. Meskipun jika Sasuke memilih mendampingi Hinata, Gaara akan menghampirinya secara diam-diam. Hal yang sangat Sakura hindari. Bukan karena takut aibnya tercemar. Tapi, jelas Sakura tak punya muka untuk berhadapan dengan Gaara. Ia terlalu malu. Kehamilan ini adalah bukti ketidaklayakan dirinya bersanding dengan Gaara.

"Angkat kepalamu! Jangan kau pikir aku tidak tahu, siapa nama yang ada dipikiranmu saat ini." Sasuke berbicara pelan saat mengangkat gelas seolah sedang minum. Pandangannya masih tertuju ke depan—tamu undangan.

Sakura melirik sekilas dari ekor matanya. "Kebanggaan Anda saat ini hanya sebuah kesombongan. Tanpa Anda sadar, Anda sendiri tidak merencanakan nasib dari apa yang sedang Anda sombongkan."

Sakura menoleh. "Apa Anda pernah berpikir, akan seperti apa semua keturunan Anda dimasa depan? Mereka berbeda ibu. Jelas akan ada saat atau setidaknya satu dari mereka yang tidak menyukai satu sama lain. Saat itu terjadi, aku tidak mau mengotori tanganku diposisi ini. Begitupun keturunanku. Dan arti dari kesombongan Anda hanya sebatas hari ini." Pandangan Sakura tertuju pada Ino yang sedang mengejar Rin, anak itu sepertinya semakin aktif.

Sasuke tak langsung menjawab. Dia yang menyerang Sakura pertama. Sikap diam Sakura yang semakin menjadi sejak Gaara datang, membuatnya semakin cemburu. Terlebih, sejak Gaara menjauhi singgasana dan memperhatikan dari jauh membuatnya semakin kesal.

"Menolak membantu disampingku? Baik. Tidak masalah. Memberi ancaman diawal, membuat kesempatan menjadi hilang. Kau sudah tidak layak baginya, apa yang bisa kamu miliki selain tetap bertahan. Kau tak akan dapat apa-apa. Termasuk—" Sasuke menatap perut Sakura.

Kepalan tangannya semakin keras. Bahkan disaat pesta resmi pun reflek seorang ibu hamil yang biasa mengelus perutnya tanpa sadar pun tidak berlaku bagi Sakura. Sasuke mendongak pada wajah cantiknya, turun berulang ke perutnya. Hanya sikap formalitas yang ditampilkan. Kedua lengan mungil Sakura bertumpu diatas meja.

Sasuke mengatur emosi dengan memalingkan muka. "—egomu yang bahkan masih menginginkan ketiadaan."

Sakura mengernyit tak mengerti pada kalimat terakhirnya. "Aku tak mengerti. Tapi kita memang tak harus serasi dalam pikiran. Aku tidak perduli."

"Begitukah? Termasuk anak kita?"

"Apa yang Anda harapkan?"

Sasuke kembali menatap Sakura. Begitupun dengan Sakura yang merasa tatapan lain dari Sasuke.

"Kau dan anak kita!" Sasuke berkata tegas.

Sakura terbungkam.

"Ku harap itu bukan obsesi. Karena bagaimana pun itu terdengar lelucon. Coba Anda berteriak bagai orang gila tentang itu. Tidak sedikit yang akan tertawa mencemooh tentang ketidakmungkinan itu."

"Apa yang berani mereka tertawakan?" Sasuke tersenyum miring.

"Benar. Karena yang mengetahui kebobrokan Anda hanya saya. Tidak mungkin."

Sakura tahu, Sasuke sedang tersenyum bangga akan kekalahannya. Lamanya waktu mereka habiskan dalam bekerja sama membuatnya paham. Pria irit senyum disampingnya ini, punya cara untuk mengapresiasikannya.

"Tapi, apakah sampai mati Anda akan memaksa?"

Sekarang, Sasuke kelu. Mati? Apakah sejauh itu Sakura terpaksa? Ia hanya melakukan untuk negaranya. Ditambah ada anak yang akan semakin menahannya. Pikiran cerdas semacam apa itu. Ia hanya menggeleng pelan. Kemudian memilih tak menanggapi.

"Ayah..." Teriak kecil Putri Nami yang tertatih-tatih berjalan.

Lama waktu berlalu, padahal pesta cukup meriah tapi suasana disekitar Sasuke dan Sakura sangat hening. Hingga kedatangan putri keduanya cukup mampu merubah suasana hati Sasuke.

Karin membungkuk memberi penghormatan. Nami sudah dalam pangkuan Sasuke.

"Wahhh...kau semakin lincah, Putri." Puji Sasuke.

Melihat Nami begitu dimanja. Rin berlari menghampiri, membuat sang ibu semakin kewalahan.

"Rin, mau dipeluk Ibu Permaisuri." Ucap Rin sudah lancar berbicara. Mata mungilnya menatap Sasuke polos.

Sakura hanya tersenyum tipis. "Kemarilah!" Ia tahu, Rin mencoba menarik perhatian ayahnya. Namun, seolah ingin mengerjai putri sulungnya, Sasuke pura-pura cuek.

"Jangan gendong!" Cegat Sasuke ketika Sakura hendak mendudukan dipangkuannya.

"Kemarilah, Putri Sulung Ayah! Ayah tidak benar-benar mengabaikanmu." Sasuke menuntun Rin pelan. "Ibu Permaisuri punya dedek bayi, jangan minta digendong lagi, yah! Dedeknya masih kecil. Mengerti?" Jelas Sasuke hati-hati.

Rin yang polos mengangguk patuh. Namun baginya, ucapan ayahnya seolah memarahi.

"Ibu!" Rin memandang Sasuke dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"Anda menakutinya, Baginda." Karin membuka suara. Rengekan Rin seolah mengadu pada ibunya.

"Aaa..." Sasuke mendudukan Nami di atas meja, kemudian memangku Rin dipangkuannya. Berhadapan dengan Nami. Kedua putrinya nampak senang seketika. Nami mengayun-ngayunkan kaki mungilnya. Sedangkan Rin sesekali menangkap atau menepis. Entah apa yang lucu, tapi dua putri disana tampak kesenangan.

"Hati-hati mainnya!" Ucap Sasuke lembut.

Pemandangan keluarga bahagia tersebut tak luput dari perhatian para tamu yang tidak tahu keadaan sebenarnya.

Bahkan ketika Hinata yang semakin dilanda cemburu. Jarak duduknya yang masih disekitar singgasana, seolah gambaran kekompakan.

Tak ada yang mengerti perasaan Ino yang masih gamang putrinya dipegang orang lain, termasuk ayah putrinya sendiri.

Tak ada yang sadar, jika Karin masih menyimpan harapan tinggi jika Sakura turun takhta.

Tak ada yang sadar biarpun satu meja. Sasuke dan Sakura sejak tadi bukan berbincang positif. Bisa dikatakan bertengkar.

Begitu banyak pujian. Bisikan-bisikan positif. Ada yang tersenyum geli. Terkikik. Terharu. Karena, sangat jarang seorang istri dan selir kompak disatu meja.

Disudut berbeda baik Gaara dan Sasori mendecih sinis. 'Pencitraan.'

Naruto memandang datar. Dia tidak membenci ataupun merasa gembira atas posisi Sakura—sahabatnya. 'Kebetulan yang bagus anak kecil.'

"Ah—Paduka, tidakkah Anda bosan hanya duduk saja? Anda, Baginda dan Selir Hinata tidak berniat menyapa tamu atau berdansa?" Tanya Ino. Sesungguhnya ia malas menyebutkan nama Hinata.

"Kalian saja."

"Tidak selera."

"Mereka tidak mau."

"Tidak bisa begitu. Ini pesta, Paduka." Sahut Karin. Ia tak perlu repot-repot menyembunyikan rasa tak sukanya pada Hinata.

"Baiklah. Aku mengerti mau kalian. Kita dansa bergiliran." Sahut Sasuke santai.

"Saya tidak mau."

"Saya malas berdansa."

Sahut Sakura dan Ino berbarengan.

Sasuke mengernyitkan alis. Baiklah dia mengerti alasan istri pertama dan ketiganya.

"Jadi, hanya Selir Karin dan Selir Agung?" Dengan malu-malu keduanya mengangguk. Sasuke sudah berniat adil, kenapa tidak diterima.

"Baiklah, pindah ke meja untuk kita. Kalian berdua ikut Ibu Permaisuri dan Ibu Ino, ya?" Sasuke menggendong kedua putri disisi kanan dan kirinya menuju meja yang muat untuk keluarganya.

Ino membantu Sakura untuk berdiri. "Aku bisa sendiri Selir Ino."

"Saya hanya ingin merangkul."

"Baiklah."

"Saya tidak membenci Anda. Tapi kenapa Anda menjadi dingin?" Bisik Ino pelan.

Sakura terdiam dalam jalannya. Ia tidak pernah aktif lagi memperhatikan keadaan harem bunga. Pertanyaan seperti ini, seharusnya sudah terlambat datang. Tapi, Sakura masih tak punya jawaban.

"Kehamilan. Itu bukan alasan, benar?"

Lagi. Sakura hanya bisa menutup mulut rapat.

"Kau dulu, Karin. Aku tadi sedikit mengabaikan Selir Agung. Jadi, aku akan mengajaknya berkeliling sebentar karena ini juga pestanya." Sasuke menekankan pada kata 'pestanya'. Ia sadar banyak yang mengagungkan Sakura. Dan ia sempat lupa jika Hinata juga termasuk pemilik pesta.

"Baik, Baginda." Biarpun kesal, Karin menerima patuh, meskipun tatapannya semakin jengkel kala melihat Hinata yang tersenyum kemenangan.

Pemandangan yang tak luput dari jarak pandang Sakura dan Ino.

"Apa karena dia?"

"Berhenti bertanya Selir Ino?" Sakura menatap Ino tajam.

Sasuke menoleh, mendengar suara pelan Sakura yang berbicara tajam.

"Permaisuri. Setelah ini kita berbicara!" Adalah ucapan Sasuke dengan Karin yang menggamit lengannya menuju lantai dansa.

.

.

—oooOooo—

.

.

Sasori menghampiri Sakura, ketika Sasuke dan Hinata berkeliling. Mengucapkan kata permisi yang sangat sopan bagi kedua selir lainnya.

"Ada apa?"

"Pesta disana bisa membuat keponakanku sumpek."

Sakura mendengus dengan jawaban kakaknya.

"Kakak menyapa Gaara?"

"Dia seolah ingin memakanmu." Balas Sasori cuek.

"Kita mas—"

"Tidak untuk sekarang. Lupakan dulu tentang para bangsawan bodoh itu dan apapun kerjasama dengan Sunagakure. Tolong, fokus dulu menjaga keponakanku. Lagipula, saat ini Baginda memperketat perizinan kerjasama antarnegara. Terutama keluarga kita." Sasori berujar tulus. Dia memang kini benci Sasuke, tapi tidak untuk keponakannya.

"Rupanya dia semakin akan menyulitkan." Komentar Sakura datar.

"Selama tidak melibatkan aliran dana, kita anggap saja istirahat."

"Jadi, belum ketahuan?"

"Semua aman. Yah...tahu pun...tak masalah. Kita bukan korupsi, benar?"

"Yah...bersyukurlah kita tak menggunakan nama pribadi." Sakura menoleh sekilas.

"Bagaimana keadaan anak-anak disana?"

"Seperti biasa, semakin heboh. Semalam, Gaara dan Kankurou menginap disana." Sasori meneliti ekspresi Sakura ketika nama itu disebut.

Sakura menunduk diam. Pria itu masih perduli pada rakyatnya, bahkan setelah pemimpinnya sendiri membuatnya malu.

"Jangan dipikirkan! Aku tidak ingin terdengar jahat untuk meminta melupakannya. Namun, selain untuk dirimu, pertimbangkan posisi Gaara dan juga keponakanku."

"Aku mengerti, Kakak."

"Ini tidak akan mudah dan perlu waktu panjang. Jadi, jangan dipikirkan! Biarkan waktu yang mengikis."

"Aku ingin memutuskannya dengan benar." Sakura berujar lirih.

"Disaat kita tahu, tidak akan ada yang benar ketika kalian bertatap muka, hanya berdua." Sasori menggeleng tegas. "Kali ini, aku tidak akan membantu."

Sakura menipiskan bibir kelu.

"Aku tidak bermaksud memaksa. Setelah keponakanku lahir. Katakan langkah apa yang kau inginkan. Kita akan mencari solusi." Sasori mendesah berat saat melihat Sakura yang hanya diam.

"Tadi aku melihat kepala dayang itu. Dia masih punya muka?"

"Baginda mempertahankannya."

"Sialan!" Sasori tak tahan untuk tidak mengumpat.

"Apakah Klan Nara memiliki pengaruh besar? Kurasa tidak."

"Tidak penting. Dia bukan apa-apa. Kakak bilang sekarang tidak dulu melakukan komunikasi berat. Aku hanya perlu memotong lehernya jika dia kembali berulah."

"Menyusahkan sekali. Dalam kondisi seperti ini tidak mungkin bagimu keluar istana dan—jangan coba-coba!" Sasori tahu senekat apa Sakura, kehamilan bukan penghalang besar untuk aksi liarnya.

"Kakak seperti lebih menyayangi keponakanmu?" Sakura menghadap Sasori, menatap hazel yang selalu menatapnya teduh.

"Jangan bercanda. Kau seperti orang pencemburu."

"Siapa tahu, ketika dia lahir posisiku bergeser."

"Mana ada. Adik adalah adik. Keponakan tetap keponakan. Kalian keluargaku."

Sakura mendengus pelan.

"Lagipula, kenapa adikku ini cemburu pada anaknya sendiri, sih?" Sasori terkekeh pelan.

"Siapa yang akan tahu." Sakura mengangkat bahu.

"Baik. Sekarang sepertinya kau harus kembali. Baginda mungkin sudah bosan berjalan bersama selirnya." Ucap Sasori acuh saat melihat Sasuke mendekat ke arahnya.

Sakura hanya menarik nafas malas.

"Tidak baik pemilik pesta terlalu lama pergi. Jadi, aku akan membawa Permaisuri kembali, Kakak Ipar." Sasuke berbicara basa basi, jika bukan demi sopan santun, mungkin Sasuke sudah akan asal tarik, karena Sasori terlalu berbahaya.

"Silahkan, Baginda!" Sasori membungkuk singkat sebagai formulitas.

.

.

—oooOooo—

.

.

Setelah tadi kembali bersama Sasuke, Sakura mengikuti jalannya pesta dengan sikap formalitas. Lelah karena kepura-puraan. Akhirnya ia memilih menghirup udara segar dibelakang aula.

Ada kolam ikan yang Sakura sukai. Lebih indah dari kolam yang ada di kastil miliknya. Tiba-tiba rasa cemburu memuncak. Ia ingin kolam yang lebih indah. Dengan berbagai jenis ikan rias yang cantik. Lebih cantik dari kastil mana pun. Membayangkannya saja air liurnya bisa menetes. Aneh, ini hanya kolam ikan bukan makanan. Tapi, rasa kesal itu datang ketika ia kembali berpikir belum punya yang seperti ini dikastilnya.

Rasa kesalnya semakin meningkat kala Hinata datang dengan muka sumpeknya. Tiba-tiba. Beruntung bukan muncul dari dalam kolam. Bayinya bisa brojol jika itu terjadi.

"Aku tahu kau membenciku, tapi aku tak habis pikir kau tak punya etika." Sakura reflek membentak.

"Agar terbiasa. Anda harus berlatih tidak dihormati sebelum waktunya tiba." Sejenak Hinata sempat terkejut tadi, tapi ia kesal karena Sakura mendapat perhatian lebih dari Sasuke.

"Berlatih? Aku tidak bodoh sepertimu hingga melakukan hal mudah saja tidak bisa?"

"Kau—" Tunjuk Hinata kasar.

"Apa?" Tantang Sakura tak kalah angkuh. Emosi benar-benar menguasainya kali ini. Membicarakan posisi permaisuri sangat sensitif dalam kondisi normal, apalagi disaat mood swing seperti ini.

"Kau akan menyesal nanti!"

"Kenapa tidak sekarang saja. Kau bisa tertawa puas dan aku akan tetap sama." Sakura mendecih. "Khe...Bodoh...belajar saja bolos. Sikap tinggimu tidak berbobot."

"Kau benar-benar—"

**_Kyaaaaaaaaaa_**

"HINATA!"

.

* * *

.

.

**TBC**

Thank you yang sudah membaca sampai tamat...

Mau tau tanggapan kalian dong...

**Sasuke : Gue adil, lho!**

.

.

**Jangan lupa klik tombol dibawah ini!**

**See u next time...**


	15. 15

Halo, selamat sore guys...

Ada yang nunggu?

Terimakasih jika masih sudi menunggu... Terimakasih juga untuk yang sudah memberikan dukungan...

Semoga semuanya diberikan nikmat sehat dan segala urusannya dipermudah...

**_Warning_** : Typo, gaje, rancu, dedek emes jangan mampir dulu, yang lagi sibuk(ujian, belajar, latihan, kerja) jangan baca dulu.

.

.

.

**HAPPY READING**

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

**_Kyaaaaaaaaaa_**

"HINATA!"

.

.

.

Sakura merasa pinggangnya panas. Tim medis sejak tadi masih berada disekitar kamar untuk memantau keadaannya. Sakura tidak menyangka jika kandungannya akan selemah ini. Perutnya beberapa kali kontraksi ringan. Bahkan saat Sasuke menggendongnya dari kolam, sempat terlihat rembesan darah pada gaunnya. Meski ternyata hanya pendarahan ringan, seisi istana ribut seketika.

Jelas saja, saat itu Sakura dan Hinata ada didepan umum, berdekatan tepat dipinggir kolam. Jika yang semua orang tahu harem bunga sangat akur, tidak bagi anggota inti istana. Terutama bagi Hinata—selir kesayangan Sasuke dan Sakura yang sejak awal seorang permaisuri. Lebih tepatnya, fraksi Sakura tidak akan terima jika ia lengser. Dan jatuhnya Sakura ke kolam tepat dihadapan Hinata akan membuat mereka murka.

Hinata akan dituduh mengancam bayi permaisuri. Hukum harem tidak akan melewatkan begitu saja sekalipun Sasuke ikut campur. Bahkan keluarga terhormat sekelas Hyuga belum cukup untuk menghadapi ibu suri dan Haruno.

Dalam tidurnya, Sakura masih bisa mendengar suara sayup-sayup dalam kamarnya, mungkin Tsunade dan seseorang yang baru saja datang—Sasuke.

"Bagaimana dengan Permaisuri?"

"Beliau baru saja tertidur, Baginda. Tidak apa-apa. Darah tadi memang pendarahan ringan, tapi jangan disepelekan."

"Baik, kau boleh pergi, biarkan para perawat berjaga di area luar."

"Baik. Kalau begitu saya permisi, Baginda."

Sasuke menghampiri Sakura yang sedang tertidur. Tidak pulas, tapi dia tahu Sakura ingin beristirahat tanpa gangguan. Ia mengelus perut Sakura hati-hati. Sangat lembut, seolah bayinya akan kembali terguncang jika ditekan sedikit saja. Bayinya dengan Sakura dalam bahaya sekali lagi.

"Ayah tahu kau kuat. Kau mungkin sedang lemas saat ini. Tidurlah! Tapi hanya sementara." Sasuke bergumam didepan perut istrinya. Sedikitnya, ia merasa lega anaknya masih bisa bertahan.

Perlahan kernyitan Sakura berkurang, terganti dengan tidur pulas. Sasuke mengecup singkat keningnya.

Kemudian berdiri untuk pergi ke Kastil Lavender. Sejak tadi ia bolak balik untuk melihat keadaan kedua istrinya. Tidak seperti Sakura, Hinata jauh lebih memprihatinkan biarpun tidak terluka sama sekali. Sebenarnya, ada apa ini?

Hinata kekeh mengaku tidak mendorong Sakura, sedangkan dirinya berada tepat saat itu untuk menjemput Sakura dan Hinata. Mau dikatakan salah lihat pun, nyatanya semua orang disekitar juga menjadi saksi.

Ibunya bahkan sudah akan memasukannya ke penjara bawah tanah tanpa sidang lagi. Jika saja dirinya dan fraksi Hinata tidak mencegah dengan mempertimbangkan kehamilannya.

Saat ini pun, Sasuke harus ekstra ketat menjaga kediaman Hinata dengan orangnya sendiri. Jika tidak, bukan tidak mungkin fraksi Sakura akan berbuat nekat atas keputusan sepihaknya. Biar dia sendiri yang mengatur hukuman untuk istri-istrinya.

.

.

.

.

.

"Saya bersumpah, Baginda. Permaisuri menceburkan diri untuk memfitnah saya." Tangan Hinata gemetar karena tuduhan yang mengarah padanya.

Sasuke berdiri dengan membelakangi Hinata yang berada ditengah ranjang. Pandangannya lurus keluar jendela yang menampilkan pemandangan taman lavender.

"Apa—Anda juga masih tidak percaya?" Mukanya sembab, dan hatinya belum juga bisa tenang. Apalagi Sasuke yang tidak menunjukkan memberi sedikit kepercayaan.

Hinata menempelkan wajahnya dengan lutut. Percuma. Sasuke datang tepat saat Sakura masuk kolam. Sakura tepat didepannya sedangkan Sasuke datang dari arah belakang. Sialnya lagi, saat itu tangannya sedang menunjuk ke arah Sakura.

"Apa yang akan terjadi?" Hinata berkata lirih. Dia ketakutan. Dia tidak suka dikucilkan.

"Baginda, setidaknya katakan sesuatu!" Hinata putus asa. Ia tidak tahu apa yang Sasuke pikirkan. Dan ia tidak tahu akan seperti apa nasibnya ke depan.

Sasuke mengambil nafas lelah, ia tidak punya keputusan untuk saat ini. Ia tidak mungkin tega menghukum Hinata, tapi tak enak hati pada Sakura. Ia mencintai Hinata, tapi lebih menyayangi Sakura. Ketika dihadapkan dengan pilihan seperti ini, ia buntu. Dia melihat Hinata mendorong Sakura. Sekuat tenaga Hinata mengatakan difitnah, ingatan terakhirnya tetap tertuju pada teriakan Sakura yang tercebur.

Sasuke berbalik. Menghampiri Hinata yang kuyu. Jauh dari kebiasaan yang selalu tampil cantik dan menyenangkannya. Tubuhnya seolah layu karena ketakutan. Ia memang tak percaya wanita sepolos Hinata bisa melakukan hal tercela, ah itu jika saja pikirannya tidak kembali pada Sakura.

Sasuke memeluk Hinata lembut. Memberi ketenangan dalam pelukannya. Ia belum bisa menentukan tapi bayinya dengan Hinata juga tidak boleh stress karena kondisi ibunya. Ia tidak akan suka jika pada akhirnya semua tidak dalam jalurnya.

"Aku melihatmu. Sebesar apapun kau membantah, aku melihatmu. Namun, aku tidak suka kau menangis. Jadi, jangan dipikirkan. Aku akan sangat marah jika bayi kita juga celaka. Tidurlah!"

Hinata tidak terima, tapi nada tegas Sasuke sedang tidak ingin dibantah. Ia hanya membalas pelukan Sasuke tak kalah erat. Perutnya bersentuhan dengan perut Sasuke. Dia hanya bisa menangis meminta perlindungan. Dan Hinata tahu Sasuke tidak akan membiarkan begitu saja.

Keadaan Sakura sudah lebih baik setelah istirahat semalaman. Kali ini, Sasuke tidak memaksa menjaga dirinya. Itu lebih baik. Namun, sebagai gantinya justru pria itu datang di sore seperti ini.

Seharian penuh Sakura bosan karena tidak diperbolehkan untuk menyentuh pekerjaannya. Mood-nya sangat jelek, lebih kacau lagi ketika melihat gelagat Sasuke. Ditambah sepertinya dia datang memang punya maksud.

"Salam, Baginda!" Sakura menunduk singkat sebagai formalitas. Ia sudah akan berdiri sebelumnya, namun tidak jadi karena Sasuke memberi kode untuk tidak melakukannya.

"Bagaimana keadaan, Permaisuri?" Sasuke duduk ditepi ranjang bersebelahan dengan Sakura.

"Dia baik-baik saja."

Sasuke terdiam, ia tahu siapa yang dimaksud 'dia' karena mata emerald itu bergulir ke arah perutnya sendiri.

Setelah mengikuti arah pandang Sakura, Sasuke mendongak menatap permaisurinya. "Sepertinya ibunya juga sudah sehat."

"Begitulah." Sakura mengalihkan pandangan. 'Apanya yang ibunya?'

"Aku ingin kejujuranmu! Apakah Permaisuri benar-benar didorong?" Sasuke menatap Sakura lekat. Membaca gesture yang akan ditampilkan istri sahnya.

"Apa yang Anda lihat?" Sakura masih menolak menghadap Sasuke yang sedang menghakimi.

"Apakah kamu bersumpah?" Bibir Sasuke terasa getir, ia sudah tahu jawabannya.

"Aku bersumpah."

Sasuke menunduk, untuk apa Sakura bermain-main dengan kebohongan? Dia semakin dibingungkan. Jadi, Hinata tidak bersalah, tapi Sakura pelakunya.

"Tega sekali dirimu." Sasuke berkata lirih.

"Tindakanmu sangat membahayakan—"

"Bayi bungsu Anda?" Potong Sakura cepat. Memang tidak sopan, tapi Sakura tidak tahan. Dia tahu, pada akhirnya Sasuke tahu tujuannya.

Sasuke menggeleng. "Bahkan dirimu sendiri."

"Aku bukan orang lemah yang tidak bisa berenang."

"Ya!" Bentak Sasuke spontan. "Bukan kamu, tapi bayiku, puas!"

Sakura bergeming. Tidak menyangka pria kaku dan dingin yang dulu memvonis tak akan memberinya keturunan, begitu peduli pada bayi yang tumbuh dirahimnya.

"Hargai sedikit saja keberadaannya!"

Sakura menolak. Tentu saja. Tidak akan ada yang baik-baik saja ketika ia tidak tahu apa jenis kelaminnya. Anak ini harus menjadi perempuan jika ingin perhatiannya.

"Kau pikir, kau cerdas? Aku tidak bisa dibohongi." Tekan Sasuke tegas.

Sakura berbalik memandang Sasuke dingin. "Lantas, apa? Mengatakan pada publik jika saya memfitnah Selir Agung? Silakan! Jika Anda perlu saksi, saya dengan senang hati akan maju."

"Kau mengancamku?"

Sakura mengernyit bingung. "Untuk?"

"Belum selesai masalah sidangmu, kau kembali berulah, memfitnah orang lain tidak lebih baik dari membunuh. Hukumanmu seharusnya berlipat ganda." Mata Sasuke memerah. Dia sakit hati. Sakura benar-benar menyerangnya secara halus. "Dan itu masih diluar kenyataan bahwa kau punya aib menjijikan."

Sakura mengepalkan tangannya kuat. 'Aku sudah kebal. Aku sudah kebal.'

"Kau pikir, pemberontakan kecilmu ini bisa menggoyahkanku?" Sasuke menggeleng. "Tidak, Sakura." 'Kau akan semakin ku cekal.' "Kau gagal lagi."

"Lihat! Siapa disini yang justru mengancam?" Sakura membuang nafas karena terpancing emosi.

"Dan. Kenapa kau memilih Hinata sebagai target?" Sasuke mulai merasa khawatir Sakura akan hilang kontrol. Dengan kondisi bayinya yang mungkin akan stress.

"Dia pantas." Sakura menjawab tegas.

"Jangan mengucilkan orang lain seperti itu! Apalagi hanya karena dia dibawa langsung oleh diriku." Sasuke kesal bukan main.

"Apakah hanya saya, Baginda?" Sakura menyorot Sasuke lebih tajam.

"Baiklah. Tidak hanya dirimu. Karin dan Ino juga yang selalu memberikan tatapan sinis. Ibu Suri bahkan berani mengganggu kandungannya. Itu semua karena kamu!" Tuding Sasuke. "Mereka pikir, kau layak untuk jadi penopang? Tidak, kau bahkan tidak selayak itu."

Sakura tersenyum miring." Jadi, intinya, Baginda?"

"Sial! Kau menjebakku!" Sasuke memutar tubuh dari Sakura, menutup mukanya beberapa kali.

"Katakan jika yang kemarin adalah kecelakaan!"

Sakura lagi lagi tersenyum mencemooh. "Hanya dua pilihan, Baginda. Saya bersaksi sebagai korban atau sebagai penjahat. Diluar itu, bukan area saya."

"Permaisuri!" Bentak Sasuke tajam.

"Anda yang buta atau bagaimana? Anda bilang Selir Agung dikucilkan? Karena apa dan siapa? Saya? Lucu sekali." Sakura membuang muka. Inilah yang membuatnya tak menyukai berdekatan dengan Sasuke. Melelahkan.

"Kau!" Kecam Sasuke kelu.

Sasuke membuang muka kasar. Kepalanya berdenyut nyeri. Entah kata apa lagi yang akan memengaruhi Sakura. Sayangnya, seolah Sakura tidak perduli dengan semua ancamannya, hingga dirinya sendiri lah yang merasa kalah telak.

Sakura dan Sasuke hanya saling diam bahkan ketika malam datang. Sasuke sibuk dengan pekerjaannya yang dibawa dan Sakura yang hanya berguling diranjang dengan novel ditangannya.

Bahkan, ketika makan malam datang pun, keduanya hanya makan dengan tenang hingga selesai tanpa lagi membuka suara.

Salahkan rasa benci Sakura yang semakin bercokol kuat terhadap Sasuke. Dan Sasuke yang ternyata harus menelan kecewa yang amat mendalam, tapi masih tak ingin melepaskan Sakura begitu saja. Hubungan satu arah seperti ini memang sudah berlaku sejak kedok Sakura terbongkar.

Sasuke memilih kembali berkutat pada pekerjaannya disalah satu meja yang berada ditengah ruangan.

Begitu pun dengan Sakura yang tidak perlu repot-repot mencairkan suasana kaku diantara mereka. Ia kembali berbaring, karena hari ini masih harus bedrest. Membaca novel sambil bersantai sangat menyenangkan.

Sasuke mengambil novel ditangan Sakura ketika malam semakin larut. Meletakkan di meja nakas agar Sakura mudah menemukannya.

Namun, bukan itu yang membuat Sakura panik. Sasuke tanpa tendeng aling mengunci tubuhnya. Mengecup perpotongan lehernya yang ia rasa sangat sensitif.

"Ba—baginda—"

Sakura berusaha menjauhkan mulut dingin Sasuke. Tidak, sekali pun tubuhnya merespon, ia tidak mau melakukan kewajibannya sebagai permaisuri raja.

"Sa—ya...ah...tidak terima penghinaan ini?" Sakura tidak bermaksud mendesah, tapi ia memang sulit mengendalikan gerakan Sasuke yang liar.

"Penghinaan?" Sasuke bertindak semakin kasar. Gaun tidur putih Sakura dirobek paksa. "Kau bahkan mengkhianatiku." Dan seiring ingatan tentang ciuman Gaara dan Sakura, Sasuke kalap.

**_Plakkk_**

Sasuke memandang dingin Sakura. Tanpa emosi. Tamparan seperti ini tidak memengaruhinya. Terlalu lemah.

Tubuh Sakura sudah telanjang bulat, ketika tangan mungilnya memang sejak awal ingin menampar Sasuke. Jadi, ia tidak menyia-nyiakan waktu ketika ada kesempatan.

Sasuke mengambil tangan berdosa itu dengan lembut. Menahan keduanya menggunakan satu tangan kekarnya diatas kepala. Sakura salah jika Sasuke akan seperti tersadar dengan pemberontakannya. Tidak. Kali ini dia tidak merasa simpati.

"Baginda!" Teriak Sakura tidak terima.

Paha kirinya ditahan tubuh Sasuke, sedang kaki kanannya diangkat diatas bahu Sasuke. Pinggangnya diganjal bantal tinggi. Lengkap sudah penderitaannya. Sasuke semakin mudah memainkan areanya yang paling sensitif. Dan pria itu tak cukup hanya bermain di satu tempat. Membuat tubuhnya semakin menggelinjang hebat.

Sasuke tahu Sakura menahan desahannya, namun ia pun tak akan menyerah. Sadar atau tidak, justru desahan tertahan itu yang membuatnya semakin bersemangat. Anggap saja ini adalah hukuman karena membuatnya geram. Pekerjaannya semakin bertambah. Dan ia butuh melepas stress.

Sakura mengatur nafasnya yang tersengal kala Sasuke melepaskannya setelah orgasme yang entah sudah ke berapa kali datang. Sialnya, ia sadar bahwa ini baru awal. Tatapan sayunya melihat Sasuke yang cepat-cepat melepas semua setelannya. Sialnya lagi, ia lemas tak bisa melarikan diri. Oh, lebih tepatnya tubuhnya masih merasa kurang lengkap.

Sasuke menatap Sakura yang tak berdaya tapi masih berusaha berontak. Tentu saja tidak mungkin.

Sasuke kembali menindih Sakura. Menciumnya dengan kasar. Beruntungnya, gairah Sakura pun sudah naik. Seberapa besar pun logikanya membenci, kebutuhan batinnya lebih mendesak.

"Kau tidak bisa lari, Permaisuri!"

Sakura kesal, karena detik kalimat itu terucap, mulutnya kembali dibungkam, kedua kakinya diangkat untuk melingkari tubuh Sasuke, bersamaan dengan sesuatu yang menerobos masuk mendobrak vaginanya.

Otaknya semakin tak terkendali. Keduanya tangannya reflek meremas rambut hingga menyusuri punggung Sasuke sebagai pegangan diwaktu tertentu. Jangan lupakan tangan liar Sasuke yang menggerayanginya. Ditambah gerakan naik turun yang semakin dalam dan cepat.

Sakura mengerang, meminta kesempatan untuk bernafas sejenak. Dan Sasuke benar-benar hanya memberinya waktu dua detik. Sakura sudah seperti menjadi ikan koi yang mangap-mangap.

Dan entah sudah berapa kali mengalami orgasme, Sasuke baru bisa mengalami hal serupa. Sakura mendengar Sasuke mendesah berat, bahkan mata hitamnya menatap dirinya lurus seolah menikmati pelepasan sperma yang seketika menghangatkan rahimnya. Jangan tanyakan kondisinya yang mungkin sangat berantakan. Siapa perduli, Sakura lelah dan ingin menganggap malam ini hanya sebuah mimpi belaka.

Namun, semua hanya dalam pikiran Sakura. Nyatanya tak hanya cukup satu ronde, Sasuke melakukannya berkali-kali.

Sasuke menatap Sakura yang tertidur pulas karena pertempuran mereka beberapa saat lalu. Dia tahu Sakura akan sangat terluka jika melakukan hal seperti ini. Apalagi tanpa persetujuannya. Lagi pula, percintaan yang mana yang sesuai kemauan kedua belah pihak?

Sasuke tertawa miris. Dialah yang memaksa. Dan malam panjang mereka hanya berdasarkan keinginan satu pihaknya.

Lagi. Dia menghukum Sakura dengan cara menghinanya seperti ini. Harga diri Sakura. Itu seimbang, bukan? Salahnya sendiri.

Bahkan jika tidak ingat Sakura mengandung, Sasuke bisa lebih kasar. Tak perduli Sakura akan merasa kelelahan seperti sekarang ini, dia akan tetap melakukannya lagi dan lagi hingga dirinya yang lelah sendiri. Sakura harus berterima kasih pada bayinya untuk simpatinya.

_"Saya lelah, jika sesuatu terjadi pada bayi Anda, jangan salahkan saya!"_

Sasuke mencemooh perkataan Sakura di ronde terakhir. Jika sudah tersudutkan, baru wanita ini mengakui ada nyawa yang harus dilindungi. Walaupun—'_bayi Anda'_—sangat malang sekali bayi bungsunya ini. Tidak diakui ibunya bahkan sebelum dilahirkan.

Sasuke mengusap perut Sakura dengan sayang. Dia memang pria brengsek. Punya banyak wanita. Tapi Sasuke tidak pura-pura jika ia sangat menyayangi anak-anaknya.

Terakhir Sasuke mengecup kening Sakura, membenahi selimut mereka, ikut menyusul ke alam mimpi sambil memeluk pinggangnya.

Sakura sudah terbangun sejak subuh. Namun tak bisa beranjak sedikit pun. Lebih tepatnya ia bingung bagaimana harus bertindak.

Sasuke masih tidur memeluknya, tapi itu juga bukan masalah intinya. Dia bisa saja menghempaskan paksa tangan itu sejak tadi. Namun, bagaimana cara melepaskan milik Sasuke yang masih tertinggal didalam rahimnya? Bergerak sedikit saja, Sakura yakin burung Sasuke akan bangun dan minta nina bobokan kembali. Oh, tidak. Dia sudah kalah semalam, tidak untuk pagi ini.

"Bergerak lebih intens lagi, aku tidak yakin dia akan melepaskanmu."

Sakura menegang. Menatap wajah Sasuke yang masih betah menutup mata. Dan dia semakin tegang ketika sesuatu yang bertamu dirahimnya perlahan mengeras. 'Oh, Lord'

Sakura mendorong kuat dada bidang Sasuke, berniat menjauhkan diri secepat mungkin yang ia bisa. Terlanjur bangun, maka kabur saja sebelum sepenuhnya minta dipuaskan.

Sasuke menangkap lengan atas Sakura, mendekapnya agar tidak bisa meloloskan diri.

"Sudah ku peringatkan, Permaisuri. Ah—dia benar-benar sudah bangun." Sasuke menunduk untuk melihat penyatuan mereka yang masih tertanam dalam. Seringainya semakin lebar.

"Aku akan memaafkan yang semalam, tidak lagi!" Peringat Sakura tegas.

"Aku tidak akan pernah meminta maaf untuk ini, karena memang kewajibanmu." Sasuke mencemooh.

Sasuke mengangkat tubuh Sakura untuk duduk di atas tubuhnya. Masih dalam posisi menyatu. Dia tersenyum senang karena melihat Sakura melotot karena kaget. Tangan mungil istrinya menempel tepat pada dada bidangnya. Membuat gairah semakin naik.

"Ronde pagi, Permaisuri."

Tanpa sadar, kepalan tangan Sakura memukul dada Sasuke cukup keras. Membuatnya mengaduh sakit. Meski begitu, tidak berlangsung lama, karena gairah lebih kuat daripada pukulan Sakura.

Sakura merasa pening, saat Sasuke membantunya menaik turunkan pinggulnya. Matanya berkunang-kunang dengan gerakan semu benda-benda dalam pandangannya.

"Baginda, berhenti!"

Sasuke tak mendengarkan. Sudah biasa dengan pemberontakan Sakura, bahkan ketika mereka mengalami kenikmatan bersama.

"Baginda!"

**_Hoek...hoek...hoek_**

Sasuke berhenti, Sakura menutup mulutnya dengan keduanya tangan, segera membebaskan diri tanpa perlawanan lagi.

Sasuke khawatir karena muka Sakura memerah menahan mual, segera mengikuti Sakura yang berlari ke arah kamar mandi. Beruntung muntahannya tidak sampai keluar sebelum sampai ke pembuangan.

Sakura merasa tengkuknya lebih nyaman dengan pijatan-pijatan ringan dari Sasuke. Meski mualnya belum benar-benar reda.

"Lebih baik?" Sasuke bertanya saat Sakura sedang membersihkan mulutnya.

Sakura hanya menjawab dengan mengangguk ringan.

"Aku akan mengambil minum sebentar."

Sakura menatap lemas pada kepergian Sasuke. Setelah memastikan benar-benar keluar, Sakura berlari ke arah pintu dan mengunci dengan rapat. Dia tahu, Sasuke langsung menyadari tindakannya, karena tak lama kemudian suara gedoran pintu menggema.

"Buka pintunya, Permaisuri!" Teriak Sasuke tajam.

Sakura menggeleng tegas. Walaupun tahu tak akan dilihat oleh lawannya.

"Cepat. Buka!" Sasuke semakin berang.

"Pergilah, Baginda!" Teriak Sakura tak kalah kencang.

"Buka! Atau ku dobrak?" Ayolah, Sasuke tidak sesabar itu, apalagi ketika hasratnya belum mencapai klimaks.

"Tidak mau!" Sakura menatap pintu.

"Kau membuatku marah, Sakura!"

"Terserah! Saya tidak perduli. Pergi saja sana!"

"Sakura! Hitungan ketiga atau ku dobrak?"

"Coba saja, atau saya akan loncat-loncat dilantai licin!"

"Ya, ampun." Teriak Sasuke gemas. "Jangan bercanda! Cepat buka! Kau akan kedinginan karena sedang telanjang."

"Saya tidak akan keluar sebelum Anda pergi."

"Sakura! Aku tidak main-main. Kau tidak akan suka akhirnya jika terus membantah."

Terdengar beberapa suara seperti akan mendobrak pintu. Sakura panik.

"Saya benar-benar akan loncat-loncat jika Anda tidak berhenti. Aku tidak bercanda."

Namun, Sasuke tetap tak berhenti. Sakura panik.

"Baik. Satu, dua, ti—"

"Oke! Tapi, tolong cepat keluar! Kamu bisa mati kedinginan."

"Tidak selama Anda masih disini."

"Baik, aku keluar." Sasuke menjauhi pintu kamar mandi dengan mood yang jelek.

Sunyi. Sakura perlahan mendekati daun pintu, menempelkan telinganya disana. Terdengar bunyi pintu kamar yang dibuka, tak lama kemudian pintu ditutup kembali.

"Anda pikir, saya bodoh untuk tidak menyadari kehadiran Anda."

Sasuke menggeram jengkel dengan sikap Sakura yang menurutnya kekanak-kanakan. Dia masih diam, berpikir mungkin saja Sakura menggertak.

"Baik. Saya akan tetap disini hingga Anda benar-benar pergi."

Benar saja, Sasuke sudah menunggu hampir sepuluh menit dan tidak ada tanda-tanda Sakura akan keluar.

"Sial!" Umpat Sasuke kesal. Mendekati pintu kamar mandi setelah memakai jubahnya.

"Aku akan ingat penghinaan ini, Permaisuri. Aku pergi. Aku tidak akan memaafkanmu jika bayiku disana kenapa-kenapa."

Selanjutnya Sasuke pergi dengan kesal. Bahkan setiap orang yang tak sengaja berpapasan dengannya terkena imbas. Oh, ayolah tidak mungkin ia datang ke istana tiga selirnya pagi-pagi begini. Terlebih, dia datang untuk meminta pelepasan. Bisa dicap apa dirinya.

Sakura mendesah lega. Hawa keberadaan Sasuke disekitarnya telah pergi. Ia membuka pintu kamar mandi untuk mengunci pintu kamarnya. Hari ini, dia akan kembali izin istirahat. Mungkin libur kerja sehari lagi tidak masalah.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

**TBC**

.

.

.

.

.

Gimana? Masih yakin suka baca 'My Heart, My King'? Tidak pilih 'Reborn, My Lord' atau 'Dunia Shinobi' aja? ️

.

.

Suka Sakura atau Sasuke yang dimana?

.

.

**Jangan lupa klik tombol dibawah, ya... Vote and comment...**

**See u next time**


	16. 16

Malam weekend guys...

Lama tak jumpa, ya. Maaf baru update karena aku sakit sejak terakhir post cerita baru. Ini baru beraktivitas normal lagi sekitar seminggu...

Pokoknya kalian jaga kesehatan. Jangan kayak aku yang sempat drop. Sempat panik sih, sakit dalam pandemik kayak gini... Tapi alhamdulillah aman..

.

.

**_Warning_** : Typo, gaje, rancu

.

.

.

**HAPPY READING**

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

"Baginda! Kami menuntut keadilan untuk permaisuri!" Mikoto bersama dengan Kizashi masih tidak berhenti meminta hukuman untuk Hinata.

"Baik Permaisuri atau Selir Agung sedang mengandung. Menjebloskan ke dalam penjara sangat terlarang untuk keturunan raja. Seharusnya kalian semua mengerti. Membuat bayi raja stress sama saja membunuhnya. Jadi, bisa kalian hanya diam?" Sasuke memandang mereka tegas. Dia sudah sangat muak untuk menemukan titik terang kasus ini. Sakura masih akan bungkam. Sialnya lagi, dia benar-benar mengunci kamarnya dalam seminggu ini.

"Kheh...jika Anda seperti ini, semua akan melakukan kesalahan tanpa mendapatkan hukuman. Belum cukup kasus Putri Rin, sekarang Permaisuri pun akan dibiarkan."

Sasuke mengepalkan tangan erat atas ucapan spontan kakak iparnya—Sasori. Apa dia juga tahu, jika ternyata Sakura pelakunya sendiri?

"Apa maksudmu?" Tekan Sasuke geram.

"Yah, bahkan Anda pura-pura tidak tahu. Anda sendiri juga hampir membunuh bayi Permaisuri." Ujar Sasori santai. Hal ini mengingatkan semua orang pada hukuman yang Sakura terima tanpa sidang. Terlebih kesalahan waktu itu ternyata sangat menguntungkan kerajaan.

"Jadi, percuma semua partai berkoar. Semua suara tidak akan didengar dengan alasan bayi Selir Agung. Pemerintahan tidak membutuhkan kita lagi dalam politik."

"Tutup mulutmu!" Sasuke menunjuk Sasori tajam.

Naruto dan Kakashi memandang Sasuke khawatir. Salah langkah sedikit saja, mereka juga bisa kehilangan kepercayaan dewan partai. Lagi pula, wajah-wajah diruangan ini tidak sepenuhnya memiliki catatan buruk. Mungkin beberapa orang ada. Tapi, tidak menutup orang-orang berbakat yang sangat royal pada kerajaan.

Fraksi Ibu Suri juga tak kalah besar, semua pendukungnya juga sangat mendukung Sakura. Dan mereka akan melakukan apapun yang bisa mengancam posisi Sakura. Termasuk Hinata yang akan dianggap penghalang karena rumor Sasuke terlalu memanjakannya. Tidak enak dipendengaran. Melewati dua selir untuk status dibawah permaisuri. Maka ketika ternyata Hinata yang berada diposisi terdesak, ini merupakan celah untuk menurunkan posisi Selir Agung.

"Keputusanku sama. Kalian yang membuat istri-istriku merenggang. Kami baik-baik saja, sebelum permaisuri juga mengandung."

"Jika Anda begitu tidak ingin bayi Permaisuri, maka biarkan saja tewas atau dia jadi Haruno." Balas Kizashi cepat. Tegas.

Sasuke bungkam. Dia tahu dia sudah salah bicara. Melirik ke arah ibunya pun, dia menunduk sedih. Tidak. Dia tidak menyalahkan hari upacara mereka untuk mendapatkan kehamilan Sakura. Pada kenyataannya, dia juga senang saat istrinya akan menjadi seorang ibu. Keuntungan lainnya, tidak ada alasan bagi Sakura untuk mengharapkan Gaara.

"Aku tetap tidak akan mengusut kejadian itu. Tidak akan ada sidang. Dan tidak akan ada yang dipenjara. Yang bisa ku lakukan untuk sedikit hukuman adalah, Anggaran Selir Hinata akan sama dengan selir lainnya, juga penutupan kastil dan pembatasan bertemu keluarga selama waktu yang belum ditentukan." Karena, yang mereka tahu, Hinata bersalah, bukan Sakura yang memfitnah. Ini juga bertujuan untuk melindunginya dari balas dendam.

Sasuke berdiri dari ruang pertemuan, dia ingin pergi meninggalkan mereka yang masih akan terus protes. Keputusannya sudah bulat.

"Aku setuju, cucuku menjadi Haruno."

Sasuke menoleh cepat ke arah Mikoto. Itu adalah berupa bisikan pelan, tapi mata hitam ibunya mendongak pada saat tepat dirinya lewat. Hanya dia yang mendengar. Kursi Ibunya tentu lebih tinggi dari bangsawan lainnya. Tapi, mengapa? Bukankah hanya dari Sakura dia bisa menganggap pewaris berikutnya.

"Kita bicarakan ini lagi nanti, Ibu. Ku harap Anda sudah berpikir jernih ketika itu terjadi." Sasuke melanjutkan langkah tanpa menoleh lagi. Dia akan menemui dua putrinya untuk mengembalikan mood hari ini.

.

.

.

.

.

Sejak mengurung diri di kamar, Sakura membuat sketsa kolam yang menjadi keinginannya. Harus lebih besar dari kolam rias disemua sudut istana. Harus lebih mewah dan cantik. Ikan-ikannya harus bibit-bibit unggul yang terbaik, berwarna-warni.

Setelah melihat list dana yang diperlukan, ternyata tidak main-main. Sangat pantas dengan harga kepuasan yang tinggi. Mungkin ini bisa sampai melebihi anggaran Permaisuri selama satu tahun lebih. Sejujurnya, bagi Sakura itu bukan masalah. Dia punya bisnis lain diluar. Lagi pula, jika harus menggunakan anggaran Haruno pun, mereka akan mengabulkan. Tapi, entah kenapa jika begitu kepuasan itu akan hilang, ia ingin semua datang dari istana. Karena ia membangun dalam istana.

Sakura menunduk menatap perutnya. Tidak. Jelas ini adalah keinginan calon penghuni istana baru. Dia menyadari itu, tapi enggan mengakui.

Sakura melirik lagi berbagai sketsa. Sekarang, bagaimana dia bisa mencairkan uang sebanyak itu dari biro keuangan dengan mudah. Meski itu haknya yang belum sempat diambil, tapi bagi siapapun yang melihat akan dianggap berfoya-foya.

Sakura membuka pintu untuk memanggil Ayame—pelayan yang sering ia beri perintah setelah Temari pengkhianat. Bahkan sekarang pun dia masih jadi pelayan yang selalu menatapnya nanar, kala bukan dia yang dipanggil. Bukan lagi dia yang paling berdekatan dengannya.

"Aku ingin makanan asam. Mungkin beberapa diantaranya pedas. Jangan terlalu manis. Dan aku ingin minuman segar. Oh, ya. Sampaikan surat ini ke biro keuangan," Sakura menyerahkan sebuah amplop berlabel Kastil Blossom. "Aku ingin bertemu, Tuan Asuma."

"Baik, Permaisuri! Apa Anda ingin cake saus strawberry hangat juga, itu juga segar."

Sakura hampir meneteskan air liur saat membayangkan strawberry yang asam. "Ya, kau bisa menambahkannya." Sakura tersenyum senang.

.

.

.

.

.

"Ayah, Rin bisa menangkap kupu-kupu."

Sasuke memberikan senyum hangat pada Rin yang memegang jaring diatas tanah. Seekor kupu-kupu warna warni terjebak didalamnya.

"Anak pintar." Sasuke mengusap lembut rambut halus putri sulungnya.

"Ibu bilang harus dilepas lagi."

Sasuke mengernyit bingung. "Kenapa?"

"Biar bisa membuat bunga-bunga ditaman mekar. Iya, kan, Nami?" Rin mengerucutkan bibir ketika melihat Nami yang berputar-putar mengejar kupu-kupu lain.

"Na...mi!"

Sasuke melihat putri keduanya yang tampak tidak terpengaruh oleh panggilan kakaknya.

"Biarkan saja, Ayah percaya. Rin sudah semakin pintar, ya. Ayo, lepaskan kupu-kupu kalau begitu."

Dengan semangat Rin mengangkat jaringnya. Bertepuk tangan senang saat kupu-kupu tersebut bergabung dengan kupu-kupu lainnya.

"Sudah, ayo! Kita makan camilan bersama kedua Ibumu."

Rin mengangguk semangat. Sasuke membantu membersihkan bajunya dari debu. Kemudian berdiri dan menggendong Nami tiba-tiba. Alhasil, Nami menjerit dan langsung menangis karena kaget.

Sasuke mendekati kedua istrinya, memberikan Nami pada Karin, karena menyerah tak bisa membuatnya kembali tenang. Anak itu awet jika menangis.

"Seharusnya, Anda tidak membuatnya menangis." Ino berkomentar datar.

"Tidak sengaja." Sasuke menoleh ke arah Ino yang tidak meliriknya. Kemudian, wanita itu membantu Rin mengambilkan makanan. Jika sudah begini, dia merindukan moment keempat istrinya dimeja yang sama.

"Anda ingin makan apa, Baginda?" Karin bertanya karena sejak tadi Sasuke hanya diam dan tak menyentuh satu pun makanan di meja.

"Apa saja."

Karin dengan sigap melayani Sasuke. Mengisi piring kosongnya dengan berbagai makanan.

.

.

.

.

.

**_Pyarrrrr_**

**_Pranggggg_**

Begitu membuka pintu, serangan gelas teh mengenai dada bidangnya. Terang saja, baju Sasuke menjadi sedikit basah dengan tumpahan air. Beruntung sudah tidak terlalu panas.

"Apa-apaan ini, Hinata?" Sasuke berteriak marah. Ini sudah kelewatan.

"Seharusnya saya yang bertanya? Anda mengurung saya disini. Sudah saya katakan, saya tidak bersalah. Permaisuri gadungan itu yang ingin memfitnah saya. Kenapa harus saya yang menanggung kesalahannya." Bentak Hinata menggebu-gebu.

"Sudah! Cukup! Sabar saja dan jalani!" Bentak Sasuke tegas.

"Saya tidak sudi. Dia pendosa bukan saya."

"Terserah! Tapi sikapmu kali ini sangat keterlaluan. Lakukan sesukamu! Kau terlalu banyak menuntut." Sasuke menekan kalimat terakhirnya, kemudian berbalik pergi, tidak perduli lagi pada Hinata yang terus memanggil namanya.

"Baginda...Baginda...tolong dengarkan saya dulu! Baginda..." Jerit Hinata kala penjaga menahannya agar tidak keluar lebih jauh.

.

.

.

.

.

Dikediaman ibunya Sasuke terdiam. Dengan sang ibu yang juga mendiamkannya sejak tadi. Jika dibandingkan dengan Sakura, dirinya seperti bukan lagi putra baginya. Keputusan apapun yang diprioritaskan adalah Sakura. Bahkan, ibunya marah pun karena Sakura.

"Maafkan aku, Ibu! Aku tidak bisa memilih diantara keduanya. Aku menginginkan Sakura sebesar menginginkan Hinata."

"Kau tidak adil untuk keduanya."

"Itu sudah cukup adil. Ibu maupun publik hanya tidak tahu seperti apa kejadiannya."

Mikoto mendengus. "Artinya, kau menuduh Permaisuri."

'Bukan menuduh, tapi kenyataan.' Gumam Sasuke dalam hati.

"Jika sampai cucuku tidak lahir. Aku juga yang akan mundur dari posisi ibu suri."

Sasuke terbelalak. Itu artinya, ibunya akan pergi ke Istana Merah. Tempat semua anggota kerajaan untuk menikmati masa tua. Lokasinya sangat jauh. Dan Sasuke tak akan tega membiarkan ibunya sendiri disana. Tidak akan pernah.

"Apa harus seperti ini. Selama ini Ibu selalu menerima Rin dan Nami. Tapi kenapa tidak bayi Hinata?"

"Karena Permaisuri menyayangi keduanya." Balas Mikoto cepat.

"Apa Permaisuri terlihat tidak menerima bayi Hinata?"

Mikoto memandang putranya dengan dalam. "Kau dibutakan oleh cinta, hingga cela sedikit pun tak bisa kau lihat. Bahkan, Klan Hyuga yang sedang berulah pun kau biarkan."

"Aku juga sudah membebaskan Sasori." Balas Sasuke cepat.

"Sekarang katakan, apa yang Permaisuri lakukan diluar saat itu, bersama Sasori. Disana juga Anda sedang bertepatan menahan Raja Sabaku. Apa mereka terlibat sesuatu. Kau tak mengatakan apapun tentang ini, kecuali hukum harem saat itu berada dalam kendaliku. Anda hanya bilang Permaisuri sengaja keluar istana karena terlena pernah sekali melanggar. Berakhir, dengan aku hampir kehilangan cucuku. Baginda, keadaannya, tidak sesepele ini, kan?"

Sasuke menipiskan bibir kelu.

"Jika Anda masih berkata kejadiannya seperti itu, dan merasa bangga telah membebaskan Sasori, maka itu tidak seimbang."

"Kecuali, Anda membiarkanku seperti orang tolol yang menuntut keadilan, padahal kebenarannya hanya Anda yang tahu."

"Kalau begitu, diamlah!"

"Ibumu ini bukan mayat hidup! Dan kau ingin aku ada disini selaku penonton. Tidak." Mikoto menggeleng pelan. "Tanggung jawabku untuk memandu langkahmu masih panjang. Kau, masih putraku."

Sasuke mengepalkan tangan erat. Dia memang selalu bersyukur karena keluarga satu-satunya masih bisa bertemu keluarga kecilnya. Hanya saja, ibunya masih menginginkan segalanya dari Sakura, bukan dari istrinya yang lain. Meski begitu, dia senang bisa membuat Mikoto selalu tersenyum.

"Ibu—"

"Pergilah! Kau sudah merasa berkuasa. Maka tidak perlu lagi saranku."

"Bukan begi—"

"Anda bahkan tidak mau menerima perintah wanita tua ini?"

Sasuke mendongak, menatap kosong pada kepergian ibunya yang berakhir dengan meninggalkannya.

.

.

.

.

.

"Salam, Baginda!" Sasuke menerima setiap salam dari para pelayan yang berjaga diluar kamar Sakura.

"Apa pintu Permaisuri masih di kunci?" Sasuke berbicara tenang.

"Benar, Baginda."

"Bagaimana pola makannya?"

"Sama seperti dua hari sebelumnya, semakin meningkat."

Sasuke tidak bisa tidak merasa haru. Pasalnya, Sakura begitu susah makan kalo tidak diingatkan. Dan sudah terhitung tiga hari, katanya nafsu makannya meningkat pesat.

**_Tok tok tok_**

Sasuke mengetuk pintu Sakura pelan setelah mengusir para pelayan yang berjaga.

Sakura bukan tidak tahu, sejak tadi Sasuke sedang mengorek informasi kegiatannya hari ini. Hanya saja, dia masih tidak mau bertemu. Ditambah, pagi itu dia membuat ulah.

"Sakura. Aku merindukanmu! Bisakah kita bicara sebagai teman? Untuk malam ini saja." Ucap Sasuke parau.

"Aku bingung." Sasuke menempelkan kening pada pintu kamar.

"Ku mohon!"

Merasa tidak mungkin mendapat jawaban, Sasuke diam. Duduk menyender pada daun pintu. Pandangan memandang langit-langit ruangan yang temaram.

"Tidurlah! Terimakasih sudah menjaganya hari ini. Aku dengar dia suka makan akhir-akhir ini. Apa dia sudah menonjol? Bisakah kau menggantikanku mengusapnya? Sebentar saja. Hingga dia pulas dan tidak terlalu mengganggumu saat tidur."

Sasuke menyendu. Hari ini memang sangat berat. Dan, setelah raga lelah dengan segala beban dipundak. Masih tidak satu pun penghuni istana lainnya yang menerimanya dengan baik. Karin dan Ino memberi alasan berbeda. Hinata sedang mengamuk. Ibunya bahkan lebih mendiamkannya. Belum cukup sampai disana, Sakura bahkan sudah seminggu menutup pintu. Dan meski begitu, mengapa dia masih duduk disini tanpa kembali ke kastilnya sendiri?

Tanpa sadar Sasuke menutup mata. Tidak perduli seberapa dingin terduduk dilantai atau udara malam. Dia hanya ingin menutup mata sebentar.

Sakura masih menatap pintu dan perutnya secara bergantian. Dia tidak bisa menggantikan tangan Sasuke karena bukan begitu rasanya.

Sakura tahu maksud Sasuke sebagai 'teman', karena pria itu punya beban yang ingin dibagi. Sakura mendengus dengan pikirannya. Sasuke itu licik, mulutnya dusta, buta keadilan lagi. Untuk apa dia perduli kepada siapa Sasuke harus berbagi keluh kesah.

Setelah cukup lama hening. Sakura menaiki ranjangnya dan segera menutup mata.

Namun, Sakura hanya mampu tertidur beberapa jam. Nyatanya perutnya kembali meronta meminta makan. Sakura mendesah kesal. Sungguh dia sangat malas. Jika pintu tidak di kunci dia bisa saja berteriak.

Dengan berat hati, Sakura menghela langkah menuju pintu. Begitu pintu terbuka, Sakura terkejut panik. Sasuke terjengkang dalam tidurnya.

'Tunggu. Tidur? Sasuke tidur disini?'

Sasuke mengerjap-ngerjap mata mengantuk. Dia terkejut, tubuhnya oleng ke belakang. Beruntung, sebelum kepala membentur lantai, refleknya terbangun. Kepalanya langsung mendongak menatap Sakura yang syok menutup mulut. 'Ah, dia ketiduran didepan pintu.'

Sasuke berdiri. Niat hati ingin menghampiri Sakura, namun urung. Sakura mungkin masih memasang sikap waspada. Dia hanya melewati Sakura yang mematung didepan pintu. Kemudian keluar kamar menuju sofa terdekat untuk melanjutkan tidur. Ya, dia butuh tidur disaat kepalanya pening.

Sakura mengernyitkan kening tanda bingung. Dia bertanya-tanya selelah apa Sasuke hingga tak menyadari dimana dia tidur, bahkan setelah terbangun karena kaget. Bukan pindah ke kamar, dia melanjutkan terpejam di sofa luar.

Sakura tanpa sadar mengelus perutnya singkat. Bayi ini tahu ada yang tidak beres dengan ayahnya. Sakura menggeleng tidak perduli. Merasa yakin Sasuke tak akan menyerangnya, Sakura melanjutkan langkah melewatinya. Kebutuhan perutnya lebih mendesak daripada berbasa-basi dengan orang yang datang ketika ada maunya.

Sasuke mengintip pergerakan Sakura dari celah tangan yang menutupi matanya. Suara panggilan kepada maid untuk dipersiapkan makanan. Senyum tipis terukir, bayi keempatnya akan tumbuh sehat. Oh, bahkan tubuh Sakura sudah sedikit berisi.

Tak perlu waktu lama, para pelayan dikejutkan dengan kehadiran Sasuke yang berbaring disofa depan kamar Sakura.

Sasuke memberi kode untuk mengabaikannya dan segera penuhi keinginan Sakura yang sudah masuk ke dalam kamar lagi. Sontak saja semua menurut patuh. Namun, salah satu pelayan memberi selimut tebal untuk Sasuke.

.

.

.

.

.

Sakura terbangun karena mendengar suara berisik dari arah luar kamar. Dia ingat, semalam, setelah makan malam ditengah malam selesai, lupa mengunci pintu karena begitu perutnya kenyang, kantuk yang berat menguasai diri. Namun, sejauh netra hijaunya bergelinding menyapu ruangan, Sasuke tidak ada dikamar. Artinya dia aman.

Sakura mendengus, saat pikirannya memberitahu jika Sasuke mungkin saja tidur diluar kamar. Menyedihkan. Apa pedulinya? Tidak ada.

Sakura menyibak selimut untuk melihat kondisi diluar. Berisik oleh derap langkah kaki yang sepertinya sibuk berpindah tempat. Juga suara-suara yang tidak jelas dipendengarannya.

"Ada apa ini?" Begitu membuka pintu, tanpa melihat kondisi, Sakura bertanya tegas.

Mengabaikan netranya yang kemudian menangkap siluet Sasuke yang terduduk menunduk dengan sebelah tangan memijat kening. Tubuhnya agak kuyu, meski masih terbentuk kekar. Sakura tahu, ada yang tidak beres dari ayah bayinya ini.

"Paduka, Ba—"

"Tidak ada. Masuklah! Maaf telah membangunkanmu!" Sasuke memotong cepat ucapan Temari, saat menyadari para pelayan terlalu ribut dengan kondisinya sehingga membuat pemilik kastil terbangun.

Semua pelayan yang sedang wara-wiri seketika diam ikut menunduk. Harapan mereka sama. Keharmonisan kedua junjungannya. Namun, hampir dari mereka tahu, akhir-akhir ini—ah, tidak, memang sejak awal keharmonisan dua junjungannya ini hanya berdasarkan pekerjaan.

"Jika Anda sakit, masuklah! Dan kalian, panggil Dokter Tsunade!" Perintah Sakura tegas. Kemudian melengos pergi. Dia tidak sebodoh itu untuk tidak tahu keadaan Sasuke yang pucat. Dan dia tahu akibat mengusir raja yang sedang sakit dari kediamannya. Caci maki.

"Terimakasih, aku baik-baik saja, tidak perlu dokter." Sasuke tahu, Sakura mengabaikannya, permaisurinya memilih duduk disofa depan ranjang saat ia dibantu berbaring diranjang.

Sasuke memejamkan mata erat, kepalanya pusing bukan main. Dengan berat hati dia harus menerima pertolongan Sakura. "Baiklah!"

Sambil menunggu, keduanya hanya membisu. Hanya terdengar hembusan nafas keduanya.

Sakura masih enggan menerima Sasuke. Dan, Sasuke yang mendadak tak memiliki nyali menarik Sakura dalam obrolan.

Hingga suara ketukan pintu tanda dokter telah datang membuyarkan isi kepala masing-masing.

"Masuk!" Perintah Sakura tenang.

Tsunade masuk, dan langsung memeriksa keadaan Sasuke setelah berbasa-basi dengan salam formal.

"Syukurlah bukan masalah serius. Baginda, hanya kurang istirahat dan masuk angin. Saya akan meresepkan obat agar lekas pulih." Jelas Tsunade.

"Baik. Kau boleh pergi!"

Tsunade membungkuk patuh dengan perintah Sakura.

Kemudian Sakura memanggil para pelayan untuk menyiapkan sarapan agar Sasuke bisa meminum obat.

"Permaisuri, terimakasih!"

Sakura bungkam. Berusaha menghabiskan suap demi suapan semangkuk besar bubur ayam. Terpaksa menemani Sasuke sarapan.

Sasuke tahu, Sakura masih akan diam walaupun tindakannya bekerja dengan semestinya. Dia masih bisa peduli padanya bahkan ketika membencinya.

Melirik perut Sakura yang sudah cukup terlihat jelas dibalik gaun tidurnya. Dia ingin menyapa tapi—banyak tapi yang menjadi penghalang. Sasuke memalingkan wajah dan berlanjut menghabiskan sarapannya. Dia harus bersyukur Sakura tidak mengabaikannya saat sedang sakit seperti ini.

"Aku akan kembali ke Kastil Onyx setelah agak mendingan." Sasuke berdiri menuju ranjang tanpa menoleh ke arah Sakura. Berusaha tidur agar tubuhnya cepat pulih.

Sakura menatap Sasuke sekilas. Dia bisa bekerja diruang kerjanya jika Sasuke masih ingin menumpang dikamarnya.

.

.

.

.

.

Sasuke menepati perkataannya pada Sakura pagi itu. Dia kembali ke kastilnya saat siang hari setelah berpamitan dengan calon buah hati mereka. Namun, hingga satu minggu kemudian kondisi tubuhnya masih belum bisa diajak kerjasama.

Banyak pekerjaan menumpuk yang belum bisa dia sentuh barang sejenak saja. Kepalanya benar-benar pening.

Kakashi telah melaporkan kondisi Sasuke pada Sakura di hari keempat, namun baru satu hari lalu dia ikut membantu menangani pekerjaan Sasuke.

Alasannya, masih karena enggan. Namun, posisinya sebagai permaisuri dituntut untuk tidak mengutamakan rasa diatas tanggung jawab negara.

Inilah tugas seorang permaisuri ketika raja-nya berhalangan. Kondisinya yang sedang hamil pun bukan menjadi alasan. Meski dengan begitu, mau tak mau mendapat perhatian dari Mikoto yang juga ikut membantu Sakura.

Sasuke menatap tak enak hati pada tiga istrinya dan dua putrinya setiap kali datang menjenguk. Ya, Sasuke mengizinkan mereka menginjak Kastil Onyx dengan alasan ia tak bisa menemui keluarganya diluar kastil.

Sasuke selalu miris, dari keempat istrinya justru orang terdekatnya hampir tak pernah datang. Kecuali, saat meminta persetujuan atas kerja kerasnya menggantikan dirinya. Padahal, Permaisurinya sedang hamil dengan kandungan yang bisa dikatakan lemah. Dia lebih mengutamakan rakyat daripada mencari perhatiannya.

Ibunya bahkan baru sempat mengunjunginya karena sakit biasa seperti ini membuatnya tak bisa keluar kamar selama seminggu. Ya, bagaimana pun ibunya tetap ibunya. Sasuke tak akan pernah meragukan kasih sayangnya walaupun mereka terakhir bertemu dalam keadaan renggang.

"Terimakasih sudah datang, Ibu! Tolong beritahu Permaisuri untuk tidak terlalu lelah bekerja!Mungkin jika Ibu yang berbicara, dia akan mendengarkan." Sasuke mengecup punggung tangan ibunya sayang.

"Kalau begitu, sembuhlah! Dokumen diruang kerjamu sangat menumpuk." Bohong, jika Mikoto sanggup membenci putranya karena Sakura. Sebesar apapun rasa kecewa, Sasuke masih tetap dunianya.

"Ya, Dokter Tsunade berkata ini bukan penyakit serius, jangan khawatir!"

Mikoto mendengus, putranya terlalu menyepelekan. "Jika kau sanggup berkata begitu, seharusnya tidak selama ini. Kau yang harus berhenti memikirkan pekerjaan beberapa waktu. Biarkan aku saja!"

Sasuke menggeleng pelan, dengan senyum tipis. "Aku akan sembuh. Ibu bisa membantu yang ringan saja atau yang paling mendesak, bersama Permaisuri. Sekali lagi terimakasih dan maaf, sudah membuat Ibu repot!"

Mikoto mengusap kening Sasuke lembut. Berharap usapan halusnya adalah mantra penyembuh bagi putranya. "Bagiku, Kau yang utama, jangan tinggalkan aku seperti Ayah dan Kakakmu!"

Sasuke mengusap sudut airmata yang tiba-tiba mengalir di pipi ibunya. "Tidak akan, jangan berpikir terlalu keras Ibu, aku akan segera pulih."

"Kalau begitu, jangan kau sentuh dokumen-dokumen itu!" Tunjuk Mikoto pada meja nakas samping tempat tidur Sasuke.

Sasuke menghela nafas panjang, "Baiklah. Satu hari ini saja."

Mikoto tersenyum puas. "Anak baik."

Sasuke mencibir. Kadang-kadang ibunya memang selalu bertingkah seolah dirinya masih balita.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kau mengerjakan dokumen sebanyak ini?" Sasuke memijat kepala pening.

"Ini tidak seberapa dibanding Anda." Sakura masih berdiri tenang.

"Ya ya ya, duduklah!"

Sakura duduk dikursi samping ranjang. Mungkin ini disiapkan karena hampir setiap hari ada penjenguk.

Sasuke menatap dokumen yang hanya perlu tanda tangannya. Ini memang porsi kecil baginya, namun untuk Sakura yang sedang mengandung, ditambah katanya mode ngidamnya cukup rewel, bukankah terlalu memaksakan diri?

"Jangan terlalu memaksakan diri!"

"Anda hanya perlu memberikan tanda tangan, karena itu sudah selesai." Sakura membalas datar.

Sasuke menipiskan bibir kelu. Dia tidak ingin pertemuan mereka berakhir setelah dokumen ditandatangani. Dia masih ingin melihat Sakura dan calon bayinya.

"Tidak bisakah, kita makan malam bersama sebentar lagi?"

"Tidak." Balas Sakura cepat.

"Sudah dua minggu, dan kau masih marah?" Sasuke menatap Sakura nanar.

"Marah atau tidak, itu tidak berpengaruh untuk kesembuhan Anda. Pada akhirnya saya juga yang repot."

"Bagaimana jika itu berpengaruh?" Sasuke senang saat Sakura mendelik ke arahnya. Cantik.

"Tidak masuk akal."

"Buktikan saja, aku bertaruh untuk itu."

"Pikiran Anda sepertinya ikut sakit."

"Sakura, tinggallah disini!"

"Tidak." Sakura kembali menjawab cepat.

"Aku perintahkan kau, Permaisuriku, untuk merawatku selama sakit!" Sasuke berkata tegas.

Sakura mengepalkan tangan jengkel.

"Ini perintah Raja." Pertegas Sasuke.

Sakura memalingkan wajah kesal. "Hukumlah saya, Baginda Yang Mulia, karena saya akan tetap menolak."

"Baik. Hukumanmu adalah menjadi perawatku selama sakit—oh, bila perlu selamanya." Sasuke menyeringai geli. Bibir pucatnya yang pecah menjadi pemandangan Sakura.

"Mengapa? Anda bersikap seolah membutuhkan saya, padahal Anda hanya mengekang."

"Negara ini membutuhkanmu. Aku tidak yakin jika selir-selirku mampu untuk melakukan sepertimu disaat seperti ini."

"Jadi saya salah membantu Anda." Jawab Sakura sarkastik.

"Karena kau melakukan bukan untukku melainkan untuk rakyat kita. Kau tulus. Jangan berpikir tindakanmu untuk menarik perhatianku! Kau tidak melakukan itu." Sasuke memberi pengertian.

"Terkadang aku berpikir lebih baik kau mengejar kekuasaanku karena kemampuanmu. Tapi kau tidak lagi karena kesalahanku yang serakah." Sasuke meraih tangan Sakura yang mengepal.

"Pada akhirnya kita saling membenci dengan alasan berbeda. Padahal, kupikir pertemanan kita bisa berlanjut hingga menjadi teman kerja." Sasuke mengecupnya pelan.

"Kau diam saja saat aku mengambil tiga selir. Tanpa kutahu, sebenarnya kau marah, tapi itu tidak seberapa dibanding aku menjauhkanmu dari Gaara, kan? Dan aku juga marah karena itu. Hingga tidak butuh waktu lama, kita seperti musuh yang saling membenci." Sasuke menatap Sakura untuk mendapatkan perhatian, namun tidak ada.

"Pergi dan istirahatlah! Aku akan memberikan dokumen ini pada Kakashi nanti." Sasuke melepaskan tangan Sakura hati-hati.

"Apa tujuan Anda mengungkit ini?" Sakura menoleh pada Sasuke yang terdiam.

"Apa Anda sedang berusaha menyakinkan saya bahwa Anda sangat membenci saya, tapi ingin bersikap seolah tak ada kejadian apapun untuk menutupi curiga dari publik? Sudah sadar keadaan harem yang tidak terurus lagi? Mempertahankan untuk memanfaatkan, itu yang saya rasakan saat ini. Dan Anda masih bersikap seolah saya awal mula dari kecanggungan yang terjadi." Sakura membalas emosi.

"Benar. Saya tidak butuh kekuasaan Anda karena saya bisa menjadi Permaisuri di kerajaan lain. Anda terlalu picik membuat fraksi Ibu Suri dan Haruno untuk bersaing dengan fraksi Hyuga yang belum terbukti apapun. Ini masih belum seberapa, jika saja Anda masih belum tegas." Sakura berbicara seolah yakin dengan masa depan.

"Aku tidak perduli lagi siapa Permaisuri-nya. Tapi aku sudah bilang, caramu untuk disampingku juga terlalu instan. Aku hanya memberikan kesempatan pada yang lain." Sasuke memandang Sakura yang juga menatapnya.

"Bayi Hinata belum tentu laki-laki, dan bayi kita belum tentu perempuan yang kau harapkan. Sebelum kau membencinya begitu dalam, biarkan dia tumbuh dengan kasih sayangmu!" Sasuke berujar tenang.

Sakura mendesis sinis. "Saya tahu maksud Anda, tapi cara saya bukan begitu. Apa tidak cukup hanya dengan membiarkannya lahir dan mengikuti kemauannya yang merepotkan?"

Sasuke berpaling. "Datang dan katakan padaku jika dia menginginkan sesuatu yang merepotkan itu. Kau tak pernah mengatakan keluh kesahmu atas ngidammu padaku. Aku akan sangat menantikannya."

"Aku harap tidak akan pernah ada."

Sasuke hanya mengangguk sebagai tanggapan. Dia sangat ingin memeluk Sakura setiap kali mereka bertemu. Tidak pernah terealisasikan. Benci itu nyata adanya. Harga diri yang tercoreng. Meski begitu, ikatan keduanya bukan dua orang tak saling kenal yang dijodohkan, tapi teman kecil yang dijodohkan. Teman kerja yang saling mengisi satu sama lain. Juga rasa sayang yang sejujurnya tidak tahu kapan mulai bersarang.

"Kalau begitu, saya permisi!"

"Tunggu!" Sasuke melihat Sakura berhenti dan berbalik menunggu lanjutannya. "Apa dokumen yang kau bawa?" Netra hitamnya melirik satu dokumen ditangan Sakura yang sejak tadi tak diserahkannya.

"Bukan sesuatu yang penting, namun harus berdasarkan izin Anda."

"Apa?"

"Saya berniat mencairkan uang di Biro Keuangan."

Kening Sasuke berkerut. Bukankah itu haknya, kenapa harus ada persetujuannya?

"Dalam jumlah besar."

Seketika raut wajah Sasuke memerah. "Kemarikan!"

Sakura kembali dan menyerahkan pada uluran tangan Sasuke.

"Sebanyak ini? Untuk apa?"

"Saya punya kebutuhan mendesak. Lagipula, itu adalah gaji saya yang belum sempat saya ambil."

"Ya, dan sekalinya mengambil dalam jumlah besar seperti ini? Ini akan menimbulkan kecurigaan. Lakukan saja penarikan berkala." Sasuke harus bersikap tegas untuk hal seperti ini.

Sakura berdecak. "Tidak bisa begitu." Dia jelas sudah tidak sabar.

"Permaisuri, ini bisa menimbulkan tuduhan pemborosan."

"Saya tahu. Tapi saya tidak berniat menunda. Lagi pula itu tidak mengambil atas nama kerajaan."

Sasuke memandang Sakura yang terburu-buru dan tidak ingin dibantah. Keinginan yang menggebu-gebu, hingga seperti gereget menginginkan sesuatu.

"Aku tidak bisa mengabulkan tanpa alasan yang jelas. Katakan saja! Jika tidak, katakan selamat tinggal pada keinginanmu!"

Sakura mendengus frustrasi, "Saya akan merenovasi halaman belakang Kastil Blossom terutama bagian kolam."

Kening Sasuke mengernyit." Sebanyak ini?"

"Dengan mewah."

"Kau yakin?"

"Saya sudah membuat desain kasarnya."

"Hebat, tapi—"

"Jadi, Anda masih tetap tidak akan mengabulkan, bahkan setelah saya beritahu? Anda memang pembohong." Potong Sakura cepat. Berdiri dari duduk hingga membuat kursi berderit kasar, hendak kembali ke kediamannya. Hatinya perih hanya karena pembangunan kolamnya kembali tertunda.

"Sakura, tunggu!"

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

**TBC**

.

.

.

Gimana guys, masih menghibur malam weekend kalian... Ini panjang lho...

.

.

**Jangan lupa vote and comment ya guys..**

**See u next time...**


End file.
